


Claims

by Lindz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doggy Tails and Ears, Everything a Bokuaka should have, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Happy Endings!!!, If you really love this couple you will love this, Lots of mating (sex) in future chapter, M/M, Omega/Alpha Relationship, Romance, mild swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 83,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindz/pseuds/Lindz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji is an omega. First day of high school, all he needs to do is attend opening ceremony, find his class, pick the students he wants to be friends with that won't annoy the hell out of him for the next three years, befriend them, and lastly attend the volleyball try-outs.  That's his plan, that's all he has to accomplish today before he can go home and relax. His plans almost go exactly as he thought up. Everything was going smoothly up until volleyball practice where some dumbass, thinks he's better than the rest of the world, alpha decides to claim him IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE TEAM! NOT TO MENTION WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION! </p><p>Why him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His ears keep twitching. Akaashi knew he should have listened to his overprotective mother's warming to bring some earmuffs to keep him warm, but he thought she was just doing what mother's do best. Worrying too much. Not that it's going to matter in a couple of minutes. He sees the school right on top of this hill, Fukurōdani Academy. Soon he'll be in class meeting new people, making new friends, deciding whether or not he likes his new teachers. The uniforms aren't all that bad here; he remembers his middle school ones and cringes at the thought of them. The students here... none of them seem that bad. He has yet to meet one face to face, but as his eyes observe the kids wearing his new uniform all of them seem happy and cheerful. Akaashi has yet to see one tail sagging or one pair of ears pressed against their heads. Well... if he looked at himself in the mirror he would, but he doesn't count.

 

Today was going to be an easy first day. Attend opening ceremony, find his class, pick the students he wants to be friends with that won't annoy the hell out of him for the next three years, befriend them, and lastly attend the volleyball try-outs. Simply and easy day. Nothing out of the ordinary should happen today.

 

Best case scenario, he actually enjoys every single thing about his new school and can't wait to spend the next three years of his life here making them the best ever.

 

Worse case scenario, he gets hit with a stray volleyball during practice.

 

Well, that might not be the absolute worse case scenario, but statistically speaking life is not like a video game or movie or book. People don't go out of their ways to bully others and make their lives horrible, and Akaashi isn't the type of person who goes looking for trouble or has something about him that attracts it... so yeah, that's probably the worse case for a type of guy like him.

 

Akaashi stops in front of his school gates and stares up at the sign hanging above him.

 

“Welcome to Fukurōdani Academy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto is excited about the new recruits joining the volleyball team today. Actually no, to say he was simply excited would be the biggest understatement in the whole entire world. He was thrilled, ecstatic, couldn't wait to walk through these walls and see all the first years standing side by side waiting to see their potential in who makes the team and who doesn't. Bokuto thought to himself that anyone who shows up should be able to be on the team, because that means they love volleyball, and Bokuto loves volleyball, meaning that everyone is about to be his new best friends!

 

He could not stand still at all, his tail waving side to side as his ears were high up and alert. His friends kept making fun of him, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to be an amazing senpai. The best that there is, definitely better than his senpais, and show everyone how amazing and awesome his spikes were. He wanted everyone to be amazed with him and think, wow this guy is the best ace ever. Bokuto's face was positively glowing, a grand smile on his face as he walked into the gym and scanned his eyes across the fresh meat.

 

"Bokuto calm down a little bit, will you? You're making me nervous and I'm pretty sure that creepy grin of yours is scaring off the first years." Sarukui told him patting his back.

 

"Shut up! Don't say that! I want to make a good first impression!" Bokuto whined at him.

 

Konoha and Komi started laughing joining their group.

 

"Don't worry Bokuto, no one ever forgets a first impression with you." Konoha laughs.

 

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

 

"What he's saying is that no one will ever be able to forget you Bokuto. Either by your hair or your radical personality. For as long as we live we aren't ever going to forget you." Komi says.

 

Bokuto sniffs, his eyes tearing up, "aw, guys… I'm never going to forget you either! Thanks for being my best buds!" He cheers hugging everyone tight together.

 

"He totally misread what I was saying!" Komi calls out trying to squirm away.

 

"That's our ace for you." Sarukui laughs.

 

"That's enough out of the second years! Have you forgotten that we're welcoming our new recruits?!"

 

Bokuto, Konoha, Sarukui, and Komi all go still and cower from the voice of their third year team captain. Their ears lower and their tails stop wagging as they all back down to his dominant voice.

 

"You know he just found himself an omega. You would think she'd be able to pull the stick out of his ass." Konoha whispers.

 

The other three snort in laughter.

 

"Man, I don't know why I'm listening to him. The brilliant and amazing me. I'm an alpha as well, I could take him." Bokuto growls lightly.

 

"Yeah, take him and lose. I admit you do have height over our captain, but he does have experience." Komi says.

 

"Whatever." Bokuto pouts getting into one of his moods.

 

He stares at his third year captain again and listens in on what he's saying to the new recruits. There's a fine line of alpha's in the bunch, which is really a good thing. Alpha's are naturally more dominant and aggressive, which is great when playing sports. Omegas are more on the submissive side, but there are a few out there who like to challenge themselves. There aren't as many as there was last year and-

 

Something electrifies Bokuto inside.

 

"I hear all the last alpha third year finally got a mate meaning they all have mates now. You think they'd be cooling it down with the practice since this is their last year and all. Don't they want to enjoy it with their omegas?" Sarukui asks.

 

Something is wrong with him right now. Bokuto's never, he's never felt like this before. He feels his blood start to boil under his skin, pulling him, tugging him to take a step forward. His nose burns with the sweet scent of him; Bokuto takes a huge inhale of breath and keeps it all inside.

 

"Bokuto? Bro, what is wrong with you?"

 

Black hair. Short and messy like he could care less about making a good impression on the first day of school. Bokuto loves black hair, especially his. He wants to feel it, touch it, wonders what it's like to run his hands through it and tug it hard as he pulls his head back and smashes their lips together. His eyes are slated, he care barely make out his eye color, with slightly thick eyebrows. His tail was a bit on the thick side, the same messiness like his hair, and his ears were fluffy and flat pressed down against his head. How could Bokuto not have noticed him before? How could he not have smelled that intoxicating scent all along? His face is completely emotionless, no, it's actually looks a little bored mixed in with the emotionless. He wants to see what that face would look like with blush in his cheeks, with his mouth panting open in the perfect 'o' shape as he moans out to him, for him.

 

Bokuto takes a step forward, then another, and another.

 

"Bokuto?! Bro! What are you-"

 

He can no longer hear his friends; he could never hear them. He keeps walking and ignores everything else around him. He doesn't see the other first years looking up wondering why he's heading over. He doesn't notice his captain or the other third years all wondering what the heck stunt he's trying to pull now, all he sees is the boy who finally looks over right at him.

 

Grey-green eyes.

 

He's a goner.

 

Bokuto reaches out his hand for him and grips the back of his head tightly grabbing a fist full of hair. Oh my goodness he can't believe how soft it is, and that scent sends him out on a frenzy as he growls lowly. The boy doesn't even have time to react as Bokuto leans his head down to his neck and sinks his fangs into his skin. He's warm, so warm, and his blood is the sweetest thing he's ever tasted in his life. The gasp that escapes the boy's lips sends shivers up and down his spine as his breath sighs out against his ear.

 

He's claimed.

 

Bokuto blinks as he pulls away, all the background noises completely gone. For a second he has no idea where he is or seems to realize what he's done right now. All he sees is his mate, staring wide-eyed at him. Yes, that emotion, suits him much better.

 

All of a sudden the gym explodes as everyone starts talking about what their star player just did to a first year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I can't believe how many of you guys liked this! I must be doing something right then, huh? Here's a much longer chapter than before. The first one was just a little preview so you guys can have a taste, but now he's the juicy part.

Akaashi wonders what he did to deserve such a thing. He doesn't understand, so he doesn't think about it for long. He ignores the stares his mother gives him during breakfast and doesn't mention anything when his father sniffs the air and stares over at him. He tries to have breakfast like usually, like he always does, and can't get away from the table fast enough.

 

The moment he steps outside of his door though he sees the reason for his demise. He sees the reason why his high school life is never going to be the same, sees why he's been seriously thinking about transferring after the first day of school, and sees why he never wants to play volleyball again if it means standing on the same court as him.

 

Bokuto Koutarou.

 

Fukurōdani Academy's Ace.

 

Their rising star.

 

Their future volleyball team captain.

 

Akaashi's worst nightmare.

 

"Hey! Hey, hey! Morning Akaashi!" Bokuto smiles brightly and widely, his pearly white fangs showing in his grin.

 

Fangs that sunk into his skin no more than ten minutes after he entered the gym. Fangs that made a mark so deep and bruised that it still hurts at this moment, pulsing under his scarf he's tried to hide it away with.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Akaashi asks closing the door behind him.

 

"Walking my mate to school of course," Bokuto says with a ridiculous grin, like he's not crazy that he just said that.

 

Akaashi starts growling very dangerously as he heads over, "how in the hell do you even know where I live?"

 

"I followed your scent; it wasn't that hard since there really isn't any other like it. Morning Akasshi." Bokuto says again reaching out for him as soon as he's in distance.

 

He's only able to hold him in his arms for a few seconds and get one sniff before Akaashi shoves him away and growls out loudly, glaring at the man. Bokuto doesn't take offense to it at all and smiles even brighter than usual.

 

"I am not your mate!"

 

"Not right now, but soon you will be. Sorry about the mark yesterday, does it still hurt?" Bokuto asks, his face filling with one of concern.

 

"Yes it does."

 

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't meant to do it so hard, but I just wanted to make sure everyone at school knew that you were taken. I couldn't allow you to get away and flirt with other alphas while I was trying to make you mine."

 

"Stop talking to me like I'm some piece of property! I'm my own person!"

 

"I know that."

 

"Then why the hell did you claim me?!"

 

"So others would know that you're mine."

 

Akaashi stares at Bokuto before sighing out. He's talking to an idiot. You can't reason with an idiot. He doesn't say anything else at all and starts walking to school. Because it's a free country and people are apparently allowed to do whatever they want here, he can't do anything as Bokuto takes up the spot next to him and starts walking with him.

 

Bokuto tries his best to conversant, tell him everything about himself, his likes, his dislikes, what he loves, what he hates, what he does over the weekends. A lot of these answers have something to do with volleyball and Akaashi starts wondering, even though he tries to ignore him, if the boy thinks of anything else other than that sport. He goes back to ignoring until the moment when he feels his scarf slipping off. He reaches to keep it in place, but it's practically yanked off him.

 

"Why in the world are you doing wearing this? It's spring time."

 

"Give that back!" Akaashi growls reaching out his hand.

 

He hates the day his tall mother decided to marry his short father.

 

He hates the day that his was born an omega instead of an alpha.

 

He hates the day he ever decided to pick up a volleyball- actually no, he doesn't. Hating volleyball wouldn't change anything; he still would have gone to this school and still would have met Bokuto and go through all of this… most likely. Probably just not on the first day of school, but later on during the school year.

 

"Why are you covering my mark?"

 

"Because I don't want to be marked by you! Did that thought every make it's way past your brain?!" Akaashi yells at him.

 

Bokuto blinks, "uh-"

 

"Did you ever stop and wonder my feelings about this whole mark, being claimed thing?!"

 

Again, Bokuto blinks, "um-"

 

"No! Because you dumbass alphas are all the same thinking you can do whatever the fuck you want just because you're a dominant! Well I got news for you dumbass! Times have changed! Omegas can choose to be with whoever they want now and I rather die than be stuck with you as a mate for the rest of my life! Now give me back my scarf!"

 

He gets it easier than expected. Akasshi blinks softly as he sees… something wrong happen to his maybe vice-captain. The light in his bright eyes all of a sudden get very dull and dark. Bokuto turns away from him and walks over to the corner straight into a wall. He doesn't say anything else as he curls up into a ball on the ground, his tail curling up around him, his ears all the way down, soft whimpers escaping his throat.

 

…

 

…

 

What in the world is happening right now? How did that man go from super excited to super depressing in a span of two seconds? He should leave. He should leave and go to school because this is not his problem at all right now. He hates this man, why would he help him?

 

Akaashi puts his scarf back around his neck, hissing out lightly when it brushes against his mark. He takes a step forward and the whimpering becomes louder.

 

…

 

…

 

Akaashi sighs out loudly to himself. He turns around and stands in front of Bokuto.

 

"Oye," he nudges him with his foot.

 

"Sorry for existing."

 

“What?”

 

"Sorry for wasting the air you breathe in. Sorry for ever being born. Sorry for being a waste of space. Sorry, sorry, sorry," the man mumbles over and over again to himself.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

 

"Everything. I'm the worse person to have ever walked this planet Earth."

 

Okay. He doesn't know what's going on right now, but he has learned that Bokuto is a bit of an emo.

 

"You're not the worse person in the world." He finds himself saying.

 

Bokuto's whole body flinches and Akaashi sees his ears lift up a little bit.

 

"That's all."

 

He leaves after that and can't help but peek behind his shoulder when he makes it to the end of the block. Bokuto is still in that ball position, but his head is up now and his eyes are staring right over at him. He looks like such a lost puppy at this moment, like his owner just abandoned him after abusing him for all his life. That's not fair. That's the look Akaashi is supposed to have right now. He's suppose to be the one being pitied, not the other way around.

 

"If you don't hurry up you're going to be late for school." Akaashi calls out.

 

Bokuto jumps and runs straight for Akaashi with the happiest grin he's seen on him yet. Akaashi flinches back and holds his hand out, his eyes widening.

 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

 

Bokuto freezes right in front of him, smile still in place.

 

"So I didn't get to find out yesterday because of what happened, but what position do you play in volleyball?"

 

Akaashi sighs out in relief a little bit and starts walking again. Bokuto is right next to him fidgeting around, awaiting to hear his answer. It's silent until they're at the gates of school where the two are about to part and go their separate ways. Akaashi doesn't know what makes him mumble the words out.

 

"Setter."

 

"Really? That's perfect! We're going to be the best combo ever! Be sure not to miss practice today so you can toss me a few balls, alright?! It's a promise! Have fun in class Akaashi! I can't wait to see you again!"

 

He's going to die. He doesn't know how, but he does know that Bokuto's going to be the cause of it. This normal high school life he was expecting… it's going to be anything but normal. Akaashi is half wondering if he should just drop out now…

 

That man actually thinks he's going to be returning back to the volleyball club.

* * *

 

 

Keiji Bokuto. That has a really nice ring to it. Their pups would be the cutest things ever as well. His sharp spikes and grey added to Akaashi's black tone hair. Hopefully their litters will have Akaashi's ears rather than Bokuto's. He prefers the soft shaped round ones that hang low rather than the sharp triangle ones he has. They aren't cute at all.

 

“Yo, Bokuto. There's someone here to see you.”

 

For a second his heart flutters thinking it's his one true love. A grand smile appears on his face as he runs to the door only to be disappointed in the end seeing his girlfriend.

 

“Koutarou, what were you doing? I was waiting for you to meet me for lunch.” She whines, puffing out her cheeks, putting her hands on her hips as she cocks them out, and raising up her ears.

 

Bokuto thinks he might have a nosebleed if he ever sees Akaashi do something like this in front of him. Damn, is he having one now? Bokuto lifts his hand up and touches his nose; no, he's good. His girlfriend slowly drops her cute act and stares at him.

 

“Koutarou?”

 

“Hey, Mako? Listen, there's no real easy way to tell you this, but I've found my mate.”

 

Mako snorts and starts laughing at him, “what kind of love confession is that?! You know I would say yes if you simply asked-”

 

“It's not you.”

 

Silence fills the air. Mako is great. When he was a first year together with her she was beautiful and funny and didn't mind at all how much he loved volleyball. She has that black hair he loves so much and back then Bokuto thought he was the luckiest guy in the world when she said yes to his confession. He didn't understand the fated mating business though and what that meant. He thought that alphas and omegas dated and then got mated, but that's wrong. It's something stronger than that, an attraction, a pull, an imprint. Bokuto felt like Akaashi was the only thing keeping him leveled on this planet, keeping him from flying off into space and the sun. He's never felt that way about Mako.

 

Beautiful, yes.

 

Funny, intelligent, great to hang around, yes, yes, and yes.

 

Mating material, hell yeah. Anyone would be lucky to have her as their mate.

 

His mate though? All his heart is beating for is Akaashi right now. In all honestly Bokuto completely forgot he even had a girlfriend until seeing her at this moment.

 

“So the rumor about you claiming a first year was true?”

 

“You heard?” Bokuto asks, scratching the back of his head as he blushes.

 

It's the wrong reaction she wanted. Mako growls out and curls up her hand, slapping Bokuto right across his face making scratch marks on his cheek. There are tears in her eyes right now, he wasn't expecting that much.

 

“You're a heartless bastard Koutarou! I hope he ends up breaking your heart like how you've broken mine!” Mako screams at him before running away.

 

“I hope we can still be friends!” Bokuto calls out to her.

 

Probably not the best thing to call out, but it was true. He loves Mako, a lot, but now it's only as a person. It's like something inside of him changed her category from lover to friend without his permission or knowledge. Now the only thing that's occupying that lover category is one sexy, amazingly hot, beautiful, gorgeous first year he's going to be seeing later after school during training.

 

A shiver runs down Bokuto's spine and he howls out in the air.

* * *

 

“I heard he broke up with his girlfriend at lunch.”

 

Akaashi's ears twitch.

 

“Are you serious? Hasn't he been dating her for a year now?”

 

“Yeah, and he just left her as simple as that. I wonder what makes the fresh meat so special.”

 

“It's not like you can help it. When you've found your mate that's all you can think about. It would have been cruel of him to try and make it work having feelings for someone else.”

 

“Ha, yeah right feelings. Bokuto's an idiot; he claimed that first year in front of everyone. Trust me, feelings had nothing to do with that. It was all lust.”

 

A loud whistle blows in the air making everyone press their ears down.

 

“WE AREN'T HERE TO GOSSIP LIKE A BUNCH OF GIRLS, BUT TO PRACTICE VOLLEYBALL! I WANT TEN LAPS RIGHT NOW OUT OF ALL OF YOU!”

 

Everyone whines, but after the next whistle they start running. Akaashi join the group in the back, but their team captain catches his eye and calls him over. Akaashi breaks away and follows the man into the back room, fiddling with his fingers.

 

“I wasn't going to come today.” He tells him before he has the chance to say anything.

 

“I would understand if you didn't. You were really good at the try-outs Akaashi, you have a real making in becoming this team's main setter. After what our idiotic ace did yesterday though why did you end up coming back?”

 

Akaashi frowns. He planned on walking home, but his feet walked him straight to the locker rooms and by then it was too late as the players rushed him to change and dragged him into the gym questioning him all about Bokuto and thier non-existing relationship. His teammates were too nosy and accepting.

 

“I love volleyball.” Akaashi ends up answering.

 

“Don't let him be the reason you stop loving it then. Look, I know this is all complicated, which is why I'm here talking to you like this. What Bokuto did to you is unfair and unacceptable, and since you haven't marked him back and claimed his as your own, that mark you bear will mean nothing when it heals. It only shows his intentions to others about you.”

 

“I know.” Akaashi answers.

 

“Right. Just to make this clear you aren't going to become his mate?”

 

“Of course not, I barely know the man.”

 

“I just needed to make sure if I'm going to be protecting you from him or not. I don't want Bokuto to be the reason we lose such a valuable future player to our team, so as long as you decide to be with us I'll make sure to inform all the third years to help keep you two apart. I mean, obviously it's not going to be like you're never going to see each other being on the same team and everything. I am going to be expecting a certain about of respect from each of you towards each other, but as far as the whole flirting and pinning after you you're going to have nothing to worry about. Bokuto is like a dog on a tight leash who's suddenly found himself free; I'm going to yank in that leash again even tighter than before so he doesn't make the same mistakes.”

 

Akaashi can't help but smile a little hearing his senpai so concerned. He bows his head down to him.

 

“Thank you senpai.”

 

“Believe me, it's no trouble at all. Don't mind the other guys so much, they'll stop talking about it by the end of the week, and if it starts up again I'll be sure to punish those. You won't have anything to worry about on my team Akaashi.”

 

“Thank you again senpai.”

 

“You're welcome, I'm glad we had this talk. Akaashi... Bokuto is really a good man. He has his faults, a lot of people do, and his happens to be that he expresses too much of his moods and really lives in the moment. If you get to know him though you're going to find out how much of a valuable friend he can be. I'm not trying to defend him, but you are going to have to get along with him so please try to keep this in mind.”

 

Akaashi blinks softly, “the others...”

 

“The others what? What did they do now?”

 

He's curious, but he doesn't know if he wants the answer to this question. It isn't his business, he doesn't care at all about Bokuto, that dumbass alpha. But if he's the reason...

 

“Girlfriend.” Is all he can mumble out.

 

“Oh, I see. Yeah, it's true.”

 

“And he just broke it off like that?”

 

“There's huge differences between alphas and omegas. Even though we have advanced to where we don't listen to our most primitive instincts, omegas are more ahead of controlling themselves than alphas. Bokuto honestly feels way too much than a normal person should. When I first saw my mate all I could think about was having her. I didn't go to such extreme measures as Bokuto, but it's not like a force you can control. All you're thinking about is being with that person and not having them is just... it's a fate worse than death. To omegas it may just seem like a switch we can turn on and off, but to alphas we understand. There was nothing left for her inside Bokuto the moment after he found you, so he let her go instead of stringing her along in a dead end relationship that would go nowhere as long as you exist on this planet. What Bokuto did was actually very kind compared to what other alphas would do and have both omegas instead of only having one.”

 

“It's still wrong what he did.”

 

“I'm not saying it isn't. I'm compromising between the two, seeing both your ways, which is the way you need to see it too. Omegas have it tough, but so do alphas.”

 

Akaashi takes a deep breath and nods his head. He hates this feeling in the pit of his stomach right now. It's not like he broke the girl's heart, it's not like he gave Bokuto an impression that said he wanted him to break up with her, but he stills feels guilty inside. Some innocent girl got her heart broken all because he was seen.

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! What's going on?! Where's Akaashi?!”

 

At the hear of his name Akaashi grimaces.

 

“That bastard is late to practice. Don't worry Akaashi, it'll be fine. If there's anything you need to talk about I'll always be here to listen to you.” His captain says placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Thank you senpai.”

 

He pats his back, “no problem at all. That's what teammates are for.” He says as he walks them back into the gym.

 

The instant Bokuto seems them together it's not a sight he likes. His eyes narrow and a low growl escapes from his throat as he sees his captain touching his mate.

 

“Why don't you start running with the others? Bokuto! I need to have a word with you!”

 

Akaashi joins the pack while Bokuto sulks into the other room. He has to admit, his senpai is really someone special. That whole day of practice Bokuto didn't cling onto him or make eye contact with him once. It was a surprise.

 

The walk home though, now that was a completely different story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I got questions about what type of dogs the two of them were. Honestly, they aren't really based off any specific one. I tried describing Akaashi more in this chapter, so hopefully it gives you a better idea. For Akaashi I imagined something small and cute like a show dog, ears sort of like a toy poodles, and a very bushy tail that matches his eyebrows. For Bokuto, since he's the alpha, I wanted him to be hunting dog or aggressive one; he has ears like a Doberman, and then a tail like a porcupine that's spiky and flies up everywhere like his hair. Hope that helped guys!

“What are you doing?” Akaashi sighs out.

 

“Walking you home of course.”

 

“Why?”

 

“So predators don't try and attack you.”

 

“The only protection I need is from you Bokuto, so please leave me alone.”

 

“Why would you need protection from me? I'd never do anything to harm you.”

 

Akaashi sighs out again and rubs the bridge between his nose. He doesn't say anything and ignores his added company. Bokuto is bouncing in place, a bright smile on his face as he stares right over at his mate. He can't believe he's found someone so utterly perfect like Akaashi. He can't wait until the day comes where he's finally his. Oh all the things he's going to do to him when the times come. Countless of times all during practice instead of wanting to touch the volleyball he's wanted to touch Akaashi. To run his hands through his hair and see if it's grease keeping those spikes up like his or is it all natural. Pinch those fluffy ears between his fingers and ask how come the fur there isn't spiky as well. Run his lips down his neck, marking his territory again, while his hands feel their way all across his body memorizing each shape and curve. He would start with his hair and end with his tail, running his fingers through that as well to see if it really is as soft as it looks right now.

 

Bokuto feels his hand twitch. His tail is completely defenseless right now, swishing side to side as they walk together. All he has to do is stretch his hand out a little and then his tail would 'accidentally' brush against his fingers. If he times it just right he might be able to stroke it and fix that small little imperfection of a hair sticking out right now.

 

“Did your girlfriend give you that mark?”

 

Bokuto was concentrating so much on Akaashi's tail that he almost didn't hear it. He blinks and touches his cheek, feeling the bandage still on there. “Oh this? Yeah, ex-girlfriend. I no longer loved her after I saw you Akaashi.”

 

He says it like it's a compliment, but it's actually not. Akaashi feels like smacking him, but he knows Bokuto would probably take it the wrong way and love being touch by him in some shape or form.

 

“Have you ever even been with a boy before?”

 

“No, but what does that really matter? Guy, girl, I know what my heart is desiring and that's you right now Akaashi.”

 

Something strange happens. His words resonant inside of his body making him feel something other than complete disgust. It doesn't last for long as irritation replaces it when Bokuto reaches out and pulls his scarf away.

 

“Why are you still wearing this?”

 

“Why are you still here?!” Akaashi snaps back, snatching his scarf.

 

Bokuto's eyes narrow and turn dangerously predatory. Akaashi feels his legs go weak and he knows it's only because of the dominant stare he's receiving. He tries his hardest not to give into his natural instincts of submitting and moves away. Bokuto takes a step forward and closes in on him until he's back up against a wall with no escape. Even still, Bokuto leans in until he's right in front of his face. He could have easily claimed those lips as his own if he wanted, so easily without a struggle or fight at all. Instead he settles for breathing out on him, ruffling up Akaashi's hair a little. Bokuto's tail swishes dangerously against his legs, rubbing up and down them.

 

“If I see you covering up my mark again Akaashi I'm going to drag you into a corner and make so many new ones you won't be able to hide them all,” Bokuto whispers the last part in his ears.

 

Something courses through his entire body and he refuses to call it pleasure.

 

“Get back.”

 

Just like that the pressure is gone and off of him. Bokuto is staring down at him with that happy, dopey grin like nothing ever happened earlier and starts walking off.

 

“Akaashi, what do you say about making a pit stop? I know this great place that serves dumplings right around this time.”

 

What is happening to him right now? What is going on inside of him right now? Akaashi reaches for his heart and clutches it.

 

“Akaashi? Hey, hey, hey Akaashi?”

 

“Shut up Bokuto.”

 

Bokuto closes his mouth and whimpers, “no fun.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi reaches for his front door and opens it wide. Not a single part of him is expecting for Bokuto not to be standing outside of his home. He sees the man standing right outside of his gate, grinning widely and waving, calling out his name and three hey's back to back.

 

Akaashi's Adam's apple bobs up and down as he gulps walking over. His neck feels a soft breeze that brushes against his skin.

 

Bokuto grins his widest when he sees his claim on the boy bright and clear for everyone else to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was actually supposed to be added to the last chapter, but I forgot about it. So it's the reason for the really quick update. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.... (you'll know why by the end).

Bokuto's not as bad as Akaashi thinks he is, and if it wasn't for the whole claiming thing, he really thinks the two of them could have been best friends. In Bokuto's mind they were best friends, but in Akaashi's he wasn't going to let his guard down so easily. He hadn't planned on letting his guard down at all until that fateful day.

 

That day he first saw Bokuto spike.

 

Akaashi could do nothing but stop and stare in awe as Bokuto took up to the sky like he had suddenly grown wings and spiked the perfect ball over the net. It all happened in an instant, but right in front of him time seemed to pass slowly. Bokuto caught his gaze and grinned, offering for him to try tossing to him. After that moment when they pulled off their first combo that was really the first wall that went down. After that the walks together and practice together... they become tolerable.

 

Akaashi wasn't giving into him at all though. Friends. Teammates. Those are the only safe things they can be called.

 

School went back on track according to his plans. He made some first year friends, became really chummy with his teammates as they all hanged out over the weekends, liked his teachers, and the rumors surrounding him were no longer escalating around. Things would seem normal until Bokuto would have his moments where he'd just snap.

 

Happy. Depressing. Dominant. Aggressive. Always changing in an instant, always something new. It was nothing strange to the others though on the team. Apparently his mood swings were something that happened every single day and in a week or so the first years will get used to it.

 

It took about two weeks for Akaashi to get use to it and not feel bad when he suddenly became emo and whimpered about something cruel he told him. He could never get use to that dominant side though. Bokuto was giving alphas a bad name for Akaashi and he was seriously considering simply mating with another omega and being done with life. He doesn't want someone who could extract so much fear into his being and stop him dead in his tracks. He doesn't want someone who can overpower him with a single look and make him succumb. Bokuto is a good friend, he could handle him as a friend, but as a dominate Akaashi has yet to be able to break out of his gaze.

 

He curses that alpha blood doesn't run in his family more giving his chances of being born one even higher.

 

For some surprising reason though... Bokuto has never crossed that line again. It's only a matter of time before he snaps, Akaashi isn't letting his guard down at all, but so far... he has yet to force himself once and actually gone through with it.

 

Bokuto definitely could have been a best friend if he wasn't so completely in love with him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bokuto-”

 

“One more hour! Please Akaashi! We almost have this spike just right! One more hour!” Bokuto begs him.

 

Akaashi sighs; there goes seeing his favorite program tonight. Well, maybe he can catch it if he runs.

 

“Thirty more minutes.”

 

“Whoop! This is why I love you Akaashi! Let's go again!”

 

He throws the word so carelessly around it doesn't have any meaning to it. Akaashi sets the ball and tosses it, admiring the way Bokuto jumps up and spikes it over. His shirt rises up right above his stomach as he flies, a small treasure trail revealing itself. Huh? So his hair is naturally that silver and black. Akaashi tosses the next ball and observes him again.

 

He's differently shaped from his omega father. Yeah he's still a kid, but Akaashi's sure that Bokuto is going to grow into someone that can easily loom over his father. That aura around him when he gets really confident is something to admire. He always keeps his hair spiked up no matter what, just as pointy as his ears, and that tail of his always seems to be spiked up and wild as well. It can't naturally be that way. Does he jell his tail? That would be weird, but then again Bokuto is weird, so he shouldn't be all that surprised.

 

“Again!”

 

It doesn't look at all bad. Akaashi wonders what he would look like without it though. It's hard to notice his sharp ears because the tips blend in and look like more spikes on his head. He's just a being of spikiness. A hot being with the abs of a-

 

“AH!” Bokuto groans out as the volleyball crashes against his head.

 

Akaashi blinks and heads over, seeing Bokuto hissing as he waves his bright red face.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen.”

 

“No- ah. It's alright, it's my fault for pushing you so much. I'm sorry Akaashi.”

 

It is his fault for keeping him here and distracting him with that body of his-

 

“I'll practice with you extra hard tomorrow; I think we should go home for today though.”

 

“Really? Great! It's a promise!” Bokuto grins through the pain.

 

The two quickly clean up the gym and change before they're making their way back home, Bokuto tapping his nose lightly to feel if it still stings or not. Akaashi looks at him from the corner of his eyes and takes a small breath.

 

“So.”

 

“So?” Bokuto asks him.

 

“What is it that you like about me so much?” Akaashi asks him.

 

“Everything.”

 

Akaashi shoots him a glare making Bokuto lift his hands up, “what? I'm being serious. I love everything about you Akaashi.”

 

“You don't know everything about me.”

 

“I know, but I'm sure when I do I will.”

 

“What if I'm a bad person? What if I hurt people on the weekends or steal candy from little pups?”

 

“I know you would never do that Akaashi; I would never fall for a person like that.”

 

Akaashi frowns as he stares ahead, “I don't believe in your sudden imprinting on me. I don't believe someone can fall so desperately in love with another just by looking at their face.”

 

“It's because you aren't an alpha. Akaashi the minute I saw you I-... I don't know. Everything made sense and the only thing that ever makes sense to me is volleyball. The one thing I hold beyond all others is volleyball, but when you came in... if it meant spending the rest of my life without you I'd give it up.”

 

“I'm not asking you to.”

 

“I'm not saying you are. I'm simply happy enough right now Akaashi that you're giving me the chance to get to know you and prove my statement right, that I love everything about you.”

 

“I'm not giving you a chance!”

 

Bokuto chuckles, “yes you are since we're friends.”

 

“I'm leaving. Have a safe walk home Bokuto.” Akaashi says turning the corner.

 

“Akaashi! Wait!”

 

When he doesn't he finds a hand grab his shoulder stopping him. He looks over ready to yell, but the look in Bokuto's eyes stop him. Gone is his happy go lucky, in return his dominant side gazing down at him hard. Akaashi can do nothing but stand still as Bokuto traces his hand down his neck, rubbing one small spot over and over again Akaashi knows is his claim mark. It's almost healed, nothing but this small yellow bruise that is about to fade away and become his skin again.

 

“I'm going to mark you.”

 

“Please don't.” He finds the words today.

 

Bokuto's eyes flicker to meet his and he takes a step forward.

 

“It's almost gone though. Without it I have nothing tying you to me.”

 

“Bokuto-”

 

“I'm going to either kiss you or mark you. The choice is yours.”

 

Akaashi says nothing. Bokuto takes a step closer to him. Akaashi does nothing. Bokuto is standing right behind him, his breath hovering over his neck. Akaashi runs and doesn't look back at all until he's inside of his house, slamming the door behind him and locking it up.

 

Once his heart calms down he realizes what he's just done. He should have stood his ground; he should have fought more or taken one of the punishments, because at least Bokuto would have known how defiant he still is about everything. But no, instead Akaashi ran away with his tail between his legs proving to Bokuto that he holds some type of affect on him.

 

Akaashi curses and covers his mouth, feeling a bit of warmth on his cheeks. He's refusing, no, denying all claims to think that bastard is finally getting to him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Touch me and I will run away.”

 

He's already played the card and proved he can outrun the man; it doesn't matter at all if he uses it again since he's already done so. Bokuto lifts his hands up and looks around, whistling to himself.

 

“Not feeling urge to right now.”

 

“Stop picking me up in the morning; how early to you even wake up to meet me here everyday?” Akaashi asks walking over to him.

 

“Just half an hour earlier, you actually live pretty close to me. Hey, hey, hey! You should come over and meet my parents sometimes! I can officially introduce you as my mate to be-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

The walk turns silent. Akaashi glances at him when they're at a red light and sees his eyes wandering around, his tail wagging like crazy sometimes brushing against him. This isn't the first time he's noticed it. Not only in the court, but in school, and even when they're out as friends, Bokuto is surprisingly obedient towards him. Certain things will go over his head, but that's only things Akaashi knows Bokuto will never give up on like volleyball, loving him, wanting him, and being with him. Other things though, like keeping his distance, shutting up, and obeying orders, Bokuto always does on the first ask.

 

He wonders why.

 

“You're weird.”

 

“Excuse me?” Bokuto asks looking down at him.

 

“Nothing. I just think you're a weird person.”

 

“Aw, you think about me? My heart is beating like crazy right now Akaashi.”

 

“And you had to ruin the moment.”

 

“Ruin what-”

 

“Stop talking to me.”

 

Bokuto whimpers, his ears folding down. They pass another block without so much as a word spoken between them.

 

“Why do you listen to me?”

 

“Because I love hearing your voice.”

 

“Stand on one leg.”

 

Bokuto's eyes lights up as he stands up on one leg, looking over at Akaashi excitingly.

 

“Why do you do that?”

 

“I... I don't regret marking you, because I want you as my own Akaashi, but I've learned that they way I did it... it wasn't the best way to ask you to be mine.”

 

“You didn't even ask me.”

 

Bokuto flinches, “I know. I don't want to ever force myself on you again Akaashi and make you hate me, so whenever you think I'm acting crazy I listen to you because I don't want you hating me. I want you to like me. I want you to fall in love with me and be mine. I don't want for you to feel imitated because I'm an alpha and force you into any situation, I want you to choose to love me all on your own and be with me because that's what you want.”

 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him, “and you think listening to my every command is going to make this happen?”

 

Bokuto puts his foot back down on the ground, “I don't know. I've never done this before though, so it's a start? Or at least a try? Just tell me what I have to do Akaashi and I'll do it. I'll do anything for you.”

 

Akaashi sees what his senpai means. Bokuto really is a good person and good friend. His personality could easily be taken granted of and abused, which is probably why everyone defends him so much. He's the star of the team, but he's also the weakest link that can crumble at any second. Bokuto cares though a lot for others and truly wears his heart on a sleeve.

 

Bokuto's eyes widen as he sees the corner of Akaashi's lip twitch a little bit and go upward. It was only by a centimeter, a millimeter, barely there, but he was smiling at him right now.

 

“Stop being an idiot for me then.”

 

Akaashi has no idea what happens next. His back hurts, suddenly being pushed against a wall, and his air supply is cut off as lips crush against his own. He has no power to move at all as Bokuto kisses him in a frenzy against the wall, shoving his tongue down his throat and tasting everything he has to offer. Akaashi is left breathless when the two of them part, the only thing processing inside of his brain being how to breath in and out.

 

Bokuto is breathing heavily right next to him as well, resting his head against his shoulder as his other arm traps him from escaping.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Akaashi gulps.

 

“I want you so badly sometimes though it's hard for me to control it.”

 

Bokuto leans back and gives him the first serious look he's ever seen on the ace's face.

 

“Stop being so damn cute all the time.”

 

He backs away and continues their walk again, leaving Akaashi wordless as he leans against the wall for support.

 

His legs won't stop shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the chapter, wink wink.

Akaashi glares out the window. His lips are still tingling although more than five hours have passed since then. What the hell is wrong with his body? Why is it betraying him like this? That man tried to force himself onto him and claim him as his own, why is his body giving into him?!

 

“Hey Akaashi? Earth to Akaashi?”

 

“Huh?” Akaashi asks breaking out of his daze.

 

“Dude, what's wrong? You were totally out of it, class has ended. Come on, we're going to be late to art history.” His friend Jiro tells him.

 

“Oh, thanks. Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now.”

 

“I bet with that volleyball match coming up soon.”

 

Akaashi blinks. He had completely forgotten about the match coming up in two weeks time.

 

“Yeah... that.”

 

“Are you nervous at all about it?”

 

“No, I've played in tournaments before in middle school. It's not like there's going to be a big difference.”

 

“True, but it's a completely different team though. You aren't nervous to be playing on court with them for the first time in an official match?”

 

The only thing Akaashi's nervous about is Bokuto pulling another crazy stunt, this time in front of a live audience. That man consumes his thoughts so much Akaashi doesn't notice at all where he's going and bumps into someone turning the corner.

 

“Ah- sorry about that. Completely my fault.” He apologizes.

 

Thinking about Bokuto is getting him into nothing but trouble. He should forget all about him right now, at least until he sees him after school during practice. Maybe he could tell captain what he did? Yeah, and then watch as their captain makes him do drills running around the gym, doing push-ups until he sweats, lifting up his shirt to wipe his face off revealing his perfectly chiseled-

 

Akaashi growls lowly to himself, his smile changing to a dark frown, and starts stomping to class. He's pulled back and turns his head around, expecting it be Bokuto because he is the only person who ever holds him back. It's someone else though, someone he doesn't know, no- wait. It's the person he just bumped into. The look in his eyes is not a very pleasant one, neither is the smile he's giving him. Akaashi takes a sniff and scrunches his nose up. An alpha, of course. He should have known staring at that arrogant look on his face.

 

“Well what do we have here? I don't think I've ever seen you before.”

 

“It's a big school, excuse me.” Akaashi answers pulling his arm back.

 

“Now hold on a second, what's the rush?” The alpha asks blocking his path again, “if you're new I can help you find the way. You certainly smell new, well nearly new. There's a scent lingering off of you kid, what? Have you just broken up with your mate or something?”

 

“Akaashi,” Jiro whimpers.

 

“Excuse me, we're going to be late to class.” Akaashi says calmly, but there's a force of assertiveness in his voice.

 

When has an alpha ever listened to an omega before though? Akaashi thinks back to Bokuto and that kiss of theirs and glares into space.

 

“Ouch, what's with that hard gaze there? All I was trying to do was get to know you a little bit more.”

 

“We have class to get to! Let him go!” Jiro barks out.

 

“Beat it pipsqueak; if you're so mad about being late then go by yourself.” The alpha says flicking his forehead.

 

Akaashi has some good friends, but it's too bad that they're all omegas just like him.

 

“Don't you touch him.”

 

“Ah, look at this? I've never seen an omega try and act like an alpha before. Isn't this a riot boys?”

 

The alpha looks back at his friends and they all start laughing. Akaashi growls out loudly and maneuvers his way away from the giant idiot, walking back over to his friend.

 

“Now hold on a second, who said you could leave?” The alpha asks digging his claws into Akaashi's wrist.

 

Akaashi whimpers in pain.

 

“Who said you were allowed to touch other people's mates?”

 

The claw is released and Akaashi turns around, shocked to see Bokuto glaring furiously at the alpha about ready to tear him a new one as his hand grips his arm tightly. The alpha growls and Bokuto growls right back, shoving him away standing in front of what's his.

 

“Ah, the ex-mate to the rescue.”

 

“Current mate.”

 

“I don't see a mark on that man meaning he's free meat.”

 

“You touch him again and you're going to regret it!” Bokuto yells out.

 

“I can see why you left him, bit of a temper huh? Or did he have trouble with some other issues? You look like a pup that's hard to satisfy; want me to show you how a real alpha is suppose to feel like?” The alpha grins widely and winks at Akaashi.

 

Bokuto goes for the jugular and the two start battling it out in the hallway. Jiro pulls Akaashi back away from the fight and he can only watch wide eyes as Bokuto fights... for him.

 

* * *

 

Why is he getting sent to the principle's office? He already told the teachers what happened. None of this was his fault, but because of a stupid dumb ass alpha who thought he was the shit. Akaashi glares into nothingness as he walks into the office and doesn't bother waiting for the receptionist to let him in as he barges into the principle's office.

 

His eyes soften when he sees Bokuto sitting there already, sulking on the chair wrapped up in bandages. When their eyes meet he sits up a little and smiles at him, looking happy to see him.

 

“Akaashi Keiji I assume?”

 

Akaashi never knew how old the principle of their school was until standing so close up to him. He's seen that his hair and tail was gray from afar, but being so close to him now he saw the soft streaks of white appearing in his mane. Principle Barking.

 

“Correct.”

 

“Sit down for a minute, will you? I have something to ask of you.”

 

“I didn't do anything wrong. It was that other alpha messing with me stopping me from going to class.” Akaashi defends himself.

 

At the mention of him Bokuto starts growling lowly underneath his breath.

 

“Stop that. I'm not saying it is Akaashi; I simply called you here to clear something up. Are you this young man's mate?”

 

Akaashi blinks at the principle. He doesn't want to lower his eyes to Bokuto, but somehow they find their way there all on his own and notice those wide golden eyes staring right back at him wanting to know the answer himself. He already knows the answer to that question, everyone should know the answer to that question, why is he having so much difficulty saying the answer out loud though?

 

“Well is he?”

 

“He...”

 

Bokuto leans up in his seat.

 

“Isn't. He isn't. We're simply in the same volleyball club, we're teammates, friends. Nothing more, sir.” Akaashi answers.

 

The words feel like acid coming out of his mouth and Bokuto falls back in his seat, refusing to meet his eye again.

 

“Is that so. Thank you, that is all I wanted to know. You're free to go now Akaashi. Sorry to disturb you in class.”

 

Akaashi nods his head and spares a glance at Bokuto, but he's no longer looking over here. He walks over to the door and leaves the room, closing it behind him. Akaashi stays behind though and wiggles his ears as he leans back against the door.

 

“ _I can't justify this Bokuto.”_

 

“ _Justify what? Me protecting my mate?!”_

 

“ _He didn't seem to think of you as a mate.”_

 

“ _I don't care about that! Akaashi's mine and that mutt had no authority to touch him like that! Isn't it against the rules for alphas to do that?!”_

 

“ _Just like how you marked that boy forcible without his consent?”_

 

“ _That was different! I couldn't help myself!”_

 

“ _And I let that slid.”_

 

“ _So you're going to let this slid too?! What is the matter with you?! My mate was endangered! I ran to protect him! I did nothing wrong!”_

 

“ _You fought a student on school property and gravely injured him! You did plenty enough wrong?!”_

 

“ _So that's it? Nothing is going to happen because of this?”_

 

“ _Actually Bokuto, since you were the one who initiated the fight we can't let this go. We've already given you enough passes.”_

 

“ _Great, just great. Fine. I'm the fuck-up when someone was about to drag an innocent omega into a dark corner and have their way with him.”_

 

“ _Bokuto! Language!”_

 

Akaashi sighs to himself and walks away after that. He doesn't feel bad, he doesn't feel bad. He's done nothing wrong, nothing wrong at all.

 

He feels like shit right now though.

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto misses practice.

 

Bokuto never misses practice.

 

It makes him feel something inside, a little regret. If he would have just said yes and lied, if he would have nodded his head and said nothing Bokuto wouldn't have gotten in trouble... Akaashi would also be giving him false hope though.

 

It's the first time ever for Akaashi to walk home by himself. The path seems longer, quieter, colder without the warm body next to him. He doesn't wish for Bokuto to be suddenly by his side, Akaashi is actually trying to convince himself that he enjoys the moment to himself, but right when he puts his guard down he sees him.

 

Bokuto standing across the street, leaning into a fence looking over at his direction. Akaashi stands still and meets his eyes; they give away nothing to him. No anger, no sadness, but definitely not shining and bright like he's about to play everything off.

 

“So what happened?” Akaashi asks when he meets up with him.

 

“A week suspension.”

 

“That sucks.”

 

“Yeah, but at least he's not taking me out of the game. That would really suck.”

 

Akaashi nods his head and doesn't say anything else. He doesn't move when Bokuto reaches out and grabs his wrist. He pulls up the sleeve and frowns when he sees the purple bruises forming there.

 

“I should have killed him.”

 

“This is hardly anything compared to your wounds.”

 

His cheek and head is bandaged up, along with one of his hands. What would have happened if he broke something or was injured in the fight? How would that have effected his volleyball skills? He could have gotten out a lot worse all because Akaashi wasn't able to handle the situation on his own. He was a weak and defenseless omega just like all the stereotypes say, powerless to defend himself, and because of that weakness his friend got hurt.

 

“I'm so-”

 

Akaashi's breath sucks into his throat as Bokuto runs his tongue slowly against his wounds. His golden eyes looks up to meet his as he licks his wrists, shivers coursing through his entire body. He doesn't pull away, he doesn't think he wants to- no, he definitely does because his friend, HIS FRIEND, is licking his wounds like a mate would and that's DEFINITELY NOT what they are and-

 

“I can't let you go Akaashi.”

 

Bokuto feels it this time when he shivers and flinches.

 

“I can't protect you for the next week. I can't help you. I can't be there for you.”

 

Akaashi gulps, “you shouldn't have fought then.”

 

His voice sounds so weak and scared he can barely believe it's his.

 

“I'm really sorry about this.”

 

Bokuto doesn't have to explain what this is for Akaashi to know. He leans over and sinks his fangs into his neck, right over his last mark biting down hard like he's about to eat him, devour him. Akaashi whimpers and falls into his chest, his tail curling around his leg as his ears fold down. It didn't hurt this much last time, it didn't last this long. Bokuto released and licked up the blood before he bit down again, wrapping his arms around his mate's waist.

 

“I don't care if you aren't my mate yet, if anyone ever asks you if you're taken your answer is yes.” Bokuto growls in his ear.

 

It's an absolute order. Akaashi can't refuse it one bit. He pulls away from him, licking the stray blood off the corner of his lips and reaches out to grab Akaashi's hand.

 

“If anyone tries to mess with you again call me and I'll come running no matter where I am.”

 

“Yes, Bokuto.”

 

It's the first time he's ever submitted to an alpha before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait people! Here is where it gets good!

Bokuto is his best friend. It takes a week without seeing him for Akaashi to realize how much that knucklehead means to him. How much he changes without him there. How much... he misses him. Not anyone could make him feel like this, no, only a best friend could.

 

Best friend.

 

If the Akaashi of now could meet the Akashi who first started high school that old Akaashi would kick his current self's ass. What is wrong with him? Why has he been questioning his whole entire relationship with his best friend and even go so far to ask his parents for advice about it? Actually that didn't happen, more like his parents finally wanted to mention the mark and Akaashi had to explain to them about- the troubles was too much.

 

Akaashi opens his door and feels his heart relax and flutter when he seems familiar grey and black spikes standing outside of his gates. Why? Why does he feel such a thing? Why does his heart betray him? His mind hasn't changed one bit about their situation. He was an alpha that marked him without permission, he should hate him, despise him, and yet... yet he feels known of that towards him. His body is betraying him and giving into its natural instincts while his brain is screaming no.

 

… but what could be the worse thing about dating him?

 

No! Now his brain is starting to betray him as well?! Akaashi doesn't feel like himself. He hasn't felt like his good old self since ever meeting this man.

 

“Morning Bokuto.”

 

Bokuto smiles at him, but nothing more. Something pings in Akaashi's heart as he starts walking off without so much as a morning back or a single hey. Did... did something happen? While he was gone? Is he finally mad at him? For getting him suspended? For forcing him to miss practice? For? For? For never calling him while he was gone? How immature! How childish! Akaashi isn't going to take the bait. If Bokuto wants to ignore him, fine. It's not like he asked the knucklehead to come over and walk him to school. If he was mad he should have just gone there by himself.

 

Akaashi glares at the ground as he walks next to Bokuto; that idiot does the strangest thing and walks a little ways away from him. It's chance, a coincidence, Akaashi takes another step to the right and Bokuto mimics him taking another step as well closer to the street.

 

… “Are you mad at me?”

 

“What makes you say that?” Bokuto asks like he could care less.

 

No. No, no, no. That's Akaashi's I don't give a shit tone of voice. He's not allowed to use that tone ever. He's only entitled to dominant, happy, crazy, and depressing.

 

“If you have something to say to me then say it. It's really immature what you're doing right now.” Akaashi growls lightly staring at him.

 

Bokuto stops walking and peeks behind his shoulder, “I haven't seen you, heard your voice, smelled your scent, looked at your face not once in this past week. Do you have any idea how it's affecting me right now?”

 

The eyes he gives him are the eyes of a predator. A shiver runs down Akaashi's spine and he instinctively defends himself.

 

“I'm keeping my guard up right now, so I don't break and attack you right in the middle of the street. You would be wise to do the same. We're friends, but if you're still going on about not being my mate you might want to stop acting so familiar with me.”

 

Bokuto turns his head forward and walks across the street seeing the light green leaving a panting Akaashi behind him, clutching at his chest and covering his mouth with his other hand to try and hide his blush.

 

He is so totally screwed.

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto hates himself. He hates himself, he hates himself, he entirely loathes and wishes he was never born! God why is he such a loser?! Why can't he get his emotions together again?! He can't attack Akaashi, he can't! They're at a good place right now and if he ruins it then that's it! He's already given him two tries, third try and he's out! He can't do it!

 

Why in the world is it so hard though? Why did the universe make mating so hard? All he wants to do is be with him, hold him, kiss him, sniff him. Why can't he do any of those things? Why are their teammates and his friends allowed to touch him so easily like it doesn't mean a thing, but the sheer fact of their shoulder's brushing together sends him in a frenzy and has him jumping back like he's suddenly on fire?

 

He's such a loser. If he was as cool or as smooth as his other seniors then this wouldn't be a problem right now. Give it time, was their only advice. Well the school year is half way done and in only a couple of more months this year is going to be over. A full summer without seeing Akaashi, because the chances are he's going to ignore him like he did that week he got suspended. What's going to happen when he suddenly sees him again? After so long? Will he attack? He can't, he shouldn't, he won't be able to control himself. A full summer without hearing that sexy voice, seeing that adorable face, getting ordered around left and right, not being able to hit his spikes.

 

Why is Bokuto thinking so far off into the future? He should be more focused on the present to the fact that their training camp is about to come up. Being trapped inside of a room with Akaashi? Teammates or no teammates, Bokuto knows himself better that he's going to take advantage of that. There are dozens of alphas at that camp as well, what if one of them set their eyes on Akaashi? What if Akaashi actually likes the attention? What is he going to do if his mate starts dating someone else?

 

He'll die.

 

“Bokuto?”

 

He can't live with Akaashi. Without him he's... nothing.

 

“Bokuto?”

 

Someone else kissing him, holding him, marking him. Bokuto growls out loudly and runs his hands through his hair.

 

“I'm going to kill myself if that happens!”

 

“If what happens Bokuto?”

 

Bokuto freezes and turns around, seeing Akaashi standing in the locker room still dressed in his gym clothes. He blinks and looks at him with a frown on his face.

 

“What are you still doing here?”

 

“Did you want to train a little bit Bokuto?” Akaashi asks.

 

He bites back what he wants to say, that they haven't spent time together after school for extra training at all in what seems like forever and that he actually misses it and goes home with all this access energy he has no place to put, but doesn't and instead settles for that.

 

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Bokuto says turning his back to him.

 

“Come on Bokuto, we're friends. You can't still be on your guard after so long. Spike a few balls, I'm sure it'll make you feel better.”

 

He asks so politely that Bokuto can't refuse and he gets up, falling him back into the gym. He focuses all his frustration and fears into his play as he spikes the ball again and again and again. His legs are shaking, sweat is pouring down his face so much it's nearly blinding him, but he can't stop. He keeps seeing pictures of Akaashi smiling with someone else, Akaashi kissing someone else, Akaashi being with someone else. He growls out loudly as he spikes the ball so hard on the floor it bounces all the way up to the second level.

 

After that he's had enough. Bokuto's legs collapse and he kneels down on the ground, breathing heavily as he holds himself up with his hands. Akaashi drops the next ball he's picked up and takes a step forward.

 

“Leave me alone.”

 

Akaashi doesn't listen and takes another step. Bokuto growls out loud and slams both his hands down on the floor.

 

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!”

 

Akaashi takes a step back, then another, before he turns around and heads back into the locker rooms. He's such an idiot, God he's such an idiot. What is wrong with him? Being an asshole isn't going to help him win Akaashi. Is that thought even a possibility anymore though? What good omega like him would want a defective alpha like himself? There are no good qualities to him, nothing at all that makes him stand out and have people want him. He's a loser, a chump, an idiot who just so happens to be lucky at one thing. He's not smart, not strong, not a man worthy enough to be called anyone's mate, let alone Akaashi's.

 

“What the hell was I thinking that I deserved him? I don't deserve anyone.”

 

He doesn't know if it's tears or sweat dropping down on the floor, because he feels like crying right now. Bokuto balls up and bits his bottom lip tightly, trying to muffle any whimpers he's making. He doesn't know how long he stays in that position, but it's long enough for him to call himself every bad name he knows of and think Akaashi's made it home by now. He picks up his sorry excuse and drags his feet into the locker room, half thinking he should just collapse there and hope he dies so no one will have to deal with him anymore.

 

He doesn't know why Akaashi is just sitting there on the benches, staring at the lockers with a blank expression on his face. What is he doing here? Waiting? For him? Can't be. No one would wait for a loser like him. No one needs him.

 

“No one needs me,” he whispers, not realizing he's said it out loud.

 

Akaashi hears him though and turns his head, seeing the problem to his troubles. He sees the dark look in his eyes and the clouds brooding over him, no doubt far into his depressing mood right now. Akaashi gulps and takes a small breath.

 

“I need you.”

 

Bokuto snorts and walks over to his locker, slamming it open as he pulls his things out. He drags his sweaty shirt off of him and kicks off his pants next, snorting again and actually chuckling when he thinks of Akaashi's reply.

 

“Yeah fucking right.”

 

“Bokuto-”

 

“We both know who the better man is. We both know who could survive without the other.”

 

“You're right... I can't survive without you.”

 

Bokuto completely freezes pulling up his pants. His mind can't register what he's just heard, but his body reacts for him turning around to look over at him. Akaashi isn't looking at him at all, but over to the lockers fiddling with his fingers. It's when Bokuto finally notices that blush on his face that he fucking loses it. He lunges and heads over at a speed he didn't know he possessed and tackles Akaashi on the ground, holding him down there with all his strength to keep him from running.

 

“Fight me!” Bokuto growls out.

 

Akaashi doesn't move and simply looks at him.

  
“Fight me off right now! Order me around, push me off if you don't want this!”

 

Akaashi stays still and Bokuto comes down, devouring his lips as his own. Akaashi's heart is fluttering inside of his chest and he feels his body giving in, giving up to him. He presses up against him, feeling his chest against his own, wrapping his hands around his neck and pulling him even closer. He opens his mouth up wide and allows Bokuto to consume him, to take all of him. His tail is flapping up and down on the floor like crazy and his legs wrap around Bokuto's waist, making the alpha groan inside of his mouth.

 

“I love you,” Bokuto whispers out in pain as he kisses down Akaashi's neck and takes in his scent. “I love you so much Akaashi. I love you.”

 

The heated moment and pleasure is all gone. Akaashi blinks as he feels Bokuto shiver against him, wet drops falling on his neck. This is all his fault. He made his best friend feel this way and it was all because he was too stubborn of an omega to let an alpha lay claim on him and get what he wants. He's the real idiot between the two of them.

 

“I've really missed you Bokuto.”

 

Bokuto stiffens and sniffs, “what are you talking about? I've been here this whole time.”

 

“No you haven't. You've been beside me, but your mind, your heart, it was always somewhere else. I really missed having you with me like this. I miss seeing you smile.”

 

Bokuto leans back and sees Akaashi's smiling face looking at him with such a tender expression he feels an arrow pierce right through his chest.

 

“Even if I hadn't imprinted on you I still would have fallen for you. I can't help not loving you Akaashi. I want you so badly it hurts. I want you to love me, I want you to be with me. I want to marry you and have a litter of pups together, I want them all to have your ears because I hate the way mine are, I want them all to be just as smart as you are and strong, and stubborn, and to never back down to anyone who will try and step over them. I want to live in a house with you and watch them all grow up into strong pups who will never back down. I want to grow old together with you and die by your side. I'd give up anything to have that chance with you.”

 

Akaashi reaches his hand up to cup Bokuto's face. He caresses it lightly before running them through his hair, pinching his spiky ears lightly. Bokuto immediately relaxes against him and groans out in pleasure, his tail sweeping side to side.

 

“I like your ears.”

 

“Yours are better.”

 

It's not the end of the world. It's not going to change who he is in any way. He can still be himself, he can still be Akaashi, he can still control Bokuto and command him, he can still be a defiant omega, and live his life like he's always done... he can still have his best friend... the only difference is that they'll be kisses exchanged between the two of them. Kisses and soft caresses, and little touches, and sweet words, and staring at each other shirtless to admire those rock hard abs Akaashi can't seem to tear his eyes away from now that he's noticed them. He's not losing anything compared to what he's gaining in return. Bokuto won't be the worse mate in the world. A hand full, definitely, but Akaashi was never one to run away from a challenge.

 

“Koutarou.”

 

Bokuto whimpers out and pants on top of him, Akaashi scratching at his ears just right to make him melt into his touch. He plans on saying something, asking Bokuto to ask him again to be his mate, confess his own hidden feelings, whisper something, anything. Bokuto did none of those things when he claimed him though, so why should Akaashi give him more respect than that?

 

He lifts up his head and eyes the perfect spot to make his mark. He's never done such a thing before, and he doesn't want to hurt Bokuto like he's done to him, so as gently as he possibly can Akaashi sinks his fangs into his mate's neck and bites down until he tastes the slightest of blood. Bokuto is gasping on top of him. Akaashi lays back down on the floor admiring his mark and looks back up at his now mate, surprised to see him crying.

 

“Ke-ke-Keiji?” He asks.

 

It's funny seeing him like this. Akaashi laughs a little and smiles, “it's fine.”

 

He doesn't get a mind blowing kiss like he was expecting or more bite marks claiming him. No, Bokuto just throws him arms around him and cries into his chest like a little pup as he clings to him. Akaashi sighs out lightly to himself and does his best to comfort him.

 

“I love you Keiji, I love you.”

 

Should he tell him now? He's already defied himself so much, if he confesses that'll be his last defense and then Bokuto will truly have all of him.

 

“I'm your mate now Koutarou. Please take care of me.”

 

Bokuto laughs and nods his head, “of course.”

* * *

 

The next day the two of them walk into morning practice hand in hand, Akaashi with his normal expression on his face, Bokuto grinning so widely his cheeks hurt wearing his new claim mark proudly on his neck.

 

All is silent until someone says.

 

“Well it's about fucking time!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we're at the good part ladies and gentlemen! The part where they are finally mates and now we get to find out what they go through now that they're finally, FINALLY, together. The wait was long and rough, I'm just glad it's over though.

“How do you spell Koutarou?”

 

Bokuto makes no response to answer as he sniffs at Akaashi's hair, brushing his lips against his soft ears. His ears wiggle a little bit away from his lips and Bokuto moves them to the back of his neck, laying a soft butterfly kiss there. How long has he dreamed about doing this? Burying himself in Akaashi's hair and taking in his scent? Laying all the kisses he wants on his body? From the very first moment he saw him. Bokuto smiles as he buries his face deeper into Akaashi's hair, pulling him closer to his chest. Akaashi sighs out lightly and fidgets a little in his arms.

 

“K-o-u-t-a-r-o-u.”

 

The school nurse giggles at the new couple and starts writing it down, “and that's Bokuto Koutarou, correct?”

 

“Yes Ms. Mashima.” Akaashi answers again.

 

“And you're Akaashi Keiji? Can you spell that for me please?”

 

“A-mazing,” Bokuto mumbles lightly to himself.

 

Mashima giggles to herself while Akaashi rolls his eyes, “A-k-a-a-s-h-i. Do you mind telling me how long he's going to be clingy like this?”

 

“You have nothing to worry about. Whenever alphas get a new mate they like to spread their scent on them to mark their territory. You two are brand new, right? Only about a week? Even though there have been rumors circulating around about you two being together.”

 

“Yes, I claimed him last Tuesday.” Akaashi says.

 

“Give it another week and he should be back to normal. It usually takes two weeks to a month depending on how territorial the alpha is, but Bokuto here isn't that bad. It only took you three days for your last mate if I remember correctly.”

 

Akaashi gulps thickly and frowns to himself. Bokuto hums and blinks his eyes opens, feeling his mate stiffen up in his arms. Where is he right now? What's happening? His eyes scan around and he sees Ms. Mashima.

 

“Hello Nurse.” He grins.

 

Mashima giggles again, “welcome back Bokuto. Congratulations on finding your mate.”

 

“I know, right? He's definitely the one, totally worth the wait. I love you Keiji.” Bokuto grins kissing the side of his head.

 

Akaashi's frown slowly disappears, but it doesn't turn into a smile. Mashima looks over her paperwork and hums to herself.

 

“Alright, I think that is about it. If the two of you will sign here I can make the documents official that you two are mates. After going by the rules you two will be free to go back to class.”

 

“Wait, I haven't had enough of my Keiji for the day.” Bokuto whines.

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes and reaches for the paper, signing his name on the dotted line before passing it over to Bokuto. With a frown he signs after him, admiring his mate's penmanship. He can't wait to see the day where he writes Bokuto Keiji instead.

 

“So I'm sure you two have heard this all before, but mates are protected under law. We understand the pressures of finding your significant other, so the school is pretty lenient about things like mating season and protecting your mates. I know you remember the rules of being an alpha Bokuto, and for you Akaashi here are some pamphlets for omegas that helps explain some of the details of being a mate. You've never been mated before right? Or even had someone else to be with?”

 

“No ma'am.” Akaashi answers.

 

“So everything is going to be a completely new experience to you. It is going to be scary to begin with, but Bokuto here is a sweety pie and you look like you can handle him. If you need any help our counselor's office is always open as well as my door if you ever have any questions. I don't know if your parents have talked to you about the suppressing pills? Have you experienced your first heat yet?”

 

“Yes, in my last year of middle school. I've been taken them ever since whenever it happens.”

 

“How often?”

 

“Three times a year.”

 

“Pretty normal, and for how long?”

 

“The longest was a week, the shortest three days.”

 

“Okay,” Mashima mumbles scribbling it down on her papers. She turns around and stands up, walking to cabinets digging around. She comes back and hands Akaashi the pamphlets she was talking about along with a box of pills. To Bokuto she passes him a different box that has him clearing his throat and pushing them in his pocket.

 

“The school hands them out for free, so if you ever need a refill of them feel free to see me. We try to encourage our students to practice abstinence, and if not, safe sex to prevent any early and unexpected pregnancies. Bokuto, do I need to go over with you how to correctly put on a condom-”

 

“No! You don't!” Bokuto flushes out.

  
Akaashi looks at his blushing face with an amused smile.

 

“Good. With this I think we're finished. Do you two have any questions for me?”

 

“Do you always have fun teasing your students?” Bokuto asks.

 

Mashima giggles, “you bet.”

 

“Thanks for all your help Ms. Mashima.”

 

“No problem at all. Remember, my door is always open for whatever needs you have. Take care now.”

 

Akaashi gets up out of Bokuto's lap and feels his hand being intertwined with his as the two of them leave. He doesn't even bother wasting his breath telling Bokuto to walk to his own class because he knows that knucklehead isn't going to listen to him at all.

 

“I'm happy Ms. Mashima didn't go into all the embarrassing details. I remember the first time I had to talk to her about this, she pulled out these diagrams and everything. Ugh,” Bokuto shivers at the memory.

 

Akaashi looks at him out the corner of his eye before staring back ahead, “you talked about mates with her before?”

 

“Yeah, when I dated my first girlfriend. After about five months of dating it's mandatory to see a nurse or counselor to talk about mating and check up to see if everything's going well. I had to go see Mashima to discuss about mating season and my girlfriend and junk like that. She warned me all the dos and don'ts and explained what would happen if I decided to claim her as my own. I had no plan on doing such a thing to her though at the moment.”

 

Akaashi blinks, “at the moment?”

 

“Yeah, during that time. I mean I liked her and all, but I didn't imprint on her. Sure there are hundreds of couples and mates now who are together simply because they fell in love instead of imprinting. I don't know if I was expecting to love her enough to want to be her mate one day; it actually feels weird talking about her right now when I have you Keiji. You've been the only one that I have truly desired, no one else. I wasn't unsure in the slightest when I claimed you. I wanted to be tied to you forever,” Bokuto says squeezing his hand.

 

A shiver runs down Akaashi's spine, “how many have you been with before me?”

 

“One. I never was really interested in mating and junk like that. When Mako and I decided to go out it was during my first year of high school and all my friends were getting girlfriends and boyfriends, so I thought why not give it a shot?”

 

Akaashi nods his head and looks down on the floor, “did... did you ever mate with her?”

 

Bokuto reaches his hand out and presses a finger under Akaashi's chin, lifting his head up. Although he tries to give nothing away, Bokuto sees the fear reflecting in those beautiful greenish gray eyes of his. He can hide nothing from him now that they're bonded together. Slowly, very carefully without breaking his eye contact, Bokuto leans in and gently presses their lips together for a short kiss.

 

“No. Of course not. The most we ever did was kiss. I never held her like this with you or ever felt her up like I want to do with you right now. I've never seen her shirtless, or naked, or anything like that. I never had the desire to, but right now your jealousy is getting me really aroused. I wouldn't mind you being my first time right at this moment.”

 

Akaashi jabs him in the stomach and walks away, Bokuto groaning behind him. He shakes his head and sighs out, trying to hide the smile that so desperately wants to appear on his face.

 

“Keiji, I'm sorry. Don't hate me!”

 

“Stop yelling in the halls Koutarou.”

 

“I love you!”

 

“You're still yelling.”

 

It's a guilty pleasure, but Akaashi really likes seeing Bokuto with a pout on his face and his ears pressed down to his head when he's sad. Of course he'll never tell him for as long as he lives, but whenever he sees his boyfriend in this state he always feels the need to kiss him. Akaashi waits for him to catch up and grabs his tie, pulling Bokuto down to give him a small kiss before walking back into class. He takes his seat in the back near his friends and ignores the loud howling that echoes through the hallways.

 

“Hey Akaashi, who was that you were walking to class with?” Jiro asks turning around in his seat.

 

Oh yeah, Akaashi hasn't really had the chance to tell anyone about their mating other than the volleyball team. It's not like he even told them either, more like they came to the conclusion by themselves. Akaashi pulls his book out of his bag and starts flipping through it.

 

“My mate.”

 

It sounds so nice coming out of his lips it scares him a little bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm throwing in a few cute chapters because I don't want this story to be all completely smutty. I also don't want Akaashi to just throw himself at Bokuto now that they're mated, because in my eyes he's not that type of person. He's still in denial right now, even though he has accepted Bokuto as his mate, he still hasn't accepted him as his alpha. They are making progress though and I hope you enjoy reading these small little moments of them together.

Akaashi really doesn't want to do this. It's only been a couple of weeks, and yeah they're mated for life it seems now because Akaashi can't even imagine himself with someone else other than Bokuto, but still. It seems all a little bit too rushed. Or well, maybe Akaashi was more worried about what his parents were going to think. Bokuto's parents took it surprisingly well and welcomed Akaashi to the family with open arms, proud that their one and only son has finally become a man and found true love.

 

Akaashi's parents... they aren't going to hate him... it is going to come as a shock though.

 

“Can we do this another time?” Akaashi asks stopping a block away from his house.

 

“Come on Keiji, we've planned this. I even brought them a gift.” Bokuto says holding up his present, “stop worrying so much.”

 

“They don't even know about you Koutarou.”

 

“What? You haven't told them about me at all? Even when I was just your best friend and vice-captain?!” Bokuto's asks.

 

“No, they know about you, but I meant the you as a mate. I haven't told them I've picked one, even though I'm sure they know something's been going on with me.”

 

“Why wouldn't you tell them about me?”

 

Akaashi freezes meeting Bokuto's eyes, seeing them lower and turn gloomy. No, no, no, he definitely can't meet his parents like this.

 

“It's not that I'm ashamed of you or anything Koutarou, it was simply hard. The first thing you did when we first met was claim me without asking. Do you know how hard it was to explain that to my parents? They seriously considered changing my school.”

 

Although Akaashi was the one who suggested that because back then he didn't want to deal with Bokuto. That was before he grew to know and love the man though. He expects Bokuto to cheer up hearing that, but he only gets more depressed as he lowers his head.

 

“I'm sorry Keiji.”

 

“Hey, don't worry about it. The past doesn't matter anymore, only the present.”

 

Finally he sees a smile and Bokuto leans over, stealing a kiss. Akaashi closes his eyes and lets himself fall into it, feeling the bubbling pit in his stomach spread throughout the rest of his body. He whimpers out lightly when Bokuto runs his tongue across his bottom lip and starts nibbling on it, begging for entrance. What's going on with him right now? Akaashi is not the type to beg and submit, but a lot of things have changed since meeting Bokuto. He lifts his arms up and wrap them around his mate, feeling pleased when he hears the soft growl erupt from the back of his throat.

 

He's the one making his mate riled up like this right now.

 

All him.

 

He has the power right now, even though he feels like putty in the other man's hands.

 

“Stop,” Akaashi whispers testing the waters.

 

Bokuto pulls his lips away, but doesn't pull back from his grip as his hands go to his waist. The alpha is whimpering, his nose sniffing all across his neck wanting to do more. Kiss him, lick him, nudge against him, anything, anything more than right now. He's waiting like an obedient pup and it has Akaashi grinning to himself.

 

“Keiji,” Bokuto whines pressing himself against his omega.

 

Akaashi raises his hands up to run them through his hair, toying and teasing with his ears. Bokuto whines out loud and leans into Akaashi's neck, panting heavily as his tail wags around. Akaashi hums lightly, wondering. He raises his head a little bit and opens his mouth, biting down lightly on one of Bokuto's ears.

 

The alpha yelps out and jumps back, the heat disappearing between the two. His eyes are wide, his face the brightest red he's ever seen as he stares scared at Akaashi holding down his ears to his head. Akaashi laughs, wishing he could have a picture of this moment.

 

“Did you just bite me?!” Bokuto asks.

 

“No.” Akaashi answers.

 

“Yes, yes you did! You bit me!”

 

“Glad to see you back to your energetic self, come on let's go.” Akaashi says walking home again.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Wait a second! You can't just do that and walk away! Keiji!”

 

Akaashi held the gate open for Bokuto and the two of them walked up to his front door. He pulled out his keys and unlocked it, walking inside hearing something boiling in the kitchen and the TV on in another room. Good, they were both home.

 

“I'm home!” Akaashi calls out.

 

“Welcome home son! How was school?!”

 

“Fine!” Akaashi answers taking off his shoes.

 

“Do I say something?” Bokuto whispers to him doing the same.

 

Akaashi looks back at his still expression, his ears standing way up while his tail is completely frozen in place. He doesn't want to risk Bokuto sounding like a complete eating simply saying hi, so he introduces him instead.

 

“I brought a friend over!” Akaashi calls out.

 

“Well from here he smells like more than a friend!” His father replies back.

 

“Darling!”

 

“We were both thinking it honey, I was the one who had enough courage to say it out loud though!”

 

Akaashi groans while Bokuto starts laughing. He walks forwards into the house, his tail brushing against Akaashi's back as he passes him. There's a man sitting on the couch in the living room, spitting image of Akaashi except his eyes are more wide open and the color grey, the stench of an omega looming around him. That surprises Bokuto; he didn't know that Akaashi's mom was the alpha in the family, or maybe it was simply two omegas as parents? But that wouldn't explain how defiant their son is though with the way he acts like an alpha. If his mother was an alpha that would explain it perfectly since she most likely was around more than the father working all day.

 

“Hello, my name is Bokuto Koutarou. I go to school with Keiji and we're in the same volleyball team.” Bokuto introduces himself with a bow.

 

“Oh my goodness! He's so cute!”

 

Bokuto flinches when he feels arms wrap around his head and boobs being pressed against his shoulders. He yelps out in surprise and turns his head, seeing a woman with long raven longs ticking his nose. Her eyes are glowing green at him, sending shiver downs his spine as his instincts tell him not to mess with this woman or make her mad since she is the dominant of this household. That smile on her face can change in two seconds if he does something stupid to endanger her family. Those ears though, the small soft circle shaped ones that both his parents actually have, things are looking good for Bokuto when they decide to have pups together.

 

“Look at his hair, it's so slick.” The woman giggles running her hands through it.

 

“Mrs. Akaashi! Ah- um- here! For you! From my parents!” Bokuto says holding up his bag.

 

“Aw, and he even has manners! Why has it taken you so long to bring such a cutie by home Keiji?” Mrs. Akaashi asks pinching Bokuto's cheeks, “do you know you are the first friend Keiji has brought home this year? I was starting to get worried that he didn't having any friends.”

 

“Mom! Will you please let go of my mate!?”

 

Mrs. Akaashi's smile froze in place as she slowly took a step back. Akaashi's eyes went wide as he realized what he had just said out loud. It slipped out because he was irritated seeing his mother so close to Bokuto even though he shouldn't have been since that is his MOTHER! But still, it wasn't pleasant and now he has both his parents staring at him like a foreign being.

 

At least Bokuto is staring at him like usual, full of love and admiration.

 

“Mate?” She repeats out loud.

 

“Keiji, upstairs, now.” His father orders him.

 

“But Dad-”

 

“Now.”

 

Mr. Akaashi is an omega just like him, he doesn't have to obey his orders. His mother's cool gaze on him now though sends a shiver through his spine. Bokuto looks back at him and gives him a small smile telling him it's alright. Akaashi growls lowly to himself as he stomps up the stairs into his room.

 

He can't hear anything.

 

He debates jumping out the window and hiding in the backyard, hoping to hear better there.

 

Twenty minutes past and there's nothing.

 

He finally hears someone climbing up the stairs. He half expects it to be Bokuto, and is surprised when he sees his father enter the room.

 

“Now don't give me that look, we haven't done anything to him.” He says.

 

Akaashi blinks, not realizing he had a look on his face.

 

“You should have known we would have reacted this way. You never once mentioned being interested in anyone and when you tried explaining those marks on you, you made it as vague as possible with no real information about if we should be concerned or not.”

 

“Am I in trouble?” Akaashi asks.

 

“No son, you're not. He's the on you told us about earlier though, the one who attacked you?”

 

“He didn't attack me.”

 

“He was the one, right?”

 

Akaashi sighs out, “yes.”

 

“He isn't forcing you into this, right?”

 

“No Dad, I chose him as my own mate of my own free will. He finally... he finally broke me down.”

 

Mr. Akaashi hums and nods his head, “I can't say I like this very much Keiji, but he does seem like a good kid. How have things been with him?”

 

“Very easy and natural.”

 

His dad chuckles under his breath, “you may be an omega, but you have all the spunk of an alpha. Your mother wanted me to come up here and talk to you about the mating and having pups, but I think we both want to avoid that embarrassing conversation, right?”

 

Akaashi's cheeks fluster, “please.”

 

“I know in the eyes of society you're official a man now since you've found your mate, but you are much too young to be doing anything serious with him. This heating season you're staying in doors.”

 

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. I mean, I don't think I'm ready for that just yet.” Akaashi mumbles.

 

“Good, I raised my son well. You can come back down now, we've invited Bokuto to stay for dinner. That boy is very... full of energy, and I'm worried because he's very scary as well. Your mother talked about keeping you away from him and his whole attitude changed in a second sending shivers through me as he said he wouldn't let that happen. You've chosen a good mate son.”

 

Akaashi smiles lightly to himself.

 

“Thanks Dad.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You aren't walking me home.”

 

“It's really dark out right now.”

 

“So? I'm an alpha. I'm not going to put my mate in danger.”

 

“You live close by, nothing's going to happen to me.”

 

Bokuto scowl quickly changes into something else. A sly grin spreads across his face as his tails flickers up and down. He walks over to Akaashi, his eyes flicking back to the house making sure no one was picking out the windows, before leaning down right next to his ear.

 

“If you're walking me home I'm going to trap you inside my bedroom and not let you out until tomorrow morning, maybe even later than that, most likely never.”

 

Akaashi's ears twitch from his hot breath and press against his head, “have a safe walk Koutarou.”

 

Bokuto leans back laughing his butt off, “aw, I'm hurt by your rejection.”

 

“Whatever,” he mumbles looking the other way.

 

Bokuto reaches out and pulls Akaashi's towards his, opening his mouth up wide as he chomped down on his ear. Akaashi yelps out and Bokuto pulls away laughing, jogging away as he waves his hand back.

 

“Payback for earlier! Love you Keiji! See you at school tomorrow!”

 

Akaashi frowns, holding onto his ear and forcing his blush down. Today went a lot better than he thought it would.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say here. Um... finally the story is progressing on. They're going on their training trip and we're about to meet the other teams. Sparks will fly, so I hope you guys will enjoy that.

“Akaashi we should totally sit together on the bus ride.” Sarukui says out loudly, grinning as he looks behind him.

 

“Stop it Sarukui, if you get him riled up I'm the one who has to deal with him.” Akaashi sighs out.

 

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MATE SARUKUI! I'LL KILL YOU!”

 

Akaashi groans rubbing the bridge between his eyes. He flinches when he feels a wet tongue lick his cheek and shivers in disgust. Bokuto howls out loudly and takes off charging, Sarukui laughing his ass off as he runs away.

 

“That. Was. Gross.” Akaashi says wiping his cheek off on his shoulder.

 

“I have to say, you becoming Bokuto's mate is the best thing that's happened to this team. I've never laughed so hard at him before.” Kohona chuckles walking up.

 

“You guys are immature.” Akaashi tells him.

 

“Come on, you have to admit it's pretty funny.” Kohana asks wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Akaashi stares over at Bokuto who lunges for Sarukui; at the last second his jumps up and body slams on top of Bokuto, holding him down as he whines to get free.

 

“Immature.” Akaashi repeats again.

 

“THAT'S ENOUGH! FINISH BACKING UP THE BUS OR ELSE WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!” Their captain yells at the top of his voice.

 

Akaashi gets back to throwing the luggage in the bus along with Kohona and Komi laughing to themselves. Bokuto whimpers as their captain tugs him off of Sarukui, the two of them getting yelled at even more while everyone else packs up in the bus. Akaashi goes for the empty seats in the back, scooting all the way to the side of the window. Someone takes the seat next to him and he looks over, their manage Shirofuku smiling over at him.

 

“Hi Akaashi.”

 

“Shirofuku,” Akaashi nods his head.

 

“Don't worry, I'm not going to sit here for long. Our captain just wanted me to talk to you in private real quick about Bokuto. Every time he goes on these training trips he, well to put it frankly, he acts completely crazy around the other teams starting fights and staying out completely pass regular hours for training. We were hoping if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on him? To try and keep him under control just a little bit? If you would be so kind. We kind of don't want to repeat last years fiasco.” Shirofuku shivers.

 

“What happened last year?”

 

“Bokuto and his friend broke into the kitchen late at night and not only made a complete mess eating all the food, but nearly lit the whole building on fire. It was very bad, no one was hurt, but you can see why now I'm asking you for help. You're the only person we've ever seen Bokuto listen to completely, even before you were mates, so you're kind of our last hope here so we can return against next year.”

 

“I'll do my best Shirofuku,” Akaashi nods his head.

 

That definitely sounded like something Bokuto would do. Shirofuku's face brightens up as she smiles and nods her head.

 

“Good! Thank you so much Akaashi, we're so lucky to have you.”

 

“It's no problem at all.”

 

“There was also one more thing I'm suppose to tell you. It's pretty obviously, but just in case it isn't,” Shirofuku whispers leaning in. She accidentally brushes her lips against Akaashi's ears as she gets in real close, “there's no sneaking off together.”

 

Akaashi blushes, “obviously!” He shouts out.

 

Heads turn on the bus; Shirofuku giggles to herself as she leans back and straightens out her outfit.

 

“That's good to hear. Sorry Akaashi, ah- Bokuto! Just the man we were talking about. Stop giving me that glare, I was only talking to him.” Shirofuku smiles looking at him.

 

Bokuto just walked on the bus from chasing Sarukui around for licking his mate and what does he find? Shirofuko with her lips right on Akaashi's ears, his special place! What is wrong with his teammates?!

 

“AKAASHI KEIJI IS MINE!” Bokuto yells out.

 

Everyone explodes with laughter and Akaashi sees why they tease him so much; Bokuto just makes it so easy for them to do it.

 

“No one is saying he isn't Bokuto, now take a seat. We're about to leave.” Shirofuku says walking back to the front of the bus.

 

Bokuto pouts and walks over to his seat, glaring at Akaashi. He blinks at his mate before looking out the window, turning his head away.

 

“Why is everyone suddenly find you so interesting?” Bokuto frowns.

 

“They're only doing so to get a rise out of you Koutarou. The minute you stop playing their game and reacting to them they'll stop it.”

 

“Why was Shirofuku so close to you?”

 

“Because she was warning me to keep an eye on you to prevent what happened last year,” Akaashi says looking back at him.

 

Bokuto blushes lightly and scratches the back of his head, “hahaha, she told you about that?”

 

“I'm hoping that my first experience of training camp won't end up the same exact way.” Akaashi warns him.

 

“Right Keiji!” Bokuto says giving him a salute.

 

“Good. Sit down, you're the only one standing right now.”

 

Bokuto sits down next to him and leans over, wrapping his arms around Akaashi. He licks his cheek over and over again to get rid of Sakurai's scent and after the tenth lick Akaashi jabbed him in the stomach. Bokuto groans and leans his head down on Akaashi's lap, finding comfort there.

 

“You're never allowed to lick me again.” Akaashi says disgusted, wiping his cheek off again.

 

Bokuto chuckles lightly, “yes Keiji.”

 

This is going to be the longest bus ride of his life if Bokuto's planning on staying in this position for the entire three hours. Especially if he keeps that cute looking sleeping face of his on.

 

* * *

 

 

“BOKUTO!”

 

Bokuto's ears flicker and he turns around, a grand smile appearing on his face.

 

“KUROO!”

 

Akaashi turns his head to the black dog hugging his mate, the two of them spinning around and laughing as they bond together. His eye twitches a little.

 

“Who is that?” Akaashi asks.

 

“Kuroo, vice-captain of Nekoma and Bokuto's best friend. The two of them are usually inseparable and cause the worse kinds of trouble when they're together.” Sarukui answers patting his back.

 

Another man comes into the hug tackling the other boys down, one with a brown puffy afro laughing it up.

 

“Ogana, vice-captain of Shinzen High.”

 

Another man walks over, slick back black hair covering half of his face smiling at the others.

 

“And that's Gora, vice-captain of Ubugawa High.”

 

“So basically all the future captains are the best of friends here?” Akaashi asks.

 

“Yeah, but you have nothing to worry about. Bokuto is head over heels about you, I'm actually surprised he hasn't dragged you over to meet everyone yet.” Sarukui says.

 

Akaashi hums as his tail swishes around behind him, “yeah, same here.”

 

“GUYS! GUYS! HOLD ON A SECOND! WAIT RIGHT HERE!” Bokuto's voice booms through all the clutter.

 

He turns around and scans his eyes around for Akaashi, sticking his tongue out when he sees him.

 

“Spoke too soon,” Akaashi and Sarukui say at the same time.

 

Sarukui pats his back and Akaashi waves him off as he starts walking over; he knows Bokuto was about to run over and carry him back to his friends. His ears are twitching like crazy and his tail is waving around, flapping all over making Kuroo laugh as it hits him.

 

“What's up Bokuto? Did you finally get yourself a mate?”

 

Bokuto's mouth drops as he turns around, “how did you know?! I didn't even tell you any hints or anything!”

 

Kuroo, Gora, and Ogana all freeze before their jaws drop. Gora is the first to move and tackle Bokuto on the ground, moving down his shirt.

 

“Oh my- he's being completely serious right now! Look! He's got a claim mark!” Gora yells out.

 

“What the hell?! Before all of us?!” Kuroo yells.

 

“Congrats. Is it that girlfriend you were bragging about last year?” Ogana asks.

 

Akaashi frowns slightly as he stops in front of the others.

 

“No, it's someone even better. Gora, get off of me! Keiji! Everyone, I want you to meet my mate Keiji Akaashi! Only I'm allowed to call him Keiji though, and none of you are allowed to touch him or stare for than ten seconds at him. Keiji, meet my friends.” Bokuto grins wrapping his arms around him.

 

Akaashi tries to lift his hand up from his hold and waves, “hello.”

 

“Duuuuuuuuude.” The three of them say all together.

 

“I know right? Isn't he amazing? I can't believe how lucky I am to be able to have him. I don't believe it myself sometimes.”

 

Akaashi blushes lightly at the compliment and turns his head away. Bokuto's heart goes pitter patter seeing his blush and shields him from the others, cuffing his face in his hands. He leans in close to him, his eyes glowing as they narrow at him.

 

“What did I warn you about being cute?” He growls lowly.

 

Before Akaashi can blink and react Bokuto's getting shoved out of the way and Kuroo is coming face to face with him.

 

“Dude, I never thought you'd ever get with a dude. Then again if he's here that means he's apart of your team, right? He actually seems kind of perfect actually. Nice to meet you kid, I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. I look forward in learning all about you and telling you all of Bokuto's dirty little secrets these next few days.” Kuroo grins at him.

 

“First year, huh? You really must be something to be able to put up with that guy. Masaki Gora, I hope we get along.” Gora says introducing himself.

 

“Daiki Ogana, nice to meet you. Please take care of Bokuto.” Ogana says nodding at him.

 

“I hope we get along well.” Akaashi says bowing down to his seniors.

 

“Guys! What the hell?! Stop surrounding my mate!” Bokuto yells getting back up.

 

“Koutarou, we should be getting back to help the others unpack. It was nice meeting the three of you.” Akaashi says.

 

“Okay, bye guys. I'll catch up with you later.” Bokuto says waving bye at them as he follows after his mate.

 

Kuroo whistled long and loudly to himself, “will you look at that. Never thought I would see the day where Bokuto would ever tuck his tail between his legs.”

 

“I know, right? That's proof that anyone can grow up. Kind of gives you hope, huh Ogana? I mean if Bokuto get get a mate then anyone can.” Gora starts laughing.

 

Ogana rolls his eyes and smacks him at the back of the head, “shut up.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long it's been since I released a new chapter, but sorry for the wait everyone! Hope you enjoy!

  
 

Bokuto loves training camp.

 

He loves it so much.

 

It's not because of the never ending practice buddies he has, or how he can play volleyball until he completely passes out, or because he gets to see all his best friends again. No, it's none of those things that would have been the reason why he loved it so much. The reason why he loves this training camp better than all the others is because of the angel in his arms right now, resting in them completely exhausted. It must have been his first training camp experience to be enough to make him faint out of exhaustion.

 

Bokuto should have noticed. He should have seen the way his mate was panting, how low his ears and tail was. Why did he even push himself so far to begin with? Akaashi was never one to push himself to practicing beyond his limit; he was the one who always made sure he didn't pass out in exhaustion. What happened to him is horrible...

 

Bokuto can't seem to hide his grin though as he hugs his mate closer to his chest. He walks into their room, completely empty since the rest of their team is still in the gyms practicing.

 

“Keiji? Keiji, are you alright?” Bokuto asks softly.

 

“Yeah, sorry about this Koutarou.” Akaashi mumbles back.

 

“Hey, it's no problem at all. Did you want for me to put you in your bed? Or do you want to change your clothes first? Or shower? I'm here for you Keiji, whatever you need I'm here to help.”

 

He feels sweaty right now, but he thinks it's only because of his clothes. He's too exhausted to get up and take a shower, he can't even feel his legs right now.

 

“I'm fine. You should go back and join the others. I think I'm going to go to bed early.” Akaashi says trying to stand up on his own.

 

“Are you being serious right now Keiji? I'm not leaving you when you're like this. You're my first priority. Remember what I told you when I first tried making you my mate? You're more important to me than volleyball.”

 

Akaashi's heart flutters as he stares up into his mate's eyes. Bokuto allows him to stand back up on his own and runs to the closet to set a bed out for him. He was tired after their fourth training match, especially with all the penalties in between. He was going to sit out with the other first years, but when Akaashi saw Bokuto smiling and laughing with the other seniors... he didn't like it. He wanted to stay out there by his side; he wanted to prove to everyone that he was good enough to stand by his side and be his mate. He was trying to impress them... he's such a fool. When has Akaashi ever done anything like that?

 

He sighs out lightly to himself and walks over to his bag, kneeling down to open it up and pull out his pajamas. Akaashi pulls his shirt over his head and hisses out as his muscles scream in protest.

 

“Keiji? What's the matter?” Bokuto says rushing by his side in an instant.

 

“Nothing, my muscles are just screaming right now.” Akaashi tells him.

 

“Let me help you then-”

 

“No, it's fine. I can dress myself Koutaro.”

 

Bokuto reaches out his hand and cuffs Akaashi's face, staring him right in the eyes. Akaashi gulps being under his gaze and allows his shirt to be taken from him.

 

“Arms up.” Bokuto orders.

 

Akaashi listens and slowly Bokuto slides his shirt on, his fingers gliding against his chest and stomach when he pulls it down. Bokuto reaches out for his pants next and Akaashi regains enough sense to stop him.

 

“I can do this.”

 

Bokuto leans over and presses their lips together, gently at first until Akaashi tries to pull away. Bokuto falls on top of him and hovers over, crushing their lips together now. He reaches his hand out and brushes against his waist band. Akaashi is so preoccupied with trying to remember how to breathe though he doesn't even feel it when Bokuto starts pulling them down, only when he parts to tug them off. What is happening right now? His face feels like it's heating up and his breathing is coming out all rough and rugged. Akaashi bites his bottom lip a little and bends his knees to himself.

 

“I feel hot.” Akaashi mumbles to himself.

 

Bokuto licks his lips, “are you saying you rather not be wearing anything?”

 

Akaashi stares at his dangerous eyes and gulps to himself. What does he want right now? His whole body is burning from his kiss. His body is begging for his mate's touch, but that isn't right. What is running through his mind? They're in training camp in a room that's going to be flooded with their teammates soon. He promised their manager he would control Bokuto, but is he actually the one who needs to be controlled?

 

“I think... I'm dizzy.” He whispers out.

 

Bokuto's eyes changes from desire to worry in a second flat. His ears fold down as he leans away, his eyes casting on the floor as he reaches out for one of his legs and grabs Akaashi's bottom sweats.

 

“This is all my fault. I should have been paying more attention to you.”

 

“Huh?” Akaashi asks him.

 

“I'm your mate, I'm supposed to be protecting you and making sure nothing happens, and I've already failed doing that. A month and I'm already failing to be good enough for you. What in the world is wrong with me?”

 

Akaashi grabs Bokuto's hands and holds them tight, “you're not failing me.”

 

“I tried to take advantage of you right now Keiji, knowing full well that you passed out no more than ten minutes ago in the gym. A good mate wouldn't have done that.”

 

“If I didn't want you to I would have stopped you.”

 

Bokuto blinks and Akaashi opens his mouth wide up, realizing what he just said. A fat grin spreads across Bokuto's face and Akaashi pushes him away, pulling the rest of his sweats on as he walks over to his bed.

 

“I'm fine now, please go back to practice.”

 

“Does Keiji actually find me attractive and desirable? Man this day keeps getting better and better- ow!” Bokuto whimpers when Akaashi walks back over and smacks the top of his head.

 

“You dumbass-ah!” Akaashi gasps when Bokuto pulls him down into his lap.

 

“I find you absolutely adorable,” he whispers in his ears, “do you have any idea how hard it was for me to keep my hands off of you today? Seeing you practice? Everyday simply seeing you whether in our uniform or gym clothes, anything turns me on. There's never a single moment where I don't want you Keiji.”

 

Akaashi shivers in his lap making Bokuto grin widely. He loves feeling his shivers, knowing it's because of him, knowing it's his words that are making him melt and turn to putty in his hands.

 

“A full week of us being together? Sleeping in the same room? Eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner? Showering together? I don't know how I'm going to be able to contain myself, audience or not. I might just have to take you in front of all of them to prove to everyone that you're mine.” Bokuto grins like a real predator making eye contact with Akaashi.

 

The omega side of him is nodding his head, wanting that, begging to scratch this itch that's burning all through him. His conscious side though is telling him-

 

“Don't.”

 

“You're contradicting yourself Keiji. Why are you nodding your head at me and saying no at the same time?” Bokuto asks reaching up to touch his chin.

 

He traces his lips lightly before bringing his head down, kissing them.

 

“They'll be plenty of moments to sneak away.”

 

Another kiss.

 

“No one will miss us or even notice.”

 

He tugs at his bottom lip, sinking his fangs into it.

 

“I want you.”

 

Akaashi moans out, “I want you too.”

 

Bokuto feels his heart exploding inside of his chest. Akaashi leans over and smashes their lips together, clawing at his shirt. Bokuto's hands go into a frenzy as they feel Akaashi up, cuffing his bottom to fix his position on his lap before they raise up under his shirt and rake his claws down his back. Bokuto falls back and Akaashi straddles him. Yes, yes, God yes. He gets about ready to rip his mate's shirt off when he suddenly pulls back from the kiss and licks his nose.

 

“But not like this.”

 

“What?” Bokuto asks, getting out of his wave of desire.

 

“I don't want you to rush this. I want our first time to be completely to ourselves. I want to make sure you fulfill each and every one of my desires and make all this waiting well worth the wait. You won't be able to satisfy me like this right now. Do you want to leave me unsatisfied Koutatou?”

 

“No,” Bokuto growls out.

 

“So are you going to behave for me?”

 

Bokuto's ears press down as he whimpers. The situation as completely turned.

 

“Koutatou. Are you going to behave for me?”

 

“We can still kiss, right?”

 

Akaashi thinks for a second, “yes.”

 

“Can I still sniff you as well?”

 

“Not in front of others.”

 

“Hugs?”

 

Akaashi snorts and smiles, “of course Koutarou.”

 

Bokuto groans out and drops his hands beside him, “fine then. Working me up like that was cruel Keiji.”

 

“I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself though. I was... in the moment I guess.”

 

“Must be my dominant alpha charms.” Bokuto winks at him.

 

“Sure. I'm going to get off of you now,” Akaashi says doing just that.

 

Bokuto leans back up and sits crossed legged, watching his mate stagger across the room to his bed. He crawls over to his side and stares down at him as he tucks him in, sighing out loud.

 

“I'm sorry.” Bokuto whispers.

 

“This was completely my fault Koutarou.”

 

“No it wasn't, I should have been more observant.”

 

“You did seem to be having a lot of fun out there.”

 

Bokuto smiles lightly, “yeah. I have more fun with you though Keiji.”

 

Akaashi turns his head away and bury his face into his pillow, taking a deep inhale of cleanliness. Bokuto lays his head down right on his chest and snuggles there, blinking softly as he stares at his mate.

 

“I pushed myself.”

 

Bokuto hums lightly at him.

 

“I wanted to impress your friends, so I pushed myself far beyond my limits. It was my fault.”

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

Akaashi stays quiet.

 

“Keiji?” Bokuto asks scooting closer to his face, “why would you want to impress my friends?”

 

“Because they're your friends.”

 

Bokuto blinks, the gears slowly moving around in his head. He smiles lightly and chuckles, fixing his position completely. Akaashi is shocked when he feels a warm and slightly sweaty body slide in next to him, strong arms wrapping around his figure and pulling him close in.

 

“Even if they all hated you I would still love you.” Bokuto mumbles on top of his head.

 

Akaashi doesn't acknowledge his insecurities and keeps his mouth shut.

 

“You're too warm.”

 

“Well deal with it, I'm not letting go of you. Not now, not ever.”

 

“What about practice?”

 

“Shhh, go to sleep. You're exhausted, remember? Everything will feel better in the morning.”

 

Akaashi growls lightly from the back of his throat, but he slowly starts to close his eyes. He doesn't know why, but Bokuto's scent is so soothing right now, and his arms are so welcoming, he finds himself slipping into dream land minutes later. Bokuto stays there until he's absolutely sure his mate is asleep before he slips away. He gathers Akaashi's bag and puts it back in its place, grabbing his dirty clothes to put in the washer, before he finally returns on the court.

 

“That took a while, everything alright?” Sarukai asks heading over.

 

“Yeah, he's asleep. Be careful everyone when you walk in there.” Bokuto warns them.

 

“No problem, so we're about to do our last game for the night. You in or you're good for the day?”

 

Bokuto looks back at the door, back to wear Akaashi is resting at. He isn't going to be going anywhere, and one game couldn't possibly hurt.

 

“Yeah, I'm in.”

 

* * *

 

 

He's burning right now. Why is he so warm? Is it a cold? No, he can't be getting sick. He's at training camp, how will he be able to practice if he's sick? Akaashi moves around trying to lean up, but he finds his body so restricted he can't even move a muscle.

 

What the?

 

His forces his eyes open and looks around, everything a blur. Something warm hits him on the side of his neck and he flinches, turning to see what it was. Slowly his vision clears into the perfect picture of Bokuto laying beside him. Completely asleep and what's this? His hair... is it actually flat down right now?

 

Akaashi wiggles his hand out and reaches up for it, smoothing it down before he moves it out of his face. It's so soft, not slick or greased up at all. What is this? He looks so handsome right now, why in the world does he jell his hair up everyday?

 

This is his right here.

 

Akaashi doesn't even mean to think that, but it comes into his mind anyway. Bokuto is his and all his. Akaashi moves his hands to tug down his shirt, but no mark reveals itself. Of course, because it's on the other side. He can't help himself, he blames the defiant omega inside of him. No one's awake yet, the room is still filled with snores. Akaashi leans over and clings to Bokuto's shirt, sinking his fangs into his neck gently. It's not going to be a lasting mark, but it should be good enough for him, along with everyone else here, to notice for the rest of the week.

 

When he pulls away not once did he expect for Bokuto to be staring right at him wide awake. Akaashi freezes and flusters at getting caught, but Bokuto doesn't tease him like he thought he would.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Akaashi blinks softly, “better. Well rested.”

 

“That's good, I was worried. You didn't stir around in your sleep a lot so I thought something was wrong.”

 

Akashi chuckles, “not everyone falls out of their bed every morning Koutarou. That's not a normal thing.”

 

Bokuto grins and leans over, pressing their lips together softly, “good morning Keiji.”

 

“Good morning. What are you doing in my bed holding me like this?”

 

“What? You don't like my arms?” Bokuto asks, pouting a bit.

 

Akaashi doesn't deem that with an answer and waits.

 

“I was worried. Don't worry, I waited until everyone else was asleep before sneaking over.”

 

“You should sneak back into your own bed then.”

 

Bokuto's grip tightens as he pulls him close, his tail wrapping completely around his body, “don't wanna,” he whines.

 

“Koutarou.” He warns him.

 

Bokuto stares right into his eyes, “Keiji.”

 

Alpha eyes. Akaashi loves Bokuto's eyes, he loves their golden colors and admires them when he isn't realizing it, but he absolutely hates it when they show complete dominance in them. This is his alpha, as his omega he's suppose to obey him; that's their basic and most natural instinct. As much as Akaashi tries to deny and ignore it he can't. Bokuto hasn't been abusing his powers at all, but Akaashi knows that if Bokuto truly demanded it that he'd be helpless to obey.

 

“Will you toss me some balls later after breakfast before the training starts?” Bokuto asks him, completely throwing him for a loop.

 

Akaashi blinks and smiles warmly, “if you go back to your bed I will.”

 

Bokuto growls and scoots over, rolling around the floor before he lands back in his own covers. He doesn't bother getting under them, because as soon as the first person wakes up he's going to start being loud and waking everyone else up in the room as well. Akaashi reaches out his hand from under the covers over to him, and Bokuto's ears go right up as he reaches his hand out back to hold his.

 

“I like your hair down.” Akaashi mumbles.

 

“Really? Should I start wearing like this more often?” Bokuto asks him.

 

“No. I don't want anyone else to start liking it.” Akaashi tells him honestly.

 

He doesn't admit how much he loves seeing Bokuto's face turn red from his confession.

 

“Keiji... I still want you.”

 

“Not yet,” is all Akaashi has to say to that.

 

Bokuto yawns, opening his mouth up wide. “You don't play fair. Just be ready when that moment finally happens. You're not going to be able to move when I'm done with you.”

 

He sees Bokuto's eyes slowly drift close and the room go quiet once again. Akaashi shifts around in his bed and sighs out lightly, squeezing his hand.

 

“Looking forward to it.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! A lot of people loved my last chapter, and I just want to thank you! I hope I do the smut justice when it comes up in the future chapters since I'm riling everyone up so much! You want to hear something funny? I've been trying to avoid cursing a lot in this story, because usually I write PG stories so I try to think of the young people reading the story, but when I realized that I was going to straight out right some smex I was like... why am I afraid to curse when they're going to be reading all the steamy details? I felt like a fool.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it!

Bokuto used to think that Kuroo smelled good. He doesn't know what in his mind told him this, but a year ago he remembers telling Kuroo just that and him calling him a weirdo and pushing him away like it was a joke. Now though Bokuto doesn't like the scent so much. He pushes Kuroo away from him and laughs, trying to play it off as a joke and not as I hate your stench please stay the hell away from me.

 

No, the only person Bokuto wants to smell right now is Akaashi, but he's busy practicing with the other settlers leaving him all along with his best friend.

 

“So have you guys done it yet?”

 

Bokuto chokes on his water.

 

“He smells strongly of you, but not mate strongly. The only reason I ask is because I see you spotting a new love bite on the other side of your neck.”

 

“No!” Bokuto yells out at him.

 

Kuroo shrugs, “I was only asking. How is he?”

 

“I'm telling you I haven't done it with him.”

 

“That's not what I'm asking, I mean how is being with him? How is it? Are you happy? What's going on? We haven't had a moment to stop and talk about this. He seems nice from what I've picked up on, but in terms of relationships he seems to be the more dominant one out of you two.”

 

Bokuto frowns as he takes another sip of his water.

 

“He isn't mistreating you, is he?”

 

“He's too good for me.” Bokuto replies honestly.

 

“What the hell are you talking about Bokuto? Anyone would be lucky to have you with them.”

 

“When we first met I claimed him as my own without even asking his permission.”

 

Kuroo curses, “well shit that's bad.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Bokuto says and then starts the long tale on how he got Akaashi to be his one and only mate. All the while his best friend listens, never interrupting with some snooty or silly comment, only speaking up when he had an important question, really listening to the whole story from beginning to end.

 

“I really don't know why he's with me Kuroo.”

 

“Bokuto, listen to me. I'm speaking from the heart right now bro to bro. You're difficult to deal with. You're hard to be around and your mood swingers are fucking killers. Anyone would have their hands full taking care of you, and being your mate? Forget about it. I half thought your ex-girlfriend was crazy for sticking around with you and I thought we were going to meet again this year with you telling me all about how she finally dumped your bipolar ass.”

 

“Gee, thanks a lot Kuroo.” Bokuto grumbles.

 

“Wait a second, I'm not done yet. These are my honest feelings, but have you noticed how I'm still here with you right now?” Kuroo asks.

 

Bokuto blinks and looks over at him.

 

“It's because I love you. It's because I don't give one shit about how crazy you are. It's because I value you as a friend and brother and I'm willing to deal with and accept whatever things you are going through because I love being with you. From day one Akaashi was warned. He knew how crazy you were, he experienced first hand how insane you were, and yet he still showed up the next day to volleyball practice.”

 

Bokuto leans up.

 

“He still was apart of the team. He still talked to you and became your friend. Despite discovering your mood swings and knowing that you wanted to fuck him, he still decided to hang out with you. Despite you trying to take advantage of him when you first met, he still decided to become your mate. Bokuto, Akaashi isn't going anywhere. You don't have to worry about that. If he was leaving he would have been left by now. He's still here though, so that means something.”

 

“He hasn't told me he loves me.”

 

It blurted out. He didn't mean to say it, Kuroo's speech did make him feel a lot better than before, but that's something that's been bothering him lately.

 

“You know he loves you.”

 

“I do know that, but I wish he would tell me.”

 

Kuroo sighs out lightly, “how badly to you want to hear it?”

 

Bokuto's eyes narrow, “why do you ask?”

 

Kuroo places his hand on his shoulder, “Bokuto, you and I are brothers from another mother. We're idiots together. I just want you to know though that all this shit I'm doing for you, I'm going to expecting something in return in the future.”

 

Bokuto wasn't understanding at all right now. What was Kuroo talking about?

 

* * *

 

 

“Yo, Akaashi. Have you seen Bokuto around?” Komi asks him.

 

Akaashi blinks and looks around the area, “you know what, I haven't actually. No wonder it's been so peaceful lately.”

 

“I know right? Hahahahaha. Well lunch is about to start and I know he's going to be pissed if all the good things run out. Help me find him, will you?”

 

“Sure.” Akaashi nods his head and heads off.

 

He should have told Komi to go ahead to lunch because he already has Bokuto's scent remembered in his nose. He easily follows it and tracks him down, wondering when he started getting so familiar with it. It only took Akaashi one day for him to be able to track him down all the way to his house. It's taken Akaashi more than half of year to be able to track him back, but at least he has the ability to.

 

Akaashi follows his scent to the outside buildings, far away from the others behind the corners. What is he doing all the way out here? Is... is this a trap? No, Bokuto's not smart enough to lead him all the way back here and jump him. Especially not since... there's another scent mixed in with his. It's familiar, who's is it again? Akaashi starts being careful with his steps and sneaks around, acting very cautious for some reason. What is he expecting to see?

 

“Alright Kuroo, we're completely alone now. What's up? What did you have to tell me that we couldn't be around others for?”

 

Akaashi freezes and presses back into the building. Bokuto? And Kuroo? What are they doing together?

 

“Do you have any idea how happy I was to see you again after so long? When you walked off that bus I was so happy... I couldn't believe it, I didn't believe it.”

 

“Aw, thanks buddy. I really missed you too.”

 

No you idiot, Akaashi thinks. He doesn't mean it that way.

 

“No you idiot, I don't mean it like a buddy buddy way. When you told me you found your mate and revealed that little pipsqueak... I couldn't believe what I was feeling. I was actually jealous.”

 

Akaashi feels his breath leave from him, himself feeling foreign in his own body.

 

“Bokuto, I'm fucking in love with you.”

 

What's going on right now?

 

“Uhhhh, what the hell are you talking about right now Kuroo?”

 

“I'm confessing my fucking feeling for you! I love you, alright?! I'm head over heels with you! I want to be your fucking mate!”

 

Akaashi feels sick.

 

“Hahaha, nice joke.”

 

“This isn't a joke Bokuto.”

 

“I can't take this seriously Kuroo, I have Keiji.”

 

Akaashi nods, that's right. He does have him, so kick Kuroo's ass and hurry up and return to him.

 

“I don't care. Leave him, stay with him, I don't give two shits. As long as I'm able to be with you as well I don't mind you having a side bitch.”

 

Akaashi has to suppress every instinct inside of him from growling out. He may not have known Bokuto first, but he was his mate! He was the one who took action first! If anything Kuroo would be the side bitch, not him!

 

“Kuroo, I can't do that to Keiji. I love him.”

 

“But he doesn't love you! You told me yourself, he has yet to say one word of love towards you!” Kuroo yells out.

 

Akaashi frowns and clutches at his heart.

 

“Doesn't matter, I know he does.”

 

“What about him pushing you away, huh? I bet he hasn't let you touch him once!”

 

“I don't care about that! I fell in love with his heart, not his body! I wouldn't care if he never let me touch him! As long as he's mine I'll be satisfied with just that!”

 

He feels like crying. It's like a happiness bomb just exploded inside of his chest making him feel all sorts of things he's been denying himself. He loves Bokuto, he truly does. He's already given him so much of him though. Akaashi simply wanted one thing that was his, he didn't want to betray himself completely. Bokuto was always giving though; he gave Akaashi everything he had and never once pulled anything back. He's been 100% himself from the beginning of this relationship while Akaashi...

 

“So that's your answer?”

 

“Yes. I'm sorry Kuroo, I love you like a brother, but Keiji's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

 

Akaashi slowly sneaks away from the shadows and starts heading back towards the others. He can't keep being like this. He's always been private person who kept to himself, he's never let anyone completely inside, his parents included. He can't stay this way though. Who can he be himself around if not his own mate? Bokuto gave him everything, showed him everything. Akaashi's baggage is nothing compared to Bokuto's. He won't reject him, it'll be alright. Just because he's submitting to his alpha doesn't mean he's losing. When it comes to relationships there is no winning or losing between partners. Through everything they're always on the same team, no matter what. How come he had forgotten that?

 

“Akaashi, couldn't find him?” Komi asks him.

 

“No, gave up half way. He'll turn up at some point though; he's got to be hungry.” Akaashi mumbles.

 

Komi laughs at him, “true.”

 

Bokuto does show up five minutes later and doesn't even try to hide coming in from Kuroo. He acts like he normally does, howling and drooling when he sees all the food and is eager to come sit by his side once he stacks his plate full. Bokuto leans over and pressed his nose into his hair, taking a deep scent.

 

“Thanks for coming to get me,” he teases, his breath tickling his eyes.

 

Akaashi flinches before relaxing, “you're welcome.”

 

“Hey guys, what I been missing?” Kuroo says having the balls to take the seat across from them.

 

He was going to wait until they had their privacy, but if Akaashi doesn't stand his ground now there is always going to be people trying to take his mate away and walk all over him. It's now or never, especially in front of that smug bastard. Akaashi turns his head around and grabs Bokuto's shirt, tugging him down so their lips crashes together. Everyone at the table stops eating as they witness the scene, some not believing it at all.

 

“I love you.” Akaashi confesses.

 

Bokuto's eyes go wide, his eyebrows raising all the way up to his forward, starstruck. Somehow through his daze he's able to reply back to him.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Akaashi nods his head and sends a glare over to Kuroo before he goes back to eating his own food like nothing at all ever happened. After it sinks in Bokuto grins brightly and launches himself on Akaashi, rubbing their cheeks together as everyone at the table starts to tease them. Akaashi ignores everyone and doesn't let it get to him. If he would have paid attention for one second though he would have seen Kuroo wink at Bokuto and Bokuto wink back at him.

 

Mission accomplished.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not remember what knee pads were called. I kept writing kneecaps and I'm like no, it's not kneecaps, but pads. I sort of kind of yeah I did 'borrow' this scene from a one-shot I read about Kuroo calling apart of Bokuto the 'forbidden area.' I'm sure most of you have read that before, I don't remember what the story is though to give it credit. It was so cute though and it stuck with me so I wanted to use it. Thanks for reading!

  
 

Bokuto gently grabs his chin and moves his head around, brushing their lips teasingly together. Akaashi's eyes never leaves his face as he watches him. He would suddenly grin, and then it would turn into a soft smile, and then his eyes would get all hazy as he would lean in and brush this lips together over and over. He never actually kissed him yet, no, he was having more fun watching his mate squirm around in his lap.

 

“Say it again.”

 

“I love you,” Akaashi mumbles quietly.

 

Bokuto grins brightly and leans over, giving him a lingering kiss this time. Akaashi feels his insides flare up and go on fire. He opens his mouth ready to be devoured by his alpha, but his mate pulls back and gently runs his nose across his cheek.

 

“Again.”

 

“I love you.”

 

He feels the grin that spreads across his face on his neck as Bokuto lays soft butterfly kisses on it. A shiver runs down his spine when Bokuto darts his tongue out and starts licking his neck, tasting nothing but the sweat he's been through today and his scent. Akaashi isn't a fan of licking each other, but he has to admit Bokuto always gets the cutest clueless expressions when he suddenly leans over and licks his nose.

 

“We should be heading back soon.”

 

“Not yet, I don't want to yet.” Bokuto mumbles against his skin.

 

He takes a deep inhale of his scent and breathes it all out on his neck creating goosebumps. His fangs teasingly scrap against his skin. Akaashi has no idea if he's going to create another mark or not. He wouldn't be mad, Akaashi has marked him twice already so it would only be fair.

 

“Why are you so perfect for me?” Bokuto asks the question out loud.

 

It stumps Akaashi, because he has no idea the answer. He didn't even know he was perfect for Bokuto. In the beginning their relationship was so rocky and rough he didn't even think they would end up like this. People who were perfect for each other obviously quickly get together, but for the two of them it took almost half a school year and a month more after that for him to say yes and confess his love.

 

“I'm not.”

 

Bokuto stills in his arms and pulls away, “what are you talking about? You're absolutely perfect Keiji. It was like all the Gods came together and created you just for me. They made you in every little way that I wanted, especially your fluffy ears.” He grins flipping one of them up and down.

 

Akaashi frowns and moves his head away, “stop that.”

 

“No.” Bokuto grins grabbing his other ear to do the same thing.

 

Well two can play at that. Akaashi reaches out his hands and grabs Bokuto's sharp ears, rolling his fingers around at the base. Bokuto became putty in his hands as he leans up against Akaashi and growls out soothingly, his tail wagging behind him as he buries his face into Akaashi's neck.

 

His ears are his weakness. It was a good thing to know about in the future. Akaashi smiles lightly as he continues to pet and pamper him, wishing he had a recorder when he heard his mate start purring. His tried to ignore the soft kisses that tickled him a little bit whenever Bokuto would lay them on him.

 

“Say it again,” he mumbles lazily.

 

“I'll only say it if we leave right after.”

 

Bokuto whimpers, “I want to spend more time with you. Too many people have been hanging around you.”

 

“That's all your fault Koutarou. They want to know what type of person I am and befriend me because I'm your mate.”

 

“You should tell them all to fuck off then. No one needs to know you but me, no one needs to be your friend but me.” Bokuto growls out.

 

He doesn't like the emotion jealousy and possessiveness. He didn't like how Bokuto could stir up those feelings he's never cared about inside of him. Sure it's fun to tease Bokuto by playing around with him, but when he gets serious Akaashi doesn't see why some omegas go weak in the knees. His dominant side scares something inside of Akaashi, but he knows that Bokuto would never do anything to hurt him.

 

“Come on, we're heading back now.”

 

“I don't wanna!” Bokuto whines pulling him even closer.

 

“I'm being serious Koutarou, let go of me now.”

 

Akaashi yelps when he's forced onto the floor and gulps when he sees Bokuto looming over him, baring his fangs out as he stares down at him like prey. He sighs lightly and reaches his hand out, flicking Bokuto's forehead making that expression go away before he cuffs and strokes his cheeks.

 

“When we return back home we'll do something special, just the two of us.”  
  


Bokuto's ears jump right up, “you mean a date?!”

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever you want.”

 

“Do you promise Keiji?”

 

“I promise.”

 

Bokuto lets out a whoop and jumps off, running around the area cheering with his hands in the air. Akaashi gets up from the ground and dusts himself off, running his hands through his hair to get all the grass out of it.

 

“Keiji, you really are the best. I love you.” Bokuto grins looking back at him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Come on now.” Akaashi says holding out his hand.

 

Bokuto leaps into action and runs over, holding it tightly. Akaashi ignores how much he fidgets, and how his tail brushes against his back over and over again as they walk back into the gym. The minute they're spotted they split apart, Bokuto, sadly and horribly, walking over to the Nekoma vice-captain to practice training.

 

Akaashi fucking hates that guy.

 

“Akaashi, come over here. I don't think you two have met since Kenma here hasn't been lucky enough to play on the floor as much.”

 

Akaashi turns his head to another Nekoma member, one he does not remember the name of. Standing next to him is a quiet looking boy though with dark brown hair. He looks up at Akaashi and blinks.

 

“Meet Kenma, he's our first year setter. Kenma, this is Akaashi. He's Fukurōdani's first year setter. You two have a lot in common so why don't you go practice together with us?”

 

“The only thing we have in common is being setters. That's hardly a lot.” Kenma says in a carefree attitude.

 

That's not the only thing they share, Akaashi thinks. Their attitudes are pretty similar as well.

 

“Aw, now Kenma, don't be like that. I'm going to go gather up the other guys. I'll be back.”

 

Kenma sighs and lowers his head, his ears falling flat down as he stares up at Akaashi.

 

“Are your seniors this forceful?”

 

The only senior that pops into mind is Bokuto.

 

“No.”

 

“Tch, lucky. You're Bokuto's mate. Kuroo mentions you a lot, and Bokuto never seems to stop talking about you. I thought he was annoying before, but now it's like on a whole new level. I feel so bad for you to have to deal with that everyday.”

 

This brat, Akaashi thinks as his eyes twitch. It's the truth, but somehow the way this guy just said it rubbed him the wrong way, especially after mentioning that rat bastard.

 

“You must be something impressive though. To be able to handle a star like him... good luck to you.”

 

Akaashi blinks lightly, “th-... thank you.”

 

He's not a bastard, but a brat who says whatever is on his mind. Akaashi could be friends with him, if it wasn't for that red uniform he was wearing he probably would have been friends with him already. That other rat bastard is ruining this for him though.

 

“Your vice-captain doesn't have a mate, does he?”

 

“Who? Kuroo? No. He doesn't.”

 

“Is there anyone he's interested in?” Akaashi asks.

 

Kenma stares at Akaashi, “not that I know of, why?”

 

Before Akaashi could answer, Kenma sighs out.

 

“Oh, his relationship with Bokuto. I wouldn't worry so much about that; the two of them are idiots-ah, no offense to you. Idiots don't attract each other. If something would have happened between the two of them I definitely would be hearing about it nonstop every single day.”

 

“Really?” Akaashi asks.

 

“Yeah, I'm childhood friends with Kuroo. We actually live right next to each other. Trust me, the only nice thing he's said about Bokuto has been about volleyball... and his legs a couple of times.”

 

“His legs?” Akaashi repeats tilting his head.

 

“Yeah, something about leggins or knee pads.”

 

The two of them turn their heads over to Bokuto, looking at his shorts seeing black fabric cover his knees all the way up. Leggins or knee pads? Now that it has been brought to his attention Akaashi doesn't really know himself.

 

“He calls it the forbidden area.” Kenma narrates.

 

“What?!” Akaashi yells out.

 

“Keep watching, you'll see when he makes his spike.”

 

Akaashi turns his head back to Bokuto and narrows his eyes. Bokuto starts running to the court and jumps up. All this time whenever he would watch Bokuto spike, his attention would always been on his chest. How his shirt would lift up and show that small treasure trail of hair right above his waist band. Now though, that his attention was on his legs, Akaashi saw it. How one of his pants legs hitched up and that small piece of skin he saw above his kneecaps.

 

“I swear alphas are stupid sometimes.” Kenma sighs shaking his head.

 

Akaashi's face completely flusters and Bokuto spikes the ball, landing back on his feet. That was much more... hot than he thought it would be. He covers his mouth with his hand and looks away, wondering why his body is reacting like this so much.

 

“Alright guys, we've got our teams- oye, Akaashi? What's wrong with you? Why is your face all red?”

 

Kenma turns to his new friend and speaks up, “I teased him.”

 

“Kenma! That's not how you make new friends!”

 

Akaashi gave him a pair of thank you eyes and Kenma shrugs at him, “what are friends for?”

 

By the end of the practice not only did Akaashi become a better setter, but he also made a better set of friends. Kenma was by far his favorite.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We needed a little bit of action. Honestly I don't think I wrote it well enough though, I didn't want it to be OH MY GOD HE GOT HIS EAR BITTEN OFF AND BLOOD IS FLYING EVERYWHERE SOAKING THE WALLS AND AHHHHH! But just something light like he punches him, he punches back, blood is seen. You know? If this were a more deep fic I would write that, but I want this to be something light and breezy and this is just for fun. With my quick updates I can't make it the greatest story in the world, which isn't what I'm looking for. When you guys read this story I want you to be satisfied. I want you to think, man this story was worth reading, this story fulfilled my Bokuaka for the day, and man this story made me laugh and feel all giddy and squeal everywhere. That's what I'm looking for, nothing else.
> 
> I hope I'm able to give that to you.

  
One of these days Akaashi is going to feel Bokuto up. He's admitted it to himself now; he's not a pervert, but he is physically attractive to his mate and has recently started staring and admiring his body more. He's lucky that his mate is in a sport because his body is in shape and perfect it seems. Muscles everywhere, his arms, his chest, especially at his legs, and Akaashi was only caught once staring at his butt although he admires it all throughout the day.

 

He was turning into a pervert, but it's fine to pervert over your mate. One of these days he's going to force Bokuto down and run his hands all over him, memorizing each turn and dip, feel those ripped muscles underneath his fingertips and see if there's any sensitive spots that makes him whimper or growl. He can't do it now, Bokuto would definitely get the wrong idea, and he can't do it sooner either because Bokuto would still get the wrong idea. He'd have to do it probably when he decides to actually mate with him. His heat has already passed, Akaashi had to miss three days of school and Bokuto was not allowed anywhere near him because even those his pills were supposed to suppress the smell, some alphas were still able to react from it.

 

By the fourth day Bokuto was in tears when they finally met again and refused to let him go not once through the whole school day. It was hard explaining to his teachers what was happening back then, but strangely enough whenever he mentioned mate some of them simply nodded their heads and didn't need an explanation.

 

Admiring is nice, but to actually touch... Akaashi stares down at his hands before he stares across the locker room, seeing Bokuto laugh it up with the other seniors pulling his pants down. He sees the forbidden area between his knee pads and boxer shorts, wanting to squeeze and pitch that flab of skin.

 

Ugh, he's really turning into a pervert. His mother and father would be so disappointed in him. Akaashi quickly changes his clothes and leaves the room, planning to arrive at his classroom early and put his head down until it started. His thoughts were being consumed way too much about Bokuto; he didn't like this one bit. Sure he was his mate, but Akaashi was allowed to have his own life separate from him.

 

He knew he had fallen way too hard though when he dreamed about him during that small ten minutes of break before the bell starting class woke him up.

 

“I hate you Koutarou.” Akaashi growls to himself as he looked up to the front of the class.

 

He knows he's lying to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Bad things happen to good people. Akaashi... what does good really mean? He doesn't know if he could consider himself a good person. What is a good person actually? He might actually not be one depending on how you think about it. A good person wouldn't beat up their mate sometimes when he gets annoying, but a bad person wouldn't let his mate cling to him whenever he feels like it. He's a little bit of both it seems, bad and good. Is that why equally good and bad things happen to Akaashi? Because he's equally both? Or maybe it's more of a bad thing turning into a good one.

 

Meeting Bokuto he thought was a bad thing, but it ended up later being the greatest thing in his life. Akaashi doesn't see at all how this situation right now could end up being good. He recognizes this dumbass stuck up alpha; he's the same one who fucked with him and got Bokuto in trouble last time. He isn't going to play the damsel in distress again; Akaashi turns right back around on his heels and starts walking the other way as soon as their eyes made contact. He hears their snickering behind him and starts to walk a little bit faster, turning down the halls and climbing down the stairs. He's thinks he's made it safely away before a hand sticks itself out of nowhere and grabs his collar.

 

“Now where do you think you're going little pup? Our friend wants to have a nice word with you.”

 

Akaashi growls out, “unhand me!”

 

“Oh no, we've been looking for you for a while now. We aren't going to let you go so easily.”

 

He fucking hates that he isn't an alpha. Seriously, what's wrong with the world? Why did their creators think that it would be wise to separate the strong from the weak? Why is his kind always the one who gets fucked while the worst things alphas have to deal with is too much fucking testosterone in their heads making them think they're the shit when they really aren't! It's always the male alphas that are fucking shits; Akaashi has yet to meet an asshole female alpha. It must have something to do with their motherly natures. All woman in the world should be alphas while all the men should be omegas. The world would be such a peaceful place if that were true.

 

“Let go of me!” Akaashi growls out trying his best to fight him off.

 

He's just a simple little omega though, and soon another friend of his helps along with that first rat bastard. They succeed in dragging him off, finally tossing him on the ground when they get behind a building.

 

“There's no one here to save you this time little pup, and by the looks of things you sure owe me a lot for what your mate did to me.” He said, grinning as he points to the scratch mark on his eye.

 

“He should have killed you.” Akaashi spits out.

 

“Ha, he simply caught me off guard last time. In a real fight I won't be so easily bested.” He makes up an excuse.

 

“He's going to do a lot worst to you when he gets here.”

 

“That's a lot of blind faith you have in your mate there. I don't possibly see how that's going to happen since class has already started and you're all alone here with us.”

 

He's not afraid, he's not afraid, he's not afraid. He's not going to go down without a fight. He doesn't need an alpha protecting him. If Bokuto hadn't have came last time Akaashi still would have been fine on his own. He isn't as weak as everyone thinks an omega is and once one of them makes the first move Akaashi is going to-

 

“Ah! Dammit! Fuck off!” Akaashi tries to struggle back.

 

One of the guys grabs his hand and he chomps down on it with his fangs, drawing blood making him let go. Akaashi tries running after that, but he's tackled on the ground and forced down.

 

“Now you're really going to pay for that.” He growls back.

 

“Get off me!”

 

He can do this. He's supposed to be able to do this. He's supposed to be able to take care of himself. He's done a fine job without Bokuto in his life for the first years of it, he knows he's capable of doing so. He doesn't need to run to Bokuto for every little problem like some omegas do; he doesn't want to be completely useless and reliant on him just in case down the line he really does change his mind and leaves him. If he falls too deeply and gets too used to it, how is he going be able to function properly if he leaves? If he gets too attached how is he going to survive a single day without him there by his side?

 

The situation he's in though is a serious problem though. Akaashi isn't going to get away, he can't. If he doesn't hurry something bad's going to happen to him. He doesn't want to become too dependent, but that doesn't mean he can't rely on him every once in a while. He knows who his mate is, and allowing anyone else to touch him is a disgrace. More so than being completely reliant.

 

“KOUTAROU!” Akaashi yells out at the top of his lungs, “KOUTAROU HELP ME!”

 

“Shit, quickly shut him up before someone comes!”

 

“KOUTARO-mmph!” Akaashi is muffled as a hand clamps over his mouth.

 

“Shut the fuck up will you!”

 

He screams out against the hand and struggles with all his might, chomping down hard as he breaks free.

 

“KOUTAROU! SAVE ME!”

 

“KEIJI!”

 

Akaashi's eyes widen and he looks up in the sky; he sees something silver and gold flying through the air and quickly dropping towards them.

 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!” Bokuto growls out.

 

Did he just jump out of the window? All of his attackers look up at the voice and Bokuto lands on top of one of them, bringing him down to the ground. As if it doesn't phase him at all, Bokuto quickly gets back to his feet and drags the one on top of Akaashi off.

 

“I thought I fucking told you to never get near him again!” Bokuto yells out.

 

Akaashi is struck with fear. He slowly leans up and digs his claws into the dirt, watching as Bokuto growls out holding his attacker in a choke hold against the building. His eyes widen when he sees another one coming and reaches his hand out.

 

“Koutarou! Behind you!”

 

He's not quick enough and Bokuto gets tackled to the ground. The two alphas growl and fight, glaring and biting at each other. Akaashi can't help but whimper and wrap his tail around himself as he sees the first blood drawn, afraid of what's going to happen to him next. That's his mate fighting there right now, but he's completely surrounded by four alphas and it's very intimidating. He wants to go help, he wants to go out there and help fight them off, but something is the matter with his body. It won't listen. Bokuto hears his cries and looks over right at him.

 

“Run Keiji!” He yells out to him.

 

What is he doing?! He should be helping him, not whimpering away! Akaashi forces himself to stand up to his feet, but the fear is inside of him. The fear feels so heavy right now he struggles to get up, and when he finally does, he's wobbling around having to find support on the building. That shouldn't matter though.

 

“I can hel-”

 

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE KEIJI! NOW!” Bokuto orders.

 

A shiver runs up and down Akaashi's spine and all his hair stands on ends as he turns and runs for it. He can still hear their howls and growls as he runs into the building, looking around for anyone.

 

“Help! Help! HELP ME PLEASE!” He yells out loud running away.

 

Help him before it's too late. Help him before his mate dies.

 

“HELP ME!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! The ending is a little confusing, I know, but bear with me. I didn't want to give the parents any names because I always forget what I named them and then it gets even more confusing and yeah. I also wasn't able to add a line in the chapter separating two parts for some reason? So I used *** instead. You'll get it.

His legs couldn't take him fast enough. All through training camp he was training for endurance the most when he should have been training for speed. When he finally arrived there Akaashi reached for the door and tried to open it, but it was jammed.

“Come on!” He yells struggling to slide the door open.

It was locked. From the inside of the room Akaashi's ears twitched as he heard commotion going on.

“Bokuto sit down! I'll handle it!”

“Get the fuck off me! That's my mate on the other side! Keiji!”

“I said I'll handle this! You're in no condition to be moving around!”

“I don't care!”

“Koutarou!” Akaashi yells out.

The door struggles a bit before it's slammed open. He sees all of Bokuto, the tattered clothes, the busted lip, the blood mixed in with his hair, the purple bruises revealing themselves on his skin, but the thing that stands out the most is his fear and abandonment. This is all his fault. His mate got hurt because of him, because he wasn't careful, because he didn't stay behind to help him.

“Keiji?! Keiji!” Bokuto yells alarmed, reaching his arms out to catch his falling figure.

Warm tears fall out of the corner of his eyes and sobs break out of his throat. He has no idea if it's because of relief that his mate is safe or hurt to see him in such rough shape. Bokuto freaks out when his mate doesn't say anything and carries him in his arms as he runs back into the other room.

“Bokuto!” Nurse Mashima yells.

“He's hurt! Keiji's hurt! You need to help him!” Bokuto yells holding him out to her.

“Your condition-”

“Fuck my condition! My mate is crying! Help him!” Bokuto roars out.

“I'm fine!” Akaashi yells out.

Bokuto looks down at him wiping his tears away, sniffling as he pushes at his chest.

“I'm fine, nothing is wrong with me.”

“I don't believe you. Examine Keiji right now.” Bokuto orders the nurse putting him down on the bed.

“Bokuto, your wounds are still open and you're bleeding all over my floor! You're the one who needs my attention the most!”

“She's right, they didn't do anything. You came in time before they had the chance to.” Akaashi tries to calm him down.

Bokuto growls out and takes matters into his own hands. He grabs Akaashi's chin and turns it side to side, trying to see any bruises or bite marks anywhere. He examines his neck especially and pulls up his sleeves, but Akaashi was telling the truth. Nothing is wrong with him. Bokuto completely relaxed and lets go of that instinct inside of him telling him to protect his mate as he discovers his job is finished.

“I was so scared that something happened to you.” Bokuto whispers leaning his forehead against Akaashi's.

“Koutaro- Koutarou!” Akaashi yells out supporting his sudden weight.

“Dammit, don't pass out Bokuto! Put him on the bed Akaashi, I need to quickly wrap up his wounds before he loses even more blood!” Mashima barks out.

“M'fine,” Bokuto slurs out a little, “juss happy.”

“Well you're about to be dead soon if you don't stop acting like a brainless alpha.”

“Dead?” Akaashi whimpers, his eyes going wide as he stares at her.

“Dammit, no Akaashi, I don't actually mean that. Just help me okay.”

Akaashi slides off the bed and lays Bokuto down on it, taking a step aside when Mashima comes in with her bandages. She practically rips off Bokuto's clothes, not that there were in good enough shape to salvage anyway, and begins doing her magic. Akaashi gulps thickly to himself as he stares down at Bokuto's smiling form; he's singing some song out right now he doesn't know about as he lays there. He's in worst shape than Akaashi thought he was in. There's so much blood everywhere and just- Akaashi clenches his hands into fists and lowers his head.

“Don't worry, he's going to be just fine. Most of the blood isn't his.” Mashima says, like she could read his mind.

She takes a cloth and starts wiping it off, Akaashi gulping lightly. The blood smears a little, but soon it's completely gone only revealing a few scratch marks she starts disinfecting and wrapping up. Bokuto saved him. His mate protected him. His chest right here acted as a guard to defend him, and his arms, his muscular tan arms fought for him. His throat went dry as he continued to stare down at the man. It was scary in the moment, Akaashi didn't think he was going to survive, but he remembers the fire he saw in Bokuto's eyes as he came right when he needed him most and did his duty as alpha to protect his mate.

Bokuto wiggles his nose a little bit to the sudden scent in the room. Mashima flinches and looks over to her side.

“Akaashi?!”

“Wha- yes?!” Akaashi jumps up.

“Can you get me some more cotton swobs? They should be in a jar on my desk.” Mashima says.

“Right away,” Akaashi nods his head before running off.

Bokuto chuckles a little bit under his breath, “I can't believe he's thinking about that right now.”

“I'm not. You displayed your alpha dominance in front of him, you fought for his honor, and you won. Omegas have been turned on for less, but for what you did not to mention lying down practically naked. You guys have been using protection, correct?”

“No, we haven't done it yet.”

“Don't think of doing it now once I leave the room.” Mashima growls as a warning.

Bokuto has a smart ass reply back, but doesn't voice it as Akaashi comes back carrying the jar of cotton swobs. Mashima smiles gently at him as she takes it from his hands.

“Thank you Akaashi, why don't you sit over there on the other bed? I'm almost done here.” Mashima says.

Akaashi nods his head and listens, only being able to see Bokuto's face now that her body blocks his. Bokuto turns his head over to the side and meets his eyes, smiling brightly. Akaashi tries to smile back at him, but it doesn't seem to turn out right.

“I need to go call both of your parents and inform the principle of what's happened, so I'll be gone for at least ten minutes tops. Stay here Bokuto and don't move a single muscle or so help me I will strap you to this bed.” Mashima warns him.

“Yes ma'm.” Bokuto flinches.

“Akaashi, you really should return back to class. Bokuto is alright and-”

“I want to stay, please.” Akaashi bows his head down real low.

Mashima touches her cheek and sighs out, “alright. Make sure he doesn't do anything strenuous. Bokuto, remember my warnings.”

Akaashi stands up as she walks around the room, lingering by Bokuto's side. Both their ears twitch when they hear her walk out and close the door behind her. Akaashi bites down on his bottom lip a litter and furrows his eyebrows together.

“I'm sorry,” the two of them say at the same time.

Akaashi's eyes widen and stares up at Bokuto's sad ones.

“What are you apologizing for?!” Akaashi yells out.

“I should have been there for you Akaashi,” Bokuto tells him.

“You were there!”

“I should have been there sooner! They never should have put their hands on you in the first place! I failed as a mate to keep you out of danger!”

“But you saved me! You did your duty as a mate! You protected me Koutarou! I was so scared and I thought something was going to happen and when I called out for you, you came to my rescue! You got hurt protecting me when I should have been able to protect myself!”

Bokuto sighs out and leans up in the bed, wrapping his arms around Akaashi's shaking figure. He buries his head in the crook of his neck and holds him there, running his fingers through his hair.

“This wasn't your fault Keiji.”

“This was exactly my fault. I should have fought harder, I shouldn't have let them captured me so easily.” 

“Alright this isn't getting us anywhere. We're mates, equal partners, so we'll share equal responsibilities. Sound fair enough?” Bokuto asks pulling him away.

Akaashi sniffs before he throws himself at Bokuto, making the both of them fall down on the bed as their lips crash together. Bokuto doesn't have a single moment to enjoy it as he starts whimpering out loud. Akaashi's eyes go wide and he gets off, rolling to the side.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sor-”

“It's alright, it's alright, I'm fine. It just fucking sucks the one time you actually throw yourself at me I'm too injured to even enjoy it.”

Akaashi frowns slightly and reaches his hands out, gently brushing their lips together as if he's made of glass and is about to break. Bokuto hums warmly as they kiss.

“Maybe I should get injured more often if you're going to act like this.”

“Please don't,” Akaashi begs before kissing him again.

He leans in further and gets up on his knees, cuffing Bokuto's cheeks harder as he sucks on his face. Bokuto grins into their kiss and places his hands steadily on Akaashi's waist, proceeding with caution to make sure nothing hurts again. Akaashi rakes his claws down Bokuto's chest, finally feeling him up. He's so warm underneath his fingertips and he tries his best to ignore the bandages, squeezing at his chest, tracing down his abs and six pack, dragging his fingers to his arms and squeezing at the muscle right there, feeling it up, rolling it around on his palms.

Bokuto growls out lowly from his chest as a warning, but Akaashi doesn't listen as he scoots closer and tries to crawl into his lap. He wants more, he wants more of everything. He wants no one to look at him and even think about touching him. He wants everyone to know that he belongs to Bokuto. He doesn't want anyone to think of him and not think of Bokuto along with him.

“Keiji, that's enough.” Bokuto warns him.

“No, not enough. More,” Keiji whispers nibbling at his ear.

Bokuto moans out and reaches for his hands, holding them down to his lap. Akaashi completely uses the situation to his advantage and grabs his hands back, pulling him forward and back so Bokuto would be lying on top of him. His legs wrapped around his mate's waist, trapping him there, and he slowly grinds up while pulling him closer down to meet him. Bokuto sees stars, earth, and heaven up above them. He growls out really loudly making Akaashi stop in all of his movements.

“Stop.” Bokuto pants out heavily.

“Am I hurting you?” Akaashi asks, his eyes wide.

Bokuto feels bad for a minute and kisses his worriment away, “no, you didn't.”

“Then why stop? Why not keep going?”

Bokuto groans out and runs a hand down his face, “because you're out of your fucking mind right now. What happened to waiting? What happened to not rushing?”

“Ten minutes is a long time Koutarou. I want you.”

If he was a weaker alpha he would have submitted. He would have submitted to his omega's every whim and will, but Bokuto knew he was only reacting this way because of what's happened. He's scared right now still and needs to feel close to his protection.

“I want you too.” Bokuto confesses.

Akaashi gives him such a seducing grin that he almost turns back on his idea. Almost, so close, so fucking close. All Akaashi needs to do is add a seductive wink or nibble on his bottom lip, or practically lick his lips, or grind up against him again and Bokuto would have been a goner, but he doesn't, so he isn't.

“But not like this.”

Akaashi growls out in frustration.

“I want to leave you completely satisfied when I take you Keiji. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?”

“My feelings have changed from a couple of days ago.”

“I still remember though. I'll make you mine in due time right when you're in the middle of your heat. I'll do whatever you want me to do then at that moment, make sure I leave nothing left of you but bones as I devour you, and make absolutely positively sure to wreck you so badly that no one else can touch you.” Bokuto whispers gazing into his eyes.

He's very pleased with the shiver he feels coursing through Akaashi's body.

“Why during my heat? Right not now? Or later today? My parents are coming home late, I don't want to let you go.” Akaashi still tries begging.

“Because it's going to hurt at first, and I heard omegas feel it less when they're in the middle of their heat. I don't want to hurt you Keiji. I want you to enjoy every bit of it and cling to me and love me just as much as I do to you. I don't want to fuck-up our first time together. You're right, it should be when the moment's right and not rushed at all.”

Akaashi relaxes his body and turns his head to the side, the desire ending. He puts his legs down on the bed and lays there. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too Keiji.”

“I just finished my heat season though.”

“I can wait.”

Akaashi snorts, “I should have fucked you when you were begging.”

Bokuto chuckles and leans up off of him, hissing lightly as he looks down at his ribs. He sees one of his bandages turning a bright red real quickly and curses lightly underneath his breath.

“Alright, no more strenuous activities.”

Akaashi leans over and wraps his arms around Bokuto's shoulder, learning against his chest as he buries his face into his neck.

“Thanks for saving me.”

Bokuto reaches his hand out to grab his arms and turns his head, nuzzling his nose against his face.

“Of course Keiji. I'm always going to be there to rescue you. Thanks for calling out for me. I already knew that something was wrong and left class to check up on you; if you hadn't have called out my name I would have walked right past you without even noticing.”

“Don't get use to it,” Akaashi mumbles a little embarrassing.

Bokuto chuckles and licks Akaashi's cheek, “I already know my big, bad, and tough omega likes to stand up for himself. Just remember I'm always here whenever you need me no matter what.”

Akaashi doesn't reply back, but he does nod his head up and down. This is how Nurse Mashima finds them when she returns back into the room. She smiles at them softly and takes a sniff of the room, not smelling anything out of the ordinary. When she spots Bokuto's bleeding rib she raises an eyebrow at him.

“We didn't do anything,” he just grins back at her.

Akaashi smacks the back of his head while Mashima sighs.

“I've called both of your parents, they'll be here shortly. Until then the principle wants to see the two of you in his office. Here Akaashi, make sure to bring this when you go. It's your mating records.” Mashima says handing him a folder.

“Should Koutarou be moving around right now?” Akaashi asks taking it from her, “I can go on my own.”

“If he's fine enough to play hanky panky with you he should be good enough to walk across the hall to another building.” 

Akaashi flusters and Bokuto jumps up, “thanks for all you've done nurse! See you never hopefully!” 

Nurse Mashima giggles lightly to herself and sighs out, “I love my job.”

***

“Why am I not surprised to see you two in here again? Actually, matter of fact, I am a little surprised. I was expecting to see you here sooner Bokuto.” Principle Barker says.

Bokuto groans a little as he sinks himself into his seat, sighing out when he finally get into it before he speaks, “hey Prince.”

Akaashi grabs another chair and drags it over to Bokuto, sitting right by his side reaching out to hold his hand.

“The boys you nearly killed are claiming self-defense.”

“What? I didn't kill them?!” Bokuto yells out then whimpers right afterward.

“Calm down Koutarou or else you're going to open your wounds again.” Akaashi says pushing him back down.

“Care to tell us your side of the story now?”

“Those fuckers tried to attack my mate so it was within my rights to fight for his protection. I did nothing wrong.”

“I thought he made it clearly last time that he wasn't your mate?” Principle Barker asks turning his head to look at Akaashi.

“That was before, we are mates now though and have been for a month. If you want proof I have it right here.” Akaashi says handing him the folder.

He's happy Mashima gave it to him. Barker puts on his glasses and skims through the records, sighing out when he finishes.

“You didn't have to resort to violence.”

“If it had been your mate you can bet your ass you would have been ripping off their fucking heads, so don't you dare.” Bokuto growls out at him.

“Have it your way Bokuto. I've been informed your parents are on their ways over; we'll have this matter settled and fix by the end of the day. You have nothing to worry about, it was within your rights to protect you mate Bokuto, and since he is indeed your mate those attackers will be dealt with accordingly.”

“Death? Because I want to be the one who kills them.”

“No, expulsion.”

“That's-”

“Fine. I'll take it.” Akaashi interrupts.

“But-”

“It's fine Koutarou.”

Bokuto glares at him and crosses his arms over his chest, pouting like a big baby. Akaashi shakes his head at him and looks back over at the principle.

“He's in no condition to be moving around like this.”

“Enough said, you're allowed to return back to the nurse's. Bokuto, we're going to be having a talk once you've fully recovered.”

“Whatever, I'm done. Let's go Keiji.” Bokuto says standing up.

“Please excuse us,” Akaashi bows to him before following after his mate.

Bokuto wraps his arm around Akaashi's shoulder as he leads them out back into the halls, the two of them walking side by side.

“This is such bullshit. It was within my right, why is he still bitching at me? Does he not care at all that you could have been hurt?!”

“He's simply looking out for your best interests Koutarou. It wouldn't look good on your volleyball record if you had three murders on your hands.”

Bokuto snorts, “what are you talking about? That would make it look even cooler than it is now.”

Akaashi nudges his stomach and Bokuto hisses out.

“Sorry!”

“No, it's fine. I need to stop being a baby and man up. Damn, I have no idea how I'm going to play volleyball in this condition though.”

“Obviously you're not going to.”

“But Keiji!”

“Absolutely not until you're completely recovered! I don't want... I don't... you have to be completely better before you can do anything again. I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

Bokuto reaches his hand out and turns Akaashi's head, pressing their lips together.

“Yes honey.”

Akaashi snorts and rolls his eyes.

“What, you don't like honey? What about darling? Or babe?”

“Just stop talking Koutarou.”

“I prefer babe; I think it'll sound sexy from your lips.”

Akaashi opens up his mouth-

“KOUTAROU!”

The two of them flinch and look up, seeing their parents running over towards them.

“KEIJI!”

The two mates look at each other before letting go, Bokuto holding both hands in front of him and flinching afraid his parents are going to hug him.

“Don't!” He yells.

“Keiji, are you alright? What happened?! We got a call! You were in a fight?! Where are you hurt?! Oh my poor baby!” Mrs. Akaashi cries wrapping her arms around her boy.

“Keiji, what's going on?” His father asks alarmed.

“Koutarou! What happened to your face?!” Mrs. Bokuto screams out.

“Sorry to say son, but you've seen better days.” Mr. Bokuto says patting his back.

“Mom, Dad, stop it. Nothing is the matter with me, I'm perfectly fine.” Akaashi tells his parents.

Mrs. Akaashi blinks slowly as she examines her son, seeing his words to be true. There wasn't a scratch on him and she sighs in relief as she pulls her son into her arms.

“Oh my goodness I was so worried Keiji. The man on the phone said you got into a fight with some alphas and I thought they had ripped you to shreds.” She cries.

“Thanks Mom.” Akaashi says blankly.

“You know what she means Keiji, we thought you got hurt.” Mr. Akaashi says rubbing his boy's hair.

“Well I didn't... Koutarou protected me.” He whispers really lightly.

Mr. and Mrs. Akaashi look down at their son then at each other.

“What happened Koutarou?! What did I tell you about getting into fights?!” Mrs. Bokuto yells at her son.

“Calm down darling, you know there is some reasonable explanation for this... I hope. Help me out here Koutarou.” Mr. Bokuto says.

“Someone was trying to hurt Keiji so I tried to kill them.”

Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto blink once before they sigh out in relief.

“Well if that's the case then I forgive you. Aw, come here. My brave little son, protecting his mate all on his own. How you've grown up so much; I remember when I use to wipe your butt for you.”

“Mom!” Bokuto yells out blushing red.

Mr. Bokuto turns to the other parents and smiles over at Akaashi.

“Hello there Akaashi.”

“Hi Mr. Bokuto.”

“I'm happy to see you're safe. You must be his parents, hello. I'm Bokuto's father.” Mr. Bokuto says introducing himself.

Bokuto and Akaashi both wish they could be alone with each other at the moment. Their parents gushing over them like this is the most embarrassing right now. The two of them look at each other, at their red faces, and start laughing lightly grinning at each other.

“Bokuto, thank you for protecting my son.”

Bokuto looks up and meets Mrs. Akaashi's eyes, “of course I would have; he's my mate.”

She smiles and walks over, kissing his cheek lightly and doing her best to hug him without hurting him.

“You're such a brave little alpha. Thank you.” She hums lightly.

“Mom.” Akaashi frowns at him.

“You've found yourself a good mate there son; we should all go out and enjoy some lunch together after getting things straightened out.” Mr. Akaashi says.

“Oh yes, goodie! We can start talking about to kiddies wedding!” Mrs. Bokuto cheers clapping her hands together.

“Oh my goodness, yes! And grandchildren!” Mrs. Akaashi cheers along.

“Don't worry, Akaashi and I have already discussed about children. We're going to have a whole litter of pups.” Bokuto grins winking over at him.

“Oh my God.” Akaashi groans covering his face with his hands.

The parents all start laughing at their young pups. Akaashi feels like a stranger amongst them out at sea, the only normal one of the bunch. Bokuto had long since jumped overboard when he started talking about their pups.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Happy Easter Day? Or Merry Easter Day? Because Merry sounds better, but usually I just go with Happy Bunny Day! Please God forgive my sins of loving this couple waaaaaay too much. I swear, this Anime Expo there better be people cosplaying as them so I can take lots of pictures and fangirl over them later. Please Anime Gods up above! I know the kiss won't happen in the manga, but please, please give us something that will help us fangirl!
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> (P.S. The lines still aren't working, so break is ***)

Bokuto opens his eyes up wide and yawns, scratching the top of his head. He tries to slide out of bed without the other one noticing, but he feels arms tighten around him subconsciously. Akaashi frowns in his sleep and clings closer to the warmth, wrapping his tail around it.

“Come on Keiji, I have to use it. Wake up,” Bokuto says shaking him lightly.

Akaashi mumbles something that isn't eligible making Bokuto groan and run his hands over his ribs. Akaashi shivers and tries moving away; Bokuto just grins and digs his fingers into his sides tickling him.

“Ah- ah- ahahahaha- ah- Koutarou!” Akaashi laughs pulling away.

“Finally,” Bokuto sighs in relief and runs into the bathroom.

Akaashi moans lightly and rolls around in bed, blinking open his eyes. He buries his face into Bokuto's pillow ans sniffs in his scent, making himself comfortable right there.

“I thought I wasn't going to make it,” Bokuto says walking back into the room, “come on lazy bum. It's time to get ready for school.”

“I don't feel like it. You snore too much in your sleep.” Akaashi mumbles.

“Don't make me tickle you again, I'm warming up my fingers.” Bokuto grins wiggling them around.

Akaashi flinches and looks up, reaching his hand out. He tugs Bokuto over to him and kisses him against the lips, morning breath and all. Bokuto chuckles and runs his hand over his sides, holding him steady as he crawls back on the bed and sits on top of him.

“It's wake up time. Come on, if we're late for practice couch is going to make us run extra laps.” Bokuto warns him.

“Five more minutes.” Akaashi mumbles pressing his face against his chest.

Bokuto sighs and lays there, laying gently kisses on his face, his cheeks, his neck, working his way down to his chest over his shirt. Akaashi moans out lightly and swishes his tail around under the blankets, feeling his body wake up and warm up.

“Since you need five more minutes I guess I'll take a shower first.” Bokuto says pulling away.

Akaashi huffs at the lack of warmth and watches his mate's retreating figure.

“I hope you scald yourself.”

“Ah! What a cruel thing to say!” Bokuto exclaims and blows a kiss before leaving.

Akaashi frowns and pulls the covers up to his nose, taking deep and meaningful breathes in and out.

***

“Completely natural.”

“Is it?” Bokuto asks scratching the back of his head, “because he's never been this clingy before. I mean I loved it at first, but now I'm scared. Keiji doesn't do clingy, especially in front of others.”

“Well the both of you went through an ordeal; Akaashi is just acting out his basic omega instincts and needs you. The reason he's clinging onto you and can't stray far from you is because he needs that safe and secure feeling inside of him again.”

“Yeah, Keiji would never do that. He's tough on his own.”

“Akaashi's mind might be, but his genetic make-up is a completely different matter. You can't fight thousands of years of genetics. Back in the dawn of time alpha would protect omega, and omega would worship the alpha right after. He's trying to worship you Bokuto.”

“This is not making any sense, I mean it is, but it's not what I want to be hearing. When am I going to get my Keiji back? That's what I want to know.”

“Really? Wow. You would think any alpha would love their omega hanging on their every word. He's been spending the night too over your house, right you've mentioned? And you over his? There hasn't been a single day where you two have spend more than a couple hours apart.”

“I'm not complaining, I mean I am, I mean that's just not how my Keiji acts. He's cold with a hard outer shell, but really sweet once you crack it open. This Keiji is completely cracked open.”

“Why don't you talk to Akaashi about it? I mean he is your mate. If you tell him-”

“He's probably going to think I find him annoying and never cling to me again! I don't want that!”

“True, but you can't keep this to yourself Akaashi. Try giving it another week or so, and if he's still doing the same thing then have a talk with him.”

“Why is that always your answer? It's always one week or so. Are you sure you're a nurse?”

“I bet your mate is wondering why you're hiding from him during your lunch break. It would be a shame if someone repeated what you've told me in here.” Nurse Mashima says.

Bokuto frowns and gets up, “excuse me then. Thanks for your help.”

He starts heading for the door and sighs to himself, scratching the back of his head. Akaashi is waiting outside of his class for him. His ears lift up a little and his tail stiffens when he sees his mate and he heads over to him. Alright, so that's cute. Bokuto can never get enough of that.

“Where were you?” Akaashi frowns.

“Um, I went to the nurse-”

Akaashi's eyes widen, “why? What happened? What's wrong?”

“Nothing, she just wanted, um, a check-up.”

“Oh,” Akaashi sighs out in relief, “so everything's okay?”

“Yeah, everything is great. Almost as good as new.”

Akaashi smiles lightly, “where do you want to eat lunch?”

Bokuto clears his throat a little, “the regular place is fine.”

“Okay, let's go.” Akaashi says grabbing his hand.

Bokuto was dragged to the deserted area of school, around a building where the garden club is located near the shed. The smell of flowers here make his nose tickle, but Akaashi always talks about how pretty the flowers are every time they come so he deals with it for him. Like always he curls up into his lap and makes himself comfortable there, resting his head on his shoulder. Bokuto wraps one hand around his waist and pulls out his hot dog sandwich with his other, tearing the bag open with his teeth. He takes a bite out of it and licked the crumbs off his lips.

“You really should eat more healthy; how are you even in shape eating this every day?” Akaashi asks leaning his head over.

Bokuto holds the sandwich up for him to take a bite, “because it's delicious.”

“That's not a right answer Bokuto.”

“It's not like I have time in the morning to make myself something; I can't even cook.” 

“Your parents don't make it for you?”

“Mom hates waking up early in the morning just like me and Dad... I never wondered about Dad. He actually might if I ask him.” Bokuto hums thinking about it.

“If I knew you were so desperate for food I would have asked my Mom to make us something.” Akaashi says taking another bite.

“We're going over your house today, right?” Bokuto asks.

“Yeah, Mom says we should work up a good practice since she's making a huge dinner for us. You might want to bring an extra blanket, I don't think we have extras at my house and you like to hog them in your sleep.”

Bokuto hums and shoves the rest of his lunch in his mouth, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing.

“Are you sure you want me to stay over? I mean I snore loudly and now I hog all the blankets; wouldn't you want a rest from me?”

Akaashi digs his claws into his shirt, “no!”

Bokuto blinks lightly, “Keiji... is there something you want to talk about with me?”

“What do you mean?”

Bokuto wiggles his nose and sighs out, resting his cheek down on top of his head, “nothing. I love you, that's all.”

Akaashi smiles lightly to himself and closes his eyes, “I love you too.”

***

Graduation day sucks. Bokuto doesn't think he's ever sulked this much. His seniors didn't seem to mind so much and left the school with bright smiles on their faces, but Bokuto was ashamed. He wanted for them to win. He wanted for them to go into nationals as a team and bring home the super bad ass trophy. He wanted to give his team the greatest graduation gift ever by proving to the whole world that they were the best.

He couldn't do any of that though.

Everyone was gathered in the gym as their team captain, their ex-team captain, finally passed the torched down to Bokuto. He couldn't help but crying and hug the man, yelling that he'll do his best making everyone in the gym laugh. No one would do a better job like Bokuto, there were no disputes as the second and first years looked at their new team captain.

They all had one more game to celebrate, in their fancy clothes and uniforms. It was a tearful match, one they would never forget, and at the end it didn't matter who won or not because they were all Fukurōdani.

“Hey Akaashi, we both know how much of a big baby Bokuto is. Take care of him for me, will you? That guy... he's going to be really great someday. I've done my best to lead him down the right path, I leave the rest up to you though.” 

Akaashi nods his head at his captain's last order, “of course.”

By the end of the day the two pups were exhausted, both emotionally and physically. Their walk back home seemed to go on forever and Bokuto got about ready to just let Akaashi drag him home.

“So what's going to happen over break?” Akaashi asks.

“I have some supplementary classes to take during break, but that's only for the first three weeks. After that I'm free until school starts back up again.”

Akaashi sighs, “I kept warning you to study more. I even offered to help.”

“I know, and thanks to you I only have to take English classes instead of English, math, Japanese lit, and whatever else I was sure to fail if I didn't have you there by my side. I'm such a lucky alpha to have such a smart mate.” 

“That you are,” Akaashi smiles lightly at him.

“I'm sorry you're stuck with a hopeless alpha like me,” Bokuto frowns wrapping his arms around Akaashi's waist.

“I wouldn't say completely hopeless.” Akaashi says pressing their lips together.

Bokuto chuckles lightly and pulls him even closer, “aw, you're making me blush.”

“I have family coming over today, so I won't be able to come over.”

“That's alright, I'm looking forward to finally having my bed to myself again.” Bokuto teases.

“Same here; I don't have to worry about you kicking me in the night.”

“It was only one time when I kicked you off Keiji! Once!”

“And I still have the bruises from it.”

Bokuto frowns and lowers his ears; Akaashi smiles at his cute dejected face and licks his nose lightly.

“I'll try to spend the night tomorrow.” He tells him.

“Actually I have family visiting as well; some are going to be spending the night so unless you don't mind us having an audience it'll be a couple of days before we can be with each other.”

“Well maybe you can come over? My guests aren't staying that long.”

“Yeah, I can't really leave my guests though since they came all the way to see me. Sorry Keiji.”

“It's fine; not like we aren't used to being together.”

Bokuto doesn't miss how his ears drop and hates the feeling in his gut.

“I'll come visit whenever you want, I promise. I'll come knocking on your door so often you're going to get sick of me!” Bokuto cheers.

Akaashi smiles lightly, “I don't think I'd ever get sick of you Koutarou.”

“Aw, Keiji. When did you become such a smooth talker?” Bokuto wiggles his eyebrows.

“Way to ruin the moment.”

“What? The moment is ruined? I was only teasing!”

“Uh huh, okay Koutarou. Let's get going again.”

Bokuto kisses Akaashi good bye when they get to his house and waits until he's at the door before he leaves. Akaashi can't seem to put a smile on for his family when he walks in. His mother and father both share a look with each other and sigh, nodding their heads together.

“I'll talk to him tonight,” he tells you.

“You should have talked to him a month ago.”

“I would have, but I liked having Bokuto around and learning about my son in law.”

Mrs. Akaashi rolls her eyes, “yeah, yeah.”

***

“Keiji? I'm coming in.” 

Akaashi turns around in his large and vacant bed, holding his pillow close to his nose sniffing in his mate's scent. Mr. Akaashi walks in and smiles at his son, closing the door behind him.

“You look exhausted; Grandma Linda really gunned for you.”

“All of them did thanks to you and Mom telling them about Koutarou.”

“What? They were questioning why you had that claim mark. What were we suppose to tell them?”

“You could have lessened the damage and come protect me when they shook me down for pictures.”

His father starts laughing and slaps his leg, “now that was funny, I'm sorry about that son. That was a once in a lifetime opportunity though. You are our only son; we only have one time to tease and embarrass you like that.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes, “gee, thanks Dad.”

“Your welcome son. Things probably would have gone a little better if Bokuto had came in with you. I'm surprised he didn't.”

“Well he had his own family waiting for him.”

“So I take it you're going to be staying home with us?”

“Yeah.”

Mr. Akaashi nods his head and pulls up a chair, sitting down in front of Akaashi.

“You know, when I was your age I was much weaker and scrappier than you. I didn't play sports at all, I was kind of a nerd I guess, not at all as strong willed as you. I'm so happy you didn't inherit any of those things from me. Your mother did her best raising you.”

“That she did. I never knew that about you Dad. When Mom talks about the old days she makes you out a hero sometimes, a clumsy buffoon in most trying to impress her.”

“Ah that Mother of yours. No, that wasn't the case at all. I was completely reliant on your mother for everything. I couldn't be without her for an hour, let alone a full day. The first time someone else tried to claim me I was so scared that I practically moved into her home. Her parents were real nice about it and welcomed me; hehehe they're nickname for me was baby face.”

Akaashi snorts lightly, “sorry Dad.”

“No, it's fine, it was funny. They still do call me that. I'd have to say my happy paradise lasted for about a month or so? Before your mother completely flipped on me and yelled out she needed her space. As it turned out I was being much too clingy to her and she barely had a single moment to herself. She didn't actually.”

Akaashi blinks.

“It was then I realized how completely dependable I become on her and then she told me to grow a back bone and didn't see me for three weeks. Yeah, your mother was pretty scary growing up.”

“Are you telling me this because I'm making the same mistake as you?”

“It's not a mistake. Bokuto might actually be enjoying how much attention you've been showering him, or he simply might just be too nice to push you away. What do you think?”

Akaashi frowns as he looks down on the floor. He recalls his memories of the last months of school, that one conversation that came up and was quickly dropped. He growls out loud and hangs his head.

“God, when did I become so weak?”

“Your not weak son. Just because you're dependent on your mate that doesn't make you weak. That's our natural instincts; it's suppose to be this way. Your mother and I are simply worried because you're starting so young. By the looks of things your setting yourself up for disaster when Bokuto finally graduates. He's a year older than you, right? You're going to have a full year without him, and then in college we want you to make your own choices, not simply follow him around whenever he goes. Although our families have talked about having the two of you move in together once you graduate, but that's something for another time. What I'm saying Keiji, what I'm trying to warn and prepare you for, is that Bokuto is not always going to be there for you.”

Akaashi leans up from his bed, his eyes cast down on the ground, his ears down as well.

“I know that. Honestly I was over my trauma sooner than everyone thinks, I just... really liked being near Koutarou and it made it look like I was so close to him because of my natural instincts, not because I was weak for wanting him on my own.”

“That isn't weakness my son.”

“It is. I hurt Koutarou before, multiple times before. First for not accepting my own feelings, I pushed him away so many times trying to hide them and because of that I nearly broke him. Again I hurt his heart and didn't even notice when I refused to tell him those feelings out loud because I thought it would mean that I was losing. I hated how alphas think they can get whatever they want and do whatever they want to omegas; I never wanted to become an omega like that who obeys blindly, but when Koutarou claimed me and I actually wanted to claim him back that felt like I was giving in to what I hated. I tried being tough, but when I was almost attacked I realized that I wasn't that tough at all. I realized that I was weaker than what I believed myself to be and that was the most scariest part. Koutarou tells me he loves me for me, but the me he fell in love with was the closed off tough one who acts on his own. I didn't want him to see me so weak, I never wanted to see myself so weak, and I got scared that once he did he wouldn't... that he wouldn't want me as his mate anymore. I'm scared to let go and I'm scared to admit that one day Koutarou might change his mind.”

“Keiji, Keiji you know that would never happen. Bokuto loves you.”

“But he's amazing Dad. I'm good at volleyball, but he's great. I know that greatness is going to take him so far in the world and I'm scared of being left behind. I'm scared of him reaching a place where I won't be able to achieve. I can't- he- I don't know what to do Dad.”

“Well you can start by being more confident in yourself son. Wow, maybe I did rub off on you too much. You aren't normally like this Keiji.”

“I know, I blame it on the mating.”

“You can blame it on whatever you want to Keiji, but the bottom line is no one can fix this but yourself.”

“How did you do it?”

“I told you earlier, your mom wouldn't let me see her until I was back to my regular self. I had to take the cold turkey method. You're a smart boy son, I just think you needed a wake-up call. I'm sure you have a switch or something inside of your brain that you can just turn your omega instincts off.”

“Thanks Dad... um, did Koutarou mention this to you? Is that why-”

“No, not at all. I told you your mate is too nice for his own good. By the way the two of you acted earlier before anyone would have mistaken you for the alpha in the relationship.”

Akaashi chuckles lightly, “I used to think that too.”

“Well start thinking that again and you should be good. We worry about you Keiji; we just want the best for you.”

“I understand.”

“And about Bokuto leaving, which is never going to happen because that pup worships you like a God, but if that ever happens don't worry. Your mother has killed before and gotten away with it.”

Akaashi shivers, “well that's... good to know, I guess.”

Mr. Akaashi grins and pats his son's leg, “I'm just kidding you... or am I?”

“Dad.”

“Alright, alright, I know. I've over stayed my welcome. Good talk though, went better than I expected. It seems like your mother and I are actually good with this parenting thing.” 

Akaashi rolls his eyes as his father leaves the room laughing to himself. He lays back in his bed, pondering about everything his father just told him. As if he heard him calling, Akaashi's phone starts going off. He reaches for it and answers the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, hey, hey Keiji! How's it going?”

Akaashi smiles before he catches himself, “fine.”

“Well that's good. So, I pretty much am free right about now. Did you want for me to come over and we can go to a convince store or something for some ice cream? Or whatever you want, chips, candy.”

Cold turkey. “That sounds great Koutarou, but lately I've been feeling like I have been acting a little bit... clingy.”

“Really? Whatever gave you that idea?”

Akaashi can't tell if his voice is sarcastic or not.

“I think we should take a small break and focus on our families while they're out here visiting.”

“Oh... well if that's what you want... this isn't- we aren't breaking up, right?”

“No!” Akaashi yells out quickly.

“Sorry, I just want to make sure. It kinda felt like a break up when you said small break. I haven't been doing anything wrong, right? This isn't my fault, is it?”

“No Koutarou, not at all. I love you. My parents are just worried for me.”

“Oh, I can understand that. To be honest Keiji I have been noticing, but I didn't want to say anything because I was scared you'd get angry with me. I love it when you're around me! I love having you near me, and when we share lunch together those are the happiest times of my life when you curl up and put your adorable little head on my shoulder and eat lunch with me, I love that. I couldn't come up with a way to tell you though that I'd like one day to myself where I can be gross.”

Akaashi lifts an eyebrow, “be gross?”

“You know, like burp, and fart, and be impolite and laze around in nothing but my underwear. Once you started sleeping over I actually had to put my pajamas in use. I ripped the tags off them and everything.”

Why does he have such an adorable mate? “Koutarou, you didn't have to be afraid to tell me. I want us to be able to have an open relationship with each other and be able to tell one another whatever is on our minds.”

“I want that too, you're so much better than me though Keiji and with the way I tried to get you... I'm scared to ask for too much from you. You've already given me so much.”

“I could say the same for you.”

“Keiji...I really want to see you right now.”

Akaashi smiles and looks over at his clock, “we should really get to bed.”

“Please?”

“I think that would be a bad idea for me since I'm trying to get use to not having you near me so much.”

“What?! So does that mean you're not going to see me for forever?!”

“No, of course not Koutarou. Just for a week or so.”

“WHAT?! I RATHER YOU STAY CLINGY! I'M USE TO HAVING YOU NEAR ME! I DON'T WANT TO NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN FOR A WEEK OR SO!”

Akaashi flinches and holds the phone away from his ear.

“Five days a week.”

“That's still too much Koutarou.”

“I'm sorry I ever complained. Please don't do this to me Keiji. Who's going to help me study for English?”

Akaashi takes a deep breath and sighs out, “once a week.”

“But-”

“I'm not budging.”

Bokuto is quiet over the phone. 

“... well, you said once a week so I guess today is that one time starting this week, and since today isn't over yet, that means I can still see you today?”

Akaashi chuckles lightly and gets out of bed, “I'll meet you at the convenience store.”

“Great! I'll be there in five!”

Bokuto forgets to hang up and Akaashi hears all his cheering and laughter in the background. He can be serious about this tomorrow, he can start trying tomorrow, but until today is over he's still allowed to see him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. That's right, this is the mating chapter. Where Akaashi and Bokuto finally get it on! Please don't think badly of me after reading it. If you enjoy it, you're welcome, and if it sucks, I'm sorry, but I don't know much about writing gay porn so don't judge me so harshly. You have been warned, thanks for reading, sorry it took me so long to write it, but know that I'll be slipping in more moments like these now that the two of them are finally mated together and yeah, let's enjoy this!
> 
> Innocent children please shield your eyes and skip this chapter.
> 
> By the way everyone, I got a lot of cute comments from all of you and I just want to say thank you. I love reading what you have to say, especially when you tell me your favorite parts or say it cheers you up for the day. I got one that someone wrote about reading before taking a test? I hope you passed it and didn't day dream about this story! Lol. Really though guys, I love hearing about what you think and how this story makes you happy and laugh. Please continue to do that, thanks.

“WHOOOOOOOO!” Bokuto cheers out loud.

Everyone presses their ears to their heads except for Kuroo, who starts grinding his teeth together as he glares over at him.

“Lucky shot!” Kuroo said.

“If you mean lucky as in skilled, then yes. That was a very lucky shot! Nice work Keiji! That was perfect!” Bokuto said raising up his hands.

Akaashi raises them up and high five him, smiling lightly as his boyfriend starts dancing on the court. Nekoma and Fukurōdani decided to have a day out and play volleyball for fun now that supplementary classes were over, well what was suppose to be a fun match, but instead turned into a serious one like championship was on the line.

Akaashi took some deep breathes and wiped his sweat off with his shirt. The heat is killing him right now, burning his skin. He's sure he's going to have a tan when he gets back home; he should have listened to his mother and put on some suntan lotion.

“Time out!” Bokuto calls out.

“What?! You scared?!” Kuroo asks.

“Of you?! HA!” Bokuto laughs walking over to his gym back.

Everyone walks off court and Bokuto digs around his bag, pulling out two water bottles. He heads back over to Akaashi and holds one out for him, smiling lightly.

“Here, you look hot.”

People start whistling in the background.

“I MEANT HOT AS IN SWEATY! NOT HOT! Although you are pretty hot Keiji,” Bokuto yells out at his friends and then winks back at Akaashi.

“Thanks.” Akaashi says taking the bottle, “I'm surprised you noticed.”

“Of course I did. I don't want you fainting on me against or anything like that again.”

Akaashi blushes lightly and turns his head away, taking a sip of his drink to hide his smile.

“Alright, that's enough flirting around. We came here to play, not to make kissy faces.” Kumo says.

Bokuto flips his friend off and goes over to get the ball, his turn to serve. Akaashi places the water bottle down. He gets back into position and starts running for the ball, hitting it back and forth. For some reason he still feels unreasonably hot even though he just drank water to cool down. What's wrong with him?

“Over here Keiji!” Bokuto yells running up.

Akaashi gets his hands up, but he can't really see the ball. Everything gets all hazy, and then blurry, Bokuto is relying on him so he jumps up and shoots his hands out. That's the worse thing he could have possibly done. Not only does he not hit the ball, but the second his feet touches the ground he feels them cave under him. Bokuto's eyes go wide when he sees his mates fallen figure and yells out.

“KEIJI!”

He pants heavily on the floor, trying to curl up in a ball to protect himself. The game stops immediately and Bokuto's by his side, reaching out to help him.

“Keiji! Keiji!” He barks out.

It's the last thing he hears before this burning desire floods through his body.

***

The next time Akaashi opens his eyes he feels sick. He groans out a bit and wonders why he's jumping up and down at the moment.

“Keiji? Keiji!” Bokuto yells out.

“Koutarou?”

“Are you alright? Don't worry, I'm running to your house right now. Stay awake, don't die on me dammit.”

Something inside of Akaashi is waking up and burning his insides and he slowly starts to realize what it is. He knew he shouldn't have gone out today, but he simply thought it would happen later though. Not so early, at least be able to squeeze in one game with his friends.

“Koutarou, Koutarou please stop.” Akaashi tells him.

Bokuto stops running and looks down at his mate, “why? We need to hurry-”

“No, you don't. I'm sorry about this, but I'm actually fine.”

“You're not fine! I saw you pass out!”

“That's what I do when I'm in heat.”

Bokuto almost drops him and Akaashi feels it, digging in claws into his shoulders as he holds on for his dear life.

“Since when do omegas faint when they go into heat?! All my Mom does is whine and yell at my father to get her some chocolate!”

“I don't normally faint, I get really light headed though and dizzy which sometimes leads up to that. It's a warning my body has to tell me before I start feeling the unscratchable itch. I need to get home and take my pills before my heat really starts.”

Bokuto tightens his hold on Akaashi a little, “or... do you remember what we talked about? What I told you?”

Akaashi blinks slowly and looks up at Bokuto. The desire is stirring around in his eyes right now. He knows he told him that, but is he actually ready for it? That's- that's a big step, and sure at times he feels an uncontrollable desire to be with his mate senseless, but at other times he's happy they're taking things slow. Is he ready for this? To enter adulthood?

“Koutar-”

“I'm not taking no for an answer.”

Akaashi glares up at Bokuto in defiance, but the man doesn't yield at all and he leans down and presses their noses together.

“I want you.”

He tries to suppress the shiver, “just a second ago you were worried that I was dying, and now you want me?”

“If you're actually dying I'd like you at least once before you leave. What a way to go, right?” Bokuto asks.

“Koutarou, I don't think-”

“Then don't think, feel.”

Bokuto starts walking off and Akaashi lays in his arms, really thinking about this. Good and bad things. Bad, he ends up pregnant, things go horrible wrong, their first experience goes to shit, his parents kill him. Good, he finally gets to be Bokuto's, he finally able to put his claim on them, the two finally become lifetime mates, it feels amazing, it feels so fucking great and unreal and he actually does die from it.

So is that a yes? Or a no?

Bokuto suddenly comes to a halt when he arrives in front of Akaashi's house. He puts him down on his feet and stands there staring at him. Now is his chance to run inside and hide, but things don't have to resort to that. He still doesn't know, maybe he can simply tell Bokuto they'll try next time or wait a day or two for Akaashi to figure out or-

“Get inside and pack whatever you need. I don't care how long it takes, I'm not leaving this spot until you come back.”

“Koutarou, you're acting-”

“Go.”

Akaashi flinches and turns around, heading inside with his tail between his legs. Bokuto doesn't know what's coming over him, but he feels in the moment. He feels like now is the time. He doesn't want Akaashi to walk around another day, another second, without truly being his mate, his claimed. He doesn't know how much time has passed, he doesn't believe that Akaashi is messing around with him and is staying inside. He waits like a loyal mate until finally he sees the door open again.

Akaashi walks out with a bag around his shoulder, dressed differently from his volleyball clothes, his hair a little wet clinging to his skin, the deepest shade of red showing on his cheeks. Bokuto grins from ear to ear and reaches his hand out, beckoning for him to come. Akaashi slowly does and wraps his hand in his, the two of them off on their way.

“We're going to stop by my house and a store before we head to a hotel, alright?”

Akaashi gulps and nods his head.

“Answer me.”

“Y-yes!” He stutters.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

***

A high school student shouldn't be able to afford a room like this. It's a one bed room, one bathroom, but it looks so nice and expensive and clean. He was half expecting Bokuto to take him to a cheap love hotel, not a five star joint like this. It wasn't actually five stars, more like three actually, but still. Akaashi has never stayed in a place this nice overnight.

“I'm going to go check out the shower; unlike you I'm still covered in sweat.”

Bokuto drops their things on the counter and goes to discover the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Akaashi gulps and looks around, admiring the room more. This is it, this is it. This is going to happen. His hands are shaking lightly when he reaches out to for the convenience store bags. There's lots of foods and drinks in there, and Akaashi lifts it up to stock everything in the refrigerator. He pulls out something square shape and drops it from his hands, his eyes widening at the box of condoms.

He's screwed.

Akaashi sits on the floor and curls up into a ball, taking deep breathes in and out. What is he getting himself into? What is he doing right now? He doesn't notice or hear at all the shower stop running and Bokuto walking back into the room. He sees his mate sitting on the floor and walks over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Keiji?”

Akaashi jumps back from him with his eyes wide.

“What's wrong?” Bokuto asks concerned.

“I don't, I don't think- I can't- I'm scared.” Akaashi blurts out.

Bokuto looks down and sees the box of condoms on the floor. He sighs out and stands back up, tying his towel tighter around his waist so it doesn't suddenly falls down on the floor and scare his mate even more.

“Keiji, there's nothing to be scared about. I'm not about to randomly attack you; come on, get off the floor.” Bokuto says holding a hand out.

Akaashi's scared to grab it, but he does and a familiar warmth floods through him. He notices the state Bokuto's in, how his hair is all flat and down the way he loves it, and starts to calm down at bit.

“I'll finish unpacking, go lay down on the bed.”

Akaashi nods numbly and walks away, Bokuto reaching for the things he left. He finishes putting everything away and picks up the box again, tossing it back in the bag where the others are. Akaashi's lying face first on the bed and Bokuto soon joins him as soon as he pulls up some sweats.

“So,” Akaashi mumbles into the pillow.

“We aren't going to do anything; we're just going to lay here and talk.” Bokuto tells him.

Akaashi peeks over at him, “really?”

“Yeah. What do you want to talk about?”

Akaashi blinks, “why don't you want to do it now?”

“Because you're not in heat yet. When you are you'll stop resisting and fighting it and let your instincts run wild. If we start now... I'll hurt you, and I don't want to do that.”

“You've mentioned that before; does being in heat make it less painful?”

“Yeah, I've talked to my Dad about this for a long time now. He taught me a few things and pointers, what to do and what not to do. I stressed about not wanting to injure you or traumatize you, and he told me that when omegas are during heat that's when it'll hurt the less because it's not so much as thinking about the pain as feeling the pleasure.”

“Oh... I haven't talked to my parents about this.”

“Is there anything you want to know then? You can ask me anything?”

Akaashi nods his head. He's gotten over the awkwardness of asking his mate questions since the two of them have agreed to be honest with each other about everything.

“How badly does it hurt?”

“On a scale from one to ten, a six. It'll only be for a while until your body gets use to me though, and then you won't feel it anymore. I'll try to prepare you the best I can.”

“What happens?”

“Seriously?”

“I mean, I know you put your yeah in my what, but like, what happens after? Or during? Am I just suppose to lay there? Or do I do something special? Or what?”

Bokuto chuckles lightly and reaches his hand out to stroke Akaashi's hair, “you'll know. You're going to feel it, your instincts will take over. I prefer if you moan and blush and beg me for more rather than you lying there like a board.”

Akaashi smacks his hand away, “pervert.”

“Only for you.”

“I saw the condoms.”

“For protection. We don't want any pups growing inside of you yet.”

“Is it only going to be you? Or am I going to be able to fuck you too?”

Bokuto's eyes widen, “um... do you want to screw me?”

Akaashi shrugs, “I don't know.”

“It's not like me getting off to you is going to not be pleasurable for you as well. If you want to... I wouldn't mind, I mean... I would be okay with that. If you want to go first to be able to ease into it, I'd allow it. I didn't buy the condoms in your size though, whatever size you are, oh- but I guess that doesn't matter since alphas can't get pregnant. You'll be able to cum inside of me as much as you want.”

Akaashi's face flusters, “alright let's stop talking about this now.”

“What? Are you embarrassed? Aw, you're so cute Keiji.”

“Shut up,” Akaashi mumbles hiding his face back into his pillow.

Bokuto chuckles and throws an arm around his mate, “you're going to do just fine Keiji.”

“What if I mess up somehow?”

“What if I mess up somehow?” Bokuto answers back.

Akaashi nods his head, knowing it's true.

“Whatever happens will happen Keiji, we can stop talking about it. We can change it to... baby names! Just in case you do end up pregnant! You know the condoms aren't 100%, so if you end up pregnant it'll be good if we have some names prepared!”

“Let's not.”

“Aw Keiji, come on. We're going to have to have this conversation sooner or later.”

Akaashi starts chuckling and looks back at Bokuto, “fine. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, for starts I don't want any girls. I already know I'm not going to be able to handle my darling baby going out and dating, especially if she's as cute as you. All girl pups you birth are going to have to be nuns because I'm not having none of that!”

***

He's scratching at the sheets. His toes are curling up. Akaashi's eyes shoot open and he moans, biting his bottom lips as something explodes inside of his stomach. He's hot, sweaty, sticky, warm, cold, oh so cold, but something's happening. Something smells good, really good, mate, mate here, wants mate, needs mate. 

Bokuto's snoring beside him and Akaashi reaches out, touching his face. As if it was a connection, Bokuto wakes up in a shock as he feels electricity running through him. He looks over at Akaashi and sees his panting breath, his face scrunching up in pain as it flusters.

“Is it happening?”

Akaashi bits his bottom lip and nods his head. Bokuto yawns out loudly and leans up from their bed, scratching the back of his head. He wonders how he didn't wake up to this scent of arousal before. 

“Koutarou,” Akaashi moans out to him.

“Don't worry Keiji, I'm going to take care of you. Just give me a second.” Bokuto says getting out of bed.

He walks over to the counter and grabs his bag, walking back to the bed right after. Akaashi is fidgeting around, his tail wagging like crazy as he stares at Bokuto with sharp eyes. He's about to lose it, Bokuto can see it well. He wants to lose it, but he can't hurt Akaashi. Bokuto drops the bag on the nightstand and joins him back on the bed, reaching over to cup his face.

“I'm about to begin, okay?”

Akaashi nods his head and whimpers out. His dominant alpha side reveals itself as he slowly leans in and kisses his mate, watching his reactions. Akaashi moans and clutches to his chest, melting into him. The two of them part as Bokuto reaches for the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over Akaashi's head.

“Lay back down.”

Akaashi nods his head and lays down. Bokuto moves on top of him and reunites their lips again. He keeps it slow and simple, doing nothing else but kissing him. Akaashi feels everything as their tongues dance together, his legs spreading out to wrap themselves around Bokuto's waist. He tries to lean in, demanding more, but every time he tries to take the lead Bokuto pulls away.

“Behave,” Bokuto growls out at him.

Akaashi whimpers and frowns. Bokuto kisses his lips lightly again before he moves down to his neck. All he's wanted to do, since day one, is claim this untainted skin. To mark up it all over until there was nothing left but purple bruises made by him. That's all he wanted, to make it clear for everyone to know that this man was taken.

Bokuto licks his first target before he bites down, drawing blood as he makes another claim mark. Akaashi yelps and digs his claws into Bokuto's back, curling them up and digging into his skin. Bokuto hardly feels the pain as he repeats it over. Again. And again. And again. Soon Akaashi's throat isn't recognizable anymore, but that's only the beginning.

He can feel his mate's arousal through his pants, but he ignores it and he moves his body down to the chest area. His claws lightly scratch against it, twirling around, dancing, fleeting, making Akaashi's breath suck in and exhale distraught. Bokuto flicked his tongue against his nipple and Akaashi whimpered lightly.

“God you're so fucking cute.”

“Kouta-ah! Ah!” Akaashi moans out as Bokuto runs his tongue across it again.

He chuckles and bites down, feeling his mate shiver and flinch beneath him. His chest in unmarked, untouched area, but by the time Bokuto's finished there isn't a single piece of him that isn't marked. Finally he reaches down for Akaashi's pants and starts pulling his bottoms off, underwear and pants together.

“Koutarou.” He whimpers.

“Don't worry Keiji, I'm going to take good care of you.” Bokuto says kissing his forehead.

Through his blinded heat Akaashi blinks and looks over at Bokuto with affection. Bokuto reaches out for his bag and pulls from it a box of condoms and lube. He tears the box open and lets them all fall out on the bed next to them before opening up the lube, coating his fingers with it.

“This is going to be cold, tell me if it hurts.”

Akaashi bits his bottom lip and nods, closing his eyes tightly. Bokuto tries pressing one finger it, but he squeezes around him so tightly he can barely wiggle an inch.

“Relax Keiji.”

“It's weird.” Akaashi whimpers.

Bokuto leans over and kisses him, tenderly, lovingly, until he feels his body relax. Slowly he slips his finger in and Akaashi moans out accidentally.

“There we go.” Bokuto grins, wanting this reaction.

“Ah- Koutarou! Oh, Koutarou! It's weird, but nice. Weird, but- ah, so good. Why?” Keiji whimpers out between moans.

“Because it's me. I'm inside of you right now and god you feel so fucking wet and tight already.” Bokuto growls out in his ear.

He slips another finger inside of him and Akaashi yelps out, panting light crazy against his shoulders. He finally reaches out and pulls Bokuto in him, vibrating and shaking against him as he pumps those magic fingers inside and out over and over again.

“I think you're about ready for another one.” Bokuto mumbles.

“Koutarou!”

He slips another one in and that's when Akaashi loses it, whimpering out loud as he has his first climax. Sticky white substance covers them and a salty smell fills the air.

“Oh God,” Akaashi moans out.

“Good boy, how did you like it? Not too painful, right?” Bokuto asks kissing his head tenderly.

“Love it,” is all Akaashi can muster out.

“You still feel tight, so we're going to do this again.”

“Again?” Akaashi repeats.

He already feels so exhausted right now, but at Bokuto moves those magic fingers again he feels the heat and desire start lighting up once more. This time Bokuto watches his mate, sees his face scrunch together, his back arch up as he gasps out, his hair get all messy, his lips opening up wide, saliva trailing down it, his face turning so red he looks like a tomato. Then it all scrunches together really tight and his eyes open wide as he moans out again, all of it fading away as the feeling down as well.

Bokuto pulls his fingers out and licks up all the juices, bending down to clean up the mess on his mate as well. Akaashi can't help but giggle slightly when his tongue smooths over his ribcage.

“You taste so good,” Bokuto mumbles.

“I want to taste you.”

Bokuto stills and looks up at Akaashi, still seeing the desire in his eyes.

“You will, but not now. We're only focusing on you now.”

Akaashi nods his head obediently. He can wait, he doesn't mind waiting. Bokuto gulps as he gets to the tricky part, pulling off his pants leaving both of them completely naked now. His dick is oozing out precum already and he quickly tears open a condom, rolling it on.

“Come here.” Bokuto says pulling him up.

Akaashi crawls up and sits down on his lap, moaning out when he feels his mate's rock hard erection pressing up against him. He wiggles his hips a little and Bokuto gasps sharpy, digging his claws into Akaashi.

“Stop it right this instant.”

Akaashi's ears fall, “Sorry.”

Bokuto leans up and kisses his frown away, “grab a hold of my shoulders.”

Akaashi listens and nods his head, wrapping his arms around them.

“If it hurts feel free to bite me; if it's unbearable scream and I'll stop in an instance. Whatever you do don't move though until I give you the okay.”

“Yes Koutarou,” Akaashi answers.

Bokuto position himself and slowly eases in his mate. Akaashi gasps out and groans, throwing his head back. So much different than fingers, so much bigger, and thicker, and God it's pulsing inside of him right now begging to be used properly. Akaashi calms himself though and remembers his instructions, already biting down hard into Bokuto's shoulder to resist temptation.

Bokuto's about to say fuck it all to hell as soon as he enters. It's nothing like he's ever imagined, nothing like he's dreamed out, like he's masturbated himself too. Akaashi is just so fucking hot and tight and wet. So wet he just wants to plow right in and see how much wetter he can make the pup, but he can't. Slowly he eases in, inch by inch, slowly until Akaashi's ass reaches the base of him.

Bokuto sighs out in relief a little bit and just stays there, enjoying this.

“Can you feel me?” He asks.

“Yes.” Akaashi whimpers.

“I'm inside of you right now Keiji and it feels so. Fucking. Amazing.” Bokuto whispers, nibbling lightly on his ear.

Akaashi cries out and moves, a jolt escaping between the two of them. Bokuto lays down on the bed, taking Akaashi down with him, and plants his hands safely on the side of his waist.

“Go ahead, take control now.”

“Huh?” Akaashi asks opening his eyes up.

“I'm all yours Keiji. I'll move when you move, grind when you grind, listen to whatever you say until you feel comfortable enough.”

Akaashi's heart flutters and he leans over, pressing their lips together.

“I love you Koutarou Bokuto.”

“And I love you future Mr. Keiji Bokuto.”

Akaashi grins and slowly grinds his hips up, hissing to Bokuto's groan. He feels it, some kind of resistance, some kind of strain, and tries moving again. It's different this time, it's different each time, and slowly those tears turn into sweet gasps. Bokuto is moaning like crazy underneath him, loving everything he does. He has the power right now, he's holding the strings.

“Help me,” Akaashi whispers.

Bokuto lifts up his hips while Akaashi lowers his and he's starstruck, a loud groan escaping out of both of them. This keeps happening over and over again, keeps getter better and better until Akaashi can't take it anymore. He's seeing double vision, bending over and crying out as he digs his claws into Bokuto.

“Koutarou, Koutarou, Koutarou,” he begs for his release.

“Come for me Keiji.”

Right at the order Akaashi moans out loudly in Bokuto's ear making his member twitch. It grows bigger still inside of him, but he waits patiently until Akaashi's done. He waits until he collapses on top of his body before he carefully rolls them over and takes control.

“Koutarou.” Akaashi mumbles tiredly.

“It's alright, I got you now.”

Akaashi nods his head and closes his eyes, licking his lips as he lets Bokuto do all the work. Their hips meet up again, their lips finding each other in a frenzy. There's nothing that's better than this. Not winning, not spiking, nothing. Bokuto wouldn't rather be doing anything else in the world than be living at this moment with his mate.

“Koutarou, Koutarou,” Akaashi sings lightly training his head up.

He licks the inside of Bokuto's ear and chuckles, “come for me Koutarou.”

“Fuck,” Bokuto grunts as he just does just that.

It's a weird sensation, he feels a little something trickling down his leg. Bokuto presses their foreheads together and takes deep breaths, slowly pulling himself out.

“No,” Akaashi moans wrapping his legs around him.

“Hold on, I need another condom.” Koutarou says pulling his full one off.

He ties it up and throws it in a trashcan, ripping open a new one and putting it on before he plunges himself in Akaashi once again.

“How about we go a little faster this time?”

Akaashi bites his lips and nods his head, “okay.”

“Legs up.”

Akaashi lifts his legs up and Bokuto fixes their position, leaning over him as he plunges in deeper. He immediately yells out a growl and holds onto Bokuto for his dear life as his mate endless rams himself into it. The bed creaks and shakes under him and Bokuto growls out roughly, panting as he crashes their lips together. All of Akaashi squeezes on him and he loses it after that, exploding out.

“Ah, hah, ah,” Bokuto pants out.

The two of them lay there, trying to catch their breath. Akaashi recovers first and starts moving around a little.

“Koutarou?” He whimpers.

“I'm good, just... give me a minute.”

Akaashi nods and buries his head in his chest, lightly nipping and sucking making small bruises here and there.

“I think it's time for a small nap.” Bokuto says pulling himself out.

Akaashi whimpers, “I want you in me.”

“You and me both,” Bokuto chuckles darkly peeling his condom off.

He throws it in the trash then lays back on the bed, Akaashi rolling over on top of him. He wraps his arms around him and slowly kisses him until they become lazy.

“Sleep,” he hummed.

Akaashi huffs and lays down on top of his alpha, closing his eyes as he tries to find rest.

***

“Ah! Keiji! That was my last bite!” Bokuto whines out when Akaashi reaches his head over his shoulder and eats it.

“Foods all gone, come on. Let's fuck.” Akaashi growls out.

“I wanted that!” Bokuto yells then starts laughing when Akaashi tackles him down on the bed.

He grins and cuffs the boy's cheeks, still laughing now at the cute pout on his face.

“Maybe we should shower-”

“No!” Akaashi yells then goes down on his hands and knees.

Bokuto blinks at this new development and yelps when Akaashi reaches out and grabs his dick.

“Ah! Not so rough!”

“Sorry,” Akaashi mumbles easing up.

He lifts it up and brings it to his mouth, giving it an experimental lick. Bokuto whimpers and throws his head back into the pillow, lifting his hips up. He shoves it inside deeper of his mouth and Akaashi gags a little, but he regains control again. He lets go and starts licking all around it, up and down, cuffing his ball sack and massaging lightly.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Keiji! Fuck!” Bokuto curses out.

Akaashi smirks and puts in his mouth again, sucking hard, moaning loudly, bobbing his head up and down. Bokuto leans up and sees his bright red face so flustered as his eyes show a hazy mist. Those seductive eyes take a glance at him and Bokuto fucking loses it.

“Ah-” Akaashi leans away and lets the cum fall out of his mouth onto the bed.

“That was so fucking hot,” Bokuto groans out leaning over.

He presses their lips together and licks all his cum away, forcing Akaashi on the bed.

“Turn around,” he orders.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him.

“I said turn. Around.”

Akaashi listens and rolls around so he's lying on his chest. Bokuto grins to himself and grabs Akaashi's tail, stroking it softly. He moans out lightly, humming inside of the blankets as Bokuto starts at the base and slowly strokes the fur all the way to the tip.

“Lift your tail up, your knees as well.”

Akaashi leans up on his knees, raising his tail up in the air. Bokuto feels his nose bleeding at the sight and wipes it off with his hand, all but scrambling to put a condom on. Akaashi flinches when he feels cold hands grab his butt cheeks and buries his head into the pillows at the embarrassment of Bokuto fondling them.

“I can't hear you Keiji.”

Akaashi whimpers out.

“Louder.”

“Embarrassing,” Akaashi says out loud turning his head.

“For who? It's only me and you in here, no one else. Please? Come on baby. I want to hear your everything.” Bokuto whispers leaning in.

He licks his ass crack and Akaashi spasms, a foreign shrill of a moan coming out of his mouth. He doesn't recognize it as his voice, and refuses to recognize such a girly moan as his, Bokuto licks him again before he sticks his tongue inside, lathering him all up.

“Koutarou! Koutarou! Kou! Kou! Ah! Kou! Stop it!” He whines out.

“Why? You love it,” Bokuto grins against him biting his ass.

“Ah! I want- what I want- you! I want you!” 

“Tell me what you want again?” Bokuto asks pulling away.

“I want you!” 

“Me? Which part of me?”

“Your-! Your dick!”

Bokuto grins widely and chuckles lightly, standing up on his knees. He grabs Akaashi's waist and pulls it over, rubbing his dick against his entrance.

“Like this?”

“No! No! I want it- I want it-!”

God, this is so embarrassing.

“If you told tell me Keiji how will I know?”

“Inside of me!”

“Inside? Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Alright, and then what?”

“I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!”

Bokuto chuckles to himself, “that's exactly what I wanted to hear.”

He plunges in without any warning, slamming Akaashi's waist inside of him that he comes out instantly. Bokuto hovers over and starts pulling himself in and out, getting deeper with each push he gives. He leans down and starts marking up that perfectly flawless back of his, nipping, biting, all his, all his.

“Kouta- Kout- Kou-” Akaashi can't even say out his full name, let alone a sentence.

“I just want to hear you Keiji, let me hear you.” Bokuto tells him.

He does. Akaashi yells out so much his voice goes hoarse and it barely makes a sound. Bokuto keeps coming at him from this position for four rounds until he collapses. Akaashi has been out of strength, his legs not even there anymore as he's lost all feeling.

Bokuto sniffles and smells the sex in the room.

“I think we should bathe.”

“Carry me then.” Akaashi mumbles.

“Round four, five? In the shower. Sexy.” Bokuto grins reaching out for him.

Akaashi groans, “I don't think I can handle another round right now.”

“It's fine, I'll do all the work.” Bokuto laughs.

“Pervert.”

“Only for you baby.”

***

“I don't know what to do,” Akaashi mumbles biting his bottom lip.

“Then ask,” Bokuto smiles gently at him.

Akaashi sticks out his tongue and pouts, “help.”

“What did I do to you first?”

“Um, stretch?”

“Good, here. Use this to help your fingers go in smoother.”

Bokuto hands Akaashi a bottom of lube and he frowns at the sight, reading the description. He pours some on his fingers and shivers lightly.

“It's cold.”

“Yeah, go on ahead now.”

Akaashi nods his head and moves Bokuto's tail aside, finding his bottom hole. Slowly he sticks one of his fingers in and starts rubbing it around.

“Ah-fuck!”

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Akaashi hands pulling out.

“No, it's really fucking cold is all. Shit, you were right. It does feel weird.”

“Maybe we shouldn't-”

“No, I'm fine Keiji. Go ahead.”

Bokuto claws at the bedsheets and closes his eyes, Akaashi sticking his fingers inside of him again. It's really warm inside and moist, but the wetness might be because of the lube. He frowns when he doesn't hear any kind of pleasure from his mate. When Bokuto was doing this to him he was moaning and groaning, begging for more. He sticks another finger in and then another, Bokuto whimpers out lightly, but other than that stays quiet.

“I think I'm doing something wrong.”

“No, it's fine.”

“But you aren't-” Akaashi curls his fingers up brushing against something.

Bokuto yelps out and jumps. Akaashi looks up at him and curls his fingers again, Bokuto moaning out at the top of his voice.

Things just got really interesting.

“Wait a second Kei-ah! Ah! Ah!” Bokuto gasps tossing his head back.

Is this how he looked squirming underneath Bokuto before? This sight was so erotic, so adorable, soft whimpers escaped Bokuto's throat and his breathing was coming out all soft in pants, his chest rapidly moving up and down, his tail curling around his waist.

“Please,” Bokuto begged him.

Akaashi laughs to himself and uses his free hand to grab Bokuto's dick, slowly pumping him up and down. In a matter of seconds he moans out his release, sticky white substance hitting both of them.

“Fuck,” Bokuto groans out burying his face into a pillow.

“I'm going to put it in now Koutarou,” Akaashi warns preparing himself.

His dick was throbbing now, begging to be put to use. Slowly he presses in the tip inside and it's like his mate is sucking him in. Akaashi pushes in deeper and deeper, ignoring his mate's cries.

“Fuck, hold on a second Keiji! Oh- ah- shit! Fuck! It hurts!” Bokuto yells out.

Akaashi leans over and kisses him shut, sliding himself out and slamming himself back in. Bokuto whimpers into his lips and wraps his legs around him, pulling him closer. He bites down on his neck as he whimpers out, meeting Akaashi's strides, wanting a little more, just a little more. The pain is being replaced, it's being replaced with something fucking amazing.

“Koutarou, you're fucking tight. Loose up.” Akaashi grunts out in his ear.

“Keiji! Keiji!” Bokuto moans.

Akaashi turns his head and bites down on his ear, hard, making Bokuto whimper out and buck his hips out in him. He moans out loudly and claws his fingers into Akaashi's back.

“Koutarou!” Akaashi moans out finding his release.

Bokuto grunts and feels something warm feel him up inside. He catches Akaashi as he falls and holds him closing, kissing his head over and over again.

“You did so good Keiji,” he whispers.

“Hmm, I like it better when you fuck me.”

Bokuto laughs, “I like it better too. Why don't we quickly fix this position of ours?”

Akaashi laughs as they roll around on the bed, Bokuto blowing raspberries on his stomach.

“Koutarou! Koutarou stop it!” He laughs out.

“Never! My little Keiji is all ticklish! I'm never going to stop!” Bokuto laughs.

“Koutarou! Hahahaha! I'm serious! Hahahahaha! Stop it!”

Bokuto stops for a second and admires his mate's smiling face. He leans over and gets a better picture, smiling brightly himself.

“I love you so much Keiji. Thank you for letting you be your mate.”

Akaashi smiles fondly and brushes Bokuto's hair out of his face, “thanks for wanting me.”

***

“Koutarou.”

Bokuto moans in his sleep.

“Koutarou.”

“Five more minutes Keiji and then I'll fuck your brains out,” Bokuto mumbles in his sleep rolling around in bed.

“That won't be necessary anymore.”

Bokuto opens his eyes and looks behind his shoulder, seeing his mate lying there with a blank expression and crystal clear eyes.

“It's over?”

“Yeah, it's over.”

Bokuto rolls back over and friends, “well that sucks.”

Akaashi snorts, “you had me for three days all to yourself.”

“Just because your heat is over doesn't mean we still can't do it. Let's rest for another day or so, maybe another week.” Bokuto says rolling over him.

Akaashi chuckles running his fingers through his hair, “I think we've already done it enough.”

“It's never enough when it comes to you Keiji, never ever,” Bokuto whispers kissing him lightly.

Akaashi groans and turns his head away; he can't succumb, if he does they're never going to leave.

“Aren't we out of condoms anyway?”

Bokuto pulls away and looks around the room, seeing torn up pieces of aluminum everywhere.

“We can't be, I bought five whole boxes.” Bokuto says getting out of bed.

He starts looking around the room while Akaashi leans up out of bed, pulling the covers off of himself. He immediately grimaces when he sees the state he's in. Purple bruises covering him from head to toe, bite marks everywhere as far as he can see. Everything is all a blurry haze, he doesn't remember any of these. It was just him and Bokuto. Fucking on the bed, against the wall, against the window, in the shower, on the floor, on the kitchen counter, everywhere.

“Ah ha! Dammit, nooo!” Bokuto groans tossing the box over his shoulder.

He's not going to be able to explain this to his parents. He doesn't have to, he'll just let Bokuto do all the talking. This is all his fault after all.

“Just give me five minutes, I'll run to the store and buy some more.” Bokuto says pulling up his boxers.

“Koutarou, come here.” Akaashi calls out reaching his hands out for him.

Bokuto turns his head and walks over into his arms. Akaashi pulls him down for a gentle kiss, burying his nose in his neck.

“I'm going to fucking kill you for giving me so many hickies.”

“What? Keiji! Don't scare me like that!”

“Who says I'm kidding?” Akaashi asks glaring as he pulls back.

“Wha- Keiji! I couldn't help myself!”

“Somehow I don't believe that.”

“But! But! I've always wanted to mark you up as mine! And well, the last couple of days was the perfect opportunity!You never would have let me done this!”

“Because now I look like a fucking leopard.”

“A cute leopard I would like to fuck.” Bokuto whispers.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him and sighs out, “whatever. As your punishment though you're not allowed to mark or bite me again until all of these have healed.”

“What! That's too drastic Keiji! You know that's what I love to do!”

“Well that's your punishment and I'm not budging at all from it. Be happy I'm not taking sex off the table.”

Akaashi feels something press against him and looks down at Bokuto blushing. Before he can speak Akaashi pushes him away.

“No.”

“One more time before we leave, please?”

“No condoms.”

“You fuck me then, I don't care. I just want to feel connected with you.”

Akaashi almost gives in, “nope.”

“Then what am I suppose to do with this?!” Bokuto yells pointing at his erection.

“Carry me to the bathroom and we'll see what I can do for you.” Akaashi mumbles lightly.

Bokuto howls out and picks him up, running them into the bathroom.

***

“Fuck,” Bokuto grunts out rubbing his butt.

“I told you we shouldn't have,” Akaashi warns him.

“I don't regret it, I don't think I got all your cum out though. My little mate is a little freak,” Bokuto starts laughing.

Akaashi blushes and shoves him away, “shut up!”

“Ah, Keiji! Fuck, I'm sore. It hurts.” Bokuto grunts hugging his stomach.

Akaashi snorts, “you're sore, says the man who topped most of the days to the man who was on the receiving end.”

“You know you loved every second of it.”

Akaashi's face flares and he lifts his leg out, kicking his mate down. The two of them groan out and hug their stomachs.

“Truce, truce, I'm done teasing.” Bokuto groans out.

“Deal,” Akaashi agrees helping him back up.

Bokuto looks down at Akaashi and grins, pulling his shirt down a little to reveal more trails of his bites.

“I'm so turned on right now.”

“Stop it, we're in public.” Akaashi says smacking his hand away.

Bokuto laughs and grabs his hand, licking the small marks that are showing on his arms. Akaashi sighs out loud and continues walking again, dragging Bokuto right after him.

“You're explaining to my parents how you defiled their son.” He tells him.

“Really? Fuck, can I go out and buy you a ring first? I can take your Dad on in a fight, but your Mom is fucking scary. She'd rip me to shreds.” Bokuto shivers wrapping both his arms around him.

“Very funny Koutarou, no you can't. The sooner you get this over with the better.”

“Why are you talking like you aren't going to be there?”

“Because I'm not.”

Bokuto freezes, “Keiji, what the fuck?”

“My parents didn't want us mating until I at least graduated high school, I am in my second year. What am I suppose to tell them?”

“That it was a team decision! That we came to it together and I didn't force you! That we both wanted it! You can't seriously be considering throwing me into the hounds!”

Akaashi snorts lightly and smiles underneath his had.

“You're teasing me.” Bokuto says seeing it.

“No, I'm not, but I'm enjoying this a lot right now.”

“I'm running off right now.”

“I'll see you at your house then; I won't go home until you settle this.”

“Why are you doing this to me Keiji?!”

Akaashi stops smiling and looks blankly in the distance, “because I'm scared of my mother as well.”

“What did you tell your parents when you left?”

“That I was spending the night over your house for a couple of days. What did you tells yours?”

“That you were in mate and we were going to complete our mating ritual.”

“You told your parents that?!”

“Yeah, I don't lie to them.”

“Ugh, well, if they were cool with it I guess they'll be cool with me moving in with you if my parents try and kill me.”

“Stop talking about it so much, you're making me scared.”

“Why? You aren't the one who has to live there with them.”

The two of them agreed to stop talking about it until they came across his home. Akaashi and Bokuto were both holding hands and looked at each other, nodding their heads. Before either of them could take a single step forward Akaashi's door slams open and his Mom walks out on the porch.

Akaashi met his mother's eyes and dropped all his things, running for the hills.

“KEIJI!” Bokuto yells out to him.

He's already running around the corner though and gone... he's gone.

“Bokuto, why don't you come inside?” Mrs. Akaashi asks.

“It was all Keiji's idea.” Bokuto stiffens up and barks out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot of bonus chapters before continuing with the story plot of this story. I finished writing it a while ago, but I kept thinking I don't want this to end! So I decided to add more and more chapters of just cute moments and steamy moments as well. Hope you don't mind and enjoy!
> 
> P.S. THE LINES ARE BACK!

Akaashi remembers walking this path the first time imagining how his high school life was going to be. It wasn't anything like it was now, and that wasn't a bad thing. Akaashi's glad that his dream didn't pan out right, because now he has a better one. Now he has someone to walk to school with, to share his time with, and life, to enjoy being with and just... someone to love.

 

Walking to school his second year, Akaashi is actually smiling this time around. He squeezes the hand in his and looks beside him, seeing Bokuto smiling brightly as he talks about the new school year.

 

“I hope we get a lot of new first years, and I hope they're amazing! I'm so excited I can't wait! We're totally going to win nationals this year!”

 

“Calm down Koutarou; if you act like this in front of them you're going to scare them off.”

 

“Have you been talking to Sarukai lately? He said the very exact same thing last year.”

 

“And look what happened, you claimed your underclassman in front of the whole team.”

 

“But that didn't scare you off,” Bokuto grins wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

He pulls his mate over to the side and traps him between a wall.

 

“Koutarou, down boy. We're in public.” Akaashi says pressing his hands against his chest.

 

“Just let me claim you real quick and we'll be on our way.” Bokuto says opening his mouth up.

 

Akaashi reaches his hand out and covers his mouth, sending a glare.

 

“My marks still haven't disappeared yet.”

 

Bokuto whines, “no fair. It's almost faded already.”

 

“I don't care.”

 

“I do. If it isn't there then how is everyone going to know you're taken?”

 

“Well if the scent doesn't cut it then these most likely will.” Akaashi says pulling his sleeves back.

 

His arms have soft yellow bruises on them now, Bokuto grinning at the sight as he leans down. Akaashi quickly covers them up before he has the chance to lick them.

 

“No.”

 

“Please Keiji? Please?” Bokuto puts on his best kicked puppy dog look, whimpering slightly and lowering his ears.

 

Something beats inside of Akaashi's chest and he glares.

 

“No.”

 

“Pleeeeeeeeeease? What if some of the new underclassman are really cocky and fall in love with you? What if they want you? Desire you? If they a single finger on you I won't be able to control myself. I'll probably kill them and drag you to the closest room I can find, taking you right then and there.”

 

Akaashi shivers and turns his head away, but Bokuto keeps leaning in for the ears.

 

“I going to fill you all the way up with me and make you cry out and moan my name, begging for more, and more, and more.”

 

Bokuto nibbles on his ear lightly and Akaashi whimpers, about ready to give in. He can't have that happening, he can't have any of that happening. Well... no, no, he can't.

 

“Oye, what the hell are you two love birds doing right in the middle of broad daylight? If you don't hurry you're going to be late Captain!” Komi says smacking Bokuto in the back of his head with his backpack.

 

“Ow! What the hell Komi?!” Bokuto yells out pulling away from Akaashi.

 

Thank goodness for that. Akaashi quickly slips away and escapes before Bokuto can notice his departure. To think for a second he was actually thinking that this year was going to be easier.

 

* * *

 

“Mom! I need help! I can't do this right!” Bokuto yells out running into the living room.

 

His mother laughs at him and squeals, walking over to help Bokuto tie up his kimono.

 

“You look like a complete mess Bokuto, what happened?”

 

“I thought I could do a bow, then I ended up knotting it, then my tail somehow got caught in the knot, and when I tried to pull it off it ended up looking like this. I have to look perfect for Keiji, so please use your Mom magic and fix this mess.” Bokuto says.

 

“Koutarou, I know I taught you better than that. Keiji loves you for who you are, not what you look like.”

 

“But Mom Keiji always looks perfect and I don't want to look like I don't deserve him.”

 

“Koutarou, you two deserve each other.”

 

Bokuto sighs out, “yes Mother. It's just... he's amazing Mom and I'm just me. I don't want to be left behind.”

 

“You know Keiji doesn't care about that. He loves you for you Bokuto, all your mistakes and faults, all your ups and your downs. If he didn't he wouldn't be with you right now. He truly loves you Keiji.”

 

Bokuto's cheek flusters as he smiles, “thanks Mom, you always know exactly what to say. It's like you have a Mom sense or something.”

 

“Hehehehe, Mom sense. You're so silly Koutarou. There, I'm all finished. I know the festival is supposed to be over by ten o'clock, so I don't want you running around all night with your friends. I'm expecting you back home by eleven.”

 

“Yes Mom.”

 

“And be careful of your surroundings, and watch over Keiji, and did you father give you spending money already? Because I can give you a little extra so you can spoil your mate. Ah, I remember when your father and I went to our first festival. He was such a dork back then, ahahahaha.”

 

Bokuto chuckles, “hopefully I won't end up looking like a dork as well.”

 

“Nah, you got all of your father's charms and my adorable looking face. Hurry up and finish getting ready; there's nothing omegas hate more than waiting and getting stood up.”

 

“Right Mom! Thanks a bunch!” Bokuto calls out running back up the stairs.

 

He closes the door behind him in the bathroom and looks over himself, admiring his mother's handy work. His kimono was a pitch black color with small silver stars barely covering the fabric at random places; what really made Bokuto love this kimono above all though was the golden owl flying on one corner of the fabric, stretching it's wings out like its ready to soar into the night sky. It was perfect and beautiful and made him look hot as hell and desirable and he half hopes after Akaashi gets one look at him he'll drag him into a corner and have his way with him.

 

Now the last thing he needs to fix up is his hair. Bokuto opens the drawers and takes out his hair grease, ready to scoop up a large amount and slather it all over his head. He pauses for a second though and runs his fingers through his damp hair.

 

Akaashi likes it down like this; he remembers during their training camp how he blushed seeing it. Maybe... maybe he'll keep it down. It doesn't always have to be up, he just prefers it that way. Bokuto puts the grease back and grabs a brush, brushing his bangs down to cover part of his eyes and make him look mysterious, but also tamed. If he was going for the nice sophisticated look he wasn't going to half ass it and still have sharp spikes sticking out.

 

Maybe... Bokuto looks through his mother's drawers and grins to himself, pulling out a golden star shape hair band. He holds it in his mouth as he brushes a small ponytail, tying it on the side of his head.

 

“Perfect!” He cheers at himself.

 

He looks adorable right now! Akaashi is sure to get a good laugh out of this, especially since he doesn't like firework festivals since the fireworks make his ears hurt. Bokuto leaves the bathroom and runs back downstairs, grabbing his bag on his way out.

 

“Bye Mom! Call me if you need anything!” Bokuto cheers out.

 

“Hold it Koutarou!” His mother yells.

 

He pauses at the door and his mother comes up, adding the finishing touches, making sure his kimono is nice and straight, fixes his eyebrows a little, curling up one stand of his hair, and giggling when she taps his little ponytail.

 

“You're going to make Keiji faint, my little handsome stud. Have fun.” She smiles kissing his cheek.

 

“Thanks Mom, I'm off!”

 

Bokuto walks out of the room and down the streets, seeing people all dressed up just like him making their way to the festival. Normally he would be running to see Akaashi right now, but he didn't want to ruin anything and arrive at his home covered in sweat. It took every ounce of him to stay calm and walk slowly, his heart racing when he sees his familiar house in the distance. There's a kick in his step as he walks through the gates and knocks on the door before entering it.

 

“Hey! I'm here! Hello Mrs. Akaashi, I'm here to pick up Keiji.” Bokuto grins walking into the living room.

 

“He'll be just a minute de- oh my goodness you look so adorable Koutarou!” Mrs. Akaashi squeals.

 

Bokuto blushes and rubs his neck, “thanks, my mom helped put the kimono own.”

 

“I cannot wait until you and Keiji make puppies! They are going to be the cutest grandchildren ever- ahhhhh!” She squeals.

 

“Hahaha, don't I know it.” Bokuto answers.

 

“You're really something special, I hope you know that Koutarou. Even though I do like you, a lot, Keiji is still my one and only precious son, so if you hurt him I will rip you limb from limb and bury you in my backyard.”

 

Bokuto shivers a little, “yes ma'm.”

 

“I don't want anything like what happened during Keiji's heat to happen again. I'm expecting him to be home before midnight.”

 

“That won't be a problem, my mother says I have to be home before eleven.”

 

“Did she? Hehehehe, sorry to say I sort of gave your mother a small fright when I learned Keiji ran off with you. She's such a sweet dear though, same as her son.”

 

“Mom, please stop scaring my mate.”

 

Bokuto turns around and smiles when he sees Akaashi making his way over to him. He has on a dark sea-foam green kimono with neon blue twirls in the mix, only bringing out his beautiful graying green eyes out as they sparkle under the light. Bokuto feels his throat go dry and his tail stop wagging as he eyes his mate up and down. He's only broken from his hypnotic trance when Mrs. Akaashi smacks his back and pushes him forward.

 

“Well, get a move on you two. I want you guys to have a great time tonight.” Mrs. Akaashi grins.

 

“Hello Koutarou, take care of Keiji and watch out for him alright?” Mr. Akaashi tells him.

 

“Of course Mr. Akaashi! We'll be back by eleven! Thank you, come on Keiji!” Bokuto grins grabbing his hand.

 

“Bye Mom, bye Dad, thanks for your help.” Keiji says waving behind him as he's dragged off.

 

Mr. Akaashi sighs to himself and shakes his head, “they're so perfect together it hurts to see it sometimes. That boy is going to take our son away from us.”

 

“Aw dear,” Mrs. Akaashi says hugging her mate, “he may take Keiji away, but in return they'll give us dozens of grandchildren we'll take right back away from them.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi's palms feels sweaty. Bokuto is walking right next to him, a smile on his face, looking like a Greek God in what he's wearing with his sexy hair completely down and doing wonders in making his stomach churn and flip about. He's way too nervous right now, although he shouldn't be because he's seen Bokuto completely naked with his hair like that, so seeing him with clothes on shouldn't have nearly the same affect, but it does and he feels a small pit of desire rising up. He wonders if they can do a quickie before going to the festival. Akaashi almost has a nosebleed as he imagines Bokuto down on all fours, sucking him off as he runs his hands through that luscious hair of his, those golden eyes piercing through the night as they stare at him.

 

“You look amazing,” Bokuto squeaks out.

 

Akaashi blinks and hums, “what?”

 

“I said, you look really good. Amazing. I can't believe I get to go to the festival with the prettiest mate ever.” Bokuto repeats, this time in a darker voice.

 

Akaashi's cheeks fluster and when he doesn't say anything Bokuto thinks he's done something to offend him.

 

“I mean handsome! Or beautiful! Or-well- I don't know which compliment is good for you Akaashi, but you look amazing and awesome and just-”

 

“Koutarou, stop talking and come with me.” Akaashi says dragging him away from the busy streets.

 

He's not going to last; better do it now then trying to sneak off during the festival, especially with their friends around. Akaashi drags him over to a dark lit alley and shoves Bokuto against the wall, yanking his kimono down as he smashes their lips together. Bokuto is surprised to say in the least, but he places both his hands on the side of his hips and quickly gets into it as he kisses him back.

 

“Fuck you're amazing.” Keiji moans out.

 

“It's the ponytail, right? I look adorable to you right now,” Bokuto grins at him.

 

“It's fucking everything,” Keiji says kissing him again.

 

Bokuto hums and moves his hands down to his ass cheeks, slowly squeezing them. Akaashi starts whimpering and turns them around, using the wall as his back support as he pulls away and reaches for his ribbon.

 

“Take this off right now,” he growls fumbling to pull it out of the knot.”

 

“Shit, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, I won't be able to tie it back up-”

 

“I know how to tie a damn knot! Just help me take this off!”

 

“Okay! I'm pretty sure we can fuck in our clothes though; I'll be careful not to get cum anywhere-”

 

“I don't want to fuck, I want to watch you watch me as you suck me off!” Akaashi growls at him.

 

And there it is, something pinging inside of Bokuto and lighting his soul on fire. It's rare that Akaashi talks when they're doing the down and dirty, but when he hears him ordering him around to do whatever his little heart desires, Bokuto finds it such a turn on he doesn't know what to do with himself. He finally unties the knot and lets Akaashi's kimono open up, sneaking his hands under it to make it come apart. His erection is just throbbing in front of his face, precum already starting to leak out.

 

“Hurry up,” Akaashi pants anxious.

 

“I don't know, it looks like if I lick it once you'll explode.” Bokuto says, breathing his hot breath on his member.

 

Akaashi moans and buckles his hips out. He wants this, he wants this so badly, it's starting to hurt. Bokuto hears his whimpers and looks up at him, seeing those sharpen omega green eyes staring down at him. Begging, begging, begging. Without breaking eye contact, Bokuto leans forward and gives his member a lick. Akaashi gasps out and shuts his eyes close, but Bokuto still stares at him as he uses his hand and grabs his mate's member. Slowly he pumps it, back and forth, making his hold tighter and tighter until he hears his mate's breath quicken up.

 

He stops and waits until he opens his eyes back up in protest, about ready to yell at Bokuto to hurry up and fuck him, when Bokuto takes his member into his mouth and sucks.

 

Hard.

 

Akaashi completely loses it and cums out loud, his legs shaking like crazy as he tries to support himself up. Bokuto swallows everything with pleasure and continues to suck and hold on, wanting more, one more. That was too quickly, way too quickly; his mate isn't going to be satisfied with just that. He wants to do it even more and more until he completely unravels around him.

 

“Ko-Kouta- stop- I'm- I'm-”

 

Piercing gold eyes stare right into his own and Akaashi feels himself coming undone. He leans his head down and reaches out for Bokuto, running his hands through his hair, tightening his hold on him, pulling him closer, holding him tight, moaning out loud as he feels his second climax about to come.

 

When it does Bokuto finally pulls away, letting some of the cum fall out of his mouth on the floor. He licks his licks and wipes his mouth off, grinning widely at Akaashi.

 

“Thanks for the meal.”

 

Akaashi snorts and shakes his head, “pervert.”

 

“Now which pervert wanted the other pervert to suck him off while watching? Huh? Here,” Bokuto grins pulling out a napkin.

 

He cleans Akaashi up and helps him stand back on his own, waiting out that high feeling of ecstasy. It takes three tries for Akaashi's shaking fingers to finally tie his kimono back up; it's not as neat as before, but it's still good and does the job.

 

“What about you?” Akaashi asks looking over at his mate's groin.

 

“I'm fine, boy did I get some good material to masturbate myself to tonight though.” Bokuto smirks at him.

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes, his whole face flustering red. “Pervert.”

 

“Only for you baby,” Bokuto winks and blows him a kiss.

 

The two of them walk back into the crowds holding hands, no one picking up on what the two just did.

 

* * *

 

 

“Grrrr! One more try!” Bokuto yells out slamming money on the counter.

 

“Koutarou, I don't need a bouncing ball filled with water.”

 

“Keiji, no one ever needs a bouncing ball filled with water, it is fun to have a bouncing ball filled with water and I'm going to win you a ball if it's the last thing I do!” Bokuto yells out getting his cup ready.

 

Akaashi sighs and rolls his eyes, watching his boyfriend and standing as support as finally, finally, after six tries, he catches one and holds it up in the air.

 

“Yes! I told you I could do it! For you darling.” Bokuto grins passing him a red and blue ball.

 

Akaashi takes it from his hands, “thank you... now what?”

 

Bokuto laughs as he takes the string and puts it on one of his fingers, “you're suppose to play with it silly. There, now you hit it down and it bounces back up, kind of like making a spike, except don't actually hit it like a spike because I did that once and the ball exploded all over me!”

 

Akaashi chuckles imagining that and hits the ball down, watching the string bring it back up to get hit again. Wow, this is stupid. Akaashi does it again, and again, and again, the cold rush of the water slapping against his hand for one quick second before it disappears and reappears again. Bokuto grins as he sees a small smile spread across Akaashi's face.

 

“Okay, where to next?” His mate asks, smile still in place as he hits the ball.

 

“Where ever you want, are you hungry? Do you want to eat something? They have cotton candy which is like the best candy out there!” Bokuto cheers, his tail waving around like crazy as his ears stand straight up.

 

Akaashi nods his head, “sure.”

 

They hold hands as they walk through the festival, waiting at the stand for cotton candy and caramel apples. Akaashi hums a little bit when he takes a bite out of the cotton candy, bringing a hand to his face.

 

“It disappears.”

 

“Yeah, that's what it's supposed to do. Have you never tried it before?”

 

“I told you, I rarely go to festivals, so no. It leaves a sweet taste in my mouth though.” Akaashi says taking another bite.

 

“Really? So there are probably like dozens of things here you've never tried before! Well that does it, that leaves me with a goal! To do every single thing here with you!” Bokuto cheers.

 

“I hardly think that's necessary- Koutarou!” Akaashi yelps out when he gets dragged off.

 

True to his word, Bokuto drags him to every stand, winning him countless of prizes, buying him countless of toys and fans and a little mask that he forces him to wear, the two of them meeting up with their schoolmates before they hit all the food stands. Akaashi knows he's going to be sick when he goes home tonight, but he can't help but enjoy everything in life Bokuto is showing him right now. It's the end of the night when the festival is about to start; everyone crowds over to the bridge, but Akaashi and Bokuto find a small spot away from the others with hardly anyone around.

 

Akaashi's looking up at the sky, enjoying his fifth cotton candy of the night, this time bubblegum flavored. Bokuto chuckles at the super hero mask he forced his mate to wear and wraps his arms around him, placing his chin on top of his head.

 

“Koutarou?”

 

“Shh, it's about to start.” Bokuto tells him.

 

He raises his hands and presses them down on Akaashi's ear as the first firework goes flying into the night and explodes in the sky in dozens of colors. He can hardly hear any of the explosions and is able to fully enjoy the beauty of the fireworks. Akaashi smiles fondly and plans on telling his boyfriend thank you as soon as everything is over. Bokuto is only able to admire the fireworks for a couple of minutes before he presses his lips down on Akaashi's head and watches him instead.

 

“I love you Keiji,” he confesses knowing he can't hear him, “I love you so much it's crazy. Thank you for being here with me, thank you for loving me back and being my mate. I swear to you I'm going to be the best mate there is and give to you everything you deserve and even more. I won't ever make you cry and make you sad, I'll always fill your life with joy and happiness like you've done for me since we first met. I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy Keiji; that's the best thing I could ask for.”

 

He's pretty sure his entire face is red at the moment, and when the firework show is all done and over with Akaashi turns around and wonders why it looks so flustered. It must be the heat or something. He takes Bokuto's hands off his ears and holds them in his own, smiling gently.

 

“Thank you Koutarou. I had fun watching the fireworks with you.”

 

Bokuto sniffs and wraps his arms around Akaashi, pulling him in tightly for a hug. Akaashi's eyes widen when he feels his mate shaking in his arms.

 

“What did I ever do to deserve you Keiji?”

 

Akaashi wraps his arms back around him and leans his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes as he rests there.

 

“You loved me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I'll see you tomorrow,” Akaashi whispers giving him a good night kiss.

 

“You bet your sweet ass you will.” Bokuto smiles gently.

 

He kisses him one more time before watching him leave, waiting until his mate is safely inside of the house with the door closed before making his own way back home. Akaashi walks in and kicks his slippers off, making his way to the kitchen as he drops all his junk on the table.

 

“So? Did you have a good time?” His mother asks walking into the room.

 

“Yeah. It was a lot of fun with Koutarou.” Akaashi tells her pouring himself a glass a water.

 

“I can tell with all the stuff he won you, such a romantic. Cute mask by the way. Well, I'll glad you had fun Keiji. I know your tired, so why don't you get undressed and go to bed? I'll clean everything up for you.”

 

“Thanks Mom,” Akaashi says kissing her on her cheek.

 

He walks up to his room and closes the door behind him. First he takes the ball off his finger and places it on his counter, then the mask next before he completely undresses and puts on his pajamas. He places the mask on his bookshelf and places the ball next to a picture of him and Bokuto he has on his desk.

 

He had fun tonight. He really had fun tonight, which shouldn't be surprising because he always has fun with Bokuto, but this time it was at a festival, which he hates, and not for a single moment today did he think he hated this. He loved every single moment of it and couldn't wait for the next festival to come around so he could relive every single moment again.

 

Akaashi lays in bed and pulls up the covers, about ready to go to bed when he hears his phone buzzing off.

 

_Just made it home, safe and sound. Thanks again for coming with me! You looked absolutely handsome tonight! Can't wait to see you again! Good night and sweet dreams._

 

Akaashi smiles and types back a reply before he lays back in bed and closes his eyes.

 

_Glad to hear. Thanks for taking me out, I can't wait for the next festival to fun. Good night Koutarou, sweet dreams to you as well._

 

_P.S. I don't mind being called beautiful if you're the one saying it._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this out yesterday for bokuaka day, but I was completely busy. Honestly I didn't even know it was that day until I went on tumblr and saw all the pictures.

  
 

Bokuto clears his throat and wiggles his nose a bit, his ears straightening up. Mrs. Akaashi sits across from him, stirring her cup of tea before she takes a sip of it and sighs in happiness.

 

“I'm still unsure about this Koutarou; I know you're a good boy, but Keiji is still my little puppy and I don't know exactly how I feel about you taking him. Christmas is our special time with our little boy.” Mrs. Akaashi says placing a hand on her cheek.

 

“I understand. I promise he'll be back in time to open presents with you.”

 

“That's not what I'm talking about Koutarou.”

 

“I know that; Keiji and I always take precautions to make sure he doesn't get pregnant. Listen and think about this though... if he does end up getting pregnant... you'll have grandchildren a lot sooner.”

 

Mrs. Akaashi stiffens up and presses her lips together. Bokuto leans forward and little bit and raises his eyebrows up, waiting for her response.

 

“... take him on the 23rd and make sure he gets home on Christmas day. I'll try to tell my husband some excuse, because he's the real reason you have to worry about. I'll be expecting a very extra special Christmas from you though Koutarou.” Mrs. Akaashi winks at her.

 

“If not grandchildren, then I'm sure I can find you something else. Thank you Mrs. Akaashi.”

 

“Please, we're practically family now. You can call me Mom.”

 

“Thanks then Mom!”

 

“And thank you too Koutarou for taking care of my little boy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi feels his nose wiggling without his knowing. Something delicious fills his senses and his body wakes up before him. When he opens his eyes he sees Bokuto standing beside him, a gently smile on his face as he holds a tray of food.

 

“Good morning sleepy head.”

 

Akaashi yawns and rubs his eyes, leaning up against the bed. Bokuto joins him, sitting by his legs, and places the tray on his lap. On it is a stack of pancakes, blueberries, and whip cream making a smiley face on it, a cup of orange juice, and a side of eggs and bacon. Akaashi's stomach grumbles and he reaches for the bacon first, nibbling on it.

 

“What's this about?”

 

“Everyday Christmas morning my mother makes me breakfast in bed before I go downstairs and open my presents. Since I won't be able to spend Christmas with you for long, I wanted to treat today like our Christmas morning! We have a full day planned out, so eat up so you'll have energy later on.”

 

“Thank you Koutarou; you aren't eating?”

 

“I already ate when I was making breakfast; my Mom was supervising me like a hawk when I was cooking in her kitchen. I'm surprised you slept through her insulting my cooking skills. Sorry to say you'll be the chef in the house when we live together.” Bokuto chuckles nervously scratching the back of his head.

 

“I don't mind, that just means you'll be stuck doing everything else.” Akaashi teases him.

 

Bokuto reaches out for Akaashi's tail and runs his fingers through the fur, petting him softly making his hair lay down. He likes his tail, very much. It's all puffy and soft, just like his ears are. Bokuto tries spiking it up a little bit and chuckles, making it look like a porcupine just like his. He prefers it being flat and straight, bringing his tail to his lips to lay a soft kiss on it.

 

Akaashi gulps down his food as he watches his mate, a small blush on his face. He stabs into his pancakes and takes another bit, nearly chocking a little bit and quickly reaching for the orange juice.

 

“Everything okay there Keiji?”

 

“Yeah, everything's fine and delicious. Thank you Koutarou.”

 

“Anything for you Keiji, Merry Christmas Eve.”

 

Akaashi chuckles and nods his head, “Merry Christmas Eve.”

 

* * *

 

 

He can see his breath in the cold snowy air. He doesn't feel cold at all though since Bokuto's mother forced him to wear a hat, and gloves, a scarf, and even a small tail warmer for his tail, which made Bokuto really mad because it made it more difficult to kiss him everywhere and play with his ears. Akaashi doesn't mind so much, as long as he's warm. He hates being cold, freezing, shivering all to himself. The other thing that's making Bokuto a little bit happy about wearing so many clothes is the fact that Akaashi still clings to him for warmth.

 

So far on their morning trip they've gone to a bookstore to read books, something Akaashi adored, then sang karaoke for a bit, something Bokuto completely enjoyed, afterward having a nice little lunch at a restaurant the two of them loved. It was Akaashi's turn to do something he liked. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to do though since the streets were so busy with other couples and families huddled together doing last minute shopping and spending time together.

 

“How about we take a break somewhere?” Akaashi suggests.

 

“Well, I did rent us a hotel room for the night, I was hoping for us to see them light up the Christmas tree in town square before we go there. If you're tired though we can totally go now.”

 

“Remind me again how you convinced my parents to spend Christmas Eve with you?”

 

“It was parent, a straight alpha to alpha talk with your mother, kind of slipping in that her Christmas gift will not only be a bottle of perfume and my mother's snicker doodle recipe, but also maybe a couple of grand kids.”

 

“Koutarou!” Akaashi yells smacking his shoulder.

 

“Hey! I said maybe! Of course we'll use protection tonight, but just in case it doesn't work she's not totally against the idea.”

 

“Stop talking, please. You're digging a bigger hole for yourself.” Akaashi groans rubbing his eyes.

 

“I love you Keiji.” Bokuto says wrapping his arms around him.

 

“And for some reason against all odds I love you too.”

 

Bokuto grins and pulls his scarf down away from his lips so he can plant a kiss right on them. It immediately warms Akaashi up inside, a fire lighting inside of his belly as he feels Bokuto's tongue dance against his own. Bokuto flinches and pulls away when he feels something cold touch the top of his nose. Akaashi blinks open his eyes and smiles a little bit.

 

“There's a snowflake on your nose,” he says.

 

“Really? Get it off, it's freezing.”

 

Akaashi chuckles and rubs his nose a little bit, looking up at the sky seeing more snowflakes fall down.

 

“You know, I've never played in the snow before.”

 

“Really? Well there's a first for everything. You happen to be mated with a world class snow angel maker. I'll teach you all the ropes in making the perfect snow angel.” Bokuto grins tugging him forward.

 

“Don't you just lay on the ground and move your arms and legs?”

 

“Yes, but the real art and secret is tucking your tail in so you get the perfect legs.”

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes a bit, “whatever you say Koutarou.”

 

The two of them head to the park and Bokuto dives back, laughing loudly as he moves his arms and legs up and down, side to side. He carefully gets up and shows Akaashi his masterpiece, sticking his chest out.

 

“Wow,” Akaashi humors him clapping his hands.

 

“Your turn,” Bokuto says giving him a shove.

 

Akaashi yelps as he falls back into the snow and glares at him. Bokuto just laughs and dives down right next to him, the two of them laying next to each other making snow angels.

 

“You know, normally I just watch Christmas movies with my parents on Christmas Eve and help them get ready for our relatives to visit, if I'm not going to visit them instead.” Akaashi says out loud.

 

“Really? I'm normally out and about with my friends causing trouble. Last year on Christmas Eve I was hanging around Kuroo and the other vice captains trying to pick up girls- oops, I mean, not pick up, more like I was just watching their sad attempts at flirting!”

 

“It's alright Koutarou, I'm not mad. We all had crushes before meeting each other.”

 

“Really? You had a crush on someone before me?! Who was it?! Do you remember him?! Or her?!”

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes, “you aren't seriously jealous about someone I had a tiny crush on and did absolutely nothing about, are you?”

 

“What? No, yes... no.... no... so who is it?”

 

“Some omega girl in my elementary school. She shared her animal crackers with me and I thought she was a little cute.”

 

“How little? Cuter than me?”

 

Akaashi starts laughing.

 

“I'm being serious Keiji! Do I have to worry about this cute little girl meeting you again and stealing you away?”

 

“The only people you have to worry about stealing me away from you Koutarou is my parents.”

 

Bokuto rolls around until he's lying in Akaashi's arms, looking up at those hypnotizing eyes of his.

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

Bokuto grins brightly and kisses his chin lightly, “well you have absolutely nothing to worry about Keiji. Nothing the world throws at me can steal me away from you.”

 

Akaashi reaches his hand out and pats the top of Bokuto's head, snatching his hat off. He smirks and quickly rolls away, running quite a distance away shaking it in the air.

 

“Hey! Keiji! Give that back!” Bokuto says covering his ears from the cold with his hands.

 

“Come and get it,” Akaashi says playfully before he takes off running.

 

Bokuto has a stupid grin on his face as he starts chasing his mate through the snow.

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi hums lightly as he feels kisses against his shoulder. Cold hands sneak their way under his shirt and he shivers, letting out a gasp.

 

“Cold!” He chatters.

 

“Oops, sorry.” Bokuto mumbles against his skin.

 

He pulls his hands away and grabs the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his arms and head. He pulls his lips away before quickly placing them back on his shoulder, his hands now hesitating to touch his bare skin.

 

“I'm going to turn the heater on for us; I'll be back.” Bokuto says getting off the bed.

 

Akaashi gulps and rubs his right shoulder, checking back as if he could still see his kisses lingering there. He could still feel them, those warm lips burning his skin, although nothing showed. He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls his socks off one by one, bringing his tail to his lap to pull off the warmer. He gets to his pants next and unbuckles it, Bokuto soon joining him again and kneeling between his legs.

 

“Let me do that for you,” he smirks reaching for his zipper.

 

He drags his pants down next, pulling one leg off, and then the other. Akaashi shivers, the heater not kicking in just yet.

 

“Cold?”

 

“Yeah, but go ahead and continue.” Akaashi tells him.

 

“We can continue this under the covers, come on.” Bokuto says standing back up.

 

He pulls the covers off the bed and crawls into it with Akaashi, disappearing under the covers once they're both laying down in it. Akaashi gulps and digs his claws into the sheets when he feels a warm mouth around his member, panting and moaning as a tongue soon starts swirling around him. Bokuto sticks to the basics, but occasionally he feels his teeth grazing against his skin making him grunt out. It's only takes a matter of seconds before Akaashi finds his release, panting lightly as warmth spreads through his entire body.

 

Bokuto comes back up from under the covers with a smile on his face, a bit of cum on the corner of his lips. Akaashi leans over and licks it off, looking completely alluring and sexy in Bokuto's eyes.

 

“I love you,” Bokuto finds himself saying.

 

Akaashi smiles and runs his fingers through Bokuto's hair, “I love you too.”

 

He presses their lips together and lazily makes their tongues dance as he reaches over for the box of condoms on the table. He quickly rips one open and places it on, positioning himself just right.

 

“Let's see if your body remembers me,” he says before pushing himself in.

 

Akaashi whimpers and digs his claws into Bokuto's shoulder, his ears pressing down as he feels a pressure forcing into him.

 

“It seems not; let's remind it then, shall we?” Bokuto grins kissing his forehead.

 

He pulls out and slowly pushes himself back in, inch by inch, taking his sweet time enjoying his mate squirm and moan underneath him. Akaashi wraps his legs around his waist and tries to quicken the pace, making his hips meet Bokuto's, but it doesn't have the effect he wants it to.  
  


“More, faster.” He whines.

 

“Nah, I think I want to take it slow this time around Keiji and really enjoying wrecking your body.” Bokuto tells him.

 

“Can you do that after you fuck me quickly a couple of times?” He asks.

 

Bokuto laughs and kisses him before pressing their foreheads together.

 

“Keiji, Keiji look at me please.”

 

Akaashi opens up his eyes and spots brilliant golden ones staring right back at him. Slowly Bokuto pushes himself him, the slowest pace in the world, and watches with amusement as his mate's face scrunches up in pleasure.

 

“Keep yours eyes open or else I'll stop Keiji,” Bokuto warns when he sees them flutter close.

 

Akaashi struggles to keep them open and moans out as he feels his insides twists into knots. Bokuto's smiles in pure beauty when he feels his mate stiffen up and squeeze onto him, watching his beautiful face as he finds his release. He lays a claim mark on his neck as he releases his seed and equally prays and hopes that he will and won't get pregnant with his children, with his pups.

 

“That was fun,” Bokuto mumbles nibbling on his ear.

 

“That was torture.” Akaashi grumbles.

 

“It's nice to switch things up a bit; we'll definitely have to do that more often. You get the cutest expressions on your face when you're about to cum.” Bokuto smiles tracing his lips with a finger.

 

Akaashi opens his mouth and bites down on his finger, “shut up.”

 

“Shall we try for round 2?”

 

“As long as it's fast and sweaty.”

 

This had to be Bokuto's favorite Christmas Eve so far. He loses count how many times they go at each other; it has to be a record though, even more than when the two are in heat. Akaashi is lying peacefully beside him in the dead of night completely exhausted, the clock flashing 11:59 pm, just about to be midnight. Bokuto reaches for his glass of water and downs it, licking his lips as he strokes Akaashi's back.

 

“You know you have a mole right here, on your shoulder?” He asks pushing it.

 

“Is that why you kiss my back so much?” Akaashi asks lazily.

 

“Kind of; I enjoy kissing every part of you Keiji. Hey, it's about to be Christmas. Close your eyes.”

 

“My eyes are already closed,” Keiji mumbles against his chest.

 

He feels his hand getting taken and something cold being placed on it, sending a small shiver through his body. Something heavy is on his wrist right now, weighing it down as Bokuto let's go.

 

“Merry Christmas Keiji.”

 

Akaashi opens one of his eyes and sees a charm bracelet on his wrist. It's a silver color, beads instead of the usual chain ones he's seen, but there's one golden bead in the mix. Hanging off it is what looks like a volleyball, next to it a heart, then two K's, before finally two different colored stones shining in the night. Akaashi takes a moment to take it in and opens his other eyes, staring at it.

 

“If it's too girly tell me and I'll get you something else.”

 

“It looks like a collar.” He tells him.

 

“You know, I was seriously considering getting you a necklace, but I was afraid you'd think it was a collar claiming you as my own, so instead I picked this out. It's actually an anklet, because we use our hands so much during volleyball and not to much of our legs to hit the ball. I wanted you to always be able to wear it whenever. The reason I put it on your hand though is because your legs are too far for me to reach.”

 

“Keiji and Koutarou?” Akaashi asks looking at the K's.

 

“Yeah, that's right.”

 

“The volleyball?”

 

“Because we met at volleyball practice, of course.”

 

“The heart?”

 

“True love, also telling you that you have my heart in your hands, now and forever.”

 

“And the stones?”

 

“Our birth ones.”

 

“And this one golden bead in the mix?”

 

“Of course that represents me.”

 

Akaashi blinks one and closes his eyes, snuggling into Bokuto's chest against and kissing his bicep softly.

 

“Thank you, I'll treasure it always.”

 

Bokuto beams, although Akaashi can't see it, he knows he's doing it though because he feels his tail brushing against his legs.

 

“It's a good present, right? I'm so happy you like it! I thought it wouldn't be cool enough for someone like you, but that isn't the case. The coolest thing about this is that we can add more charms; they had dozens of them at the store, like this super cool airplane one, and this really cute owl shaped one. If we ever go on an airplane or get a pet owl we can add them to your bracelet so we never forget!” He starts laughing.

 

“Sounds nice,” Akaashi mumbles.

 

Bokuto lets his laughter die down and starts rubbing Akaashi's back again, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. His tail gently swishes back and forth before finally twisting around Akaashi's and settling itself there.

 

“Lay down and go to sleep; we have to wake up early tomorrow.” Akaashi mumbles after a couple of minutes.

 

“I'm watching the snow fall outside of our window; I'll fall asleep in a bit.” Bokuto tells him with a slight yawn.

 

Akaashi doesn't say anything as he quickly dozes off, curling up into a slight ball against him. Bokuto smiles lightly and rubs his hair away from his face, looking back outside the window.

 

Definitely the best Christmas ever.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome home Keiji! Merry Christmas!” Mrs. Akaashi cheers opening the door up.

 

“Hi Mom, Merry Christmas.” Akaashi says hugging his mom.

 

“Merry Christmas to you too Koutaro- oh my! What a pretty collar you have there!” She gasps.

 

Bokuto grins and strikes a pose, sticking his chin out so she'll get a better view of it.

 

“I know, right? Keiji got it for me.”

 

“As a gag gift; you aren't supposed to be wearing it so proudly out in public.” Akaashi groans shaking his head.

 

“Why wouldn't I be proud of it? Did you see it Mom? It says property of Akaashi Keiji, if found please return to him.”

 

Mrs. Akaashi lets out a fit of giggles and rubs her son's hair, “you're so adorable Keiji.”

 

“I'm going inside.” Akaashi says walking pass his mother.

 

“Would you like to come in for breakfast Koutarou?” Mrs. Akaashi asks hopefully.

 

“No, sorry I can't, but I'll definitely be back for a visit with your gifts in hands. My parents might come along too for a visit.”

 

“That's wonderful! I'll something special in store for all of us when you do! Good job bringing back my son on time; I can assume the two of you had a good Christmas Eve?”

 

Bokuto grins brightly and nods his head, “the best one I've ever had.”

 

“Ah, young love. Take care Koutarou, see you later.”

 

“Bye Mom, tell Mr. Akaashi that I said Merry Christmas to him, and if he's mad about me stealing his son add in an apology somewhere in there.”

 

“Will do Koutarou, be safe.”

 

“You know it. BYE KEIJI!” Bokuto calls out behind her shoulder before finally leaving.

 

Mrs. Akaashi giggles as she shuts the door, finding her son sitting at the table with a warm drink in hand. She goes back into the kitchen, picking up where she left off, casting sly glances at her son.

 

“Did you have a good time?”

 

“Yeah, I really did. Thanks Mom.”

 

Mrs. Akaashi giggles again to herself, “just make sure to remember that I'm hoping for a granddaughter that I can take out to go shopping.”

 

Akaashi spits up his drink and starts chocking, Mrs. Akaashi continuing on with a grand smile on her face like nothing ever happened.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely wrote sin today. This was going to be a simple and light Valentine's Day ending with assuming sex, but I had to go off and actually write the sex. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. *Blushes and hides under a rock*

Mr. and Mrs. Akaashi both looked up when their son walked up in front of them, blocking their view of the television. He stands there for a minute, balling up his fists and relaxing them over and over again.

 

“What's up honey? Is something the matter?” Mrs. Akaashi asks.

 

“I don't know who to ask since Mom cooks all around the house, but Dad's the omega, so... ugh.” Akaashi sighs out rubbing the back of his shoulder, “I need some help... making... something for Koutarou on... Valentine's day.”

 

His mother is about to squeal, but his father quickly pinches her shoulder to not further embarrass his son.

 

“Well, um son, your Mother and I are both very good bakers, I'm more of an expert in chocolate while your mother is a wizard with baked goods. So, what do you want to make for Bokuto?”

 

Akaashi blinks, “I don't know. This is my first time doing something like this.”

 

“Aw sweetie- ah- I mean, what does he like?” His mother whimpers as her mate pinches her again.

 

“Everything.” Akaashi shrugs.

 

His father snorts, “well why don't you ask him? And tomorrow your mother and I will look some things up and go shopping for everything we'll need.”

 

Akaashi grimaces and his parents don't understand why.

 

“Okay. I'm sure I can think of a way to ask him where he doesn't freak out about it. Thanks.” Akaashi nods his head before leaving.

 

His parents wait until he leaves the room before they start squealing to each other.

 

“I never knew my little baby was so cute!”

 

“I never thought he'd ask us for any advice; we can't mess this up honey.”

 

“Of course not darling. Koutarou isn't going to know what hits him this Valentine's day.”

 

* * *

 

 

How to ask him?

 

How to ask him without him getting suspicious?

 

Well, actually, Akaashi doesn't have to tip toe around this because its the middle of January and there's no way Bokuto realizes its Valentine's next month. No, he's still on his new year high. Just slipping it in their normal conversation will be fine.

 

Akaashi clears their voice when they're having lunch and opens his mouth. Before he can even ask their table is suddenly filled with all their friends and he frowns a little bit. Yeah, school wouldn't be the wisest place to ask him something like this. Maybe after school? Wait, he's supposed to start practicing how to bake after school with his parents after finding out what Bokuto prefers more. Chocolates or cakes? Cookies or brownies? Ugh, there has to be an easier way...

 

An idea suddenly appears in his mind and he thanks his parents that he's such a genius.

 

“Koutarou, let's go to a bakery after school.” Akaashi tells him.

 

Bokuto's ears go straight up and he starts wagging his tail, drool already forming out of his mouth.

 

“Hell yeah! That's the greatest thing I've heard all day Keiji!”

 

Yeah, doesn't suspect a single thing. Akaashi smiles lightly and rubs the top of Bokuto's head right between his ears. He has such an adorable mate at certain times.

 

“Alright, that's enough flirting you two!”

 

Bokuto sticks his tongue out while Akaashi simply chuckles to himself and pulls his hand away.

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi needs to start remembering that plans never go as smoothly as he plans them when Bokuto is involved. Never. This fool of a mate of his was going around ordering nearly one of everything this store had to offer. It wasn't even consistently one thing, oh no. It would go from a vanilla cupcake to an extra fudge brownie with nuts to a gluten free cookie. Really?

 

“Do you want anything Keiji? I'm buying.”

 

“Of course you are Koutarou,” Akaashi says because there's no way he's paying for all of this junk.

 

His eyes scans the display case and settles for a chocolate chip cookie. Really simple, something he enjoys in life. Bokuto is pouting at him a little bit, but he doesn't say anything at all as he grabs his wallet. Akaashi throws in a melon bread to make him a little bit more satisfied with his choices.

 

“Thanks,” Akaashi says when he holds the door open.

 

“No problem! I love showering you with gifts! I'm mad that I can't actually do it more often!”

 

“But when you do they're always amazing,” Akaashi mumbles lightly, feeling the cool metal of the anklet around his ankle right now.

 

He takes out his cookie and offers Bokuto the first bite, knowing somewhere on this walk he'd sneak over and take one. Bokuto bites down, actually taking a large chomp, and hums to himself before taking out his own desserts.

 

“So what's your favorite?”

 

“Vah vo vou vean?” Bokuto asks with his cheeks stuffed, crumbs pouring out of his mouth.

 

Akaashi brushing his shoulder off, “what's your favorite dessert?”

 

“My favorite? I guess I don't really have a favorite favorite! I pretty much love anything as long as it's good.” Bokuto tells him, licking his fingers.

 

Akaashi knew it. He was just going to settle for whatever was the most simple recipe he could learn.

 

“But if I really had to decide? Hmm... I don't know actually. Well? Maybe... sometimes my mom makes this super awesome melted chocolate lava cake with caramel and home made ice cream and it's kind of like a volcano because fudge literally pours out from the top and it's amazing and delicious and I'm only allowed to have one because I get so high off the sugar she doesn't know how to control me at all! If I had to say, I guess that would be my favorite.”

 

That sounded so unbelievably complicated Akaashi is just going to pretend he didn't hear that and make him a simple cookie. Yes, cookies are his favorite. Cookies are easy. You can't really mess up a cookie that badly compared to a volcano cake his mate is talking about.

 

“But I also love cookies! And brownies! And donuts, and biscuits! Ooh! Ooh! And those croissant muffins! That's like part croissant, part muffin?! Have you tried one of those?! Oh my God Keiji they're so good! And also pie! You can't go wrong with pie, and cinnamon buns!”

 

He doesn't stop talking about food until they get to his house and by then Akaashi is so pleased and quickly kisses him good bye before going inside of his house. Gosh, talking to him about all those food was actually starting to make his mouth water.

 

“So? Did you get an idea?” His father asks when he walks into the kitchen.

 

“I got plenty,” Akaashi sighs out, and proceeds to tell his parents what just happened.

 

* * *

 

 

Baking turns out to be easier than he expected. He doesn't know why he was so afraid of it before. All it is about is measurements and following directions, a perfect balance of this and that, a lot of calculations and math which is good because he's acing that class right now.

 

He tries making a variety of things. Donuts. Cookies. Brownies. A croissant muffin that ends up exploding in the oven. He's completely sugared out after a week of baking and trying all his experiments, while his mother couldn't be happier pigging out on all these sweet goodness. It finally comes to the last stretch when there's only two days until Valentine's Day and Akaashi can practically feel the happiness that's vibrating off of Bokuto whenever they're together. He's expecting something from him, something great, something amazing, and Akaashi doesn't want to let him down.

 

In the end he decides on making donuts, a cookie brownie, and again with the croissant muffin along with a couple of random truffles. He wants to use all the baking ingredients he can in his house because they're going to go to waste since Akaashi never wants to eat another sugary treat again.

 

The night before he hardly gets a wink of sleep, working on his desserts the minute practice is over. His mother and father are the hugest help he can ask for and around eleven o'clock at night he has his beautiful creations laid out in front of him.

 

“Alright, somehow we were able to do this. Great. I'm beat,” his father sighs out wiping flour off his cheeks.

 

“Keiji dear, it's pretty late. Why don't you go wash up and go to bed now? Your father and I will clean up the mess and wrap up your gift for tomorrow.”

 

“It's alright, it's my mess and I want to help clean it up-”

 

“Don't back talk to your mother now.”

 

Akaashi stiffs a yawn and nods his head, “thank you and good night then. Mom, Dad... I really appreciate this. Really.”

 

He walks up to both of them and kisses their cheeks before heading off to take a shower. His mother starts squealing while his father just smiles.

 

“We really have a cute son.”

 

“More like ADORABLE!”

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi sighs out and leans his head against the door.

 

“Keiji? What are you doing? You're going to be late for-”

 

“Just leave him alone honey.”

 

Bokuto is behind this door right now. All he has to do is walk out, hand him the present, say happy Valentine's day, I love you, and then deal with him being clingy for the rest of the day before he's safely back at home. He might have felt better if this wasn't his first Valentine's day with his mate. He might have felt better if his mother didn't completely wrap up his desserts in the most cutest papers and ribbons ever looking so girly he couldn't believe what he saw on the counter. He might have felt better if he simply woke up at the crack of dawn and left the present on his door step. Might have, there's no guarantees for those, but the last one sounded really good in his mind. Akaashi reaches out for the handle and opens the door right up, seeing Bokuto smiling and waving on the other side.

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Good morning Keiji!” Bokuto cheers.

 

He couldn't do this. He could not do this. He refuses his first instinct to slam the door shut and instead forces himself to walk outside, closing the door behind him. Akaashi walks right up to Bokuto and nods his head lightly, kissing his lips gently.

 

“Good morning Koutarou.”

 

How long did it take for him just to get use to doing this? And now he has to give a Valentine's gift he's made all himself? To his mate? Maybe if he was more normal then this wouldn't be a problem, but Bokuto is anything but normal. He's going to make such the biggest deal out of this; maybe it's better if he gives it to him on the way home.

 

“You ready to go?”

 

He pretends now to notice how his ears sag a little bit, “yeah, yeah, let's go.”

 

They hold hands on their way to school as usual.

 

“So, how was this morning? You were later coming out than usual. Did something happen? Were you doing something? Forgetting something?”

 

“Couldn't find my shoes.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Dammit, teasing his mate of his is way too cute. He wonders if he's going to be like this all day long as they walk to school, because if he is Akaashi's going to want to tease him a little bit more.

 

* * *

 

 

It was funny in the beginning of the day, but near the end he started feeling bad. Bokuto was especially kicked down at after school practice. It almost made him stop practice to give him his gift, but that would have been more embarrassing giving it to him above everyone.

 

He sighs out lightly, happy when the practice is finally over. He's pretty much pulls Bokuto away when he's dragging his feet in the gym, waiting until they're finally on the walk home before he stops them.

 

“Koutarou?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Happy Valentine's Day.”

 

Bokuto lifts up his head and starts glowing as Akaashi holds out a ridiculous looking puffy pink and red hearts and sparkles box with lace and ribbon and he should have bought a plastic beg and shoved everything in there. Why did he use this box still? Before Bokuto even grabs the box, he grabs Akaashi instead and spins him around.

 

“Aw Keiji! I knew you didn't forget! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I love you! Happy Valentine's Day!”

 

“Bones, crushing, hurting me.” Akaashi gasps out.

 

“Oops, sorry, aw I love you so much Keiji. What you make me?”

 

“Open it and find out.”

 

Bokuto rips away everything and opens up the box. He doesn't say anything, which worries Akaashi, and when he looks at his face to check on him he notices that his mate is shaking a little bit. His jaw drops open and his eyes are so wide open they look like they're about to fall right now.

 

“YOU MADE ME THE CROISSANTMUFFINOHMYGODAKAASHII'MSOINLOVEWITHYOU!” He screeches so high Akaashi doesn't make out the end of it.

 

All of a sudden he's in his arms again, their lips getting smashed together in a surprised kiss. Akaashi widens his eyes and he's frozen a little in shock when he pulls back just as quickly as he came in. Bokuto picks up the muffin and shoves it whole in his mouth, moaning out about dessert Gods and his love for him again.

 

“My fucking God Keiji just marry me right now at this moment and let's move into a house and make a living off these muffins. Did you make these yourself?

 

Akaashi blushes lightly at the compliment, “yeah, I did.”

 

“I can't believe this, thank you so much! I'm the luckiest mate in the world to have you by my side! Let's always be together, okay? Oh my- is this a cookie brownie! I'm about to fucking die Akaashi.” Bokuto cheers stuffing his mouth again.

 

Akaashi starts laughing out loud now, “I'm happy you enjoy them so much. I can make more if you want one day.”

 

“That would be amazing since I'm about to finish all of this,” Bokuto grins licking his lips.

 

He puts the donuts on his fingers and starts eating them all together, Akaashi shaking his head at his bad manners. Well his reaction isn't as explosive as he thought it would be, it actually wasn't all that bad at all.

 

“Hold on, don't think I've forgotten about you. I was going to give you your present when you gave me mind, but when I thought you didn't get me anything I didn't want to make you feel bad.” Bokuto says licking at his fingers.

 

He digs in his hands and pulls out a very huge and bright red bow, slapping it on top of his head against his ear. Akaashi raises an eyebrow and stares at what he pulls out next, a small bag with a small ribbon tying it close with a key hanging off.

 

“Surprise! It's me! Happy Valentine's Keiji!” Bokuto cheers holding the bag out for him.

 

“You're already mine though; you just gave me what I already had.”

 

Bokuto smiles so brightly at him, “Yeah, I guess that's true, but this time you get to have me a different way.”

 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

 

“It's in the bag, don't worry, you're going to love it. Come on, let's hurry up and go! We can't spend the night since there's school tomorrow, so we don't have a lot of time to truly enjoy this day.” Bokuto grins at him.

 

Akaashi's whole face flusters and he shakes his head, covering his mouth with his hand.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” He mumbles.

 

“You're about to find out very soon.”

 

* * *

 

 

There's a bottle of fudge, a carton of cherries, a can of whip cream, and a couple of chocolate covered strawberries. He doesn't see anything else in the bag except for a box of condoms. He doesn't get it. This looks like the ingredients to a sundae, but there's no ice cream. Of course there wouldn't be ice cream in the bag since they were at school today, but Bokuto didn't make a stop coming here to go and buy some. So what? He's suppose to just eat cherries with fudge? The strawberries with whip cream?

 

“Koutarou, I don't get-”

 

His voice gets a little dry when he sees Bokuto start to strip off all his clothes, his muscles appearing as he peels of layer by layer. They recently were out practicing in the hot sun a couple of days ago, so he has a really nice tan right now on his body making Akaashi lick his lips.

 

“Alright, I'm ready!”

 

Akaashi knows it's for sex, but he still asks, “for what?”

 

“For you to have your dessert!”

 

He blinks once, “I'm not understanding.”

 

“I'm all yours today Keiji! Don't you see the goodies I got you? It's for you to put on my body and lick it off. Wherever you want on my body as well.”

 

Akaashi swears he has a nose bleed. He turns away and drops everything, learning against the counter and checking his nose. It's dry, completely dry, but damn he feels the erection in his pants right now. Where in the world did he ever get this idea and why didn't Akaashi think of it for himself? Having him lick chocolate and whip cream off his body would have been much easier than learning how to bake. Bokuto already licks him whenever chance he gets, it's not like it bothers him anymore.

 

“That sounds more pleasurable for you than for me.” Akaashi mumbles.

 

“Don't say that until you try it! You might even like eating off on me.” Bokuto tells him.

 

Akaashi shakes his head and gets his act together, standing up tall to take his clothes off. He can do this, it's nothing really. Bokuto is giving him full control right now and Akaashi likes it when he's in control over things. He just really hopes he can keep his act together.

 

“Wow, well it looks like this is more pleasurable for you than for me,” Bokuto teasing staring down at his boner.

 

Akaashi's eye twitches. That's it, he's going to tease and toy the hell out of him until he's about to explode, making him beg for his release before not giving it to him at all until he's on the verge of tears. Akaashi quickly picks up everything and shoves Bokuto onto the bed, tossing the bag right next to his body.

 

“I'm ready when you are Keiji,” Bokuto grins up leaning in for a kiss.

 

Akaashi simple shoves him back down though and reaches for the bottle of fudge. He opens it up and dips his finger inside, slowly bringing it to his lips and never breaking eye contact with Bokuto as his tongue swirls around it before he sticks it in his mouth and moans out. Bokuto stiffens underneath him and gulps.

 

“Not bad,” he mumbles dipping his finger in it again.

 

“Uh huh,” Bokuto strains to say.

 

Akaashi runs his fudgy finger against Bokuto's neck, making a small heart there before he leans over and licks it all away. He grins when he feels the shiver that runs through his mate's body and starts nibbling on his ear, running his finger down his chest flicking at his nipple.

 

“F-f-f-fuck,” Bokuto curses out.

 

Akaashi leans down and starts licking his mess away, his tongue brushing against Bokuto's smooth skin creating a small brown lines over his chest. He leans up again to grab more fudge and another shiver courses through Bokuto when he sees Akaashi suck at his fingers again. He shakes underneath him and Akaashi accidentally lets the bottle slip from his fingers, fudge splattering all over his chest.

 

“Now look what you've done Koutarou; you've made such a mess for me to clean up,” Akaashi lectures him, but he's running his hands up and down his chest and even lower.

 

“Sorry-eee! Ah! Ah! Oh!” Bokuto moans out when Akaashi grabs his shaft.

 

It's all sticky because of the fudge and Akaashi makes sure he gets it all nice and fudgy, covering up every piece of skin so he can lick it all off later. Bokuto's member hardens in his hand and he reaches underneath to grab his balls next, really enjoying the sounds Bokuto makes now.

 

“Fuck, fuck Keiji- oh, Keiji- I'm gonna- I'm gonna-”

 

Bokuto's eyes widen and he gasps out when Akaashi enters a finger inside of him. He sees the precum dripping out mixing with the fudge and decides they're not going to go for that yet. He pulls away and starts licking the mess off his fingers, watching his mate whimper and come down from his high.

 

“Keiji,” he moans wiggling his hips.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

“I will, in due time. Don't you worry,” Akaashi grins at him.

 

He reaches over for the box of cherries and opens it up, throwing one at Bokuto's pouting face. He chuckles lightly and opens his mouth up, having Akaashi toss one to him again for it to land in there.

 

“You know,” he says while chewing and then stops talking as Akaashi eats one himself, “they say if you can tie a knot in a cherry stem you're a really good kisser.”

 

Bokuto opens his mouth to reveal his tied stem and Akaashi raises an eyebrow, putting another cherry in his mouth.

 

“What a useless talent.”

 

“Hey! Keiji!”

 

Akaashi chuckles and leans over, finally pressing their lips together. The stem gets swapped between their mouths several times as their tongues dance together. The minute he feels Bokuto's hands creep up on him he pulls back, shoving him back on the bed sticking the cherry stem out of his mouth.

 

“Stay.”

 

“You know, when I gave you completely control I didn't think you'd be such a tease.”

 

“You obviously don't know me very well then,” Akaashi says breaking out the whip cream.

 

Bokuto giggles when he's sprayed at the ears, those laughter turning into moans as his mate dips his tongue inside and proceeds to suck on it hard. Bokuto gasps out and bites his lips, his claws digging into the blankets as he tries to stop himself grabbing him. Akaashi sucks so hard like he's giving him head and bites down, loving his whimpering response. When he's sure the cream is completely gone he shakes the bottle again and starts drawing on him.

 

He sprays a collar around his neck since he isn't wearing the one he got him right now, little dots right where his nipples are at, an arrow pointing down to his still hardened member and wonders if he should cover his shaft as well? No, he should wait and enjoy it later.

 

Akaashi abandons the can and finally leans down, having one long lick from his stomach all the way to his cheek. Bokuto curses like a sailor and burns up underneath him. This was a bad idea, a horrible idea, he's going to fucking lose it soon! He's not going to last! Akaashi bites down on his nipples and tugs at them and he moans out like a bitch in heat. How did this idea ever get inside of his head again?

 

“Hmm, it seems I was right. You are enjoying this more than me,” Akaashi says smirking down at him.

 

His mate is a complete mess, his face, along with his body, completely red, a hand covering up his eyes as he pants heavily underneath him. Bokuto doesn't have the voice to respond back, he's sure whatever he's going to say is going to be all mumbled and jumbled.

 

“We can't have that now, can we? Especially since you're my present.”

 

Akaashi reaches for the ribbon on the bag and pulls it off, proceeding to tie it tightly around his mate's throbbing member. Bokuto moans out and leans up, staring over at him.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Wrapping up my gift.” Akaashi teases getting the whip cream again.

 

He slides down the bed, getting on his knees, and completely covers his member before brushing his hair behind his ears and shoving it down his throat. Bokuto whimpers out and thrusts his hips up, but Akaashi pulls his lips back and simply licks all the sweetness away.

 

“Fuck Keiji! Fuck it! Fuck I need to cum! I need to cum!” Bokuto yells out.

 

Akaashi hums a little bit, “I don't know, beg me enough and I might think about it,” he says before placing it in his mouth again.

 

He's learned a lot of techniques practicing on Bokuto and knows exactly how he likes it. Cradling his balls and deep throating, making him feel hot and wet as he slathers him up real good. Bokuto is reduced to simply growls and whimpers, his tail wagging around like crazy beside him.

 

“Please! Please! Ah! God please! I'm do anything Keiji, anything! Please fuck me! Please let me cum! Please! Please! Please!” He whimpers.

 

Akaashi pulls away and tugs at the ribbon, “I'd say... no.”

 

He plunges a finger inside of him and Bokuto finally snaps. His eyes sharpen and he pounces on top of Akaashi, jumping off the bed as he pins him down and devours his mouth. Akaashi is surprised at first, but it's not an bad situation and starts to kiss him back.

 

“Fuck, fuck, I hate you so much right now.” Bokuto growls ripping the ribbon off his dick.

 

“You said you were all mine-”

 

“Shut the fuck up!”

 

Akaashi flinches and closes his mouth, the complete scent of dominance feeling his scenes. He feels his body relax and go to its submissive state, his ears lowering as he looks down.

 

“I have half a mind to fuck the hell out of you, but you'd enjoy that too much wouldn't like? Like a good little bitch? And I abso-fucking-lutely have to pay you back for teasing the shit out of me.”

 

Akaashi shivers in anticipation. He may have pushed this too far, he may have gone a little bit off the deep end being seduced by power. If he had let Bokuto cum he wouldn't be in this situation and still in power. He didn't even get to use the strawberries either. Bokuto growls out as he pulls him up and tosses him on the bed. Akaashi whimpers when he's pushed down and his arms are pulled behind his back, tied by the very same ribbon that restrained Bokuto's release.

 

“Stay down like a good bitch, understood?”

 

Akaashi whimpers.

 

“Answer me!” Bokuto growls slapping his ass.

 

“Yes Koutarou!” Akaashi parts out.

 

Arousal is filling the air it's almost intoxicating. Bokuto rips open the bag looking for condoms and rolls one on his throbbing member, nearly cumming at the touch. He wants to shove deeply inside of him and wreck him. He wants to tear that ass in two and not care one bit about his mate's crying or screaming. He actually wants him to do those things, he wants him to suffer, he wants him to cry. Bokuto slaps his ass again, this time harder creating a red palm mark, and Akaashi whimpers out. He raises his ass in the air and lifts up his tail, completely submitting himself, wanting to be taken, to be wrecked.

 

Bokuto takes a small breath and basks in this moment. His eyes flicker down to what he has, a little bit of fudge, some cherries, the whip cream, he can also just stick that in Akaashi;s ass and squirt it until its empty before pigging out on it all. They hadn't touched the strawberries yet and suddenly a cruel idea gets inside of Bokuto's mind. He grins to himself, wanting to pat himself on the back, and leans over to stick his tongue inside of his mate's twitching asshole. Akaashi bites down into the blankets and tries grinding his ass back, but Bokuto only licks him once before leaning away.

 

“Keiji, we're going to try something out now. Know that if you do good I won't tease you like you did me and give you every single thing your dirty heart desires. If you fail though, I'm not going to fuck you, I'm not going to make love to you, I'm not even going to touch you. I'm going to leave you throbbing in this pain and watch you suffer. Do we have an understanding?”

 

“Yes Koutarou,” Akaashi moans out.

 

“Good. Now I want you to relax yourself, because if you don't you'll crush it and then you'll lose this game.” Bokuto says rubbing his ass tenderly.

 

“Crush it?” Bokuto whimpers.

 

He feels something cool and stick being pressed against his asshole and it's definitely too thick and short to be Bokuto's fingers. He intentionally clenches his asshole which makes his mate growl out at him.

 

“What did I warn you?! You're going to crush it!”

 

“What is it?” Akaashi whimpers, biting his bottom lip drawing blood as he tries to relax.

 

“The chocolate dipped strawberries. I didn't want them going to waste- ah, look. One went in,” Bokuto says cheerfully using his thumb to shove it deeper.

 

Akaashi twitches, his eyesight splitting as he tries his best to stay relaxed. Tears are watering in his eyes and he feels saliva rolling down his lips as he clenches at the blanket and grunts his teeth together.

 

“A second one! And a third! And fourth! You're doing so well Keiji, make sure you don't tense up again otherwise they'll get squished inside you.”

 

His ass feels so full right now. Bokuto's mouth waters at the sight of it and starts licking his fingers hungry, seeing the strawberry slowly try to come back out. He can't wait any longer, he really can't. He's surprised he's lasted even this long without exploding. Bokuto positions himself just right and Akaashi gasps out at the top of his voice when he feels Bokuto's tip press into him.

 

“No! Wait! Koutarou!” He screams out.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, be careful. You'll crush the strawberries I put in you,” Bokuto grins down at him slowly pushing himself deeper inside of him.

 

“No! You can't! I can't- Koutarou!”

 

He tries leaning up, but Bokuto just pushes him back down on the bed and hovers over him.

 

“Lower your head and lift your hips more. I'm going in now, relax.”

 

“Haa! Uwa-aah! Ah!”

 

He's trembling right now. He's trembling, he can't feel his legs, all he can feel is pleasure and wetness and stickiness and he moans out right when Bokuto only fits half of himself inside. He cums out onto the bed and feels his legs go limp, small sounds of splattering echoing in the room. Bokuto shakes his head as he looks at his crumbled mate.

 

“Tsk, tsk, the strawberries inside of you got crushed. Hahaha, it's all squishy inside of you because you tightened up. I'm going to have to punish you now because you lost.”

 

“No, please no!” Akaashi moans out, begging, “auuh! No! It feels so good, my whole body, it's, it's, it's slimy! Please Koutarou! Please!”

 

He's going to die if Bokuto refuses to touch him anymore. He's literally going to curl up and die if this heat inside of him isn't released. He doesn't care at all that fudge is sticking to him on the bed, or that there's a chocolate strawberry mess inside of him right now; he just needs to be fucked now and fucked hard.

 

Bokuto can't find it in himself to keep his word, although he's mostly thinking it's because he hasn't found his release not one yet. He leans over Akaashi and grabs onto his waist, digging his sticky fingers into the sides as he starts humping the shit out of him. The strawberries inside only get more wrecked until Bokuto's sure they're only a puree now, but he doesn't stop. He bites down on Akaashi's neck hard claiming him as he shoves his member deeper and deeper inside of him, ignoring the squishy sounds or the wetness it adds against his member.

 

He keeps going long after Akaashi moans out his second climax and can't quite yet find his release until Akaashi is really begging for it, screaming at the top of his lungs for him to cum in him. Bokuto moans out loudly in his ears and finally explodes, panting heavily as his body goes limp. He lays there for a minute, listening to his own rugged breath and Akaashi's soft whimpers beside him. Is he crying? He wants to see.

 

Bokuto pulls out and rolls beside him, tossing the cherries he laid on somewhere on the floor as he grabs Akaashi's chin and moves his face over. Beautiful tears are streaming down his flustered face, his eyes so clouded and dark they truly look like beasts.

 

“Kou-Kou-Kou-” his voice is so raw it's barely a whisper.

 

“Shhh, you did really good Keiji. I'm proud of you,” Bokuto praises running his hands through his air.

 

Akaashi catches his breath and gulps, “my ass... hurts.”

 

Bokuto starts laughing, “I bet it does. Let's see if we can clean up that mess.”

 

“No, no I can't- I can't-”

 

“I don't know about can't; I think you can.” Bokuto says leaning up.

 

He positions himself right at his ass and sticks his tongue inside, tasting the sweetness of his cum mixed in with strawberries and chocolate. Akaashi flinches the whole entire time, moaning and curling up as he continues to abuse what's his and only his. At one point he leans away licking his lips and sticks a finger in, curling it around and dragging out what's left deep down inside of him.

 

“I think you need a bath.”

 

“I can't move a muscle right now.” Akaashi mumbles into the pillow.

 

“I was pretty amazing, wasn't I? Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of you Keiji,” Bokuto says pulling the restraints off.

 

Akaashi tries to lean up, but the moment he sits on his ass he whimpers from the pain. Instead he leans against Bokuto and presses their lips together in for a lazy kiss.

 

“Happy Valentine's Day Koutarou,” he whispers weakly.

 

Bokuto laughs and licks his cheek, “happy love day to you too love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the strawberries idea from a yaoi I read.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for the yaoi I got last idea from and this it it. 
> 
> http://myreadingmanga.info/sweetest-noel-durarara-dj-eng/
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Anyways on other news hello everybody! Hi! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for my comments and kudos! I find myself loving this couple more and more with every chapter I write, lol.

“Keiji-huns!”

 

“Never call me that again Koutarou.”

 

“What? Why not? What about Keiji baby?”

 

“Stop talking please.”

 

“Keiji!”

 

Bokuto whines and looks up, seeing Keiji making himself really comfortable on his bed reading one of his mangas. He reaches out for his tail and nibbles on it slightly; his mate growls and slaps him in the face with his tail.

 

“Stop that.”

 

“Keiji, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, now stop annoying me.”

 

Bokuto frowns and takes out his phone, something that would never slap him away. He sees a text from Kuroo he forget to check earlier and finds a picture of a owl looking really cute. He chuckles lightly and sends Kuroo an equally cute picture of a cat. The pictures go back and forth, on and on becoming more and more ridiculous.

 

Akaashi looks over from his book when he sees Bokuto on the floor, crying as he clutches his sides. He glares at him before raising an eyebrow.

 

“Could you keep it down?”

 

“Keiji! Oh my God Keiji! Kuroo just sent me the funniest picture in the world!”

 

Kuroo? Well it shouldn't be surprising since the two of them are apparently best friends and vice-captains together. He has nothing to worry about, Bokuto is his mate, his claimed. He's already heard him deny him once, there's no need to worry-

 

“Oye Akaashi, Kuroo wants to catch a movie tomorrow.”

 

“I'm not going.” Akaashi answers immediately, and he's so tempted to say and neither are you right after.

 

“What? Come on! I don't want to go without you!”

 

“Then you don't go either.” He says.

 

“But it's Kuroooooo! Come on, why don't you want to go?” Bokuto asks putting his chin up on the bed.

 

“There's nothing I want to see.”

 

“Keiji. Keiji. Keiji,” Bokuto sings as he slowly crawls on the bed.

 

Akaashi knows that voice and tries to get away, but he's too slow. Bokuto has him pinned on his bed and he looks so sad, so kicked, so down that Akaashi feels himself breaking on the inside.

 

“Please Keiji? Let's go to the movies together. We haven't been on a date in forever.”

 

“A date isn't a date if there's a third wheel.”

 

“I'll tell Kuroo to bring a date as well then, and then we'll have a double date!”

 

How awkward would that be though for Kuroo, probably still not over Bokuto, bringing some innocent omega bystander in the mix of their drama, pretending to be interested in him or her, when really all he cares about is Bokuto. No, Akaashi couldn't do that to an innocent soul. Bokuto's puppy dog look may be able to make him bend over backwards for a lot of things, but when he thinks about how sad he will be when Kuroo steals his one and only mate...

 

“I don't want to hang out with Kuroo Bokuto.”

 

Bokuto stops hearing the seriousness of his voice, “Keiji?”

 

“If you really want to go on a date and see a movie we can watch movies at my house tomorrow.”

 

“No. No deal. We've been stuck indoors for what feels like forever Keiji. We don't do things anymore.”

 

“Because you exhaust me to the brink that I don't have the energy to do things.”

 

Bokuto pouts slightly before an evil idea comes into his head.

 

“Let's make a bet. Loser gets to decide what we do tomorrow.”

 

“I don't like this.” Akaashi tells him.

 

“Come on Keiji. If I win you and I are going to see a movie with Kuroo. Okay? And if I lose then we'll do whatever you want tomorrow. Even seeing a boring movie then going to a boring museum and then doing boring things the rest of our days.”

 

“You liked the museum last time we went.”

 

“Okay, true, but you get what I mean.”

 

Akaashi hums and thinks it over, “if I win you have to do everything I say tomorrow as well.”

 

“Really? You know I would already do that for you Keiji. What is it that you want me to do to you?” Bokuto growls seductively.

 

Akaashi's face flusters, “get your mind out of the gutter.”

 

“I think your mind should join me in the gutter, it's quite nice. Yeah, that will be the game. First one to cums loses.” Bokuto says closing in on him again.

 

“What? No! Koutarou!” Akaashi whimpers flicking at his forehead.

 

“What? No one's home. It's the perfect game!”

 

“You sex horn dog.”

 

“Your sex horn dog. Come on, let's do it.” Bokuto says leaning back up.

 

He takes his shirt off and tosses it on the floor, unbuckling his belt next to kick his pants off. Akaashi tries to avert his eyes away from the sight, holding his manga to cover his face, slowly it goes down though as he can't help but admire what's his.

 

The chances of him changing Bokuto's mind about having sex?

 

Zero.

 

The chances of him being able to change the bed not being decided by having sex with Bokuto?

 

Zero.

 

The chances of him actually not wanting his mate to take him right now?

 

Zero.

 

Akaashi swears, Bokuto has trained his body so well that he gets hot just seeing this certain twinkle in his eyes. Well, since he isn't going to change his mind, he might as well make it so he wins the bet.

 

“Fine, but you have to fuck me.”

 

“I wouldn't have it any other way my love.” Bokuto grins kissing his lips gently.

 

If Akaashi's the dominant one he's going to give in and pass out. He's never been able to last as long as Bokuto, always coming first before helping him finish off. Akaashi shakes his head, not believing what he's about to do, and starts taking his shirt off. Bokuto growls lightly and licks his lips, helping Akaashi take off his pants since he's doing it too slowly.

 

“Lay down.” Akaashi says pushing him down on his bed.

 

“I thought I was fucking you?”

 

“You are, but I still want to be on top.”

 

Akaashi has some evil ideas in his mind, but Bokuto can't seem to think of any as the sight of his mate hovering on top of him sends him through shivers. He lays down against his blankets, eyes wide open and alert as Akaashi pulls down his boxers and scratches his shaft a little.

 

“Ah- no teasing allowed. Straight up sex, whoever blows loses.” Bokuto warns him.

 

“Alright, alright. Where are your condoms?”

 

“On the side of my bed.”

 

Akaashi places his hand on the side of his bed and feels around, pulling one out when he brushes against it.

 

“Practical.” He says tearing it open.

 

He slowly slides it onto Bokuto's shaft, touching and teasing him way more than necessary. Giving him light 'oops' and 'almost got it.' When its finally on Bokuto's dick is high up in the air all by itself that it looks like he's about to explode.

 

“No contest,” Akaashi mumbles under his breath and gives a chuckle as he takes his boxers off.

 

“I heard that. Hurry up and sit on me so I can make you squeal.”

 

“From the looks of things I think you're going to be squealing first.” Akaashi says positioning himself just right.

 

Bokuto grins, having a few tricks up his own sleeves, and grabs onto Akaashi's hips. He digs his claws into his skin deeply before jerking his hips up, slamming up inside Akaashi in one fell swoop. Akaashi spasms and bites down on his bottom lip, drawing blood as he withholds the moan that's desperate to escape his lips and tries not to cum. He glares down at Bokuto's wide grin and suddenly hates the man.

 

This is not how things were supposed to go.

 

“Wa- wait- ah- ah- wait- ah secooooooh- oh-nd.” Akaashi moans out, Bokuto circling his hips around, brushing deeper inside him.

 

“Those aren't the rules. Come on Keiji, cum for me. Cum for your mate, cum for your alpha.” Bokuto rolls out.

 

“Cheater!” Keiji can't help but pant, his ears pressing together as he closes his eyes shut.

 

He tries to think of something else, anything else other than the pleasure his mate is giving me. How connected they feel right now, how deep he feels him inside of him, how his walls are clamping down at the feel of his mate's shaft, wanting more, wanting him to stay there forever and continue this high feeling of pleasure. He feels himself growing hotter and hotter and has to wonder how hasn't he came already?

 

Fuck, he's going to have to go to the movies with Kuroo tomorrow.

 

Akaashi opens his eyes and sees Bokuto's dominant face, the sexual grin plastered on his lips. He's enjoying this, every single second of them. Akaashi clenches his hands and slams them down onto Bokuto's chest.

 

“Kou- kouta- Koutarou-senpai!”

 

Bokuto hesitates for a second, his eyes widening while his entire face flusters the brightest brush he's ever seen on him. Oh yeah, Akaashi's got him now. Bokuto tries getting into the rhythm again, but now that Akaashi has the power he hardly feels the heat and desire inside the pits of his stomach anymore. Instead he focuses on Bokuto's stomach, licking his lips slowly for him to see as he drags his nails down his chest.

 

“Koutarou-senpai.” He teases.

 

“F-ffff-fuck!”

 

Akaashi runs his fingers down him, traces his rips showing so delicately it feels like he's being touched by a feather. Shivers start and don't stop at all, Bokuto moaning and grunting. He digs his fingers deeper into Akaashi's hips, but the omega hardly notices as he traces his belly button.

 

“I said no teasing!” Bokuto grunts out.

 

“I'm not teasing you Koutarou-senpai, I'm simply touching you. You didn't say touching was against the rules.” Akaashi whispers leaning in.

 

He crashes their lips together and tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth, running his hands wildly through his hair.

 

“And you didn't say kissing was against it either.” He chuckles.

 

Bokuto's eyes turn dark and he grunts out. Akaashi's got this, he has this. He continues off where Bokuto started, working his hips in slowly motions this time around, really grinding him into every corner and secret spot he has to offer. He continues kissing his lips, tugging and biting down on him, his hands reaching out to massage his doggy ears.

 

Bokuto loses it and starts stiffening up on him.

 

“Cum for your omega Koutarou-senpai. That's an order.” Keiji says teasingly into his ear.

 

Bokuto finds his release, and after his high is all over and down with, he covers his face in shame and curses to himself.

 

“I win.”

 

“That was a horrible deal. Why didn't I listen to you?”

 

“Because you haven't learned that omegas know best yet.”

 

Bokuto growls out and Akaashi ignores him as he continues to ride him mate, finally finding his release as well. He collapses on top of Bokuto, who in return winds his arms around his waist and pulls him close because even though he has lost, horribly, he still loves Akaashi more than ever.

 

“So what do you want to do tomorrow?” Bokuto pants out lightly in his ear.

 

Akaashi hums and stares at Bokuto's ear, seeing his gray hair curl around it. It's not so bad, the sharp dog ears. He thinks it's kind of cute, especially when they go straight up when he's excited or scared. Akaashi's ears can't do that at all.

 

“Koutarou, I'm the only one for you, right?”

 

“What do you mean by that? Of course you are Keiji.”

 

“Sorry, I just need to be reminded that sometimes.”

 

Bokuto rolls on top of him and nearly suffocates him as he holds him tight.

 

“You're the only one for me Keiji Akaashi. One day very soon in the future I'm going to marry you and make you Mr. Keiji Bokuto. I'm going to tie you down and force you to live with me, and have all my puppies, and take care of those puppies before having even more puppies because I want a whole life together with you. I'm never going to let you go. I'm not going to let anyone else have you. If you ever want to escape from me Keiji then you better kill me because I'm never going to stop looking for you and drag you back home to me. We're forever Keiji, for all eternity. I've had you so many times in my past lives and it's still not enough. I want you in our next life again, and again, and again, until we basically turn into one. And even at that point, I'm still going to want more of you.”

 

Akaashi hums lightly, all these words being the ones he needed to hear. “That sounds nice.”

 

“It's the truth.”

 

Kuroo isn't going to take Bokuto away from him. No one is going to take Bokuto away from him.

 

“What time does the movie start tomorrow?”

 

Bokuto blinks lightly, “what?”

 

“The movie, with Kuroo, what time?”

 

“But- but- you won.”

 

“I did, and I changed my mind about wanting to go.”

 

“You mean we had great mind blowing sex, you calling me senpai, for nothing?”

 

“Not for nothing, for great mind blowing release. I can start calling you senpai if you really want.”

 

“You do that at school and I'm going to fucking attack you in the halls. Only call me that when you really want me to go hard at you.”

  
Akaashi smirks.

 

“Well, I don't know about that Koutarou-senpai, because I really kind of feel sore from senpai's first round, but I think I could go for one more round as long as you treat your kohai gently... senpai.”

 

Bokuto starts laughing and presses their lips together, “you asked for it.”

 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow and grins right back, “then you better give it to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“BOKUTO!”

 

“KUROO!”

 

He doesn't believe it, but it still irritates him to see the two of them hug like that. Luckily for him Akaashi's attention isn't on them for long as he recognizes the person Kuroo brought along as his date.

 

“Hey Kenma.” Akaashi says.

 

Kenma looks miserable at him, “did he force you to get out of the house too?”

 

Akaashi blinks before he chuckles, “yeah, you could say that.”

 

Kenma sighs out and blows his bangs up in the air, “well this is going to suck. I've been to the movies with them before, we aren't going to be able to hear anything.”

 

“What do you say to ditching them then?”

 

Kenma raises an eyebrow, “I knew I always liked you Akaashi. Let's do it.”

 

Akaashi chuckles to himself again and the two of them sneak away from the alpha's, wandering inside of the movie theater.

 

“Quickly, pick something before they wonder where we're at.” Kenma tells him.

 

“Um- that one! Two tickets to that please!” Akaashi says.

 

They pay and quickly run inside, laughing to themselves as they've made it. Akaashi doesn't mention that Bokuto is like a blood hound and will be able to find him after a while and Kenma doesn't mention that Kuroo's able to do the same. No, the two omegas just enjoy the small time they have alone together without their annoying alphas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go to college at 5 in the morning. I'm tired all day. All I want to do is write Bokuaka, but the world seems to be against me!

It's hot. Akaashi hisses and tugs at his shirt collar, glaring at the sun. Why today of all days did it have to be scorching? It wasn't burning up yesterday during the first day of the school festival... or maybe it was and Akaashi just didn't notice it because he was working at the snowcone stand. Anyway, today was killing him and if he didn't show up soon Akaashi was going to ditch him and find shade elsewhere.

 

“Sorry we're late.”

 

Akaashi sighed out in relief, “I'm just glad you're finally here Kenma... Kuroo?”

 

Kenma's hair is tied up tight in two buns, probably because of the scorching weather, dressed in shorts and a tank top without a video game in sight on him. It's too hot to carry anything, he thought today, and he absolutely hates playing his games with sweaty hands. Kuroo stood behind him, a grand smirk on his face as he wore pants and a black shirt, completely unaffected by the weather.

 

“I didn't know you invited Kuroo, what a pleasant surprise.” Akaashi tries to say as leveled as possible to hide his disgust.

 

He's learned well to ever since hanging out with him at the movies.

 

“Apparently Bokuto invited him and then he invited himself when I told him I was hanging out with you today.”

 

“Aw kitties, don't sound so displeased! I'm only hanging around until I find where Bokuto is at. Hey Akaashi, is it true that he's doing a cosplaying cafe? That's sure to be a riot.” Kuroo starts laughing.

 

Akaashi tries not to glare, “yes.”

 

“What's he cosplaying as?”

 

“I actually have no idea. He wouldn't tell me and I wasn't able to see him yesterday because I was busy.”

 

“So this is going to be a surprise for both of us! Great! Let's get a move on then! The anticipation is killing me!” Kuroo says taking the lead.

 

“Sorry,” Kenma mouthed walking beside him.

 

“It's fine. If he gets on our nerves too much and doesn't actually stick to Koutarou we can always ditch him.”

 

Kenma smiles at him lightly and nods his head. Through all the numbers he received at training camp, Kenma is the one he's tried to keep the most contact with. It maybe be because they both have annoying vice-captains, or the fact that they're both quiet people, but Akaashi doesn't mind at all having Kenma around him as a friend. He actually enjoys having some peace and quiet he can share with someone.

 

“Why is there a line out the door?” Kenma asks when they get to the third floor.

 

Akaashi narrows his eyes and looks at what he's talking about. That looks like... Bokuto's classroom number. He didn't think cosplaying cafe's would be so popular since it's the most played out thing in mangas and animes. People actually go for this stuff though?

 

“And wow, look at all the ladies.” Kuroo chuckles winking at a few as they walk pass the line.

 

“I think this is Bokuto's classroom. If we want to get in we're going to have to wait in line.” Akaashi tells the others.

 

“Are you kidding me? We have best friend and mate privileges! We don't have to wait!” Kuroo says then walks into the room yelling out his name, “BOKUTO! BUDDY!”

 

Akaashi sighs and frowns when he hears his mate yelling out, “KUROO!”

 

“OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS IN THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

 

This peaks Akaashi's interests. He blinks and walks into the room beside Kenma, watching Kuroo laugh his ass off at a blushing Bokuto with all their customers watching.

 

Akaashi forgets how to breathe.

 

His made is dressed up from head to toe in a pink lolita outfit. For some reason instead of his natural spikes, there is a pure white wig on his head covering up his hair and doggy ears. His outfit is a bit loose around the chest area, of course it would be since he has none, but especially tightly around his waist before the dress flutters down to his knees. White stockings are covering up his manly legs and Akaashi gulps, the room feeling hotter than it was before.

 

Akaashi isn't into cosplaying.

 

He's barely into watching anime.

 

Seeing his mate like this right now though, he can't- he can't- he can't explain it. Bokuto stops pouting at Kuroo and looks over at Akaashi, his face brightening up into a million dollar smile. Akaashi loses it at that point. He shakes his head and covers his face with his hands, hoping that no one will be able to notice him break down.

 

“Keiji? What's wrong? Why are you covering your face?” Bokuto asks worried walking over to his mate.

 

“Don't touch me!” Akaashi yells backing away.

 

Bokuto's ears would have gone down if they were out, his heart deflating as he wonders what he did wrong. Kuroo chuckles and walks over to fix the situation, wrapping an arm around Akaashi's shoulders.

 

“Don't be so sad Bokuto, your mate is just embarrassed. See?” Kuroo says prying his hands away.

 

Akaashi growls and looks away, Bokuto's eyes going wide when he sees his mate's adorable flustering face. He can't help but walk over and shove Kuroo out of the way, claiming those lips as his own. Akaashi's' eyes go wide at how the situation transformed so fast, but he doesn't refuse the kiss at all.

 

“Oye! That's enough!”

 

“Ow!” Bokuto whines rubbing his head.

 

“Down boy, may I remind you that you're still on the clock? And Akaashi, shame on you.” Sarukai chuckles shaking his head.

 

Akaashi turns red in the face again and grabs Kenma's arm, “we're leaving.”

 

“Ah! Wait! Keiji don't go! Stay here!” Bokuto calls out.

 

“We'll meet up with you again at the auditorium Kuroo. Don't forget, at 3 o'clock.” Kenma says as they leave.

 

“Don't worry! Like I'd miss it!” Kuroo laughs.

 

Akaashi dragged Kenma until he ran straight into a wall, standing there with his head against it and sighing to himself. Kenma looks at him and places a hand on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

 

“You okay?”

 

“I don't know what's more infuriating. The affects that he has on me or the fact that he doesn't even know the affects.”

 

“I would say the fact that he doesn't even know. It would make me feel like an idiot for falling for those charms he didn't even know he was giving.”

 

Akaashi glares at Kenma, “gee, thanks.”

 

“You're welcome. Come on, I want a chocolate banana and a caramel apple.”

 

Akaashi sighs out and nods his head, deciding to enjoy the rest of the festival with his friend and forget what happened back there. The two of them are practically free until three o'clock, because that is when there's a contest going on with his volleyball seniors all competing in. He remembered last year Bokuto dragging him all around to every stand here, trying each dish, and competing in every competition and is so grateful that Kenma isn't forcing him into that right now. One of the things he admires most about the setter is his go with the flow attitude.

 

Tomorrow is another story though when Bokuto has the day off and is going to be doing exactly that. Akaashi better get to bed early so he can have enough energy to keep up with his alpha tomorrow.

 

“They have a video game tournament going on in room 312, want to check it out?”

 

Kenma turns his head slowly, eyes sparkling, “could we?”

 

“Sure; we have time to kill. We can head to it after we get food-”

 

“Forget the food, let's go now.” Kenma says, his face completely emotionless, but his ears and tail wiggling around like crazy.

 

Akaashi smiles lightly and nods his head, “alright then.”

 

He makes a note to never mess with Kenma again when it comes to video games as he completely watches him in his element as he demolishes all opponents in his way. Akaashi half wonders if Kenma played volleyball as much as he played video games if he'd have a fearsome opponent in the future.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you have any idea what the competition is?” Kenma asks.

 

“Not at all. Koutarou and the other seniors were very secretive about it.” Akaashi says.

 

Kuroo starts snickering at them making the other two lean up and tilt their heads his way.

 

“Kuroo... what are you hiding?” Kenma asks.

 

“Nothing, nothing at all, just that if Akaashi had a hard time staring at Bokuto in a dress then he's definitely going to have a hard time watching this.” Kuroo says with a sly smirk.

 

“And what's the suppose to mean?” Akaashi asks narrowing his eyebrows.

 

The lights in the auditorium go down and a spot light is casts onto the stage, an announcer coming on.

 

“Hello everyone and welcome to Fukurōdani Academy's 3rd Consecutive Year Cosplaying Contest! There's right ladies and gentlemen! Give it up!”

 

Akaashi frowns and stands up from his seat, “I'm leaving.”

 

“No you aren't! Bokuto said he had something extra special in store for you. You wouldn't want to hurt his feelings by not being here to support him, now would you?” Kuroo asks.

 

Akaashi growls and sits back in his chair, glaring at the stage. He watches as countless of contestants come up to the stage, chuckling lightly to himself when he sees his seniors there all dressed up like girls. He has a sinking feeling about what Bokuto has in store for him, but he's already seen him in a dress and freaked out about it so it can't be that bad.

 

When Bokuto finally comes out he's wearing the same wig he was earlier, just a different dress. It was a dark blue color, not as fluffy as before, his eyes standing out with the added make-up no doubt he had someone apply for him to make everything more funny. He looked cute, but Keiji definitely liked the other dress better and he should not be thinking that right now. Bokuto laughs and waves as the people cheer for him, doing twirls and falling flat on his face. Akaashi smiled at that. Finally, when he's about to leave and Akaashi's nightmare is about to end, Bokuto does something the other contestants didn't do and asks for the microphone.

 

“Hello everyone! Just in case you haven't realized by now or don't know, my name is Bokuto Koutarou and I'm the captain of the volleyball team here at Fukurōdani Academy!”

 

“What is he doing?” Akaashi asks.

 

“Just watch,” Kuroo snickers, his voice filled with excitement.

 

“The seniors leaving this year on the volleyball team decided to give our juniors something to laugh and remember us by, so we decided to enter this contest for them! You all pretty much enjoyed it, right?!”

 

Bokuto laughs when he hears all the cheers.

 

“That's good to hear! I'm just standing here and interrupting the contest because I wanted to make a special shout out to my mate! The best mate in the whole entire world!” Bokuto yells out.

 

“Oh, no.” Akaashi moans, but he doesn’t' dare his eyes away from his mate.

 

“I won't ask for a spot light to be put on him, because I know he's probably hating this right now.”

 

“HE'S OVER HERE!” Kuroo yells out loud making people look.

 

Kenma jabs him in the stomach and Akaashi smiles lightly at that, grateful.

 

“Keiji! I love you!” Bokuto yells out, throwing a wink and blowing a kiss at him.

 

Akaashi's whole entire face turns red and he thinks steam starts coming out of his ears. He can't believe that Bokuto just did that. He can't believe, he can't, he can't- his brain overloads and he covers his face in his hand. Kenma rubs his back gently.

 

“I'm so sorry.”

 

Akaashi snorts and starts laughing, “thanks.”

 

“I don't know what you guys are talking about; I thought that was amazing.”

 

“Listen to me carefully Kuroo, if you do something like that back at our school I'm never speaking to you again.”

 

“Aw Kenma, I'm wouldn't. Don't you want to see me rock a dress?”

 

“I refuse to answer that question.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi sighs out a little bit and turns his head around the corner, seeing no sight of him. He lets his fingers play around with his bracelet, hitting the charms up and down as he waits for his mate to coming running here apologizing for being so late.

 

“KEIJI!”

 

Just like he predicted. Bokuto ran up to Akaashi and stops in a pant, trying to catch his breath before he looks up and frowns.

 

“Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm late!”

 

“It's fine, you still have eyeliner on you.” Akaashi says licking his thumb.

 

“Ugh, really? I thought they took it all off.” Bokuto pouts as Akaashi rubs it off for him.

 

“It was only a little. Which reminds me of something,” Akaashi says before smacking the side of Bokuto's head, “what you did on stage there was completely idiotic Koutarou.”

 

“Ow, I knew you wouldn't like it.”

 

“But it was also really sweet. Thank you.”

 

“Keiji,” Bokuto's face lights up.

 

“Don't make a habit of doing sweet idiotic things, you hear me?”

 

“Yes Keiji!” Bokuto barks, “I'm glad you had fun though. I wanted to create some happy memories between all of us since next year... I won't be here with you anymore.”

 

Akaashi reaches out his hands to cup his face and brings his lips down to his.

 

“Let's not think about that just yet. We still have time together, and it's not like when you suddenly graduate we're not going to be mates anymore.” He tells him, “I'm yours Koutarou. Now until forever, I'm all yours.”

 

“Yeah... thanks Keiji. I really do love you.” Bokuto whispers pressing his lips on his forehead.

 

“I love you too Koutarou.”

 

It's a sweet moment, one Bokuto breaks by chuckling to himself a few seconds later.

 

“I can't believe how red you turned seeing me in a dress. Should I borrow the dress so we can have a special night next time?”

 

“Idiot,” Akaashi mumbles, cheeks flustering.

 

He smacks the top of Bokuto's head and starts walking off, leaving a whimpering mate to follow after him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been a lot time? I don't remember. Anyway, enjoy!

  
Neither of them can find it in themselves to say anything. They've said all they had to say in front of the others, had their goodbyes, kept up their faces; Bokuto had passed on the torched and thanked everybody for their hard work, Akaashi tried his hardest not to get emotional as he became the new captain and smiled brightly as he accepted it. It was the walk home now, Bokuto sighing as he pats his diploma against his shoulder, Akaashi dragging his feet behind him.

 

“I should have been held back a year.” Bokuto sighs.

 

“No, you shouldn't have. I wouldn't have wanted you to put your life on hold for a full year waiting for me.”

 

“Liar. I don't want to leave you behind in this place without my protection. I know you're going to be able to handle the volleyball team all on your own, but when it comes to all the other students in school and in your classes I'm worried. I don't want anything happening to you.”

 

“You shouldn't be. You don't have to worry, I'm going to be able to take care of myself.”

 

“Well what about me? How am I suppose to survive a year without you? I can't imagine not seeing you everyday, going to school together, walking you to class, living no more than ten minutes away.”

 

“Your new apartment is only thirty minutes away from me now; only a bus or train ride away. I'll be able to visit you whenever.” Akaashi tells him.

 

Bokuto sighs out, “I don't want that though. You say that now, but I know... you're going to be busy with school and practice, the same for me, and the weekends... it's-”

 

“It's going to be fine Koutarou. It doesn't matter how far apart we are, that isn't going to change the fact that we're still mates. I think you're being over dramatic, we're going to visit each other. I don't think either of us are going to allow that to happen.”

 

“Yeah, right. Why would you ever want to come visit my sad and lonely home?”

 

“Koutarou-”

 

“Here. Although I know it's nothing special you can come whenever you want, night or day, three in the morning or midnight I don't care. Just visit me.” Bokuto says holding out a key.

 

Akaashi reaches out and takes it from his hand, smiling lightly, “thanks Koutarou. I'll be sure to come whenever I can.”

 

“You better. Come for an hour, a day, a week, forever, I'll take care of you Keiji. I'm sure your parents will understand if you run away to live with me. I won't mind finding work to support us; you can just be my cute little maid taking care of our children while I provide for us.”

 

“That isn't sounding as attractive as you think it sounds.”

 

“Hahaha, I know. My strong and independent little mate. You were supposed to be born an alpha I really believe; I'm sure I still would have fallen in love with you even if you were.”

 

Akaashi smiles lightly, “yeah. Although, if our positions were reversed, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have claimed you the same way.”

 

“You're never going to let that go! Are you?!”

 

“I'm sure I would have still fallen for you even if you hadn't, but I guess doing it may have sped things up a bit.”

 

“Keiji you're adorable, but sometimes you're evil as well.”

 

“You still love me.”

 

Bokuto chuckles and leans over, “yeah, I still love you.”

 

He wraps his arms around Akaashi and buries his face in his hair, holding him there securely.

 

“We're going to be alright, right? Those bs stories about lost distance relationships never working out. That won't happen to us, right?”

 

“Thirty minutes is hardly long distance.”

 

“I'm being serious Keiji.”

 

“We're mates. We're mated for life. As long as you still want me Koutarou I'll always be here for you.”

 

“I'm always going to want you Keiji, always, forever and ever. You'll never be able to escape from me. Not ever.” He whispers, his voice shaking a bit as he tightens his grip.

 

Akaashi hums fondly and lays his head against his shoulder, “then we have nothing to worry about.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto wants to lay down on the stairs and die. The last time he did that though he got in trouble with his landlord and Akaashi gave him a stern lecture when he told him, so using the last of his strength he forces himself to finish climbing them and is somehow able to open his door before he collapses on the floor.

 

Yeah, this is much better than laying n the stairs. Bokuto lift his legs up and closes his door with his foot, shutting out all the cold air.

 

“Honey, I'm home.” He mumbles to his lonely apartment.

 

His nose twitches; why does his apartment smell so good right now?

 

“Welcome home Koutarou. Why are you lying on the floor?”

 

Bokuto looks up slowly and sees his mate standing in the door way wearing an apron, an amusing smile on his face. Somehow he's filled with energy and Bokuto jumps up, closing their distance and wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Keiji!” He cheers burying his face into his hair, “what are you doing here? I was beginning to think that you lost that key of mine!”

 

“I told you I wouldn't be able to visit until things at school settled down.” He mumbles against his shoulder.

 

“How's the volleyball team coming along? Was it wrong to make you captain? Did I put too much pressure on you? Has anyone fallen in love with you yet? Do I need to come back and kick some ass?!” Bokuto growls pulling away.

 

“Good, we have a strong line up of first years, but no one with your type of energy, so it's been strangely quiet during practice. Being captain isn't a handful like taking care of you, so no. You didn't put too much pressure on me. No, no one has fallen in love with me and no one ever will with the stories somehow circulating around school about me having a man-eating mate, and no you don't need to kick any ass.”

 

Bokuto blinks softly, “that's all... good to hear. I knew I put the team in good hands. My little Keiji, a senior now. How they grow up so fast.”

 

“Shut up,” Akaashi blushes.

 

Bokuto grins and leans down, lifting up his chin before pressing their lips together. He's been dreaming about doing this to him every night. Their lips slowly move together, getting familiar with each other again, Akaashi moaning out when he opens his mouth, and Bokuto growling as he tried devouring him.

 

Akaashi smelt something burning a few seconds later and parted away from him, “dammit.”

 

“Keiji?” Bokuto calls out reaching out for his warmth when he ran into the kitchen.

 

“I'm cooking us dinner! Go take a bath and it should be ready when you come out!”

 

Bokuto smiles brightly, “yes Keiji!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Koutarou.”

 

“Hmm?” Bokuto hums breathing out his hot breath on Akaashi's neck.

 

“We're suppose to be eating.”

 

“You use to eat all the time in my lap during lunch. I don't see the problem now.”

 

“It's distracting.” Akaashi shivers lightly.

 

“You know, I don't mind having cold dinner.” Bokuto whispers nibbling on his ear.

 

Akaashi shakes him off and scoots over, crawling around the table to the other side. He's giving Bokuto a warning look, and Bokuto sighs to himself.

 

“We'll have plenty of time to do that after dinner.”

 

His ears twitch, “really? You're staying the night?”

 

“Yeah, I already talked to my parents about it. I'll have to go home tomorrow though before six.”

 

“That's great news! Hold on, let me just call my job and request the day off tomorrow so we can spend it together!” Bokuto jumps up running to the other room for his phone.

 

Job? Since when has Bokuto had a job? Akaashi doesn't remember them talking about him having a job any times they've talked with each other. What else has Bokuto been keeping from him? Akaashi frowns a little, feeling a tug on his heart. He knows he shouldn't because he has nothing to worry about since Bokuto loves him so much... but he is going to the same college as Kuroo. Akaashi looks around the room and sniffs, trying to smell if something is strange. His mate's scent is the strongest, but there are others in the mix.

 

“Whoop! I got it off! We can do whatever you want tomorrow Keiji! Even stay in bed all day until the minute you have to leave.” Bokuto cheers dancing back into the room.

 

Akaashi hums and serves a bowl of rice, placing it on the table.

 

“Thank you honey.” Bokuto chuckles sitting back down.

 

“You're welcome,” Akaashi says serving himself a bowl as well.

 

“This all looks great, I didn't know you could cook! But then again you can make the hell out of chocolates, so I shouldn't really be surprising. I could really get used to this. To think, next year, you're going to be here with me.” Bokuto smiles warmly at him.

 

Akaashi gulps and blushes, turning his head away.

 

“So, you have a job?”

 

“Oh yeah! I just got it, like... two weeks ago?”

 

Akaashi's eyes narrow, “two weeks? Are you sure it's okay for you to be missing after only two weeks?”

 

“Yeah, it's fine. It's at a cafe where the owner is head over heels in love with his mate. I tell him stories about us all the time and how we're separate right now, so he practically forced me to miss after I told him you were out here visiting for only a day.”

 

“Oh, well that's nice. Do you like it?”

 

“Kind of lonely, I mean the people are nice, but when I see couples it really makes me think of you. I need the money though if I'm going to be able to keep my promise and take care of you, so I can't complain.”

 

Akaashi snorts and covers his face, trying to hide the blush from his face. Bokuto starts laughing and nudges their toes together underneath their table.

 

“Keiji, you look adorable when you blush.”

 

“Shut up Koutarou. You shouldn't have gotten a job, you're in college and with your volleyball practice how do you even have the time?”

 

“I don't know, I make the time. It's not that hard when I'm thinking about you.”

 

“Stop teasing me.” Akaashi growls out.

 

Bokuto reaches out and grabs his hand, pressing it against his lips.

 

“Who says I'm teasing?”

 

Akaashi gulps and drops his chop sticks, pouncing on his mate across the table. He growls out loudly and starts pulling at his shirt, trying to get it off.

 

“What happened to dinner?” Bokuto laughs.

 

“You can eat it cold.” Akaashi repeats his own words.

 

Bokuto sighs out happily, “that I can, get over here you.”

 

He growls out and smashes their lips together, continuing where they left off last time. Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi and picks him up, carrying him into their other room.

 

“I don't think I gave you the tour, bathroom,” Bokuto mumbles nipping at his neck when they pass the room, “closet,” he gives him another mumble.

 

Bokuto kicks the door open and slams his hand against the wall, trying to find the light switch, “our bedroom.”

 

Akaashi sucks in a sharp breath; Bokuto chuckles as they go falling, grinning down at the flustered expression on his mate's face.

 

“And finally our bed. Nice place, right?”

 

“Stop talking and start fucking.” Akaashi orders him.

 

“I missed listening you order me around; I can't believe I forget how demanding of a mate I have.”

 

Akaashi pulls away and starts to strip, Bokuto doing the same while he digs around in his room for condoms. He tosses them on the bed and pounces back onto Akaashi, letting his fingers run all over him. Akaashi moans out and makes himself comfortable holding onto him tightly, letting his body heat up and remember the touches of his mate.

 

“Keiji, Keiji,” Bokuto sings sweetly, “I've missed you my sweet Keiji.”

 

“Koutarou,” Akaashi whimpers.

 

He grins against his skin and starts kissing down, kneeling off the bed and going on his knees as he wraps his mouth around his dick. Akaashi gasps out loudly and digs his claws into the sheets.

 

“Fuck, Koutarou, Ko-Kouta- Kouta!”

 

Bokuto chuckles and sucks harder, rolling his tongue around and around. He doesn't stop there and rubs his hands against his thighs, slowly sticking a finger n his hole easing it in out out. Akaashi can no longer form words as nothing but moans and grunts escapes his lips.

 

“It's really been far too long Keiji, you're so tight against my fingers. I'm sorry I haven't come back to fuck you sooner.” Bokuto apologizes before sucking him off again.

 

Akaashi lets out a loud moan and climaxes, Bokuto drinking him all up. He pulls away and licks his lips, grinning like a true predator as he climbs back onto the bed.

 

“Can I fuck you Keiji?”

 

A shiver runs through Akaashi's very core.

 

“Can I properly fuck you in this bed?” Bokuto whispers in his ear adding another finger.

 

“Can I remind your body of who it belongs to? Can I? Well, can I?”

 

“Yes,” Akaashi lets out a shaky moan.

 

Bokuto chuckles lightly and pulls his fingers out, reaching for a condom. Akaashi rolls around and raises his ass in the air, his tail wagging around like crazy as he waits in agony.

 

“Ah? What's this? You want me to take you this way like a bitch?”

 

Akaashi whimpers.

 

“Anything for my cute little mate, any time, any where,” Bokuto grins holding onto his waist.

 

Akaashi lets out a huge yelp at the first shove and bits down into the blankets, panting like crazy as Bokuto rams into his behind endless. Not enough, it's not enough, he wants more, more, he feels his body constricting, getting tighter, warmer, closer.

 

“Keiji, fuck Keiji! Keiji!” Bokuto yells out his name.

 

Yes, yes, yes. Akaashi whimpers louder and louder no matter how much he tries to control it. He almost feels his release when a hand suddenly squeezes onto his dick, holding it tightly.

 

“Koutarou!” He yells out.

 

“I want to come together,” Bokuto nibbles on his ear.

 

“No! Stop! I need! I want!”

 

“Wait for me Keiji, wait for me.”

 

Akaashi moans out loudly and starts crying, Bokuto running his tongue over his cheek. Almost, almost, three more, two more, Bokuto pulls himself out and shoves back in completely inside and howls out, dropping his hands. Akaashi screams out and releases everything.

 

“Too long,” Bokuto pants falling on top of him.

 

Akaashi licks his lips and nods his head up and down.

 

“I'm hungry, you think our food is still warm?”

 

“Probably, but I'm not done with you yet.” Akaashi says giving him a sexy look.

 

“Really? Because that pretty much took it out of me and-”

 

“Koutarou.”

 

“Fine, fine, I'm up for round two. Ignore my long day and let's make it all about the omega.” Bokuto says getting back up.

 

“You got that right.”

 

* * *

  
  


“I'm going... to miss... my train.” Akaashi mumbles through kisses.

 

“One more... two more... last one...” Bokuto presses their lips together and holds them there.

 

The whistle goes off, but neither of them move until they hear the clatter of people boarding the train.

 

“I'll come visit you soon,” Bokuto mumbles kissing his neck.

 

“The others will like that, you could probably play some one on one with them.”

 

“Would you like it?” Bokuto asks.

 

“You know I would love it.”

 

Bokuto pulls away and smiles, tracing Akaashi's lips with his fingers. The two stare into each others eyes, lost in their own world.

 

“I love you,” Akaashi mumbles softly.

 

“I love you too Keiji.” Bokuto repeats right back.

 

Akaashi pulls away lightly, telling him it's really time for them to go home.

 

“Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything? You could take a later bus and we can get an early dinner?”

 

“Kotarou-”

 

“Fine. Here, take this with you. I keep forgetting to mail this to you.” Bokuto says holding out an envelope.

 

“What is it?” Akaashi asks taking it from him.

 

“Transportation money for you to keep seeing me.”

 

Akaashi's eyes widen a little bit, “Koutarou, I can't take this.”

 

“Why? Your allowance isn't going to be enough to keep seeing me daily, especially with the prices of train tickets. I want you to have this so when you really want to see me and don't have the money, you can now.”

 

“Koutarou-”

 

“I'm not taking it back, so hurry up and put it away before someone takes it and stay aware of your surroundings on the train ride back and call me as soon as you get back home safe and sound.”

 

Akaashi stares into his eyes and sighs out, “okay. Bye Koutarou.”

 

“Bye Keiji, take care.”

 

Akaashi starts to walk towards the train, but turns around over his shoulder.

 

“By the way, my next heat is in two weeks. I'll be seeing you then.”

 

Bokuto gives him an alpha grin, “can't wait for it.”

 

He boards the train and Bokuto runs to keep waving by at him until he's gone. Two weeks, he can last another two weeks before seeing him again. He's going to have to stock up on lots and lots of condoms though if he wants their party to last.

  
 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, a little bit weird kinky stuff in this chapter. If you don't like feel free to skip this chapter; pure fluff and smut that has nothing to do with the story.

  
His heart is throbbing. It's throbbing, a painful throb, a yearning throb. He wants to be out there with him, out on that court, out tossing balls to him, cheering him on, playing along side him. Akaashi clutches his heart and frowns, thinking how unfair this all is. If only he was born earlier, or Bokuto later, the two of them could have been together right now.

 

He spikes down another ball and runs to hug his new setter. That should be him down there, laughing and cheering, smiling like crazy and patting his back. He wants it to be him so desperately right now. It's unfair. It's unfair. It's unfair.

 

Akaashi clenches his hands together and takes a deep and calming breath. He's jealous, he's acknowledging it, but he isn't going to act on it. Not when it's Bokuto's big day, his first official volleyball match. After all the times he's supported and seen his matches Akaashi knows for sure Bokuto must have been feeling everything he's feeling right now tossing to a difference ace, playing with someone else and having fun without him.

 

If Bokuto could smile and congratulate him after all those times already, Akaashi sure as hell should be able to. He doesn't smile as he finishes watching the game, that's nothing new about him, but he does cheer out his name along with the rest of the crowd and feels his heart fluttering when he sees Bokuto spot him out from the rest and hit his heart.

 

His team wins that match; of course they do with an ace like Bokuto, and Akaashi starts heading over to the entrance to wait for his mate. A lot of people pass by him and Akaashi hums lightly to himself as he plays a game on his phone. He's going to spend the night tonight and catch the first train back tomorrow morning, probably missing a class or two along with morning practice. He doesn't want to make missing school for Bokuto a habit, but he had to see his first game no matter what and be there for his boyfriend.

 

“Hey, hey, hey Keiji. Did you see that match? I was amazing.” Bokuto comes walking over, yawning into his hand.

 

“Yeah I did, you were amazing Koutarou. Nice work.” Akaashi smiles fondly.

 

Bokuto smiles back and leans in for a kiss, bumping their foreheads together instead though. He apologizes and kiss his forehead, running his hands through his hair.

 

“Sorry about that, you're so cute Keiji.” He mumbles tiredly.

 

Akaashi narrows his eyebrows, “is everything alright Koutarou?”

 

“Yeah, everything is fine. That match though, phew it was brutal. Those college kids really know how to play, even though I shouldn't be saying that since I'm a college kid as well. I'm ready to go home and knock out though.” Bokuto tells him lazily wrapping an arm around his shoulder, “come on Keiji, let's get a move on.”

 

“Oh,” Akaashi mumbles to himself.

 

Well of course after a match like that Bokuto would be tired. It's not like he was expecting them to enjoy dinner together talking about his match, share small kisses as they lay down in bed before finally having a steamy and heated night since he has to leave tomorrow and probably won't see him for a couple of weeks. No, he wasn't expecting all those things, maybe just a couple. He can't be selfish though. Bokuto is working hard right now, Akaashi can't put more on his plate. He doesn't want to be the type of mate who wants too much and puts a strain on their relationship.

 

Bokuto is dead on his feet by the time they make it back to his apartment. With a lot of struggle, Akaashi carries him into the apartment and simply throws him on the bed, tossing his bag on the floor and leaving the room. It's still pretty early, and he's pretty hungry, plus he has to finish his homework he wasn't able to do earlier because Bokuto wanted his love and affection. So maybe it's a good thing that he's knocked out at the moment?

 

Akaashi puts on an apron and begins to make dinner, making a little extra for Bokuto to eat for breakfast or a midnight snack just in case he wakes up hungry while Akaashi's fast asleep. He sits down with a warm cup of tea and opens up his history books, hating how quiet it in the apartment. Even when they went to school together during study sessions Bokuto would always be making some type of noise, tapping his pencils, groaning at the problem, running his hands through his hair over and over again hoping that would somehow make him smarter.

 

Being in here by himself, even with Bokuto asleep in the other room... it's kind of lonely.

 

“So this is what you feel everyday Koutarou,” he mumbles.

 

It's not the same as what Akaashi feels. He still has his high school friends, and his parents to return home to take care of him. Here Bokuto has no one to return home to.

 

“I guess... I can try making it out more. If it doesn't affect my grades I don't see a problem,” Akaashi mumbles pulling out his calender book.

 

He finishes his dinner and quickly washes the dishes, because he knows full well that Bokuto is just going to leave them like this until the next time he comes to visit. He debates going to bed now or taking a shower so he won't have to tomorrow morning when he gets up. His train leaves at six in the morning, so if he takes it now he'll get some extra sleep, but his muscles are protesting being in a hunch position for so long.

 

“Geeze Koutarou, why do you always forget to buy conditioner?” Akaashi asks staring at two of the same shampoo bottles.

 

He can already imagine his mate at the store picking up both, probably thinking that the other one said conditioner, but didn't really check to look since they were side by side.

 

“I don't know how you're surviving this long without anyone,” he mumbles to himself.

 

He sinks himself into the bath and sighs out peacefully, letting the water consume him. Now let's see, he's already contacted the coach about missing morning practice tomorrow. He's contacted the school as well about his absence, blaming it on a mate emergency in which they didn't question at all. He's finished all his homework for tomorrow, but he does have a project due by the end of the week he needs to get started on. He'll be able to finish that without a problem as soon as he gets home since it's a simple enough project for science.

 

“Keiji?”

 

Akaashi's ears wiggle and he leans out of the bathtub, staring out the door hearing footsteps walking around.

 

“I'm in here Koutarou.”

 

Bokuto walks in yawning, his eyes drooping close as he scratches his belly.

 

“What are you doing in here?”

 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow, “taking a bath?”

 

“Oh... well scoot over, I could use one right now.”

 

Akaashi blinks as he sees Bokuto start to strip, “what?”

 

“I'm sorry for falling asleep. Honestly I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it. A bath should wake me right up, although I did take a shower back at the gym and that only made me more tired.” Bokuto mumbles, now completely naked, walking towards the tub.

 

Akaashi blushes and scoots up a little bit, allowing Bokuto to join him inside. He hugs his legs to his knees before yelping as Bokuto grabs his waist and pulls him onto his lap.

 

“Ah, there we go. I knew this bathtub was big enough to fit the both of us. Remember how we use to squeeze in really tight together at the one at my parent's house? Hahaha, you looked so miserable then and would glare at me to get out.” Bokuto laughs swishing his tail out of the tub.

 

Akaashi does the same with his, because it's taking up a lot of room they're already trying to make themselves fit together.

 

“I remember, but you would never listen to me.”

 

“Can you blame me? All I want to do is spent a nice steaming bath with my beloved.” Bokuto says kissing the back of his neck.

 

Akaashi gulps thickly and feels a shiver course through him.

 

“You're tired.”

 

“So?” Bokuto asks nibbling on his ear.

 

Akaashi flinches, “so I was just going to let you sleep and get some rest tonight.”

 

“As nice as that sounds, it's not actually what you wanted to do tonight, is it? Because if it was I have no problem snuggling up against you and falling asleep. If you wanted to do something else though you better tell me now before it's too late.” Bokuto says.

 

He starts kissing at Akaashi's neck, moving down to his shoulders to kiss his favorite little moles there. Akaashi bites his bottom lip and frowns. He hates it when Bokuto makes him say how he feels, because that idiot should already know since their mates. He just enjoys seeing him squirm around at his bidding.

 

“You play dirty,” Akaashi growls looking behind his shoulder.

 

Bokuto has such a sexy smirk on his face it's unnerving, “what's wrong with wanting to hear how badly my mate wants me? Unless I'm wrong, but I couldn't possibly be, now could I Keiij?”

 

Akaashi feels a hand slide up his thigh and touch his harden member, whimpering a little bit when he squeezed.

 

“So what do you want to do tonight Keiji?” Bokuto asks as he slowly stats pumping him.

 

“I,” Akaashi whines out.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I-”

 

“Go on now.”

 

“I want to fuck you while you wear your leggins!”

 

Bokuto's hand stops moving and he blinks, “what?”

 

Akaashi groans out loudly and covers his face with his hands, both in sexual frustration and regular frustration. He feels Bokuto start chuckling and move inside of the tub, trying to get out.

 

“Well if that's what you want to do then who am I to stop you? I'm sure I have some clean leggins somewhere.”

 

“Wear the dirty ones,” Akaashi mumbles.

 

Since he's already confessed his sins, what's the point of holding back now?

 

“Really? Aw my little dirty Keiji. Alright then, take your time getting out while I get ready.”

 

Akaashi wonders if he should just get dressed now and escape into the night. Sure Bokuto would follow him, but would he catch him? That is the real question. After staying in the tub for five minutes he realizes that his window time was up and he had no choice now other than face his doom. He dries himself off with a towel before making his way to the bedroom, seeing Bokuto on his knees wearing only, he gulps, his leggins as he bangs on the heater to start up again.

 

“Dammit, I knew Kuroo was selling me a defective one.” He growls out before it finally turns on.

 

“You should really invest in a better once if you want us to sleep naked together.” Akaashi tells him, “especially with how cold it's been getting recently.”

 

“Will do, that's on the top of my list on my next paycheck. So, how do I look? Desirable?”

 

He poses, flexing his muscles and showing off his legs in front of him. Akaashi licks his lips and nods his head. Bokuto blinks, his face turning red as he covers up a bit.

 

“I wasn't expecting such a forward answer; you're making me nervous now.” He says.

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes and heads towards the bed, “yeah, yeah, it's not like we haven't done this before. Get over here.”

 

Bokuto walks over and joins him on the bed, “where do you want me?”

 

Every possible way.

 

“Lying down is fine,” Akaashi grumbles clearing his voice.

 

Bokuto lays down and holds his arms open for Akaashi, wanting him close to him now. Akaashi leans down and sits on top of him, pressing their lips together gently.

 

“You know, I really like it when you take control.” Bokuto mumbles against his lips.

 

“And I like it when you don't talk.”

 

“Ah, so mean. Right in my heart.” Bokuto moans clutching his chest.

 

Akaashi chuckles and moves down, pressing kisses against his chest. Slowly he lowers himself down his stomach, tugging the stands of his hair, ignoring his throbbing member as he kisses down his thighs and stops at the leggins. He takes a deep breath and the overpowering scent of his mate that goes through his nostrils nearly sens him in a frenzy. He runs his hands over and over at them, digging his fingers inside to rub the bare skin there.

 

“Roll around on your chest.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Akaashi leans back and stares at him, “Turn around and lay on your chest.”

 

Bokuto gulps and rolls around, lying his face down against his pillows. He closes his eyes and takes small breathes in and out, wiggling his tail a bit when he feels Akaashi's fingers brush against it. He yelps when he feels him bite into his fur.

 

“I like your tail better when you don't spike it up,” he says.

 

“Is that so?”

 

Akaashi hums deeply, “yeah. It doesn't poke me when I'm lying next to you.”

 

“Shut up Keiji!”

 

Akaashi laughs as he leans off the bed, looking around their naughty drawer as Bokuto likes to call it. He pulls out a new fragrant lube he remembers Bokuto bragging about and goes back on the bed, opening it up and squirting some on his hands.

 

“This is going to be cold,” Akaashi warns him.

 

“Be gentle with me please,” Bokuto teases him.

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes and reaches for one of Bokuto's thighs. He presses his fingers into them and starts massaging him. Bokuto stiffens up at first, but Akaashi feels his body relax into him as he presses his fingers into his skin and rolls it around. The scent filling the room is a bit intoxicating to the both of them and at one point Bokuto starts purring, scooting closer to his touch.

 

“I thought you were going to fuck me?” Bokuto moans out lazily.

 

“I am, I'm preparing you first though.” Akaashi says switching to his other thigh.

 

Bokuto moans out and starts wigging his tail around in circles, stretching out his claws and digging them into his bed. The whole time Akaashi likes his lips and enjoys the sight in front of him. He really sees why Bokuto enjoys seeing him all worked up like this. His hands were burning up from touching him so much, or maybe that was just Bokuto's skin burning up from his touches? Either way it didn't really matter. He wanted him now. Akaashi grabs his waist and lifts him up so he's on his knees now. He rubs his hand across the leggins and shivers a little.

 

“What are you doing?” Bokuto asks when he feels Akaashi press his knees together.

 

“I'm going to fuck your thighs,” Akaashi says

 

“You're going to what?! Why?!”

 

“I'm going to put my dick between your thighs because I want to fuck your leggins as well.”

 

“What are you talking about?!”

 

“Stop talking and ruining this for me,” Akaashi says wrapping his arms around Bokuto's waist.

 

He reaches out his hands and grabs onto his rock hard member, Bokuto gasping out and stiffening against him. Now that he's quiet Akaashi presses himself between his thighs, slipping in easily because of the lube that he applied before. Bokuto shivers feeling something warm slide back and forth against his skin, and with the way his mate is pumping him right now he can't help but moan out loudly from pleasure. Akaashi lets out a rugged breath as he moves, biting his bottom lip as his shaft rubs against the fabric of the kneecaps for a completely new sensation. He forgets about Bokuto's needs when he feels himself about to explode, pressing his forehead against his mate's back as he quickens the pace.

 

A few seconds later he collapses and lays onto of Bokuto, breathing heavily as he hair sticks to his skin. Bokuto hums against the pillow and peeks behind his shoulder, checking up on him.

 

“You okay there Keiji?”

 

“It's hot,” he mumbles against his bare skin.

 

“Oh. Want me to take it over from here now?”

 

Keiji hums a little before rolling off of him, “Sure, but I still want to fuck with you.”

 

“Oh? Really? We haven't tried that before. Are you sure you can handle my weight? I don't want to crush you.”

 

“Let's find out then.” Akaashi says moving around on the bed.

 

Bokuto flashes him a grin as he gets on top of him. He reaches for the lube and lathers his fingers up, a little hesitant as he reaches for his hole.

 

“Go slowly, don't rush it,” Akaashi growls delightfully.

 

Bokuto gulps and nods his head, circling around his hole before he eases a finger in. He has a hitch in his breath and gasps tightly, pumping his finger. Akaashi loved what they did before, but right now seeing Bokuto stretch and prepare himself all for him? How had they not done this before?

 

“I can't see all that well, lay back a little more Koutarou.” Akaashi growls out.

 

Bokuto bits his bottom lip and leans back a little more, opening his knees wide. Akaashi wishes he could record this moment right now, but then again he'll have hundred of chances to see this again. Normally he likes being on the receiving end, but if he gets to see Bokuto prepare himself like this all the time then he wouldn't mind doing the hard work sometimes.

 

“Ke-Ke-Keiji,” Bokuto moans out.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Bokuto pants, nodding his head over and over again as he positions himself just right. Akaashi reaches his hands out for his hips and helps him press him down. No matter how long he stretched himself the alpha's body isn't use to taking in anything, so of course it's still tight inside. Akaashi grunts out when he feels himself being squeezed by Bokuto's insides and moans out loudly.

 

Bokuto stops moving and stares down at Akaashi's face with wide eyes.

 

“Did you just cum?”

 

Akaashi opens his eyes and blinks hazily at him, licking the saliva off of his lips.

 

“Come here.”

 

Bokuto's heart races inside of his chest and he leans over, falling in Akaashi as he smashes their lips together.

 

“You're so fucking tight Kou-ta-rou it feels a-maz-ing,” he whispers nibbling down on his ear.

 

Bokuto moans out a little as he lowers himself down and down until he's finally as the base, panting heavily has he tries to get used to the feeling of being so whole.

 

“Fuck, Keiji, Keiji.”

 

Akaashi kisses him and pulls at his hair, pulling him closer, moving his hips up to grind against him and feel that friction there. He bites down until there is blood tasting in between their tongues, and only wants more, desires more, and starts marking up his neck.

 

“Keiji, I'm the one who's suppose to be moving.”

 

“Well then move, it fucking hurts right now.” Akaashi groans out in frustration.

 

“Ah, you're so impatient Keiji. I guess I'm not doing my job as mate then in keeping you satisfied.”

 

Bokuto gives him the most alluring look ever, his eyes bright and shining into the night, his smile wide from ear to ear as he stares down at him. Akaashi was surprised he didn't explode right then and there being watched under those eyes.

 

It's the last thing he sees before pleasure and darkness takes him.

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi wakes up to his alarm. Bokuto is snoring loudly on top of him in his ear and he's surprised that didn't wake him up. He tries reaching for his phone and turns his alarm off, groaning out loud. His eyes are burning right now, so badly. Why was he so horny last night? All he wanted to do was fuck him a couple of times, but it ended going for so much longer than that. He wonders if the two of them weren't athletes would they be able to go for that long.

 

He tries moving from underneath it, but finds a lot of difficulty in it realizing that he's still inside of him. He tries pushing Bokuto off gently, but remembers how much of a heavy sleeper the man is, and ends up rolling him off.

 

“So much for taking that bath last night,” Akaashi mumbles standing up.

 

It's a good thing that he was on the giving last night or else he wouldn't be able to walk. He tries walking away, but a tug on his tail pulls him back.

 

“Stay,” Bokuto begs, one of his eyes struggling to stay open.

 

“I can't, I have school, you have school. We both need to be places.” Akaashi says walking back.

 

He bends down and pressing a small kiss against his lips, stroking his hair gently hoping he'll fall back asleep because being begged to stay here makes it harder to leave.

 

“Let's run away. I don't need to be the world's best ace, you don't need to... do whatever you want to be.”

 

Akaashi snorts.

 

“I can sell all our junk and buy a farm somewhere for us. We can be farmers.”

 

“Being a farmer is actually a hard job Koutarou.”

 

“Really? You don't just sing Old McDonald's and dance around with your animals? Singing with the chicks while you collect eggs and throwing anvils at Wild E. Coyote?”

 

“Cartoons have failed you.”

 

“I hate being away from you; it hurts.” His voice breaks.

 

Akaashi stills, surprised. He can't cry right now, if he cries, Akaashi will cry, and then both of them are going to stay in bed all day. He leans over and lays back down with Bokuto, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Go back to sleep,” he whispers.

 

“Don't go, please.”

 

Bokuto curls around and pulls Akaashi's body, holding him tightly so he won't be able to escape when he falls asleep. He's going to miss another class, but it's worth it to help calm his mate down. When he pulls away and gets ready to leave the apartment his heart literally feels like it's about to be broken and ripped out of his chest. He has to push himself to leave, remind himself that it's only a couple of months more before they can finally be together again, and steal one of Bokuto's thick jackets to finally leave.

 

He takes a picture of himself on the train ride home and sends it to Bokuto before closing his eyes, trying to get as much rest as he can.

 

_Stole one of your jackets; you'll have to come visit me to get it back._


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make this chapter cute and sweet and so just like the two of them, which I think I accomplished. Thanks for reading!

“So you're actually going to do it?” Kuroo asks with his hands in his pockets.

 

“Why wouldn't I? We're going to be living together after this, we are mates after all.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I've been smelling the sex every time I come over.”

 

“Wha-?!” Bokuto blushes, “is that why you don't come over anymore?!”

 

“That is exactly why.” Kuroo nods and chuckles.

 

“Well it's not like your house sounds any better! Kenma, how could you let these creature defile you?”

 

“My sex life is none of your business.” Kenma says playing his video game.

 

“You heard him Bokuto.”

 

“You guys are stupid, a stupidly cute couple! It finally took you long enough Kuroo! Geeze, I wish the two of you the best of luck.” Bokuto grins holding his thumbs out to them.

 

“Whatever,” Kenma mumbles.

 

“Thanks bro, and good luck today. That Akaashi, he's really something.”

 

Bokuto frowns, “what's that suppose to mean?”

 

“It means that no one else can read what's on his mind other than you. You two are a match made in heaven.”

 

“Bro,” Bokuto sniffs, a tear coming to his eyes.

 

Kuroo sniffs as well and nods his head, “I know, it's good bro.”

 

“If you two don't hurry we're going to be late to the graduation ceremony.” Kenma says passing them up.

 

“Dammit! I can't be late! He only graduates once from high school! Pick up the pace guys!” Bokuto yells running the rest of the way.

 

“Come on Kenma! We can't lose!” Kuroo grins running after him.

 

Kenma sighs out and takes his time, “oh, level up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi has a slight frown on his face. It was there for a second when he noticed Bokuto in the crowds sitting next to Kuroo, and only for a second before he walked up and got his diploma, said goodbye to his friends and teammates, and greeted his parents. Now that he was alone again it was showing as he headed over to Bokuto, seeing that bastard standing right next to him and-

 

“Hello Kenma,” Akaashi says nodding his head, “congrats on graduating.”

 

“You too, it was a nice ceremony.” Kenma replies back.

 

“Keiji! I'm so proud of you! Congrats! I wanted to bring a whole bunch of confetti and streamers and noise makers, but Kuroo said no unless I wanted to get kicked out, but I can still make lots of noises on my own! So congratulations! You get to come home with me tonight!” Bokuto cheers twirling him around and around.

 

Akaashu chuckles lightly, “thanks Koutarou, now please put me down.”

 

“Congrats Akaashi, can't wait to be going to school with you next year.” Kuroo smiles at him.

 

Akaashi stares at him blankly and nods his head, wrapping his tail around Bokuto's leg. He holds his hands together and bows slightly.

 

“Please take care of me.”

 

“Kuroo, I'm heading towards the bathroom.”

 

“Hold on, I'll come with you. See you guys later, and Bokuto...” Kuroo says nothing else and winks at him before he laughs out loudly.

 

Akaashi frowns deeply and glares up at Bokuto, seeing a blush on his mate's face. He's disgusted for a second and steps away, repulsed by him. What in the world was that right there?

 

“What was that about?” Akaashi growls.

 

“What? Who Kuroo? Who knows, he's a weirdo.” Bokuto laughs out, “he's been acting strange ever since he mated with Kenma, I have no idea, ha ha ha ha!”

 

Akaashi freezes for a second and lets his guard down, “what? He's mates with Kenma?”

 

“Yeah, didn't you know? Couldn't you smell them?”

 

“Kenma always smells like Kuroo.” Akaashi shrugs.

 

“Yeah, that's true, but anyways the two of them got together a while ago I think? It was when Nekoma lost their chance at nationals, Kuroo came to visit, and... yeah, mates.” Bokuto tells him, “but enough about that. Come on, I want to see someplace.” Bokuto says grabbing his hand.

 

So he was acting jealous for no reason... no reason at all... Kuroo was mates with Kenma... all this time he's been crushing on Kenma, not his mate... a small smile appears on Akaashi's face. So nothing ever really did happen between the two of them. A year ago before when Kuroo got rejected Kenma must have done something to make the big oaf fall in love with him... or maybe Kuroo never actually loved Bokuto to begin with? Maybe he only confessed to make him jealous?... Nah, there's no way those two idiots could think of something that complex.

 

“Ah, Koutarou. Stop tugging so much, I'm going to trip on my robes.” Akaashi says trying to keep up.

 

“Aw, we wouldn't want that happening to the graduation boy, now would we. Hold on,” Bokuto says stopping them.

 

He puts his arms under his legs and picks Akaashi up, carrying the rest of the way to the gym. Akaashi blushes and complains at first, because there are dozens of people all around them and he's being carried away like a bride right now, but he knows how stubborn his mate is. Bokuto's panting a little when he arrives at their destination, placing him down on the ground.

 

“What are we doing here? I already said my goodbye to the team, no one's going to be here.” Akaashi says as they walked into the gym.

 

“I know, I just want it between us. I can't wait for you to start playing with me again Keiji, it's just going to be like old times.” Bokuto grins standing where the court would be.

 

He makes a jump and pretends to spike a volleyball, grinning widely as he cheers to himself.

 

“Your team has been doing really good this season, right?”

 

“Yeah, but we would be better if we had you. I mean, I know Oikawa is like the 'best setter in Japan', but I prefer balls you've tossed to me better. I can't wait.” Bokuto smiles.

 

“I'll do my best for you then. If you came here for me to toss to you Koutarou it's going to have to wait, we still have a house party to go to, remember?” Akaashi asks walking over to him.

 

“Stop! Don't move from that spot!” Bokuto says.

 

Akaashi freezes and raises an eyebrow.

 

“This school, this place... it carries a lot of memories for us. This is the place we first met and fell in love at... and it sucks that we're going to be leaving it now.” Bokuto frowns.

 

“You've been left it Koutarou.”

 

“I know, but you were still here taking me back to this place. Now you're leaving, so what's keeping us here?”

 

Akaashi shrugs at the question, “our memories?”

 

Bokuto smiles lightly and chuckles, “I was right around here talking to Sarukui and Komi while captain was talking to you first years. I always wondered, did you ever see me that day? Or notice me?”

 

“Only for a moment when our eyes met and when you came walking over. I thought... why that hair style?”

 

“Keiji!”  
  


“What? I'm being honest.”

 

Bokuto frowns and starts walking over to him, “when I saw you I had to have you. I wanted you so badly, all common sense left my body as my instincts took over. I walked right up to you and stood in front of you just like this.” He whispers once he's there.

 

“And then you grabbed my hair, pulled it, and bit me right on the neck,” Akaashi says rubbing his mark.

 

“Yeah... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have claimed you like that. What I should have done was walk right up to you, got down on my knees,” Bokuto falls down on his knees and Akaashi raises an eyebrows. He watches as Bokuto digs around in his pocket and pulls something out.

 

“And then begged you to be mine,” He says revealing a ring.

 

Both hands cover Akaashi's mouth as his eyes widen; he takes a step back and tries to gulp, getting chocked up.

 

“Keiji Akaashi, I love you. I've been in love with you since the moment our eyes met and I swear I'll always be in love with you until my last dying breath. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not only bound to you as mates, but also as husbands. I swear to protect you and our children, to take care of our future family, to spoil you rotten, and even change my hairstyle if you hate it so much. I want to marry you.”

 

Akaashi sniffs, “you're suppose to be on one knee Bokuto, not two.”

 

“Oh,” Bokuto says fixing it.

 

“And I don't hate your hair, I'm fond of it.”

 

“Aw, thanks babe,” Bokuto grins.

 

“To answer your not question and more like demand, yes. I want to marry you too.”

 

His answer is yes, but for some reason Bokuto's mind can't understand that. He blinks once, twice, and then opens his mouth only to stutter out for a little bit.

 

“Wha-wha-huh? Really?” He asks.

 

“Yes Koutarou, of course I'll marry you.”

 

“Keiji... this is marriage. I don't want, I mean- have you thought of all your options? Once we're married you're really truly stuck with me forever. There's a way of backing out now, but marriage is-”

 

“Koutarou, stop over thinking this. You're sounding like you don't want us to be married.”

 

“I do or else I wouldn't have asked! I just... I just I still can't believe it that someone amazing like you would want to be with someone annoying like me.”

 

Akaashi's eyes soften and he bends down, cupping Bokuto's cheeks in his hands.

 

“Koutarou... I love you. If anything you're the amazing one in our relationship. Sure you're annoying, and a handful at times, but I'm sure I have my faults as well and yet you love me despite all of them, just like how I love you. Listen to me and listen well, I want to marry you not because there's no one better coming around, not because I'm out of options, not because you're going to end up being super famous and probably rich someday, but because I fell in love with you. Because I think you're the only person who could ever make me this happy. Because you're the only person I ever imagined having a whole life with. Because you never gave up on me and worked so hard to make me yours Koutarou. Thank you. Really, if you would have given up on me because of my attitude I never would have experienced this kind of joy in my life and just... my life got a lot better when you entered Koutarou, and it's only going to get better and better now that I'm going to spend the rest of it with you.”

 

That spelled it out crystal clear for Bokuto and he jumped up in the air, cheering as he grabbed Akaashi and tossed him up in the air with him.

 

“I LOVE YOU KEIJI!”

 

“KOUTAROU!” Akaashi roars fearing for the drop.

 

“Oops,” he says catching him, “sorry. I got over excited. Here, hold out your finger. I asked your mother for your ring size and this is what she sent me back.”

 

“So that's why she was having me try on her rings,” Akaashi mumbles holding out his left hand.

 

Bokuto grins as he slips the gold wedding band on without a struggle.

 

“You're forever mine now.” Bokuto whispers.

 

“I was always forever yours Koutarou, ring or not.”

 

“Well then now you're forever, forever mine.” Bokuto pouts.

 

Akaashi chuckles and leans forward, pressing their lips together.

 

“I love you Koutarou.”

 

“And I love you too future Mr. Bokuto.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you wanted a really big wedding, and I apologize for not writing one. I just thought this one would be better and more like them, well Bokuto at least. I might give you what you want in a future chapter maybe, so keep your fingers crossed.

“Hey Keiji, so like... when are we going to get married?” Bokuto asks ripping off the tape to the last box in their room.

 

It's taken nearly three days thanks to Bokuto's fooling around, but finally his mate is completely unpacked after this box and has made his own mark in their apartment. A mark Bokuto hopes will always be there in whatever place he lives at. Akaashi pauses as he folds up his shirts and looks behind him at Bokuto with an eyebrow raised.

 

“I don't really know, why? I mean we only got engaged a week ago and haven't really had time to plan anything out, although it seems our mothers have been planning this out since they first found out we were dating.”

 

Bokuto chuckles to himself and shakes his head lightly, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

 

“When did you want to do it Koutarou?”

 

Bokuto licks his lips and looks up at the ceiling, “today.”

 

“What was that?” Akaashi asks, placing his last folded shirt into his dresser.

 

“I said today. How about today?”

 

Akaashi nearly chocks, “today?!”

 

“Yeah, today. Well, to be honest I wanted to get married the day I proposed to you, but we had things to do after that like telling our parents, getting all packed up, moving, and getting settled in. By the looks of things now it seems like you're all settled in, so let's get married. Let's do this right now.”

 

Akaashi looks down at his hand and stares at the ring on his finger. He starts twisting it around and around, playing with it while Bokuto stares at him.

 

“You don't want... you don't care about a big wedding?”

 

“I'm not saying that I don't care at all. If that's what you want Keiji then that's not a problem for me at all. I mean I know you're an omega, but you're a different type of omega. The type I don't think would like being the center of attention entertaining dozens of guests dressed up all fancy and pretty. You always squirm when you're the center of attention Keiji unless it's on a volleyball court,” Bokuto laughs to himself. “I though we could just go down to city hall right now and ask for a marriage license.”

 

Akaashi lets this all sit inside of him brain. What his mate is telling him right now is really making a good point. Did he really want a big wedding? He never really considered it before. The only weddings he's seen have been on TV and all of them seems huge and played out. He didn't want all that drama for his wedding like in the TV shows. A small ceremony fitted him much better; just their parents and a couple of super close friends he tolerated. That suited him much better, that's what he wanted thinking about it now... but getting married right now? Right, right now at this moment?

 

“I didn't even get you a ring yet.” Akaashi says rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“We can go pick one out on the way there, no problem.” Bokuto grins at him.

 

He's so serious it's a bit scary. Akaashi gulps and plays with his ring again while Bokuto walks over to him. He sits down right next to him on the ground and grabs his hands, holding them tightly.

 

“Hey, we don't have to. You already said yes to marrying me and I'm not trying to force you into anything, it's just... I want you to hurry up and be Keiji Bokuto already.” Bokuto confesses, his face heating up a little bit. “I want... I want people to start calling you Bokuto instead of Akaashi.”

 

Akaashi's face flusters as well and he clears his throat to hide the embarrassment, “it's- it's not like we have enough money to have a wedding anyway,” he mumbles.

 

Bokuto's ears twitches, “but if you want a wedding I'll give it to you! We'll make the money! I'll get another job no problem! It's my job to give you everything you want Keiji as your mate and future husband!”

 

“I know Koutarou,” he smiles lightly, “and truthfully I don't want a wedding, but a small ceremony with just our closets family and friends.”

 

Bokuto's ears lift up and his tail starts wagging around as he nods his head, “great! We can afford a small ceremony no problem.”

 

“Yeah, someday after we planned it all out and have the time to, but rather today... I wouldn't mind- I don't mind... getting married... to you... today,” he mumbles, his ears getting lower and lower as his voice gets quieter and quieter.

 

Bokuto's so happy to hear that, but he can't really believe it. “Are you sure Keiji? We don't have to, it was just a suggestion.”

 

“It doesn't really matter or not if we do it today or ten years from now since the end result will be the same, us being married. It's not crazy for us to just run off and do it, it's absolutely not crazy, right? Right? We're both getting what we want, so I don't think of it as crazy at all!”

 

Bokuto starts laughing and wraps his arms around his mate, “aw Keiji I love you so much it's crazy! We're getting married, we're getting married! Let's do it! Let's just go and do it before you get cold feet and change your mind about the whole thing!”  
  


“Koutarou, I would never change my mind about you.” Akaashi says cupping his cheeks.

 

“Aw, thanks dear.” Bokuto grins.

 

“I just have one question though. Is you wanting to marry me so soon have anything to do with me going to college with you at the end of the week?”

 

“What? Pssh, we're already mated Keiji, you're already wearing a ring, whoever doesn't notice you're taken is a fucking idiot and deserves to die. No, I want to marry you right now, today, because I want to carry you into our first home together and say welcome home Keiji Bokuto.”

 

“A little late for that, don't you think?” Akaashi smiles fondly.

 

“Nah, we can get a redo. If you really feel strongly against it though I'll go rent us a different apartment so we can do it all over again.”

 

“Then we'll have to move all over again,” Akaashi starts chuckling and rests his head against Bokuto's. “I love you, you know that right?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Alright then, let's go get married.”

 

“Yes! We should get to a bridal dress store and rent a dress!”  
  


“I'm not wearing a wedding dress Koutarou.”

 

“Not for you Keiji, for me! Since you enjoyed seeing me one so much back at the school festival.” Bokuto sends a sly wink his way.

 

Akaashi's face flusters and he sighs his head, “no.”

 

“Aw, you're no fun Keiji.”

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them got married in a small room in front of a lawyer filled with other people having quick weddings as well. No matter how much Bokuto begged Akaashi wouldn't allow him to wear a dress to their wedding, instead telling him he could wear anything else that wasn't an eye catcher like that. Bokuto decided that he wanted to get married to him in the outfit he first saw him in, his volleyball uniform.

 

Akaashi, against his better judgment, joined him and the two got married just like that. It wasn't anything big of fancy, but it was special to them, so special it could have been the most expensive wedding in the world and it still wouldn't have a made a difference.

 

He still would have been marrying the same man he loved.

 

They had to buy his ring from a second hand shop, but Bokuto hardly cared as long as it fit. It was a dull silver compared to Akaashi's brilliant gold, but Bokuto was happy all the same. The two stood together side by side, smiling back at the lawyer's witty smile when he saw what they were dressed it.

 

“Not the worst outfit I've seen in all my years.” He chuckled.

 

Bokuto was never sure of anything more in his life, including volleyball, during the moments he said, “I do.”

 

Akaashi couldn't believe he was about to be married to the man who forcibly claimed him and he had hated during his earliest high school days when he said, “I do.”

 

Their kiss was short, but full of love. As soon as they got that's when things would get steamy, but for right now it was enough being in each others arms. After retrieving their certificate of marriage the two finally headed home on the bus. The whole ride to their stop Akaashi couldn't stop smiling as he stared at their marriage certificate.

 

“It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Bokuto.” Bokuto whispered in his ears.

 

Akaashi giggles lightly, something very unlike him, but he couldn't help it on a day like this, “Keiji Bokuto. I'm still going to have to legally change my last name to that to make it official, official.”

 

“We can do that another day; right now, in my eyes, you're a Bokuto. Welcome to the family.”

 

“Family... we should tell our parents.”

 

“What? No! They're going to ruin this moment and complain why they didn't get invites!”

 

“That's true... how about we send them a picture instead? And then turn our phones off so they we deal with their yelling tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good! Hopefully they'll cool off by then. Alright, let's do it!” Bokuto cheered pressing their cheeks together.

 

He held out his phone, Akaashi smiling lightly as he held up the certificate, Bokuto with a bright and wide smile on his face as he snapped the picture. He sent it to their parents, and a couple of friends, before turning it off.

 

“Dude, there's going to be hell to pay tomorrow.” Bokuto sighs out relaxing against his husband.

 

“We will deal with it tomorrow, for right now though this is only about us.” Akaashi says softly.

 

“I don't know how many different ways I can tell you I love you Keiji and thank you for deciding to give me a chance, but just... this truly is the happiest day of my life.”

 

Akaashi closes his eyes and nuzzles his nose against his neck, “mine too Koutarou, mine too.”

 

The two of them were so emerged in their own little bubble of happiness they hardly noticed their stop coming up and quickly hopped off the bus. Bokuto swept Akaashi off his feet and jogged him the few blocks back to their apartment, struggling a little with the stairs, but finally unlocking the door and carrying him in.

 

“Welcome home Mr. Bokuto,” Bokuto said the words he's been wanting to say since they first met.

 

Akaashi leaned up and kissed him gently before saying back.

 

“It's good to be home Mr. Bokuto.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's late, I'm tired, and I've realized that this story is almost up! So if you want any extra bonus chapters before I continue on with the story plot then please tell me!

  
 

“Koutarou, Koutarou wake up.” Akaashi says shaking his husband.

 

Husband, a small smile appears on his lips as he continues to shake him back and forth. Husband, his husband, all his.

 

“Five more minutes,” Bokuto mumbles into his pillow.

 

“I've already given you twenty more minutes, now get up or else I'm going to go to school without you.”

 

Bokuto doesn't move.

 

“And wear a scarf hiding my claim mark.”

 

His ears twitch lightly at that.

 

“And forget to wear my wedding ring-”

 

“Alright I'm up! Geeze Keiji, you don't play fair.” Bokuto frowns getting up out of bed.

 

“I wouldn't have to play dirty if you woke up on time; come on and eat breakfast before it gets cold.”

 

“Wait! Where's my good morning kiss?” Bokuto whines puckering his lips out.

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes and gives him a quick peck before getting out of bed.

 

“I've already laid your clothes out, come on. I don't want to be late to our first day of school.”

 

“You mean your first day of school, aw my little Keiji is all grown up now.” Bokuto chuckles running his hands through his hair.

 

Breakfast doesn't skip a single beat at all. It's like the two of them always lived together, Bokuto telling loud obnoxious stories while Akaashi eats quietly and entertains him a little. They aren't late leaving their home because Akaashi counted on Bokuto not waking up on time, so they actually make it to the bus exactly on time. Akaashi leans his head against Bokuto's shoulder, a couple of butterflies flying through his stomach at the thought of a new school. Bokuto simply plays with his fingers, making hearts and different shapes with them.

 

“I can't believe we're finally back together again,” Bokuto grins as they walk onto campus together.

 

His has his arm around Akaashi's shoulder, since his backpack blocks him from holding onto his waist and feeling up his butt a little bit.

 

“Yeah, even though we don't have any classes together.”

 

“What does that matter? I'll be there to pick you up from class! And then we'll have lunch together! And volleyball practice! And then I'll walk you to class, and then home where I'll escort you to the bedroom and-”

 

Akaashi covers his mouth, “that's enough Koutarou.”

 

He whimpers, but drops the subject as he escorts his mate to his first classroom.

 

“Are you sure you don't need me to sit down with you? My first college classes were scary, I really could have used the support.”

 

“I'll be fine, stop worrying and get to your own classes.”

 

Bokuto smiles, “yeah, my strong little Keiji. If anyone bothers you just tell me and I'll rip them a new one. I love you.” He says kissing goodbye.

 

“I love you too Koutarou, see you after class.” Akaashi says walking in.

 

He can see his mate watching from the window until he finds a seat on his own before finally leaving. He sighs out a little bit and starts banging his pencil on the desk. There's a small itch on him. Despite him saying he could be alone during class, that didn't necessarily mean that he wanted to be. He should throw himself into work, maybe make a friend or two, but that probably wouldn't sit so well with Bokuto...

 

Akaashi should make twenty friends before leaving this class just to rile him up. Now wouldn't that be funny?

 

* * *

 

“Damn Akaashi, you really stink.” Kuroo groans wiggling his nose.

 

Akaashi glares at him; even if he isn't pinning after his mate anymore and already has someone, that still didn't change his horrible attitude.

 

“I think he smells lovely, like sunshine and daisies, and especially me.” Bokuto smiles.

 

“That's exactly what I'm talking about. It's just an overpowering stench of you, and let me tell you Bokuto you certainly do not smell like daisies and sunshine.”

 

Akaashi spins his ring on his finger, dipping his tempura in his soy sauce before bringing it to his mouth to take a bite. Kenma breathes out heavily and shakes his head at the two, wishing they could have a normal, quiet conversation for one day.

 

“How was class?” Kenma asked.

 

“Normal. Koutarou didn't make a big deal out of it and I even made a couple of friends. You?”

 

“All my teachers are idiots.” Kenma sighs.

 

Akaashi chuckles and reaches for a shrimp tempura, “remind me not to take any of your classes then.”

 

Kenma rolls his eyes, smiling lightly.

 

“So, how does it feel to be married to this idiot? Huh Akaashi?”

 

“Hey!” Bokuto whines.

 

“He's not an idiot, and so far it hasn't been that bad. I just wish he would keep his dirty clothes in the hamper and not on the ground.”

 

“I'm sorry Keiji! I forget!”

 

“You know what you should do? Train him with a spray bottle, or maybe send him to bed without dinner. Better yet, no sex. Actually help us want to visit your apartment again.”

 

“Is he being serious right now?” Akaashi looks over at Bokuto.

 

“Come on, haven't you wondered why Kenma and I haven't visited you yet?”

 

Akaashi looks over at Kenma and his face flares when he nods his head at him shortly. He groans and covers his face with his hand, wishing he was anywhere but here.

 

“I'm cleaning our whole apartment when we get home,” he groans.

 

“There's nothing to be embarrassed about Keiji! That's our home! It can smell like whatever it wants to!”

 

“Not when my parents visit us though!”

 

Bokuto's mouth dropped, “oh... yeah then we should really start airing it out then.”

 

“I can't believe this is happening, please talk about something else.”

 

“Yeah! Stop embarrassing my Keiji! So Keiji, how was class? Did you make any new friends?”

 

“And what that really means is did anyone try to hit on you.”

 

“No it doesn't! But yeah, did anyone try messing with my Keiji?” Bokuto growls out lightly.

 

“No Koutarou, although three or four people came up to me asking if I was The Akaashi Keiji making me wonder what exactly they've been hearing about me to refer to me as The Akaashi Keiji.”

 

“Really? That's weird, I wonder why. I only talk about you in my volleyball club.”

 

“And our work-out class, and our history class, and during study hour in the library, and the teacher conferences, and didn't you join a club recently called the Who Has The Best Mate club?” Kuroo ponders.

 

“Keiji! Don't look at me like that! Kuroo is lying about the last one!”

 

“But what about the others?”

 

“Um- ah- but- ah- you see-”

 

Akaashi stands up from his seat and starts to walk away.

 

“Keiji wait! Dammit Kuroo look at what you did! Keiji! I'm sorry!”

 

Akaashi shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. What is he going to do with him? First day of school and now probably a handful of students know who he is, teachers included. It's going to be just like high school, no different at all with him always being associated with Bokuto.

 

Akaashi blinks and smiles lightly to himself, exactly like high school with Bokuto by his side.

 

The best years of his life.

 

* * *

 

 

“Keiji? Are you still mad at me?”

 

Silence. Bokuto whimpers, his ears pressing down to his head.

 

“Keiji...”

 

“I'm not still mad Koutarou.”

 

Bokuto cheers up.

 

“I'm furious.”

 

Bokuto starts pouting again, his tail dragging against the floor.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Akaashi looks behind him and sighs to himself, “honestly I shouldn't be surprised. You can never keep your mouth shut when it comes to me.”

 

“That's because I love you so much I want the world to know.”

 

“I think being your mate and husband tells the world that already.”

 

Bokuto quickens his steps and wraps his arms around Akaashi's back, holding him still in his arms. He rests his face in the fluff of his hair and breathes out deeply, creating goosebumps on his mate.

 

“I'm soooooo sooooooooorry Keiji. I'll do whatever you want to make it up to do, but please don't stay mad at me! I don't like it when you're mad at me, it makes it very hard for you to love me.”

 

Akaashi sighs. No matter what he could never stay mad at Bokuto more than a couple of hours. “You're on laundry duty for the rest of week.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Make that month.”

 

“Wha- grrr, I'm still fine with that! Please teach me how to use the washing machine properly then!”

 

Akaashi snorts.

 

“What's this? Is my Keiji finally smiling again?”

 

“No.” Akaashi mumbles.

 

“I think he is, now there's the Keiji I know and love.”

 

“What did I do to the universe to get you, I wonder every day.” Akaashi sighs ruffling up Bokuto's hair.

 

“You're making it sound like a bad thing, but I'm taking it in a good way.” Bokuto chuckles rubbing their cheeks together.

 

“Okay, okay, down boy. You have a load of laundry waiting for you at home and I have dinner I need to get started on.

 

“I love you Keiji!”

 

“I love you too, now come on.” Akaashi says holding out his hand.

 

Bokuto smiles goofy like as he grabs it, wrapping their tails together as they walk the rest of the way home.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No suggestions or inspirations hit me, so I guess we're continuing on with the story plot! I know one of you commented to me saying you didn't want the story to go in this direction, but honestly from the beginning it was always going in this direction so feel free to end the story here. Thanks for reading!

LINE

 

Akaashi growls out loudly in the toilet, awaiting for the next wave to come. He sits there for a minute... two minutes... five minutes... it doesn't happen. It's over. Akaashi takes deep breathes inside and out and tries to stand up. It fails. He lays on the floor and takes another minute before trying to get up again. It's better this time, all he has is a small headache like he's been hit by a mini car, or maybe a bike. He powers through the dizziness and starts running a bath for himself.

 

He doesn't know how long he stays in there, but it's long enough for him to start hearing loud booms and noises coming from the other room.

 

“Keiji?! Keiji where are you?!”

 

“Bathroom!” Akaashi yells out as loud as he can.

 

The door slams open and he flinches, lowering his ears down.

 

“Keiji, I'm back. I didn't hear my welcome home from you.” Bokuto smiles at him.

 

“Welcome home,” Keiji sighs out.

 

Bokuto chuckles, “wow, you look comfortable. Is there room for one more?”

 

“I'm actually not feeling so good right now.”

 

All smiles leaves Bokuto's face and he goes down on his knees, rubbing Akaashi's wet back up and down.

 

“Keiji? What's wrong? Is there anything I can do?”

 

Akaashi pulls his knees up and presses his head against them, taking even breathes in and out. His mate starts whimpering next to him and nudges his arm lightly, pressing his nose against his shoulder.

 

“Koutarou?”

 

“I'm here Keiji.”

 

“... don't get mad.”

 

“Never.”

 

“And don't... freak out.”

 

“Keiji, no matter what I'm here for you.”

  
Akaashi takes a deep breath, “I need you to go to the store for me.”

 

“You got it, what do you need?”

 

He gulps, “pre-pre-pre-”

 

“Pre?”

 

“Pregnancy test.”

 

Bokuto freezes. He pulls away lightly and looks at Akaashi, seeing him shaking in the tub.

 

“Do- do you want some ice cream as well?”

 

Akaashi snorts lightly and looks up at his mate, his face full of worry, but so sincere and calm, like he knows if he starts freaking out everything's going to fall apart. His alpha is so... perfect. Akaashi reaches out and grabs a hold of his face, kissing him lightly.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Okay, okay, I'll be right back. Um, I'll have my phone, call me or 911 if anything happens, and don't stay in the tub for too long or else you'll catch a cold.”

 

“Be careful.” Akaashi warns him.

 

“You be careful.”

 

Bokuto leaves the bathroom and grabs his keys and wallet, pulling on his jacket as he runs out the door. He nearly breaks his neck running down the stairs, so he takes his time down them before jogging to the store.

 

Pregnancy test.

 

A test... to see if he's pregnant or not.

 

…

 

What are they going to do if he is? It's only been a year since they've lived together. Akaashi has barely gotten into his second year of college, not even half way finished getting... whatever scientific smart degree he's trying to get, while Bokuto... sure his job has gone from working at a cafe to being on a professional volleyball team representing Japan now, but he's just joined the team! He isn't making tons of dough yet, enough to take care the two of them, but a full litter of puppies?  
  


A full litter... all of them looking exactly as cute as Akaashi... Bokuto stops in front of the store and smiles lightly. A father. He runs into the store and grabs the nearest worker there.

 

“I might be a father! Where are your pregnancy tests?!” He yells.

 

“Se-se-se-second aisle!” The man stutters.

 

“Thank you!” Bokuto yells running there.

 

His eyes scan all of them and he grabs the one with the biggest and brightest signs to it. If this happens, if this is real, then, then-... everything's going to be okay. He's going to take care of them. No matter what. Even if he has to quit school, quit volleyball, and get ten part time jobs, he's going to make sure Akaashi has nothing to stress about. He's going to be able to finish his career, do whatever he's always wanted to do, Bokuto has no problem being the omega type alpha housewife. Akaashi has already made his dream come true, he doesn't need anything else more than him. Even giving him this family is more than anything he could imagine. He just keeps giving and giving, and what does Bokuto give back?

 

“Will that be all sir?”

 

“Um- dammit, you know what I forgot the ice cream. Give me one second.” Bokuto says running back to the freezer section.

 

* * *

 

 

“Keiji? I've seen you cum before, what's the difference in seeing you peeing?” Bokuto asks behind the closed door.

 

“I just need a moment, please.”

 

Bokuto stands against the door and takes small breathes. Akaashi finishes reading the instruction and opens up the box, taking one of the sticks out. He uncaps it and does his business, closing it back up. Three minutes. Akaashi stands up and reaches for the door, opening it open seeing Bokuto just waiting there on the other side.

 

“Well?” He asks.

 

“Three minutes.” Akaashi says.

 

“Oh, um, are we still silent? Or can I start talking about all the things I'm going to do if it's yes to make you feel better?” Bokuto asks.

 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow, “I'd like to hear.”

 

“Really? Okay. Well, this isn't necessarily a bad thing. We've always wanted a family, so this should be a dream come true for us. It is for me. And well, yeah it's earlier than we expected, and we're both still in college, but that's alright! I'm not going to let you drop out or anything! We're going to be able to get through this together, and if the worst comes to shove I'll be the one to drop out and get nine jobs to support us because you've already done so much for me Keiji. You've picked me, you've become my mate, you've loved me, you've waited for me and supported me, you've moved in with me and married me, and now you're giving me the family I always wanted. I don't want you sacrificing anything for me in your life, not a single thing because of me, so I'm going to take care of you. Like I always promised you I'm going to take care and make sure nothing ever happens to you.”

 

Akaashi starts crying a little and quickly rubs his eyes away. “Koutarou, thank you, but I know we're going to figure this out together. I don't want you to drop out of school and get a dozen jobs for us. We're going to be fine.”

 

“Okay, no matter what though Keiji I'm here for you. I'll even call your mother and tell them the news.”

 

Akaashi chuckles, “I love you Koutarou.”

 

“I love you too Keiji. Has it been three minutes yet?”

 

Akaashi nods his head and walks into the bathroom, grabbing the pregnancy takes. He tries opening it, but his hand shakes and it accidentally falls from his hands.

 

“Don't worry, I got it.” Bokuto says picking it up.

 

He stands back up and takes the lid off, looking at the what it says. He takes a deep breath and sighs out.

 

“It's negative.”

 

“Really?!” Akaashi gasps.

 

“Yeah, see? It's an frowny face. Wow... I'm kind of disappointed now. I was really getting used to having a family with you. I would have made an awesome Dad, teaching all our kids how to play volleyball.”

 

Akaashi blinks staring at the stick and reaches out for it, “Koutarou?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You're holding this upside down.”

 

Bokuto blinks and lets Akaashi grab it from his hands, turning it the right way to reveal a smiley face instead.

 

“Um... does that make a difference?”

 

“If you don't count me being pregnant a difference, then no. I guess not.”

 

“Keiji-”

 

“I need another moment, please Koutarou.”

 

“I- I'm-...” Bokuto frowns and leaves the room again.

 

Akaashi closes the door behind him and takes another stick, peeing on it again. He ends up using the whole entire box, the floor of their bathroom filled with happy faces. This is real, this is so real. Ugh, he tries to remember what was it that did it. He hasn't had his heat in two months, but that still didn't change the fact of them screwing regularly. Still, it's an even lower chance of getting pregnant when not in heat, especially if they're using a condom.

 

It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Bokuto obviously has a very leveled head about this, they're going to be just fine. They will figure out a way, somehow. Maybe his parents or Bokuto's parents could help with babysitting while he gets a job, this can work.

 

“Koutarou?” Akaashi calls out.

 

He expects for him to come running down the halls, but he doesn't. Akaashi stands up and opens the door, looking around the halls.

 

“Koutarou?” He calls out again.

 

Nothing. He's scared now. Akaashi walks into their bedroom and looks around, not seeing him there. He walks into the living room next and spots him curled up in a ball at the corner of the kitchen.

 

“No, no, Koutarou I really can't have this now.” Akaashi says walking over to him.

 

“I'm such an idiot. Upside down, I was holding it upside down and didn't even know. Why was I even born? You deserve a better mate than me, such a better mate.” He mumbles darkly.

 

It's been so long since his last relapse like that, Akaashi nearly forgot how he's suppose to calm him down and bring him back.

 

“Koutarou, you're the best mate anyone could ask for.”

 

“Ha, yeah right. A good mate wouldn't have gotten you pregnant, a good mate wouldn't have told you the wrong results. I should just kill myself and let you be with someone better. What is wrong with me holding you back? That's all I've ever been to you, a burden.”

 

Akaashi's throat tightens and he sighs out, “Koutarou... there isn't any person's pups I rather be carrying right now than yours.”

 

Bokuto looks up at him, a small spark in his eyes.

 

“There isn't a single thing I would change about you, even your mood swings. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and you still remain to be till this day as the best thing. If anything you're too good for me.”

 

“That's a lie! You could have anyone Keiji! I was just the stupid fucking alpha will balls big enough to claim you without your permission!”

 

“So could you. You could have anyone you want too Koutarou, and yet you chose me.”

 

Bokuto pants out lightly and frowns, his face scrunching up in pain. “Answer me honestly. If I gave you a way out, would you take it? No strings attached, you could leave right now and I wouldn't do anything about it. Would you take it?”

 

“No, God no, I want you Koutarou, I want this. Us, our family,” Akaashi says reaching out his hands.

 

He grabs Bokuto's and puts them on his stomach, keeping them there.

 

“Your pups are going to want to know their father, I want to raise them with their father, their real father, and no one else. Ever.”

 

“You... you don't hate me Keiji?”

 

“Of course now. We both share equal blame to this, so we're both take equal responsibility. I want them, we can do this. We can only do this together though.”

 

Bokuto's light returns to his eyes and he starts nodding his head, “I want to, I want to Keiji, I'm here.”

 

“Good, so am I.” Akaashi sighs out resting their heads together, “so am I.”

 

Bokuto grabs him and holds him close, the two of them sitting together for a long time. Finally, when Akaashi's back starts hurting, he finally says something.

 

“You should really call our parents while I eat that ice cream you bought me.”

 

Bokuto snorts, “anything for you Keiji.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting cuter and cuter, but sadly all good things must come to an end. Honestly I didn't expect for it to come this far, but hey! This is amazing! We did something great here people! Thanks for reading!

He never realized how much he missed having his mother run her fingers through his hair until this very moment. She ran her long pedicured nails through his scalp, lightly scratching his head, running her fingers back and forth as she petted him. Akaashi almost forgets why he's back home right now, doesn't even remember that he ever left home as he cuddles up in his mother's embrace.

 

“I can't believe this. You're really, actually pregnant Keiji. I can't...” He hears his mother's voice crack a little.

 

“I'm sorry Mom.” Akaashi frowns in her chest.

 

She sighs and puts the test down beside her, hugging him close to her. “I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would know better. I know how close you and Bokuto are, but you were so responsible growing up so I didn't think I'd have much to worry about. I'm just... you two are so young. I'm worried. I don't hate you Keiji, I'm just worried for you. How is this going to effect your life now? What's going to happen with school? Are you dropping out? Moving back here? Keiji... my baby boy.”

 

Akaashi pulls away from his mother almost on the verge of tears. He's never wanted to hear those words come from his mother's lips ever. His mother smiles lightly at him and raises her hand up, pressing her hand against his cheek.

 

“Keiji I'm happy for you. Sure this is sooner than I expected, but this was expected, especially after we heard about your shot gun wedding in which I'm still waiting for pictures for,” she growls lightly.

 

Akaashi chuckles lightly.

 

“I'm disappointed, but I'm also proud of you. You're an amazing son and you've never done anything out of line before. You've never caused any trouble for your father and I, but recently ever since you've met Bokuto we've gotten to see more of you lately, if that even makes sense since we don't live together anymore. I'm happy to see you living your life right now... and I'm extremely happy that I'm going to be a grandmother... I just wish you had more time to experience your life.”

 

“Believe it or not Mom, I have experienced a lot of my life thanks to Koutarou. A lot more than I ever have in my whole life in the last four years he's been in mine. I never meant for this to happen, but it's a happy accident to me. I love him and I love our pups already. Koutarou has promised to be with me no matter what and take care of us, so I'm not worried about a thing. I have him.”

 

His mother smiles seeing the determined look in his eyes, “Keiji, I love you. You're a smart and clever boy and I know you're going to be able to handle what's going to come next. I'm happy for you and Bokuto, congratulations on this blessing. Now it's time to tell your father the happy news and reconfirm it with your mate.”

 

Akaashi smiles and gets up, helping his mother as well as they walk out of the bathroom. Mrs. Akaashi grabs her son's hand before they walk into the living room, holding him back a bit.

 

“Have you told Bokuto about...”

 

Akaashi's eyes go dark a little and he shakes his head, “no, I haven't. I will, I'm going to... it hasn't come up though.”

 

“Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be alright. Don't stress too much over it and certainly don't be afraid to tell Bokuto. He loves you to death, and he'll still love you because of this.”

 

“Thanks Mom.”

 

They enter the living room where their mates were sitting at and talking. Bokuto turns around when he hears Akaashi coming and rushes over to him, a smile brightly on his face as he holds him in his arms.

 

“How'd it go?” He asked.

 

“I'm definitely pregnant.”

 

Bokuto laughs and presses their lips together, grinning even brighter than before. Akaashi's father looks at his wife and she nods her head, giving him a soft look with her eyes. She walks over and interrupts their little session and makes them sit on the couch. She stands up in front of them along side her mate, the two of them getting ready for their lecture.

 

“So, what is going to happen now?” Mr. Akaashi asks.

 

“Yes Keiji. Are you moving back? Dropping out? Getting another job? We'll try and support you however way you want to and respect whatever decision you have since you are an adult now.” His mother says.

 

“Keiji isn't dropping out of anywhere. He's going to continue school and he isn't going to get another job either. I've already been accepted on Japan's team, and although I'm only a side player now, I'm only going to get better and more famous. Right now I'm making enough to support the two of us, but I've already gotten another job along with my savings. I'm going to whatever I can to take care of your son and our new family, so you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“That's a lot of responsibility on you Bokuto. Are you sure you can handle it?” Mr. Akaashi asks.

 

“For Keiji I'd do anything. I don't want his life to change at all because of my mistake.”

 

“It wasn't your mistake, but ours, our happy mistake.” Akaashi pouts at him.

 

Bokuto chuckles and nods his head, “right, our happy mistake. We have this situation handled very well Mr. and Mrs. Akaashi. We've already started making preparations for the baby's room. My mom pretty much saved everything that I had when I was a baby, so she's sorting through them all now to see what's still useable or not. Hopefully we'll be having boys.”

 

“Aw, I'm actually hoping for a little girl where I can take her shopping all the time! Then again, it would be cute to cross dress your son as a girl. Keiji was so pretty as a baby he got mistaken for a girl all the time.” Mrs. Akaashi laughs out loud.

 

“Mom!” Akaashi yells at her.

 

Everyone starts laughing all together while Akaashi covers his face with his hands and growls to himself. Mr. Akaashi clears his voice and looks directly at Bokuto, smiling lightly.

 

“Like I was telling you earlier before son we're willing to whatever way we can, so don't struggle being afraid to ask for anything. You're part of the family now and families help each other and look out for one another. Thanks for taking such good care of my son.”

 

“Thanks for giving your son to me. I'll live each and every day doing whatever I can to make your son the happiest he could be.”

 

“Well you're doing a good job so far, because this is the happiest I've ever seen my son been.”

 

Akaashi looks at his father and smiles so widely that his cheeks start hurting a bit.

 

“I love you Dad.”

 

“I love you too Keiji. I don't blame you as much as your mother, I know what I feels like being from that fresh high of being married to your mate and being able to see them everyday. In all honestly I was expecting this to come.”

 

“Dear! Are you being serious?!” Mrs. Akaashi yells out.

 

“Of course. We couldn't keep our hands off each other when we moved in together, so how did you expect for them to?” He tells her.

 

“Stop making us look bad in front of our children!”

 

“Too late for that,” Akaashi says and starts laughing out loud.

 

Bokuto soon joins in with the laughter, relief spreading through him. In all honesty he was prepared to die when he came to this house knowing how protective his mate's mother is. It was not in his fate to die by her hands today it seems.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like it's been a while. Has it?

“You know things would go a lot smoother if you let me help.”

 

“Nope. You're in a delicate state right now and I can't have you doing any heavy lifting. I love you for offering though,” Bokuto grins, stealing a kiss as he passes him up the stairs.

 

Akaashi sighs and frowns to himself, head in his hands as he watches Bokuto walk into their apartment and come back down the stairs empty handed.

 

“You know I'm only two months, right? I'm hardly even showing. Carrying a box or two-”

 

“I got this! Why don't you go lay down inside on the couch and watch a movie? Or maybe even take a nice bath? I've only got two more boxes and the crib left.” Bokuto says.

 

Akaashi watches him pick up the last two boxes and balances them in his hands before he walks back up the stairs.

 

“No, you can't stop me from being a guard for our things since you refuse to let me help any other way. I don't want to be useless to you.”

 

“Aw Keiji, you're never useless to me.” Bokuto coos stealing another kiss when he passes him.

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes and pouts. His mate has been at this for the past half an hour since the two of them got back from visiting their parents. What should have only taken ten minutes if they worked together took twice as long, Bokuto finally slowing down as he carried his old baby crib up the stairs.

 

“Oooh, this looked lighter than it feels.” Bokuto grunts.

 

“I can help-”

 

“I got this. Our doctor told us not to strain yourself and for you to get plenty of rest, and that's what our mother's said, and our father's. We need to listen to them.”

 

“You're going to hurt yourself.”

 

“It'll be worth if so you won't have to.”

 

Akaashi stands up when Bokuto passes him by and walks behind him in their apartment, following him to their bedroom. Since this apartment was so small they only had one bedroom, which meant for now they would be sharing half their space with their future kids. The two have already started moving things out of the way, clearing up a full wall for where the baby things would go. Bokuto grunts as he drops the crib on the floor, kicking over to the wall and sighing out.

 

“There, I think it looks best there.” He pants.

 

Akaashi chuckles, “you're just saying that because you don't want to move it again.”

 

“Exactly, you should agree with me since you know that.”

 

“Alright then, it does look best there. Good job Koutarou.”

 

“Thanks Keiji. How are you doing? How are the pups?” Bokuto asks walking over to him.

 

“Are you being serious? I haven't done a single thing except watch you work.”

 

“And that's doing something! Excuse me for being such a worrisome mate, I just want to make sure you're 100% all day long every day.”

 

Akaashi smiles a little and shakes his head, “we're fine. I think a little hungry, but that's to be expected now that I'm eating for more than just me.”

 

“Hungry?! Why didn't you say something sooner! I'll cook something up for us right away! And I'll use all those healthy recipes your Mom gave us too! Just sit down and relax Keiji, I'll handle everything.”

 

Akaashi waved him off as he left the room and then started to get to work. He hated doing nothing when there were things that actually needed to be done, exhibit A being Bokuto wanting him to sit down and relax when they still needed to work on the baby's side of the room. Everything was still up in boxes, the crib being the only thing set up. He moved from box to box, ripping off the tape with his claws and looking to see what was inside. He folded up all the clothes and put them in dressers, added blankets and pillows to the crib, laughed at the owl plushes he found in one of the boxes that he knew was his mates and placed it inside of the crib as well.

 

This small bed would be able to hold three pups inside of it perfectly, four being a little bit of a stretch. Nothing greater than four. The largest number of pups in one liter in history has been eight, but that hasn't happened in either of their families. The most Bokuto's family has had was five, the most common three, while in Akaashi's there has never been more than two. There shouldn't be any surprises of them having more than four pups, but honestly what he was hoping for was simply one. Four would be way too much for them to handle and afford and two would be nice, but still a handful. With one they could easily take care of him or her and still carry on with their lives.

 

“I'm doing my best to take care of you little ones, so if you could please stop making your Father throw up in the morning that would be great,” Akaashi says rubbing his belly as he leaves the room.

 

“We're going to confuse them if they have two fathers.” Bokuto calls out overhearing him.

 

“If you think I'm going to be called Mama then you have another thing coming.” Akaashi frowns.

 

“Aw, but you're more motherly Keiji. I mean, just look at me, everything screams Papa. I think you'd make a wonderful mother, Mama.” Bokuto grins wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“We're going to fight about this, I hope you know that.”

 

“Let's fight later and simply kiss now.” Bokuto says kissing him.

 

Akaashi hums in agreement and presses their lips together. It doesn't go far as a wave of nausea hits him and he's pushing Bokuto away, running for the bathroom. Bokuto sighs and goes after him, rubbing his back gently as he tries to soothe him.

 

“You know, I can temporarily move our bed into the bathroom. I wouldn't mind sleeping in here; it looks spotless.”

 

Akaashi chuckles as he wipes his mouth off, “we'd be saving time walking from the bedroom to the shower.”

 

“Exactly! That's like, what? One minute? Imagine what we could do in a full minute!”

 

Akaashi leans up and smiles, “thanks Koutarou, this is only a phase though. It'll pass.”

 

“Maybe we should wait until this phase is over to have our baby shower.”

 

“We've already sent out the invitations.”

 

“Well I can unsend them and reschedule, I don't think anyone will mind if I tell them there's a chance you'll puke all over them.”

 

Akaashi glares and smacks his chest.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, I was only teasing. I'd love to get your puke on me any day.”

 

“That doesn't sound as romantic as you think.”

 

“You still love me though,” Bokuto gives him a goofy grin.

 

Akaashi's face softens and he gets back to his feet, walking over to the sink to wash his mouth out.

 

“I know my mother said not to give into my cravings, but I really want some chocolate dipped oranges right now.”

 

Bokuto chuckles, “well I don't think it'll make a big difference if we do it once and that doesn't sound like a weird craving.”

 

“... can I also have some watermelon?”

 

“No problemo!”

 

“And maybe some chop suey too?”

 

Bokuto blinks at that one and starts laughing, “there it is! Alright, oranges, chocolate, watermelon, and some chop suey coming right up! I already started on lunch, just put it on low while I'm out.”

 

“Thanks Koutarou.” Akaashi says moving back to the toilet.

 

He thinks he'll wait here at his second favorite place in the world until his mate comes back. After all, the toilet and him have become really good acquaintances lately.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment how someone checks this everyday for an update and that just made me blush, so here you go! An update for today!

“Today was a complete disaster.”

 

Bokuto hums lightly, snuggling his nose against Akaashi's belly as his tail swishes back and forth beside him. “I don't think it was that bad.”

 

“I don't think we were experiencing the same day then Koutarou because it was, it really was. You were out of control, way out of line Koutarou.”

 

Bokuto huffs out, “well you're pregnant and it's within my dominant alpha mate rights to protect you and kill anyone who tries to get close to you, so no. I think I was completely in line.”

 

Akaashi growls out lightly, “no one was trying to get me Koutarou! That woman at the store was asking me to reach something for her on the middle shelf!”

 

“Why the fuck was she asking a pregnant person to do that?!”

 

“And that other other woman on our walk home was just talking to me about the baby, all she wanted was a feel!”

 

“Why the fuck would someone completely random want to feel another person's pregnant belly?!”

 

“She was pregnant too!”

 

“And yet you didn't ask to feel hers!”

 

Akaashi growls in frustration and runs his hands through his hair, “is this how the rest of the pregnancy is going to go? You being so overprotective of me I can't even go out and get the mail right outside the door without you protecting me?”

 

“You don't seem to understand that position you're in Keiji!” Bokuto yells leaning up.

 

“Of course I do since I'm the one pregnant and you're not! I know exactly what position I'm in!” Akaashi yells back.

 

“Then why are you going up again me?! I'm your alpha Keiji! I know what's best for you and our pups, not you! Me! So help me God Keiji if something happens to you or them I'm going to freak the fuck out and go on a rampage! Everything I'm doing is for you guys so stop bitching and trying to act like an alpha and listen to your mate like a good omega!”

 

Akaashi completely stills and goes silent. Bokuto glares at him for a little longer, waiting to see if he has anything to say back, before he lays back down in his spot and buries his face into his mate's swollen belly. He gently kisses the belly and rubs his fingers around in soft circles.

 

“Don't worry little ones, Daddy is going to take care of you. Daddy won't let anything at all happen to you guys, not one small little thing,” he whispers affectionately.

 

He's scared, he thinks he's about to shake. Bokuto has never taken advantage over their statuses before, but when he does Akaashi is left in a weak state... just like a hopeless omega. He balls his hands into fists, wishing he wasn't carrying a little of pups so he could fight his mate further on this. Bokuto would never intentionally hurt him, ever especially now that he's pregnant, but Akaashi would never risk that happening. He can't live like this though, staying inside of his house for the rest of his pregnancy, having Bokuto breaking down his neck 24/7. No, he can't do it. Akaashi takes a deep breath and tries to reason with him again.

 

“Koutarou, this isn't going to work. I can't stay locked up inside of our home and you know that. I'm going to go crazy.”

 

“I'm going to go crazy if you leave without my permission or my protection. I thought we finished talking about this Keiji.” Bokuto says staring into his eyes.

 

Akaashi flinches, but he doesn't back down. “I have my own classes to take and my own studies to pursue.”

 

“And from now on I'll be attending them with you.”

 

“You can't do that Koutarou! You have your own classes to go to! Your own clubs, your own jobs! I can't be beside you through all of them!”

 

“You think that any of those things are more important than you Keiji? Fuck all of them! School! Volleyball! I don't fucking care at all! You're most important!

 

“You're sounding like a dumbass Koutarou! Why are you overreacting and acting all dominant right now?! You weren't like this last month!”

 

“Because I can do whatever the fuck I want Keiji! You're mine! These pups are mine! If I want to keep you locked in here or never leave your side I can do that! You have no say in that at all!”

 

Akaashi closes his mouth and turns his head the other way, glaring out the window. Bokuto doesn't say anything either and goes back to caressing his little pups, making his scent spread all across Akaashi's belly. He can't, he can't do this. He can't argue with an unreasonable man, he can't push away his mate or kick him outside of their apartment, he's literally helpless right now and that's the feeling Akaashi hates the most. He tries not to let it get to him, the fear, the anger, mostly the anger. Bokuto's never acted like this to him before, never forbade him in doing things, never made him submit to such extreme levels. Akaashi hates himself for being weak and letting himself cry, but he can't help it! He blames the stupid fucking hormones!

 

“Fuck,” Bokuto sighs out seeing the tears.

 

He leans up from their position and goes to comfort him, reaching out his hands. Akaashi growls out loudly and nearly snaps at them.

 

“Don't touch me! I'm fine, just leave me alone.” Akaashi says flinching away from him.

 

“No, you're not. Get over here.”

 

“I said don't touch me!” Akaashi growls.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry Keiji, I'm just really scared right now.” Bokuto whispers proceeding with caution.

 

“And you don't think I'm scared too? I've never done this before and nothing at all can ever prepare you for this. I'm worried too Koutarou, but you, acting like this, being a dick, it isn't helping me at all. It's making everything worse and I just- I just- I want to stop crying and complaining like a babbling brook!” Akaashi cries out loud.

 

Bokuto chuckles and leans over, pressing gently kisses against his forehead, “there, there. We'll find our groove, we'll find a way for this to work out. I'm sorry for being so unreasonable, I just love you so much Keiji. I don't want anything at all happening to you, especially now that we're about to have a family. I was bad before just being your mate, but now I feel like I'm going crazy trying to keep you and our pups all to myself.”

 

“You should know that I'm not going anywhere! That I'm never going anywhere, especially now!”

 

“I know, I know, I'm sorry. Forgive your stupid mate?”

 

Bokuto kisses away his tears, licking his cheeks lightly as Akaashi sniffs and tries to control himself.

 

“I want- I want some freedom to myself. I can't be under your thumb all day Koutarou, I can't have you near my all the time. I need my own space sometimes.”

 

“I'll give you that, within limits though.”

 

Akaashi sniffs again, feeling better, “and I want you to stop overreacting to every little thing that I do too.”

 

“I can't help that, like you said I've never done this before either.”

 

“You treat my sneezes like I'm about to explode.”

 

“Sneezes are dangerous! What if you sneeze so long it cuts your oxygen off and you pass out?!”

 

“Koutarou... that's- that's not how sneezing works.”

 

“How do you know for sure?”

 

“Because I'm not four.”

 

Bokuto laughs at that.

 

“Stop being so overprotective. You can be protective, I don't mind protective, and you know I rely on you, a lot more especially since we're pregnant, so trust me when I say I'll call for you when I need you.”

 

Bokuto frowns and breathes heavily through his nose, “alright. I'll try.”

 

“You'll try?”

 

“Yeah, I'll fail, but I'll give it my best effort for you.”

 

Akaashi snorts and shoves his mate, “sometimes I can't understand why I have you as a mate.”

 

“That's funny, because sometimes I can't understand how I was so lucky to have you as one.”

 

Bokuto hovers over him tenderly and presses their lips together, “you should be getting to bed; we have an early rise tomorrow.”

 

“Right, don't forget to set the alarm. I don't want to be late to another doctor's appoint.”

 

“Keiji, that was only one time and I couldn't help that one! Kuroo would not let me go home!”

 

“Whatever, move over.” Akaashi says scooting down in the bed.

 

Bokuto whimpers, but does as told. He scoots over and down, moving his pillow to rest right next to Akaashi's belly. He's been sleeping like that ever since his first baby bump showed, showering it with kisses every night and soft whispers.

 

“Good night my little pups. I can't wait to see how many of you there are tomorrow.” Bokuto whispers kissing them.

 

“Hopefully one; I think that's all we can handle right now.” Akaashi says.

 

“Nah, I'm praying for at least two. The sooner we start this Bokuto family the better; I can get my kids a head up above Kuroo's in teaching them volleyball. They'll be the greatest duo ever. An ace spiker and an ace setter, just like their parents.”

 

Akaashi was mad in the beginning, but he can't help the smile on his face after hearing the last part.

 

“Good night Koutarou,” he says turning off the lights.

 

“Good night Keiji,” Bokuto yawns.

 

It's silent in the room for a second.

 

“Keiji?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“... thank you... for doing this for me, with me, just... thank you for being here.”

 

“There's no place I'd rather be Koutarou.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys! The story continues...

“Ex-ex-excuse me?” Akaashi stutters out.

 

“Congratulations, you're having four pups.”

 

Akaashi blinks very slowly as he lets the words sink in this time and process them over. When he finally understands them he almost has a heart attack.

 

“That's-that's impossible! The most my family has been able to have is two! How?! How are we having four pups?! You're miscounting them!”

 

Bokuto had a smile plastered on his face, but no one could tell if it was a happy one or shocked one. He simply stood completely still by his mates side, feeling his hand getting squeezed as Akaashi tried to find a reasonable answer for this and calm down. The doctor kept a cool face as he pulled the screen even closer for his patient to see.

 

“Do you see this here Mr. Bokuto?” He asks pointing at this small bump.

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“That's the head of the first,” the doctor says then moves over to the next one, “and here's the second, and the third, and the fourth. Now this one is a little underdeveloped compared to the others sizes, so we're going to have to take extra precaution in making sure it'll be able to survive. I'm going to prescribe you a couple of things to start taking to make sure-”

 

“Count them again.” Akaashi says, interrupting the man.

 

“Mr. Bokuto, no matter how many times I count them the numbers won't change. Mr. Bokuto- ah, can you please talk with your mate?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry doc this is just a bit of a shock.” Bokuto says blinking back into reality.

 

“I can tell with the two of you being so young.”

 

Akaashi's eyes twitched, “what is that suppose to mean!?” He growls out.

 

“I'm sorry Doc, please just give us a minute. He'll be better after he takes a breather.” Bokuto bows his head down.

 

“No problem, I'll be back in ten.” The doctor says excusing himself.

 

“He's wrong, he's wrong! We need another doctor! Another pair of eyes! Call Nurse Mashima! She'll never lie to me!” Akaashi says turning to Bokuto.

 

“Keiji, what's wrong?”

 

“We're having four pups Koutarou! That's what's wrong!”

 

“And what's so wrong about that?”

 

“We can barely afford one! How in the hell are we going to take care of four!?

 

“With love and patience.”

 

“You're sounding like a fucking moron right now!” Akaashi yells at him.

 

Bokuto blinks, “Keiji-”

 

“I don't believe this! I refuse to believe this!”

 

“Keiji calm down, what's the matter?”

 

“I already told you what's the matter! Why are you making me repeat myself?!”

 

“Why are you freaking out so much?! It's fine! We're going to be fine! I'm going to be able to take care of us!”

 

“I can't birth four pups Koutarou!”

 

“Yes you can, I'm going to be right there with you the entire time.”

 

“No! I mean I can't birth them! I can't-” Akaashi covers up his face and starts shaking in the bed.

 

Bokuto completely freezes, wondering what he meant by that, and places a soft touch on his shoulder. He holds it there and squeezes lightly, whimpering.

 

“Keiji?”

 

Akaashi starts shaking harder and Bokuto nuzzles his nose against his ears.

 

“Tell me what's wrong Keiji. I can't help you if you won't let me in.”

 

“I had a brother.”

 

Bokuto blinks.

 

“I was suppose to have a twin, but my father lost him during child birth. He had two brothers, lost both of them when his mother was in child birth. It goes on and on Koutarou, I'm sorry- I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't think, I didn't want- I thought I could do this. I could take care of one, make sure one would live, I could struggle and fight my hardest for two. Four though? I can't- I don't want to lose my pups. I don't want to go through that, I don't want to put you through that! I can't- I can't- I can't-”

 

“That's not going to happen Keiji.”

 

“You can't promise that!” Akaashi cries out to him.

 

“Yes I can. I promise, no, I swear that we won't lose a single one of our pups. I won't let you go through that Keiji. I'll find a way, we'll have our four puppies and raise them all.” Bokuto says smiling at him.

 

Akaashi sniffs and almost believes him, “Koutarou.”

 

“I swear we're going to become a family of six,” Bokuto tells him over and over again until his shaking stops.

 

The doctor walks down the hallway and opens the door, seeing his patients cuddling with each other. He chuckles lightly under his breath and closes the door behind him, catching their attentions.

 

“How are you two doing?” He asks.

 

“Much better Doc,” Bokuto grins.

 

Akaashi blushes lightly and stares down at his hands, “sorry about earlier doctor.”

 

“No worries, I know it must have came as a shock.”

 

“Yeah, a big one. We have some concerns we would like to discuss with you though. Keiji's family, they have a history of miscarriages, and I want to make sure we do everything in our power to make sure our pups survive.”

 

“Yes, I saw that on your medical records earlier. Don't let it discourage you. I've had plenty of patients who have been able to deliver their full litter of pups with the same exact background. We'll use all measures to prevent it from happening, but honestly I don't think you have anything to worry about. All four heartbeats are strong, it's only one that I'm slightly worried about.”

 

“He's going to be the special one,” Bokuto tells Akaashi making him smile, “are we able to tell the sex yet?”

 

“No, they're still too underdeveloped.”

 

“What are some ways to make them all male then? Because I can't survive having any daughters; she's going to be living a nun life if that happens.” Bokuto growls out.

 

Akaashi sighs and shakes his head while the doctor's laughs fills the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“That's right Mom, three boys and one girl.”

 

Akaashi pushes his ears down at his mother's squeals from over the phone.

 

“Yeah, yeah that's right. How does Koutarou feel about it?” Akaashi asks looking behind his shoulder at his mate.

 

He sees him sulking in a corner.

 

“He wasn't pleased about the girl... uh huh, yeah, exactly. He's already looking up nun schools for her to attend to.”

 

Akaashi smiles hearing his mother's laughter.

 

“You want to talk to him? Alright. Give me a second.” He says walking over to him.

 

“My Mom wants to talk to you,” Akaashi says giving him the phone.

 

“Hello? Hi Mrs. Akaashi. Yeah... no, yeah, I am happy.... exactly... I guess if they're omegas, but our sons are going to be tough like Keiji. He's going to train them to make their alphas work for them... hahaha yeah, just like he's doing to me... it's not the same for a girl though... yeah, that is true. You're an alpha, yeah! If she's an alpha I'm going to have absolutely nothing to worry about! You'll train her, right? Make her as scary and fearful as you are?!... Thanks Mrs. Akaashi! I feel so much better now!” Bokuto cheers.

 

… what had he done? Another one of his mother? One is already too much in the world. Akaashi has a pale face when he gets the phone back.

 

“Please don't teach my daughter how to be a monster.” He begs, “... okay, okay, I love you too Mom. Okay, I will... alright, see you soon. Bye.”

 

Akaashi hangs up and lets out a breath, shaking his head at his mate dancing around the room.

 

“Don't you have practice soon?” He asks looking up at the clock.

 

“Ah- you're right! I'll be home late this time Keiji, so don't wait up for me. If anything happens don't hesitate for a single second to call me. Okay?” Bokuto asks gathering up his things.

 

“Yes, yes, I remember. You have nothing to worry about us, we have a paper due tomorrow.” Akaashi says rubbing his belly.

 

“Now don't stay up to late, I love you Keiji,” Bokuto says pecking his lips, “and I love you little guys too. Hey, we should really think up of a name for them soon.” He says kissing his mate's stomach.

 

“We will, but not now. Hurry up and go, before it's really impossible for you to make it on time.” Akaashi shooes him off.

 

“Take care! Love you babe! Bye, bye puppies!” Bokuto waves running out the door.

 

Akaashi takes a deep breath and relaxes now that he's finally at peace. He picks up his backpack from the ground and walks over to his computer, making himself comfortable as he gets started. He's able to get through one page before he feels kicks against his stomach and his attention is brought somewhere else.

 

“Three boys, one girl,” Akaashi mumbles to himself.

 

He saves his draft and goes online to look at baby names, humming to himself as he looks up at the boy names. He wants something smart and intelligent, but it also has to be cool since Bokuto probably won't accept anything less. His eyes scan the screen, a lot catching his attention, but there was only one that Akaashi was completely sure of that his mate would accept.

 

Bokuto came home and found him passed out at the desk, a complete essay in front of him as he snoozed. He sighed and shook his head, picking up his mate and carrying him to bed.

 

“Geeze Keiji, take better care of yourself.” He chuckles lightly.

 

“Hmm, Koutarou,” he mumbles.

 

“Go to bed.”

 

“No, need to talk to you.”

 

“It can wait until tomorrow Keiji, it's late. Go to bed, for me and the pups, alright?” Bokuto asks kissing him softly.

 

Akaashi mumbles something in his sleep and Bokuto carefully tucks him in before going to take a shower. Half an hour late he comes back into the room completely refreshed and gets into bed with him, wrapping his arms around his mate. It was a surprise seeing his eyes wide open staring right at him.

 

“I came up with a name.”

 

“A name? Oh, you mean for our kids?” Bokuto asks, his ears lifting yup.

 

“Yeah, Hedwig.”

 

Bokuto nods and waits, but Akaashi doesn't say anything else.

 

“That's it?”

 

“Yeah, I only narrowed it down to one good one I knew you would love.”

 

“And that one I would love is Hedwig?”

 

Akaashi nodded his head.

 

“Uh... it's not bad?”

 

Akaashi's eyes narrow, “you have no idea where that's from.”

 

“Nope, not a clue.”

 

“Harry Potter?”

 

“Oh! I get it! Hedwig, the- um, Harry's best friend?”

 

Akaashi sighs and rolls around in bed, “I'm going to sleep now.”

 

“Keiji! I'm sorry! I never read the books! Only watched the movies! Was he a little character?”

 

“I refuse to name my son that now.”

 

“Keiji, Keiji I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you.” Bokuto mumbles kissing at his neck.

 

Akaashi twitches lightly and rolls back around in bed, “Harry's pet owl is called Hedwig.”

 

Bokuto's eyes widen, “oh my! That's amazing! Really? Harry had a pet owl?! It must be fate! Hedwig it is! Hedwig Bokuto! Hahahaha!”

 

“I'm glad you enjoy it so much.”

 

“When I was thinking about names today all I could think up of is my Uncle Kidd; he was the first person who taught me volleyball. If you don't like it though we can-”

 

“No, that's fine. Kidd and Hedwig. We have two more left.”

 

“Well, thanks to your idea, I can think up of two more owl names. In the anime zero no tsukaima they have this pet owl named Cubasil!”  
  


“No.”

 

“Keiji!”

 

“Rejected. Our third son will be named Sosuke; he was my senpai in middle school who got me into volleyball. Either that or named after my father.”

 

“No, Sosuke's cool. I mean, if it wasn't for him and my Uncle Kidd the two of us probably wouldn't have met since we wouldn't be into volleyball.”

 

“That just leaves out daughter then.”

 

“How about the name Off Limits?”

 

“Be serious about this Koutarou.”

 

“I am. Fine, fine, um... well, I saw that new Madagascar movie a week ago with my cousin-”

 

“No.”

 

“You didn't let me finish! It was the one about the penguins? They got their own movie-”

 

“I said no Koutarou.”

 

“And, listen to me, there was this female owl in there and her name was Eva.”

 

“I said-... Eva... okay, I'll accept that.”

 

“Really? So we're set! Hedwig, Kidd, Sosuke, and Eva Bokuto. Wow, I thought thinking up of names was going to be hard. We're pretty good at it.”

 

“Good night now Koutarou, I'm going to bed.”

 

Bokuto chuckles, “good night Keiji, good night Hedwig, Kidd, Sosuke, and my darling little Eva. Give your Mommy a break tonight and let her rest peacefully.”

 

Akaashi rolls his eyes as he gets settled in his mate's arms.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a while because I went to Japan and forgot to update this before I left, and at the last chapter too! I'm sorry I'm so dumb, but here is the long awaited chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Nothing was going to go wrong. Nothing was going to go wrong. Bokuto had promised him, swore to him that their pups were going to be alright. He believed in him, he believed in his mate. Everything was going to be fine.

 

“GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!” Bokuto yells honking the horn.

 

“Koutarou, babe, calm down.”

 

“You calm down Keiji and stay calm. We're almost there, I've already called everyone. Things are going to be fine. Just deep breaths in and out,” Bokuto says breathing heavily with him.

 

Akaashi nods his head and rubs his belly, feeling his pups come to life and kick him underneath it. This is happening, this is happening. After waiting eight and a half months he was finally going to meet his children!

 

“GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY.”

 

Akaashi really hopes Bokuto calms down; he won't be able to deal with his husband freaking out and especially doesn't want his loud voice to be the first thing they hear. It doesn't get any better as Bokuto continues to embarrass him and yell out until the moment they are inside of their room awaiting their doctor to come back in.

 

“Oh my God, this is happening. Oh my... my heart is racing right now. Keiji, we're about to see them. We're about to meet our family!” Bokuto cheers squeezing at his hand.

 

“I know Koutarou, it's exciting. Can you please not yell that in my ear though? It's kind of making it hard for me to relax.” Akaashi says.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I'm here for you Keiji for whatever you need.”

 

“Hello? Mr. Bokuto's?”

 

Bokuto and Akaashi both look up and see their doctor walk back in. His face isn't a happy one like the one he left with, and Akaashi's face tightens up as he squeezes onto Bokuto tightly.

 

“Hello Doc.”

 

“I'm... I'm afraid I have some bad news.”

 

“They're not going to make it?” Akaashi asks, his voice completely cold.

 

“The three boys are fine, it's just the girl. She didn't develop the way we hoped-”

 

“Why? We did everything you told us to do!” Bokuto growls out.

 

“I know, sometimes these things happen though. We can-”

 

“No, that won't be happening today.”

 

“Koutarou-”

 

“Shut up Keiji, there has to be a way to save her.” Bokuto growls out.

 

“There is a way; we can start a c-section right now, it changers your original plans-”

 

“If that's the only way then do it.”

 

“But it's dangerous! The risks of it, you might lose more than just one pup that way.”

 

“You're really underestimating my family then. We're a bunch of fighters, we aren't going to give in so easily. Get everything ready for it now.”

 

“Ah-... if you're-... alright. I'll be returning shortly.”

 

“Koutarou-”

 

“Keiji, I made you a promise, a promise now I can't fulfill without you. Fight with me Keiji. Don't give up, you're going to be able to do this. I know you can do this, you're a strong mate and an even stronger omega. You can do this Keiji, fight.” Bokuto says holding onto him tightly.

 

Akaashi takes a deep breath and nods his head, “I will.”

 

“That's right, you will and you will succeed. We can do this, together, like everything else.”

 

“Koutarou, thank you. I love you.”

 

Bokuto smiles and presses their lips together, “I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

It's cold. No, wait, it's warm. It's perfect. Wait a second, he can't actually feel anything right now. The light is shining in his face. He tries to open his eyes, nothing happens. He tries again, he feels something this time. They twitch lightly and finally he's able to open them wide. The first thing he sees is Bokuto right in front of him, a tender expression on his face.

 

“I knew you were waking up, good morning my mate.” Bokuto whispers kissing him gently.

 

Akaashi moans lightly, “pup-”

 

His voice is cracking a little bit. Bokuto reaches for a cup of water and holds it to his lips, helping him drink it down. When he pulls it away Akaashi's throat feels much better and he tries it again.

 

“Pups-”

 

Bokuto leans over and kisses him, “I love you.”

 

“Kouta-”

 

Another kiss, “you're amazing Keiji. So amazing.”

 

“Koutarou!” He whines out.

 

Bokuto simply grins and kisses him again. Akaashi bites on his button lip, trying to tell him to back off.

 

“Our puppies!”

 

Bokuto chuckles and kisses him one last time on the forehead, “they're fine.”

 

“All of them?”

 

“Yeah, all of them. Just look over to your left.”

 

Akaashi's eyes widen and he rolls over, staring at the small nest next to his bed. Lying in there sleeping soundless are four little puppies all curled up together. The three boys all have black hair, just like Akaashi's, pitch black and dark, lying flat against their heads with Bokuto's sharp pointed ears to them. Only one has his mate's grey hair without the mix of black.

 

“Hedwig's the black one who looks exactly like me, he's the oldest. Kidd is the one with the fluffy tail like yours, our second, and then Sosuke who looks exactly like you. Eva was the last to come out, making her the youngest. She's my favorite.”

 

Akaashi smiles fondly at his puppies, his eyes drawing to Eva. He can see why Bokuto loves her the most. She's the smallest out of the brothers, a puff ball of grey from head to toe matching Bokuto's hair. There weren't any black streaks or anything like that to her. Her ears though, they were the only round and flat ones. She was the only one who inherited his ears.

 

“Have you held them yet?”

 

“No, I thought you might want to be the first one to. They've been sleeping for a while now, I haven't even seen them open their eyes yet.” Bokuto tells him.

 

“Give me, give me my babies.” Akaashi nearly whimpers.

 

“Okay, first we have to get you all better though. The doctor said you would be a little bit sore, come on. Try to lean up.” Bokuto says wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

 

Akaashi takes deep breathes as he's moved up, resting his head back against the pillows now. He pouts stubbornly at Bokuto and holds out his arms, completely ready for them.

 

“Which do you want to hold first?”

 

“All of them.”

 

“That's a bad idea-”

 

“Koutarou, give me my pups already before I tear your arm off.”

 

Bokuto chuckles, “alright, I'll give them to you one at a time. If you drop one of our pups though I'm telling you I told you so.” He says walking around the bed.

 

He pulls over the nest and sits next to Akaashi, reaching for Hedwig. He's so small, a little bit bigger than the palm of his hands. Akaashi's heart is racing inside of his chest as he reaches out and holds him. He's so warm and fluffy, whimpering lightly as he curls up into a tighter ball of heat. Tears falls out of his eyes as his finger rubs his ears, the pup howling lightly as he opens up his eyes and blinks at him.

 

“Gold,” Akaashi whispers.

 

“What? Really? Hedwig!” Bokuto cheers.

 

Hedwig's wide awake now and lets out a bark, rolling around his mother's chest. Bokuto gasps seeing his bright gold eyes being reflected right back at him and smiles.

 

“Come here you, stop fidgeting. He's exactly like you alright,” Akaashi says holding him down to his chest.

 

He extends his other hand and Boktuo hands off Kidd. His tail brushes against his hand and his eyes shift open slightly before he yawns and goes back to sleep.

 

“More gold,” Akaashi mumbles placing him next to Hedwig.

 

“Really? What about Sosuke?” Bokuto asks handing him over next.

 

Hedwig howls and steps on Kidd's tail, making him yelp out and whimper.

 

“Oye, stop fighting on top of your mother.” Bokuto growls his dominance.

 

He hands Sosuke to Akaashi and picks up the other two, holding them right in front of his eyes as he lectures them. Sosuke wakes up and simply stares at him, tilting his head side to side.

 

“I think all of them have your gold eyes,” Akaashi smiles fondly at them.

 

“What? I wanted at least one to have your eyes, it's unfair.” Bokuto whimpers.

 

The pups in his hands start whimpering with him.

 

“No, it's fine. I like your eyes, and it's not like we won't have another chance at having them.”

 

A sly grin spreads across Bokuto's face, “just finished birthing my litter and you're already talking about having more. Aw Keiji, you sly dog you.”

 

“Shut up Koutarou; give me Eva, I want to hold her.”

 

Bokuto places Hedwig and Kidd on the bed and carefully reaches out for Eva with both of his hands. She's small than the others, fitting perfectly in his palms.

 

“The rest are good, but the doctor said he wants to keep Eva behind to run some more tests on her. She's going to be fine though Keiji, you did it. You did a good job.” Bokuto says.

 

Akaashi's hands are shaking when he holds Eva. He leans in and nudges his nose gently against her. Eva's small ears flop up and down and she yawns, looking around the room. Akaashi grins seeing his eyes staring back at him and chuckles.

 

“We got one.”

 

Bokuto gasps, “Daddy's favorite? I knew she wouldn't let me down.”

 

She looks up at Akaashi with wide eyes and appears to smile, letting out a small bark. Akaashi laughs and hugs her close to him, smiling up at Bokuto who's grinning back affectionately at him.

 

“Thank you Koutarou.”

 

“No Keiji, you did all the work. Thank you.”

 

When they first met not once did Akaashi imagine this for himself. If someone told him that he was going to end up marrying and having a liter with the alpha who randomly marked him he would have laughed at that. He never would know have known how truly amazing it would be to have this family.

 

* * *

 

 

“DADDY! DADDY!”

 

Bokuto pulled away from Akaashi and sighed, pulling away from his arms.

 

“In the kitchen!” He calls back out running a hand over his face to try and calm himself.

 

Eva comes running inside with tears in her eyes, launching herself at her Daddy's legs. Bokuto smiles lightly and picks her up, holding her tightly in his arms.

 

“What happened baby?” Bokuto asks.

 

“Hedwig, and Kid, and Sosuke are making fun of me! They won't let me play fight with them because I'm a girl!”

 

“It's not only because you're a girl Eva, but because you're their little sister and they don't want to hurt you.” Akaashi tells her.

 

“But I'm tough! Just like Daddy! I can play fight!” Eva whines.

 

“No Eva, your special. Why would you ever want to play fight with your brothers when you can play with Daddy instead?” Bokuto chuckles running his nose through her hair.

 

“AH- Daddy! Stop! That tickles!” Eva giggles.

 

“Nope! Since you're special and Daddy's favorite you get special privileges, like getting tickled by Daddy.” Bokuto grins tickling her.

 

“Ah! Daddy! Stop it!” She laughs.

 

“I'll stop if you can tell Daddy why you're his favorite.” Bokuto pauses for a minute.

 

Eva hums and bits her bottom lip, tilting it side to side.

 

“Because I'm the youngest?”

 

“No,” Bokuto shakes his head.

 

Akaashi chuckles at his voice.

 

“Um... because I'm your little girl?”

 

“No, well that has something to do with it, but not everything.”

 

“Um,” Eva frowns as she thinks.

 

Bokuto wiggles his ears and Eva gasps.

 

“Because I have ears just like Mommy!”

 

“Yup, exactly like Mommy, and you know how much your Daddy loves Mommy.” Bokuto says biting her ear softly.

 

“Ah! Mommy! Daddy's tickling me! Save me!” Eva whines reaching out to him.

 

“Koutarou, stop messing with her.” Akaashi says.

 

“Well I was messing with you until she came, so I'm taking my revenge.”

 

Akaashi blushes brightly making Bokuto laugh out, “come on Eva, let's go make your brothers play something softer so I can bother your mother.”

 

He walks out of the room into the backyard, seeing his three boys tackling and pouncing on each other. He whistles out loudly catching their attention.

 

“Hey Daddy!”

 

“Hey Dad!”

 

“Hi Daddy!”

 

“Boys, play something Eva can join you with please. Mom and I are... we need to make dinner, so take care of each other.”

 

“Oh okay, come on Eva. We can play ball.” Hedwig says walking over.

 

He holds his arms out for her and Eva giggles, jumping into them. She runs over with her brothers as all of them start kicking the ball to each other. Bokuto takes a deep breath and sighs out, a grin appearing on his face as he runs back to the kitchen. Much to his disappointment Akaashi has moved from his position and started on dinner, looking through his cookbook for a recipe.

 

“Keiji, I say we have about ten minutes.” Bokuto says kissing at his neck.

 

Akaashi wiggles around, “let me get started on dinner first before our kids raid our kitchen.”

 

“Ten minutes.”

 

“It's not my fault that all of our kids have an appetite like alphas.”

 

Bokuto laughs, “what can I say? They're all growing pups. It's just a relief that Eva was born an alpha. Soon we're going to have to invite your mother to start staying over to teach her everything she knows.”

 

“Yeah, pretty soon she's going to be ordering her brothers around, and not the other way.” Akaashi says.

 

“That's going to be the day.” Bokuto chuckles placing his hands on Akaashi's hips.

 

He turns him around and leans forward, pressing this lips together. Akaashi moans lightly into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck as he presses their bodies together. Bokuto runs his hands across his body, sneaking it under his shirt.

 

“Hmm, Koutarou.”

 

“Yeah Keiji?” Bokuto whispers, dragging his lips across his neck.

 

“Later tonight.”

 

“But-”

 

“Later tonight.”

 

Bokuto growls out, “Keiji!”

 

“You know, it's been five years since we've had the others.”

 

Bokuto pouts as he looks at him, “yeah? And your point?”

 

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him, “what did we tell each other after the pups were five?”

 

Bokuto hums as he thinks about it, “that... that... we would teach them about the birds and the bees?”

 

“No, that I'd be... okay, if we wanted to have more.”

 

Bokuto twitches, “really?”

 

“Well it's five years, and I wouldn't mind have a couple of more pups running around, and since we're both in really good careers right now... I can't really see a reason not to.”

 

Bokuto blinks, “Kids! You're spending the night over Grandma and Grandpa's tonight!” He calls out.

 

“Koutarou!” Akaashi yells out at him.

 

“I can't wait until tonight; while I'm dropping the kids off you get ready. Kids! Come on! Fun night over Grandparents house! Pack all your things up!” Bokuto cheers running into the other room.

 

Akaashi sighs and shakes his head. Still the same man he married all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.


End file.
